La théorie des âmes soeurs
by StarTwins
Summary: RÉINCARNATION AU Lorsque le lycée d'Eren, Armin et Mikasa est mystérieusement incendié, les trois amis intègrent le réputé Institut Trost. Ils découvriront vite qu'un groupe d'élèves surdoués menés par un certain Levi règne sur le lycée et exerce une politique élitiste. Eren et ses amis parviendront-ils à leur tenir tête, et à remporter la fameuse bourse d'études convoitée de tous?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de l'écriture de cette fiction, si ce n'est un immense plaisir. Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à ce cher Hajime Isayama, et le scénario de cette fiction sort de ma tête. Il est donc un peu poussiéreux.

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fiction sur le fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin, une histoire dont je suis cette fois-ci bel et bien l'auteur et non la traductrice. :) (En passant, je remercie encore une fois les gens qui ont lu et chaleureusement commenté « La Séduction pour les Nuls » ! Bisous à tous !)

Il s'agit ici d'un univers alternatif qui n'en est pas réellement un puisque c'est un UA « réincarnation ». L'histoire se déroule à notre époque. L'intrigue est un peu longue mais ça deviendra déjà plus intéressant dans un ou deux chapitres. Pour ceux qui penseront que je blablate un peu, souvenez-vous que le moindre détail peut être clé.

C'est ma première fiction d'une telle envergure. Le scénario est déjà bouclé, vu et revu donc sauf en cas de force majeure, elle sera finie ! Je compte néanmoins sur vos avis et critiques car je cherche désespérément à progresser. Les chapitres seront postés avec une semaine d'intervalle aussi longtemps que j'aurai de l'avance. Sans plus attendre, je vous propose le prologue.

 **Prologue**

La température ambiante était représentative d'une soirée de septembre dans la banlieue de Tokyo. L'air était doux, et une brise rafraichissante caressait les arbres plantés le long des rues. La pénombre était défiée par le scintillement des étoiles, et la lueur des réverbères répondait à celle des élégantes maisons aux fenêtres éclairées. Il était déjà minuit passé, mais les derniers effluves de l'été incitaient les gens à rester éveillés plus tard que de coutume, si bien que des bribes de conversations provenant des habitations et des jardins venaient s'échouer dans le quartier désert. Presque désert.

En bordure du quartier, dans la cour du complexe scolaire « Lycée Shiganshina », une silhouette imposante progressait péniblement vers le grand portail de l'entrée. Le directeur de l'établissement, un homme bedonnant d'une quarantaine d'années à la calvitie naissante, venait de terminer sa journée après avoir bouclé des affaires importantes au prix de quelques heures supplémentaires (Cas de délinquance. Dégradation de matériel couteux. Saloperie de gosses.), et se dirigeait à présent vers sa voiture, garée sur le bord de la chaussée.

Monsieur Balto était un homme nerveux. Son enfance, qu'il avait passée martyrisé par ses frères aînés et brimé par ses camarades de classe, l'avait modelé en un individu stressé et alerte au moindre élément perturbateur qui viendrait déséquilibrer son existence. Il en était venu à haïr les enfants, mais paradoxalement, savait comment composer avec eux. Ainsi, adulte, il avait fini par occuper le poste de directeur d'établissement scolaire. Une profession morne assortie à un mariage raté et une progéniture désobéissante. Mais le véritable ennemi de Monsieur Balto était le suivant : sa surcharge pondérale. Constamment anxieux, il avait adopté la terrible habitude de se consoler avec de la nourriture malsaine, en vertigineuses quantités. La sonnette d'alarme avait été tirée cinq ans auparavant par son médecin traitant, qui tentait de le prévenir des dangers d'un tel surpoids. Il pesait alors plus de 140 kilos. Mais il ne tint pas compte à temps de ces mises en garde. Aussi, son corps, ne supportant plus les maltraitances qui lui étaient infligées, eut tôt fait de l'abandonner, organe après organe, muscle après muscle : calculs rénaux, hernies discales, diabète… Après une interminable succession de traitements inefficaces et trop onéreux au goût du pingre individu, ce dernier débuta une descente aux enfers – opérations, dettes, accidents cardio-vasculaires – qui se solda par le seul moyen qui lui resta d'endiguer la douleur : la drogue.

Il avait familiarisé avec un soir, éméché à la sortie d'un bar, en compagnie de quelques collègues qu'il avait passé des heures à accabler de ses problèmes personnels. L'un d'eux, à l'apogée de leurs déboires, lorsque des coupelles de saké s'accumulaient sur la table, lui avait tendu ce qu'il lui assurait être de l'héroïne pure, un « truc infaillible contre la douleur, tu vas voir ». Il l'avait accepté, signant sa dépendance aux substances illicites pour les années à venir. Les effets de la drogue apaisant radicalement ses souffrances, il avait rapidement trouvé des vendeurs auprès desquels il se fournissait régulièrement. Mais, s'il avait trouvé une échappatoire à ses ennuis de santé, sa vie n'en était devenue que plus angoissante. Jamais son secret ne devait être révélé au grand jour. Sa réputation serait ruinée et il en perdrait son emploi. Ni son aigrie d'épouse ni ses enfants irresponsables n'avaient connaissance de ses clandestines affaires.

L'homme atteignit enfin le portail de fer qu'il ouvrit à l'aide de son trousseau de clés, avant de se figer brusquement. Il était persuadé d'avoir vu une ombre se mouvoir furtivement près de sa voiture. Il fit quelques pas dans la rue, alerte. Il avait certainement rêvé ou vu un chat. Il finit par se détourner, sans pour autant baisser sa garde. Monsieur Balto avait quelques soucis, ces derniers temps. Ces anciennes dettes médicales s'étaient ajoutées à de nouvelles, liées majoritairement aux frasques de son fils, qui l'avaient amené à prendre du retard dans le paiement de ses fournisseurs. Ces derniers, qui, jusque-là, lui avaient paru être les gens les plus sympathiques et compatissants du monde, étaient subitement devenus successivement pressants, agressifs et finalement menaçants. Après quelques messages inquiétants, il avait commencé à recevoir des lettres à son bureau, puis chez lui, qui menaçaient à tout moment d'être découvertes par sa femme. Il avait réellement cessé de dormir la nuit, à partir du moment où il avait trouvé un oiseau mort dans sa boîte aux lettres.

Il referma le portail, s'approcha de son véhicule et le déverrouilla pour s'asseoir sur le siège conducteur. Il poussa un glapissement effrayé lorsque qu'une voix s'éleva soudain, bien trop près de lui :

« - Salut, bouboule.

Un individu était appuyé contre le capot de sa voiture. Monsieur Balto envisagea un instant de s'enfuir en démarrant en trombe, mais les deux personnes qui surgirent à leur tour de la pénombre pour l'encercler l'en dissuadèrent.

\- Tu croyais qu'on allait attendre encore combien de temps que tu viennes nous payer, gros lard ? demanda le premier, un homme d'âge moyen, maigre et chauve.

\- Notre boss n'est pas du genre patient, renchérit cette fois-ci une femme, qui transportait un sac.

Le directeur sortit lentement de sa voiture, les mains crispées sur son pantalon trop serré, le visage luisant de sueur. Il osa émettre un petit rire nerveux qui sonna jaune.

\- Voyons, messieurs, vous ne doutez tout de même pas de mon honnêteté ?

Le troisième homme de main sortit un couteau à cran de sa poche. Il s'approcha lentement de lui, rayant profondément de flanc de la voiture au passage.

\- Je vous jure que je vais payer, implora-t-il en reculant, tout semblant d'assurance oublié. Ce n'est qu'un léger contretemps, une histoire de flux bancaires, je vais avoir l'argent.

Il se rassainit légèrement en voyant l'homme abaisser son arme, et fut donc surpris lorsqu'un violent coup de poing à la tête le fit tomber assis par terre.

\- Des flux bancaires ? Il se fout de ma gueule ? cracha l'individu.

\- Il me faut juste un peu plus de temps ! supplia-t-il en s'agrippant aux genoux de son agresseur.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit la femme ouvrir son sac.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? se risqua-t-il à demander.

\- On va s'assurer que le message passe bien, cette fois-ci, lui répondit-elle vicieusement.

Elle sortit plusieurs objets que Balto identifia avec horreur comme étant des explosifs rudimentaires.

\- Ne faites pas ça ! Je vous jure que j'ai compris ! Je vais payer ! cria-t-il en se relevant et en tirant la femme par le coude, ce qui lui valut un nouvel uppercut à la mâchoire.

Dans un élan de courage, il revint à la charge et tenta de faire trébucher l'homme chauve, qui le renvoya au sol d'un violent coup de pied dans le nez. Etourdi et impuissant, il essuya le sang qui coulait sur son visage et ne put qu'assister à l'embrasement de l'établissement scolaire, secoué de sanglots silencieux. Il voyait son existence partir en cendres avec les bâtiments. Il n'entendit que vaguement l'un des mercenaires le mettre en garde, une dernière fois.

\- La prochaine fois, ce sera ta maison. Nous savons où tu habites, alors tu devrais nous payer sans tarder. »

 **xxx**

Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, c'est bon signe. Je vous invite à me faire part de la moindre réflexion que vous pourriez avoir à faire, au niveau de l'histoire comme de l'écriture ou des aspects pratiques (longueur des chapitres, etc).

A la semaine prochaine !


	2. L'illustre Institut de Trost

**Disclaimer :** Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de l'écriture de cette fiction, si ce n'est un immense plaisir. Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à ce cher Hajime Isayama, et le scénario de cette fiction sort de ma tête. Il est donc un peu poussiéreux.

Bonsoir ! Cela fait plus ou moins une semaine que j'ai posté le prologue de cette fiction, alors vu que le chapitre est prêt, autant la mettre à jour ce soir. Rien de particulier à dire pour l'instant, si ce n'est que l'histoire démarre lentement donc n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire si vous trouvez cela d'un ennui mortel.

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu le prologue et en particulier ceux qui ont pris le temps de le commenter, anonymement ou non. Merci ! :)

A présent, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !

 **Chapitre 1 : L'illustre Institut de Trost.**

Dans une calme et coquette allée du quartier Shiganshina, Eren Jaeger se réveilla en sursaut. Transpirant et haletant, il se redressa dans son lit et entreprit de scruter son entourage pour se reconnecter avec la réalité. Le décor familier de sa chambre le calma rapidement et il se détendit, prenant de lentes et profondes inspirations. Jetant un regard au calendrier accroché au-dessus de son bureau, il soupira.

Quinze septembre. La rentrée scolaire avait eu lieu une semaine auparavant. Bien qu'Eren n'affectionnât pas particulièrement cette période de l'année, elle n'était pourtant pas pour autant de nature à lui donner des cauchemars aussi violents que celui qu'il venait de faire. Encore sonné par le contenu terrifiant de son rêve, il se releva lentement pour quitter son lit, en quête de vêtements. À peine eut-il atteint son armoire que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser entrer une jeune fille brune.

« - Eren, dépêche-toi. Tu es déjà en retard, le réprimanda sa sœur Mikasa, déjà toute habillée. Maman dit que tu te débrouilleras pour le petit déjeuner si tu n'es pas en bas dans cinq minutes.

\- Sors d'ici, Mikasa ! s'exclama Eren, rougissant.

Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon, il tenta vainement de se cacher derrière le battant de la penderie. Peine perdue. Si Mikasa était sa sœur, elle avait plutôt tendance à se comporter comme sa mère. Une manie agaçante, mais qu'il supportait tant bien que mal car elle l'avait à de nombreuses reprises tiré de situations fâcheuses. La jeune fille s'approcha de l'armoire et entreprit de choisir elle-même les vêtements de son frère.

\- Tiens. Douche-toi, mets ça et dépêche-toi de descendre. »

Se gardant bien de la remercier, il lui arracha les vêtements des mains et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Quinze minutes plus tard, il apparut dans le salon. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était perturbé par un mauvais rêve, il prit le temps de redécouvrir le décor rassurant de sa maison. Il s'agissait d'une demeure de style oriental, mais les influences de leurs origines européennes étaient bien présentes. Photos de famille, livres, objets décoratifs, le moindre détail rappelait que la famille d'Eren était allemande, et avait emménagé à Tokyo plus de quinze ans auparavant, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. De ce fait, le jeune homme parlait japonais aussi bien qu'il maîtrisait l'allemand et avait pu s'intégrer rapidement à la société nippone. Pourtant, ses parents l'avaient toujours inscrit dans des établissements scolaires pour étrangers, qui respectaient le rythme scolaire et les coutumes des pays occidentaux. Eren ne prêtait pas grande attention à ce genre de détail. Il était heureux ici, tout comme sa famille. Il avait sa vie et ses amis, qu'il aurait n'échangés pour rien au monde.

Mikasa ne tarda pas à pénétrer dans le salon pour voir ce qui lui prenait autant de temps. Avisant son teint pâle, elle le questionna :

« - Encore ce cauchemar ? lui demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Une seule chose l'attirait inexorablement vers l'Europe. D'aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, Eren avait toujours été sujet à d'affreux cauchemars, auxquels personne ne trouvait d'explication rationnelle. Lorsqu'il était enfant, le pédiatre avait diagnostiqué des terreurs nocturnes, et avait expliqué que le phénomène disparaitrait au fur et à mesure qu'il grandirait. Ce qui ne s'était jamais produit. Le jeune homme demeurait persuadé que les réponses à ses questions se trouveraient peut-être de là où lui-même venait.

Il passa devant Mikasa pour rejoindre la cuisine, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il. Viens, j'ai faim.

\- Eren ! Mikasa ! appela une voix paniquée depuis la cuisine.

\- Maman ?! »

Alarmés par le ton urgent de leur mère, ils se précipitèrent dans la pièce. Carla Jaeger, une belle femme brune d'une quarantaine d'années, se tenait immobile, debout devant la télévision de la cuisine. Les mains croisées sur sa poitrine, elle avait l'air choqué. Elle augmenta le volume sonore en les voyant arriver. Il s'agissait du journal télévisé régional, qui diffusait les évènements importants survenus durant les dernières heures écoulées.

 _« L'incendie, selon les sources, se serait déclaré aux environs de une heure du matin à l'ouest du quartier Shiganshina. Bien que rapidement maîtrisé puis éteint par les agents de sécurité les plus proches, il aurait eu le temps de ravager le bâtiment dans lequel s'est produit le départ de feu, le Lycée Shiganshina. Si les autorités ne déplorent pour le moment aucune victime, les dégâts matériels sont, eux, des plus conséquents. Le proviseur de l'établissement, Monsieur K. Balto, n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer sur cette affaire. L'origine de l'incendie n'a pas encore été déterminée, mais les spécialistes penchent sur la piste de… »_

Eren n'en revenait pas. Le lycée dans lequel sa sœur et lui étaient scolarisés était parti en fumée pendant la nuit. Des images du triste spectacle apparaissaient à présent sur l'écran. Il ne restait effectivement plus grand-chose du complexe scolaire, réduit à quelques ruines calcinées. L'estomac du garçon se noua à la vue de ces images. Voir l'école brûler était le fantasme commun de nombreux enfants, mais ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Qu'allaient-ils faire à présent ? Qu'allaient-ils devenir sans établissement scolaire l'année de leur diplôme ? Sans compter les heureux souvenirs qu'il gardait des moments partagés avec ses amis au sein de ce lycée et qui s'envolaient avec lui, rendant Eren nostalgique. Qu'avait-il pu se passer ? se demanda-t-il. L'établissement était relativement moderne et bien équipé, le système de sécurité aurait dû prévenir ce genre d'accident.

Il se tourna vers sa mère et sa sœur.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Sa mère défroissa son tablier, hésitante.

\- Je… je ne sais pas encore, trésor. Ils n'ont pas encore installé de numéro d'urgence à contacter pour les parents d'élèves, et aucune réunion n'a l'air d'être prévue. Il faut attendre. Et votre père qui ne rentrera pas de son voyage d'affaires avant plusieurs jours…

Elle soupira et se massa les tempes. Aussi calme que de coutume, Mikasa saisit la main de Carla et la caressa.

\- Nous allons trouver une solution. Ils ne peuvent pas laisser trois cents élèves dans cette situation. Il faut juste leur laisser le temps de se retourner. Je peux appeler la mairie pour en savoir plus, si tu le souhaites.

Avant que qui que ce soit n'eut pu réagir, des coups timides furent frappés à la porte d'entrée.

\- Armin », déclarèrent Eren et Mikasa avec certitude.

Mme Jaeger alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée, ses deux enfants sur les talons. Un jeune homme blond avec de grands yeux bleus attendait docilement sous le porche. Sa respiration saccadée indiquait qu'il avait couru pour rejoindre le domicile Jaeger.

Armin Arlert était le meilleur ami d'Eren et de Mikasa depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Originaire d'Europe tout comme eux, il avait grandi dans le même quartier que la famille d'Eren, seul avec son grand-père. Les seules connaissances que le petit blond avait de ses parents se limitaient aux circonstances de leur mort : ces derniers avaient péri dans un crash aérien alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Il avait donc grandi élevé par son grand-père, dans une modestie proche de la pauvreté.

« - Bonjour Mme Jaeger, la salua-t-il en acceptant l'invitation à entrer. Avez-vous regardé le journal télévisé ? questionna-t-il en se tournant vers ses deux amis.

\- On vient de le voir à l'instant, répondit Eren. On ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Qu'en pense ton grand-père ?

\- Il est un peu dépassé par les évènements, avoua Armin avec embarras. Je m'occupe seul de ma scolarité et des formalités depuis que nous sommes entrés au collège.

Il ne fut pas difficile de comprendre que le jeune homme essayait de leur dire qu'il se retrouvait seul face à cet imprévu.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri, lui dit affectueusement Carla en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Je vais m'occuper de toi en même temps que d'Eren et Mikasa. Un de plus ou de moins, la belle affaire ! s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Devant son air mal assuré, elle hésita avant d'ajouter :

\- L'argent ne sera pas un problème, ne t'en fais pas.

Le concerné redressa légèrement sa nuque, comme libéré d'un poids.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter, Mme Jaeger…

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, le coupa Mikasa.

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans la pièce. La maîtresse de maison sortit un petit portable de sa poche et décrocha.

\- Allô, Carla Jaeger.

Un sourire éclaira son visage.

\- Bonjour, Hannes ! Comment vas-tu ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Son expression redevint sérieuse.

\- Oui, nous venons de l'apprendre. C'est terrible, c'est-ce pas ?...Non, Il n'y a pas encore eu de consignes. …Non. Pas encore... Oui ?...En effet, en effet. … Que dis-tu ? s'enquit-elle soudain, surprise.

Elle l'écouta un moment, la joie se peignant sur sa figure au fur et à mesure de ce qu'elle entendait. Elle se précipita sur un buffet pour saisir un crayon et une feuille sur laquelle elle se mit à écrire frénétiquement.

\- D'accord, je note. Je vais m'en occuper immédiatement. Ils prendront la suite des formalités ? Parfait. … Oui, très bien. Et pour Armin ?… Merveilleux ! Merci infiniment, Hannes. C'est idiot, voyons. Tu n'as aucune dette envers qui que ce soit. Je te tiens informé de l'avancement de la situation.

Elle raccrocha, enchantée, et se dirigea vers eux.

\- Mes enfants, j'ai une excellente nouvelle. Vous vous souvenez de Hannes ?

\- Je… crois ? répondit vaguement Eren, les yeux plissés dans un effort de concentration.

Mikasa soupira.

\- Mais si. Le prof avec une moustache bizarre.

\- Mikasa ! la réprimanda sa mère.

\- Ah, ouais ! s'exclama Eren. Papa a sauvé sa femme d'un infarctus, c'est ça ?

\- En effet, approuva Carla. Il est resté en contact avec nous depuis ce qui s'est passé. Il se trouve qu'il enseigne à l'Institut de Trost. Il a appris comme nous l'incendie du lycée Shiganshina, et il assure qu'il peut vous faire admettre tous les trois dans l'une de ses classes en sous-effectif !

\- L'Institut de Trost ? Tu veux qu'on aille chez les gosses de riches ?! s'exclama son fils.

\- Je t'en prie Eren, ne commence pas. La priorité absolue est de vous scolariser le plus vite possible, déclara-t-elle avec sévérité, les mains sur les hanches, exaspérée par la puérilité de son fils. Et puis tu exagères, ce lycée recrute tous types d'élèves, indépendamment de leurs origines. J'ai toujours entendu dire qu'ils ont les professeurs les plus compétents de la ville, ajouta-t-elle, l'air soudain rêveur. J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous inscrire là-bas, mais j'avais peur que leurs critères de sélection soient trop sévères pour le dossier d'Eren, et je voulais que Mikasa reste avec lui pour le surveiller.

\- Je te remercie, répondit sarcastiquement Eren, tandis que Armin pouffait dans son dos.

Sa mère l'ignora et commença à s'affairer de tous les côtés.

\- Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre, dit-elle en attrapant son sac à main. Je vous emmène tous les trois là-bas pour vous inscrire. Nous allons prendre le métro, pour que vous puissiez mémoriser le trajet à l' avenir. Armin, je vais appeler ton grand-père pour l'informer de tout ça.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire ! répondit précipitamment le petit blond, subitement nerveux. Je vous assure, ce n'est pas la peine.

\- Tu es sûr ? Ce n'est qu'un coup de téléphone. Il faut tout de même que je le prévienne.

Elle se saisit de nouveau de son portable et composa un numéro. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme, surprise.

\- On nous a coupé le téléphone, avoua Armin, le visage écarlate. De toute façon, je vais faire un détour. Je dois récupérer des documents pour l'inscription, à la maison.

\- … Nous allons t'accompagner », répondit Carla, mortifiée.

 _ **XXX**_

« - Tu as encore fait ce rêve ?

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans le métro, après un détour chez Armin qui ne les avait pas invités à entrer dans la maison, les inquiétant davantage sur la situation financière du vieil homme et de son petit-fils. « Il n'y a qu'une dizaine de minutes de trajet depuis Shiganshina pour rejoindre Trost », les avait informés Carla.

\- Oui, répondit Eren en chuchotant, penché vers son ami assis sur le siège en face de lui. C'est le même que d'habitude. Les monstres bizarres avec des têtes énormes, les cris, le feu et tous ces gens qui meurent. Alors j'essaie de courir, mais je ne sais même pas où je suis et ce que je dois faire. Et je peux sentir l'odeur du sang, comme si tout ça était réel.

\- Et… le reste ?

\- Non, soupira Eren. Heureusement. J'ai évité le pire.

La sonnerie du réveil, ce matin-là, avait en effet, comme de coutume, interrompu son rêve. Ce qu'Armin appelait « le reste », et qui constituait la seconde partie de son rêve, contenait des scènes troublantes et effrayantes qui laissaient toujours Eren bouleversé au réveil, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Fort heureusement, il ne subissait cette partie du cauchemar que très rarement.

\- Moi, je dis que tu devrais consulter un psychanalyste, intervint distraitement Mikasa, plongée dans un roman policier.

\- Et moi, je dis que tu devrais arrêter de conseiller des trucs que tu sors tout droit de tes bouquins, répliqua son frère avec agacement, gagnant un regard noir de la jeune fille.

\- Nous descendons à cet arrêt. » Les interpella leur mère, accrochée à la rampe verticale.

Une fois sortis du métro, ils se retrouvèrent dans une allée où s'alignaient des maisons plus belles les unes que les autres, dans des jardins impeccablement entretenus. Parmi les quartiers qui entouraient le centre-ville de Tokyo, Trost était l'un des plus aisés. On y trouvait les classes supérieures, les professions libérales et les cadres. Bien qu'ayant les moyens de mener un tel niveau de vie, la famille d'Eren n'avait jamais souhaité emménager dans ce quartier. « C'est une sorte de secte, Eren, lui avait un jour expliqué son père. On entre difficilement dans cette communauté sans connaître quelqu'un qui en fait déjà partie. De plus, toutes nos relations vivent à Shiganshina. Nous n'avons aucune raison de déménager ».

« - Si j'en crois mon GPS, il faut tourner à droite, les informa Carla, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone. Mince, je ne comprends rien à ce truc.

\- Je crois que c'est ici, indiqua Mikasa en saisissant le coude de sa mère.

Elle pointa du doigt un immense bâtiment derrière un grand portail de fer forgé ouvert. Bouche bée, ils longèrent le muret pour s'arrêter devant l'entrée. Il s'agissait d'un grand ensemble de bâtiments d'influence occidentale, en pierres blanches. « Un vrai labyrinthe », songea Eren. Sur le côté se devinait un grand parc verdoyant. Le soleil brillait fort, et un peu partout, les étudiants qui n'avaient pas cours – ou qui étaient en retard – circulaient dans l'enceinte de l'établissement ou vaquaient à leur occupations, seuls ou en petits groupes.

\- C'est un beau monument, commenta Carla, la main en visière. Beaucoup de cachet.

\- Je ne rentrerai pas là-dedans, protesta Eren. Regardez, continua-t-il-en toisant les élèves qui passaient devant eux. Ils ont tous des têtes d'héritiers de Rothschild, on va être-

\- Tu feras ce qu'on te dira de faire », le coupa Mikasa en le saisissant par l'oreille, une habitude empruntée à sa mère.

Ils risquèrent quelques pas à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Leur mère interpella un étudiant d'apparence relativement ordinaire pour lui demander la direction de l'administration. Le jeune homme, un aimable garçon brun au visage maculé de tâches de rousseurs, leur indiqua le chemin à grand renfort de sourires _Colgate_ qui ne firent qu'attiser la méfiance d'Eren.

Ils pénétrèrent le premier bâtiment et à mi-chemin dans le hall d'entrée, un grand homme blond les interpella. Il fallut quelques secondes à Eren pour reconnaitre le fameux Hannes, leur grand sauveur.

Le professeur s'approcha d'eux et saisit chaleureusement les mains de Carla.

« - Quel plaisir de te revoir, Hannes ! s'exclama-t-elle avec joie. Comment va ton épouse ?

\- Elle se porte à merveille, lui assura-t-il avant de se tourner vers trois adolescents.

\- Comme ils ont grandi, Carla ! Héhé, tu es le portrait craché de ta mère, Eren, dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon. Et Mikasa, plus belle que jamais !

Le visage de la jeune fille resta totalement dépourvu d'expression, mais ses joues se teintèrent légèrement de rose.

\- Et toi, Armin, grand bonhomme ! Comment va ton grand-père ?

\- Il va bien, merci, répondit timidement le petit blond.

\- Toujours aussi discret, s'amusa Hannes. J'ai appris l'incendie de Shiganshina par un collègue ce matin-même, reprit-il en se tournant vers la mère de famille. Evidemment, j'ai pensé à vous tout de suite. Il reste des places disponibles dans la classe dont je suis responsable. Je n'aurai aucun problème à vous la faire intégrer, une de mes amis travaille à l'administration. Vous pourrez même commencer les cours dès demain.

\- Vous entendez ça, les enfants ? s'exclama Carla.

Elle se tourna et balaya du regard les trois visages tournés vers elle – celui réjoui d'Armin, l'expression soulagée de Mikasa et la mine renfrognée d'Eren.

\- Venez, reprit Hannes. Nous allons régler tout ça. Ensuite je vous donnerai vos uniformes et la liste du matériel à avoir.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard, ironisa Eren.

 _ **XXX**_

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une heure pour régler les modalités d'inscription d'urgence. Une fois en possession de la liste des fournitures nécessaires, ils rejoignirent le centre-ville en traînant derrière eux un Eren récalcitrant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il leur faut de plus qu'à Shiganshina, sérieusement ? » Là-bas, ils passèrent une partie de leur après-midi à se procurer notamment une tenue de sport complète, mais également, à leur grande surprise, une mallette d'ustensiles de cuisine, un instrument de musique de leur choix parmi ceux proposés et des gants de jardinage. « Trost n'est pas un établissement scolaire comme les autres, leur avait expliqué Carla. L'objectif et de dispenser un enseignement des plus complets possible. Là-bas, les options ne sont pas facultatives. Vous allez avoir des cours de cuisine et de botanique au même titre que les mathématiques. » Armin semblait de bonne humeur. En effet, la qualité de son dossier scolaire et son statut d'élève boursier lui avaient permis d'obtenir une généreuse bourse « fournitures scolaires » grâce à laquelle il put s'acheter un ordinateur portable décent et une calculatrice scientifique.

Ils firent un détour pour raccompagner le jeune homme chez lui, décidèrent d'un point de rencontre pour le lendemain, puis retournèrent à leur domicile. Mikasa décida de se renseigner un peu plus sur l'institut dont ils faisaient désormais partie. Elle apprit notamment sur le site officiel que Trost, en plus d'être un lycée, proposait également des formations supérieures, allant jusqu'à cinq ans après le diplôme de fin de lycée. Son attention fut cependant rapidement détournée lorsque Carla s'évertua à obliger Eren à essayer l'uniforme. Il s'agissait d'un classique ensemble noir et vert. La couleur variait selon la classe de l'élève, si bien qu'ils avaient vu des étudiants porter du rouge, du jaune, du bleu et de l'orange.

« - Tu ne sais toujours pas quand va rentrer papa ? demanda le jeune homme alors qu'ils étaient tous attablés, à l'heure du dîner.

\- Non, chéri, soupira Carla. Je sais seulement qu'il a eu quelques contretemps avec le laboratoire de Kyoto. Mais ce sera très vite réglé, les rassura-t-elle. Il se réjouit de savoir que vous allez étudier à Trost. Le fils d'un de ses collègues y est également scolarisé. Il n'en dit que du bien.

\- Me voilà rassuré, grogna son fils. Nous avons tant en commun avec un fils de propriétaire de laboratoire pharmaceutique. Il s'appelle _Charles-Édouard de la Truffe_ , non ? »

Sa mère lui assena un coup sur la tête.

Plus tard, alors qu'Eren, habillé d'un vieux T-shirt de _Muse,_ était occupé à régler son réveil, assis sur son lit, Mikasa passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Tu as perdu quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il sans même lever les yeux.

Devant son silence, il finit par relever la tête et croisa son beau regard anxieux. La peur s'y lisait, celle qu'il ne voulait plus jamais voir dans ses yeux.

\- Mika, soupira-t-il. Tout va bien. Ce ne sont que des cauchemars. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter comme ça. J'ai l'air de m'inquiéter, moi ? Non. Alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Il tapota le lit à côté de lui et elle vint s'y asseoir. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle trouve les mots.

\- Demain, nous allons rencontrer plein de gens nouveaux. Tu es si sociable Eren, tu vas te faire beaucoup d'amis, continua-t-elle, l'air soudain plus agité. Et si tu ne voulais pas que je reste avec toi ? Et si tu avais honte de – je sais que je ne suis pas parfaite, Eren…

\- Bien sûr que tu es parfaite, la coupa Eren en souriant. C'est justement ça qui fait peur aux gens. Tu dois apprendre à vivre pour toi, Mikasa.

Il tira sur son bras pour qu'elle pose la tête sur son épaule et caressa ses cheveux, un geste de tendresse très rare.

\- Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'es pas la meilleure absolument partout, ou si tu fais quelque chose en désaccord avec l'avis de maman et papa, ou d'Armin et moi. Tu ne nous décevras jamais, nous sommes ta famille.

\- Je peux dormir avec toi ? demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

\- Non, Mikasa, on est trop vieux pour – d'accord, d'accord », céda-t-il devant son air implorant.

Ils finirent par veiller beaucoup plus tard que prévu, discutant, se moquant des élèves modèles de l'Institut Trost et regardant de vieilles photos sur l'ordinateur d'Eren. Lorsque le jeune homme commença à s'endormir, la chaleur diffuse de sa sœur dans son dos, la perspective de changer d'environnement ne lui parut plus si pénible.

 _ **XXX**_

Et voilà pour cette semaine ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, et n'ayez pas peur de dire ce que vous pensez de mon travail sous tous ses aspects. Bonne soirée !


	3. Un air de déjà vu

**Disclaimer :** Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de l'écriture de cette fiction, si ce n'est un immense plaisir. Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à ce cher Hajime Isayama, et le scénario de cette fiction sort de ma tête. Il est donc un peu poussiéreux.

Bonsoir à tous ! Je poste ce chapitre encore une fois avec un jour d'avance car je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir accès à Internet demain. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser un petit mot. Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 2 : Un air de « déjà vu »**

Le feu. Le feu ravageait les maisons sur son passage, projetant les immenses ombres menaçantes des monstres aux visages humains qui progressaient lentement, tranquillement entre les habitations. Mais Eren s'en moquait. Il entendait à peine les cris de terreur assourdissants que poussaient les gens qu'il voyait fuir dans les rues moyenâgeuses. Ces cris de détresse ne pouvaient pas rivaliser avec le désespoir qu'il ressentait lui-même au fond du cœur. Il était allongé au sol sur son flanc gauche, sale et poisseux de sang, et chacun de ses membres lui faisait endurer l'enfer. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, à part la silhouette couchée face à lui.

Il s'agissait d'un homme. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, de petite taille, avec un beau visage. Son état était encore plus misérable que le sien. Son corps était brisé, broyé, et formait des angles improbables. Il ne bougeait plus. Seule sa respiration difficile soulevait légèrement son thorax. De ses yeux noirs comme la nuit, il contemplait Eren avec tant de chaleur au fond du regard, que le jeune homme en avait envie de pleurer. L'individu eut un léger sursaut de souffrance et ses cheveux de jais tombèrent devant sa figure. Eren voulut lever une main ensanglantée pour les écarter, mais une douleur fulgurante l'en dissuada. Baissant les yeux, il s'aperçut que l'os de son bras avait déchiré sa chair et ressortait à l'air libre.

Soudain, il lui sembla que l'on venait de prononcer son prénom. Il fixa la bouche de son compagnon d'infortune, et celui-ci répéta, dans un chuchotement rauque à peine audible :

« - Eren…

Eren n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de l'homme, mais son corps réagit à sa place et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

\- P…pardon Eren… reprit la voix affreusement éraillée. Je voulais tellement que tu vives. Je suis si fier de toi…

\- Shhhh… répondit tendrement Eren, bien qu'il n'eût pas la moindre idée de ce dont son homologue parlait.

Un fracas explosif retentit sur le côté. L'une des cauchemardesques créatures, qui jusqu'à présent les avait ignorés, se prit soudain d'intérêt pour eux et tendit le bras par-dessus une maison pour les attraper, écrasant le toit. Le jeune homme sentit la panique s'emparer de lui en voyant la main géante s'avancer vers eux. Sa respiration devint saccadée et il gesticula vainement, ignorant la douleur. Il s'immobilisa lorsqu'une main glacée caressa son visage, et reporta son attention sur l'autre homme.

\- Ne les regarde pas. Ne regarde que moi, Eren. Tout ira bien… articula-t-il difficilement, en retraçant l'arrête de son nez avec le pouce.

Eren obéit. Il plongea ses yeux dans les orbes noirs, et y vit tant de choses qu'il en oublia presque sa peur. Une main s'empara de la sienne, tandis que celle de la créature était sur eux.

\- Ferme les yeux, maintenant. »

Alors, il ferma les yeux.

 _ **XXX**_

Quand il les rouvrit, Eren était couché dans son lit, et les visages inquiets de sa sœur et de sa mère étaient penchés sur lui.

« - Chéri, souffla Carla en caressant ses cheveux, c'est maman. Tu me vois ? demanda-t-elle en scrutant le regard vide de son fils.

Au bout des quelques secondes qu'il fallut au garçon pour reprendre ses esprits, celui-ci se redressa brusquement dans son lit en manquant de donner un coup de tête à Mikasa.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?!

\- A toi de nous le dire, répliqua sa sœur.

Elle essuya les larmes sur les joues de son frère pour les lui montrer. La repoussant, il se dégagea des draps emmêlés et fit face aux deux femmes.

\- Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Tout va bien, vraiment, tout va bien », répéta-t-il pour les tenir à distance, tout en reculant vers la salle de bains dans laquelle il s'enferma.

Un fois seul, il se laissa glisser contre la porte et sanglota silencieusement. Il pleura, de chagrin et de peur. De chagrin, parce que c'était ce qu'il ressentait toujours après avoir fait ce rêve. La tristesse et le deuil, comme après la perte d'un être cher. Et de peur, car il ignorait _pourquoi_ il ressentait ces choses. Il ne connaissait pas l'homme de son rêve, qui n'était certainement même pas une personne réelle, alors pourquoi un tel accablement ? Pourquoi cette impression de familiarité quand il croisait son regard ?

Eren se releva, morne, et entreprit de se doucher. « L'homme de ses rêves », comme il l'avait baptisé il y avait déjà longtemps, le hanterait certainement toute la journée et le rendrait maussade. C'était la coutume. Il lui faudrait au moins les deux nuits suivantes à faire des rêves absurdes du style « Daryl Dixon qui fait du pédalo avec Barack Obama et Steven Universe tout en mangeant des cupcakes à l'artichaut » (un scénario pour lequel 20th Century Fox aurait signé sans hésitation, à n'en pas douter) pour effacer le sentiment de malaise qui lui collait à la peau.

Il évita son reflet dans le miroir, qu'il savait échevelé et cerné, puis sortit de la salle de bains en serviette et tomba nez à nez avec Mikasa et Carla.

\- Vous êtes restées là à m'attendre pendant tout ce temps ? demanda-t-il, incrédule. Vous êtes des psychopathes.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller en cours aujourd'hui, si ça ne va vraiment pas, Eren.

\- C'est inutile, assura-t-il à sa mère. De toute façon, ce sera encore pire si je reste ici sans rien faire. Maintenant, j'aimerais m'habiller », déclara-t-il pour qu'elles s'écartent du chemin.

 _ **XXX**_

« - Vous avez bien retenu le trajet en métro ?

\- Oui, maman.

\- Ne soyez pas en retard.

\- Non, maman.

\- Surveille-bien ton frère, Mikasa.

\- D'accord, maman.

\- Voilà un peu d'argent. Il y a une cafétéria au lycée, inutile de préparer un _bento_ tous les matins. Achetez quelque chose à Armin, si vous voyez qu'il ne mange rien. Si vous avez un problème, vous n'avez qu'à –

\- Maman, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille, s'impatienta Eren. On avait dit huit heures à Armin, il va croire que nous avons été kidnappés.

La petite famille se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée de la maison. Eren et Mikasa, tirés à quatre épingles dans leurs uniformes flambants neufs, tentaient désespérément d'échapper à l'étreinte de leur mère pour se rendre sur le chemin du lycée.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, filez vite. A ce soir, mes trésors. Attention en traversant la route ! leur cria Carla tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient dans la rue.

\- Rappelle-moi quel âge nous avons, demanda Eren à sa sœur, six ou dix-sept ?

\- Ne lui en veux pas. C'est normal qu'elle s'inquiète, surtout connaissant ton caractère. » le taquina-t-elle, s'amusant du regard noir qu'il lui jeta.

Ils finirent par retrouver Armin à temps devant le métro qui s'apprêtait à partir, et montèrent sans attendre dans le wagon. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les trois assis, le petit blond releva la tête vers Eren.

« - Oh non, chuchota-t-il à la vue de la grise mine de l'autre garçon. Tu as encore cauchemardé. En entier, cette fois ?

\- Ouais, soupira son ami.

\- C'était comme d'habitude ?

\- Comme d'habitude. Le même homme, avec les mêmes blessures, qui m'a dit les mêmes choses.

Eren détourna la tête et observa son propre reflet dans la vitre.

\- Le même visage, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu sais, reprit Armin au bout d'un moment, j'ai lu un article intéressant à ce propos, il n'y a pas longtemps. Il a été scientifiquement prouvé que le cerveau à l'état inconscient ne peut pas inventer de visage. Cet homme que tu vois à chaque fois, tu l'as forcément déjà vu quelque part, pour de vrai, au moins une fois.

Eren se tourna de nouveau vers lui, surpris.

\- Mais quand ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? répliqua Armin. Tu n'étais peut-être qu'un bébé.

\- C'était forcément en Allemagne ! s'exclama Eren en se levant de son siège.

\- Toutes les clés de l'univers ne se trouvent pas en Allemagne, Eren, intervint Mikasa d'un air sévère en le forçant à se rasseoir. Le seul endroit où tu es certain de pouvoir trouver les réponses, c'est dans ta tête. C'est pour cela que je pense que tu devrais aller voir-

\- Ne recommence pas avec tes histoires de psy, par pitié. De toute façon, nous sommes presque arrivés. Venez, rapprochons-nous. »

 _ **XXX**_

« - Bon, nous y voilà, déclara Eren, mal assuré.

Les deux autres hochèrent silencieusement la tête.

Ils se trouvaient à nouveau devant le grand portail en fer forgé qui marquait l'entrée de l'institut de Trost. L'endroit était aussi peuplé que la veille, sillonné par les étudiants qui se déplaçaient ou qui occupaient les bancs disposés çà et là.

\- Allons-y, les encouragea Mikasa, en emboîtant le pas.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du lycée et s'arrêtèrent devant un plan général du complexe.

\- Euh, je crois qu'il faut aller au bâtiment A… hésita Armin, le nez plongé dans l'emploi du temps que leur avait fourni Hannes.

\- On n'a qu'à y aller et on verra bien, décida Eren, il y aura bien quelqu'un pour nous aider !

Il fit volteface pour s'éloigner mais dans sa manœuvre, percuta une étudiante qui passait derrière lui, lui faisant renverser la pile de livres qu'elle transportait.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en se baissant pour l'aider à ramasser.

Il s'agissait d'une fille d'à peu près leur âge, plutôt jolie avec des cheveux auburn attachés en queue de cheval et de grands yeux noisette. Un bâtonnet de sucette dépassait de sa bouche. Avisant leurs uniformes verts, elle s'exclama :

\- Onch'our ! 'ous êtes les nou'eaux ?

\- Pardon ? demanda le jeune brun, confus.

Elle retira la sucette de sa bouche.

\- Bonjour ! Vous êtes les nouveaux ? répéta-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Je m'appelle Sasha Braus, continua-t-elle en leur tendant tour à tour la main. Le professeur Hannesu nous a prévenus que nous allions accueillir trois nouveaux élèves dans notre classe, aujourd'hui.

\- Euh, je crois que nous sommes dans la classe 7-B, intervint Armin.

\- C'est bien ça, affirma Sasha avec enthousiasme. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Je suis Eren Jaeger, déclara le jeune homme. Voici ma sœur Mikasa et mon ami Armin Arlert.

\- Je peux vous faire visiter un peu, si vous voulez. Connie va nous accompagner, poursuivit la jeune fille sans même attendre leur réponse. Hé, Connie, ici !

Un jeune homme de petite taille qui venait d'entrer dans la cour leva la tête et se dirigea vers eux en entendant son appel. Les cheveux si courts qu'il en paraissait chauve, il avait un regard très clair, presque jaune, et l'air très sympathique.

\- Voici Connie Springer, mon petit ami, expliqua-t-elle lorsque le garçon arriva à leur niveau et lui prit la main. Connie, voici Eren, sa sœur Mikasa et Armin. Ce sont les nouveaux.

\- Salut, répondit simplement Connie. Alors comme ça, vous venez de Shiganshina ? Et… vous savez ce qui s'est passé ou pas ? demanda-t-il soudain sur le ton de la confidence. Ici, on raconte que le dirlo a pété les plombs et qu'il a mis le feu au lycée lui-même.

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de ce gros cachalot, se moqua Eren.

\- C'est clair, ricana le garçon. On l'a déjà rencontré plusieurs fois, quand il venait ici pour des partenariats entre lycées. Ce type est imbuvable.

\- Vous êtes cruels, intervint froidement Mikasa, soutenue par Sasha et Armin qui hochèrent sévèrement la tête. Cet homme a tout perdu à cause de cet incendie. On se passera de votre méchanceté gratuite. Faites nous plutôt visiter.

Ils tournèrent les talons et plantèrent là les deux garçons.

\- Ta sœur est canon, commenta Connie au bout de quelques secondes.

Le jeune couple entreprit donc de faire découvrir le vaste lycée aux trois nouvelles recrues.

\- Voilà le bloc principal, expliqua Sasha tandis qu'ils progressaient entre les bâtiments. C'est là que se trouvent les salles de classe, les bureaux du personnel, et les salles des professeurs. Dans ce bloc-là, à gauche, se trouvent les salles de musique et d'art, les laboratoires et les salles pour les cours de cuisine. Derrière, vous pouvez à peu près apercevoir le dojo et les terrains de sport.

\- D'ailleurs, il vous faudra rapidement choisir une activité sportive, les prévint Connie. Sasha et moi, nous faisons du volley, mais il y a beaucoup d'autres choix, comme le tennis, le basket ou –

\- Et ça, c'est quoi ? l'interrompit Eren en pointant du doigt un nouveau bâtiment.

\- Il y a l'internat et la cafétéria. Et à côté, ce sont les serres. Je crois qu'on a fait le tour…? conclut-il en se tournant vers Sasha, interrogatif, mis celle-ci semblait s'être pétrifiée à l'entente du mot « cafétéria ».

\- Vous n'aurez pas besoin d'apporter vos repas, les informa-t-elle, l'air rêveur. Ceux de la cafétéria sont excellents, ils sont préparés par les étudiants qui majorent en cuisine.

\- C'est le cursus que Sasha aimerait suivre, informa discrètement Connie.

\- Les professeurs sont globalement très sympathiques, vous verrez, continua sa petite amie. Surtout le proviseur, Monsieur Pixis. Vous devriez le voir bientôt. Quand il fait beau, il lui arrive souvent de venir jouer aux échecs avec les élèves dans le parc. Nous devons partager les locaux avec des étudiants post-bac, mais ils ne font pas attention à nous, les rassura-t-elle. Tant que vous n'allez pas mettre le bazar dans la bibliothèque, ils ne remarqueront même pas que vous existez.

\- Il y a une bibliothèque ?! s'exclama Armin, les yeux brillants d'enthousiasme.

\- Bien sûr, s'esclaffa Connie. Elle est sur le chemin de la classe, allons-y.

Alors qu'ils progressaient au milieu des élèves vers le bloc principal, quelqu'un hurla :

\- Attention, écartez-vous !

Eren n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut violemment projeté au sol. Un grand garçon aux cheveux châtains et au visage chevalin venait de le bousculer en essayant de rattraper une balle de baseball à l'aide de sa main gantée.

\- Eh, mais tu ne peux pas faire attention ?! attaqua Eren, courroucé.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris dans « attention, écartez-vous », minus ? répondit tout aussi agressivement le nouveau venu.

Il regarda le jeune brun se relever en jonglant avec sa balle, et sembla s'apercevoir qu'Eren n'était pas un visage familier.

\- Et puis t'es qui, d'abord ?

\- Jean, fiche-lui la paix ! protesta Sasha.

\- Eren Jaeger, répondit ce dernier à contrecœur. Je viens d'arriver.

\- Eh bien Eren Jaeger, t'as l'air d'être un crétin.

Piqué à vif, Eren saisit l'inconnu par le devant de son t-shirt.

\- Tu commences vraiment à m'agacer, proféra-t-il en levant le poing.

\- Eren, ça suffit ! intervint Mikasa en saisissant le bras de son frère pour le forcer à lâcher prise. Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu ne peux pas agresser les gens comme ça !

Alors que le concerné s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, un autre jeune homme – qu'Eren reconnut vite comme étant l'aimable garçon aux taches de rousseur qui les avait guidés la veille – accourut et se mit à sermonner le joueur de baseball.

\- Jean, tu me fais vraiment honte. Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter les nouveaux venus.

Il se tourna vers eux avec un air bienveillant.

\- Excusez mon ami Jean. Il est idiot, mais il n'est pas méchant, assura-t-il en serrant la main d'Eren. Je m'appelle Marco Bodt. Alors, vous êtes nouveaux à Trost ?

\- Ils viennent d'être transférés dans notre classe, l'informa Connie en s'approchant. Ils sont cool !

\- Génial, ironisa le dénommé Jean, comme si on n'avait pas assez de décérébrés dans notre classe.

Eren n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'il serait désormais la cible privilégiée de l'individu.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de … Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'interrompit brusquement le brun en voyant que Jean, soudain estomaqué, fixait un point derrière lui, légèrement sur sa droite.

\- S-salut, bredouilla-t-il.

Dans le dos d'Eren, Armin, intrigué, regarda rapidement autour de lui et mit un moment à comprendre que c'était bel et bien à lui que Jean s'adressait.

\- Euh… Bonjour ? répondit le petit blond, surpris.

Le grand jeune homme s'approcha de lui à grands pas en bousculant Eren au passage. Il attrapa la main d'Armin et la lui serra peut-être un peu plus longtemps que les convenances ne l'exigeaient.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Armin, répondit ce dernier en souriant. Et eux, ce sont mes amis Eren et Mika-

\- Ouais, je m'en fiche, le coupa Jean. Viens Armin, je vais te montrer où est notre classe.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules du petit blond, et sans le quitter des yeux une seconde, commença à le pousser vers le bâtiment.

\- Et nous, on peut aller se faire voir ?! s'exclama Eren, indigné.

\- C'est ça ! » lui cria Jean, qui était déjà loin avec Armin.

Par la force des choses, le reste du groupe finit par les suivre jusqu'aux salles de classe. Sur le chemin, tandis Sasha et Connie leur montraient les endroits les plus importants à retenir, Eren s'amusa beaucoup du comportement de Jean qui cherchait, de façon certes attendrissante mais surtout ridicule, à mettre en avant tout ce qui eut été susceptible de lui faire gagner l'admiration d'Armin. Ainsi, ils durent s'arrêter plus de dix minutes devant l'étagère des trophées, dans le hall d'entrée, pour écouter le jeune homme raconter comment il avait fait gagner à Trost le tournoi de basket inter-lycées, l'année précédente.

Ils finirent par atteindre leur salle de classe. A l'intérieur, une vingtaine d'élèves était en train de discuter bruyamment, et réagit à peine à leur entrée. Sasha et Connie les entrainèrent près des fenêtres où Mikasa et Eren prirent place, tandis que Jean insistait pour qu'Armin vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, juste derrière eux.

Le jeune allemand parcourut la pièce du regard. Il s'agissait d'une assemblée d'étudiants tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire. En petits groupes, les étudiants étaient occupés à discuter entre eux. Certains pianotaient sur leur téléphone, d'autres étaient penchés sur des livres ou divers magazines. Eren avait de plus en plus de mal à saisir ce qui faisait la réputation si prestigieuse de Trost. Les individus qui fréquentaient ce lycée n'avaient pas l'air d'être bien différents des autres. Seul un détail attira son attention : une jeune fille blonde, coiffée en un chignon lâche, était assise dans un coin de la classe. Des écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles, elle semblait vouloir se couper du monde. Sentant un regard peser sur elle, elle releva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux du jeune homme. Des yeux bleus glacés, perçants. Eren finit par détourner la tête, gêné.

« - Elle s'appelle Annie, chuchota Sasha, qui avait assisté à leur échange. C'est une fille intelligente, mais un peu bizarre. Elle n'a pas vraiment d'amis. Je l'ai seulement vu parler quelques fois avec Reiner et Berthold.

\- Qui sont Reiner et Berthold ? demanda Mikasa.

\- Ce sont les deux garçons là-bas, fit la jeune fille en pointant du doigt deux élèves à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il s'agissait d'un très grand brun de corpulence moyenne, qui était en pleine conversation avec un blond un peu plus petit, mais aux épaules massives.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi grand, avant, commenta Armin en regardant Berthold.

\- Ils sont quarterback dans l'équipe de rugby, les informa Connie. Tout comme Ymir. Tiens, justement, la voilà.

Une grande fille fine et musclée, à la peau cannelle et couverte de tâches de rousseur s'approcha d'eux, suivie de près par l'une des plus ravissantes créatures qu'Eren eut jamais admirées, une petite blonde avec de grands yeux bleus de biche.

\- Ma Christa et moi avons entendu dire que vous vous accapariez les nouveaux, plaisanta-t-elle à l'attention de Sasha et Connie.

Eren émit un petit rire cordial. Bien que moins belle que son amie blonde, la jeune fille avait un air mutin qui lui conférait un certain charme.

\- Je m'appelle Ymir, déclara-t-elle. Et voici mon bébé, Christa. Tant que vous ne la touchez pas et que vous ne lui parlez que pour glorifier sa perfection, vous n'aurez jamais de problème avec moi.

Masquée par l'intonation de la plaisanterie, la menace sous-jacente restait bien réelle. Le trio de Shiganshina la dévisagea, abasourdi, mais déduisit de l'absence de réaction des autres élèves que ce genre de discours était habituel.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, dit la dénommée Christa d'une voix douce. J'espère que vous vous plairez à l'institut de Trost. J'aime beaucoup tes cheveux, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Mikasa, c'est ta couleur naturelle ?

La jeune fille acquiesça, surprise mais flattée, et laissa un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres. Ils discutèrent quelques instants, durant lesquels leurs nouveaux amis les aidèrent à mettre des noms sur les visages qui les entouraient, jusqu'à ce que l'arrivée du professeur les interrompe. Il s'agissait de Hannes Hannesu.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, salua-t-il en rejoignant précipitamment son bureau. Excusez-moi du retard, j'ai dû régler quelques détails.

Il ouvrit sa sacoche et en sortit ses affaires, tout en balayant la pièce du regard. Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il aperçut Eren, Mikasa et Armin.

\- Bonjour à vous trois, je vois que vous avez sympathisé avec les autres. Comme l'avez tous remarqué, continua-t-il en s'adressant de nouveau à la classe, nous accueillions aujourd'hui trois nouveaux élèves qui nous parviennent du lycée Shiganshina. Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas vous présenter en quelques mots ? Dites-nous d'où vous venez et quel cursus vous désirez suivre.

Ils se levèrent, intimidés, et rejoignirent le tableau.

\- Je vais vous rajouter sur la liste, annonça distraitement Hannes. Attendez que je la trouve… Voilà. Armin Arlert…. énonça-t-il en écrivant, Eren Jaeger…. Et Mikasa Jaeger….

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

\- Non, coupa-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Il la regarda d'un air confus, avant qu'un éclair de compréhension ne traverse son visage.

\- Oh oui, c'est vrai, excuse-moi. Je corrige ça. Bien. Je vous en prie, allez-y, dit-il en se tournant vers Eren.

\- Je m'appelle Eren Jaeger, commença le jeune homme. Je viens d'Allemagne. Je ne sais pas vraiment quel cursus j'aimerais suivre, avoua-t-il. J'avais pensé que la conseillère d'orientation le saurait mieux que moi, ajouta-t-il, obtenant quelques légers rires de l'assistance qu'il regarda d'un air entendu. Pour l'instant, je voudrais juste avoir mon diplôme.

\- Amen, prononça quelqu'un dans la classe.

\- Je m'appelle Mikasa Ackerman, continua sa sœur. Je suis la sœur d'Eren et je suis née ici-même, à Tokyo. Je souhaite travailler dans la police scientifique.

Aucune réaction ne se fit dans la classe, ce qui ne surprit guère Eren. Tout le monde semblait impressionné par le charisme de la jeune fille et se contentait de l'observer, tout en murmurant un commentaire à son voisin. Cependant, quelque chose le dérangea. Certains élèves regardaient sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils, comme troublés parce qu'elle venait de dire. A plusieurs reprises, il entendit le nom « Ackerman » être chuchoté. La blonde solitaire, Annie, avait brusquement relevé la tête dès que Mikasa avait commencé à parler et la fixait d'un air soupçonneux. Eren décida de passer outre ces étranges comportements, pour le moment.

Rendue un peu mal à l'aise par cette vingtaine de paires d'yeux qui l'observait, Mikasa céda la parole à Armin.

\- Euh, bonjour, je m'appelle Armin Arlert, annonça timidement le petit blond. Je viens d'Europe et je vis avec mon grand-père à Tokyo depuis treize ans. Je… Je suis passionné par l'océan, alors j'aimerais devenir biologiste marin.

Au troisième rang, Jean lui faisait de grands signes pour l'encourager, et dut s'arrêter lorsque le professeur lui jeta un regard sévère.

\- Tout ça m'a l'air très réjouissant, déclara ce dernier en souriant. Je vous remercie, vous pouvez vous rasseoir.

Le reste de l'heure se déroula sans encombre. Les cours n'avaient commencé que depuis une semaine, et Hannes, qui enseignait l'histoire et la géographie, se contenta donc de leur expliquer en détail le programme de l'année et, chose bien plus réjouissante, de leur parler du voyage scolaire à Paris prévu pour le mois de décembre. La perspective de cette aventure suffit à dissiper la classe, déjà excitée par l'arrivée des trois nouveaux élèves. En effet, dès qu'Hannes avait le dos tourné, les étudiants se retournaient pour leur adresser la parole. Tandis qu'Eren sympathisait avec Christa et qu'Armin se faisait entretenir par Jean, la plupart des garçons de la classe n'avait d'yeux que pour Mikasa. Tous essayaient d'attirer son attention, lui posant des questions, – « Est-ce que tu parles japonais ? Je peux t'aider à rattraper les cours de maths, si tu veux ? » – lui donnant des conseils, lui proposant leur aide, mettant tout en œuvre pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un regard de la ravissante jeune femme.

L'heure de déjeuner ne tarda pas à arriver et lorsque la sonnerie retentit, ils se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria, en compagnie de Connie, Sasha, Jean et Marco. En passant sous le hall d'entrée, Eren aperçut des étudiants arborant des brassards blancs autour du bras droit – certainement des délégués – en train d'installer de grands panneaux de bois près du secrétariat, sur lesquels ils accrochaient de larges affiches.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

\- Eh bien, c'est pour le concours, lui répondit Connie comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Les inscriptions ne sont pas encore ouvertes, ça devrait être pour dans quelques jours. Ce ne sont que les informations générales qui sont affichées. Tu veux aller voir ?

\- Non ! s'exclama Sasha. On verra plus tard, j'ai faim !

\- Mais de quel concours est-ce que tu parles ? intervint Mikasa.

\- Ben, _le_ concours, fit l'autre jeune fille. Il n'y en a qu'un.

\- Monsieur Hannesu ne vous en a pas parlé ? s'étonna Connie devant leurs expressions confuses.

\- Non, l'informa Armin. De quel genre de concours s'agit-il ?

Eren n'écouta pas la réponse. Curieux, il s'approcha des panneaux d'affichage, imité par d'autres élèves qui s'agglutinaient peu à peu autour du secrétariat, avides et excités. Sur une haute banderole, il pouvait lire « Concours des Vocations Naissantes, 16ème édition ». Autour de lui, des bribes de conversations se faisaient entendre.

« Quel va être le sujet cette année ? »

« Tu crois que Pixis va passer dans les classes ? »

« Je me demande à quoi va ressembler l'équipe cette année. »

Sa curiosité piquée comme jamais, il se fraya un chemin entre les adolescents vers l'un des panneaux, où une liste attendait visiblement d'être remplie. A côté, une fiche intitulée « conditions d'inscription » attira son attention. Il se mit à la lire, si bien qu'il ne vit pas les élèves autour de lui s'écarter brusquement pour laisser passer un groupe de nouveaux venus, pas plus qu'il n'entendit la rumeur des chuchotements qui se propageait.

« - Dégage de là, fit une voix glacée.

Eren se retourna dans le but de demander à son interlocuteur à quel moment ses parents avaient renoncé à l'éduquer, mais lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec l'individu, son sang se glaça. Sa tête s'engourdit comme s'il était sous l'eau et il se sentit pris de vertiges.

Le visage qu'il avait en face de lui, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. C'était le visage qui le hantait sans répit depuis des années. Le visage qu'il redoutait tant de voir, mais qui déclenchait tellement d'émotions en lui.

Le jeune allemand tituba un instant sur ses pieds, la gorge sèche, les mains tremblantes, et pointa un doigt accusateur vers l'adolescent qui lui faisait face.

\- Toi… T-tu es l'homme de mes rêves…! »

 _ **XXX**_

Et voilà, Eren a ENFIN rencontré Levi ! Ils vont commencer à vraiment interagir à partir de maintenant. Même si je suppose que vous devinez que ce ne sera pas de suite le grand amour…

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Les reviews sont un vrai moteur pour l'auteur. A la semaine prochaine !


	4. Ces yeux trop verts

**Disclaimer :** Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de l'écriture de cette fiction, si ce n'est un immense plaisir. Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à ce cher Hajime Isayama, et le scénario de cette fiction sort de ma tête. Il est donc un peu poussiéreux.

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, que je poste encore une fois avec un jour d'avance, j'en profite tant que ça dure… Ce chapitre a été une vraie torture à écrire. Sans blague, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir réussi à exprimer ce que ressentent les personnages. Pour ne pas spoiler, rendez-vous en fin de chapitre. En attendant, merci pour vos chaleureux commentaires, et bisous à tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de lire !

 **Chapitre 3 : Ces yeux trop verts**

« - Allez, Eren, mange quelque chose, fit Mikasa d'une voix réconfortante.

\- Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, tu sais, ajouta Armin.

\- Armin a raison, Eren, continua Connie à son tour.

Il donna une tape amicale dans le dos du jeune allemand.

\- Je t'assure ! Ce… Ce n'était pas tant la honte que ça… ! reprit le garçon d'une voix peu convaincante. Bon, d'accord, tu as dit à Levi Ackerman qu'il était l'homme de tes rêves devant une trentaine de personnes. Mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Et tu es loin d'être la première personne à avoir fait ça, crois-moi, ricana-t-il.

Eren n'écoutait que d'une oreille les tentatives de consolation de ses amis. Triturant mollement son ragoût de bœuf à l'aide de sa fourchette, il ressassait la cuisante humiliation qu'il venait de vivre.

« Toi ! Tu es l'homme de mes rêves ! » s'était-il exclamé sans réfléchir, paniqué, à l'attention de ce garçon.

Sa déclaration avait fait tomber un lourd silence sur l'assistance qui attendait avidement la réaction de son homologue. Le jeune homme s'était contenté de hausser un fin sourcil avant de lui répondre, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres :

« Tu n'es pas vraiment mon genre. »

Sur ces mots, il avait tourné les talons et s'était éloigné, suivi de son groupe dont aucun membre n'avait prononcé le moindre mot. Les spectateurs étaient divisés entre ceux qui s'amusaient de la situation et ceux qui semblaient déçus de ne pas obtenir la bagarre qu'ils espéraient.

Eren s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège et rentra la tête dans les épaules. Ils étaient actuellement en train de déjeuner à la cafétéria, et il avait l'impression que tous les élèves présents avaient les yeux rivés sur lui. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas qu'une impression. A peine une journée passée dans ce nouveau lycée, et il était déjà connu comme « le garçon qui s'est pris un râteau devant tout le monde ».

« - C'est tellement embarrassant, grogna-t-il en piquant rageusement dans un morceau de viande. Je ne voulais absolument pas draguer ce type. Tout le monde a mal interprété mes paroles.

\- Es-tu vraiment sûr qu'il s'agit de l'homme que tu vois dans tes rêves ? lui demanda Mikasa pour la énième fois.

\- J'en suis certain, affirma son frère avec fermeté, ignorant dignement Sasha et Connie qui, battant exagérément des cils, le taquinaient à grand renfort de « Oooouh, c'est mignoooon ». Je pourrais reconnaitre ce visage les yeux fermés. Même s'il a l'air beaucoup plus âgé dans mes rêves, il a les mêmes cheveux, la même peau très blanche, avec un nez bien droit et ces yeux encore plus noirs que les tiens, Mikasa. Et si on regarde attentivement, on peut voir qu'il a aussi ce minuscule grain de beauté en-dessous de la lèvre inférieure, légèrement à gauche… Quoi ? s'interrompit-il en avisant les regards narquois de son entourage.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne le draguais pas un petit peu ? l'interrogea Sasha d'un ton taquin, en le poussant du coude.

\- C'est ridicule ! rétorqua Eren, ignorant que son visage devenait écarlate. Je ne connais pas ce type et trente secondes en sa présence m'ont suffi pour comprendre que c'est un crétin. En plus, je ne le trouve même pas beau, mentit-il ouvertement. Vous avez vu sa tête ? On dirait qu'il est au bord du suicide !

Mikasa et Armin échangèrent un regard entendu, mais gardèrent le silence.

La jeune fille brune, assise à côté d'Eren, regarda distraitement autour d'elle et se figea. Face à eux, quelques tables plus loin, le fameux Levi était assis avec son groupe, en train de manger. Le taciturne garçon, une expression sérieuse peinte sur le visage, semblait en pleine conversation avec un grand blond assis en face de lui. Soudain, ses yeux se décalèrent vers Mikasa et la fixèrent avec une lueur de défi. La jeune fille soutint froidement son regard, jusqu'à ce que Levi, interpellé par son interlocuteur, finisse par détourner la tête.

\- Connie, Sasha, appela-t-elle d'un ton grave. Maintenant, j'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ce lycée.

Soudain mal à l'aise, les deux concernés échangèrent un coup d'œil furtif.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce concours ? Qui sont ces élèves qui se pavanent comme s'ils avaient tous les droits ?

\- Alors ? insista Eren, devant leur silence gêné.

Sasha finit par prendre la parole.

\- Chaque année, l'Institut de Trost participe à une compétition qui oppose les cinq lycées les plus prestigieux du Japon. C'est le concours des Vocations Naissantes. Chaque lycée constitue et forme une équipe d'élèves qui doivent réfléchir à un thème imposé par le jury. Les contraintes ne sont pas nombreuses, le but des participants étant de faire ressortir au maximum le potentiel de leur établissement. A la clé de ce concours, le lycée gagnant obtient des subventions plus que généreuses pour assurer un haut niveau d'éducation et conserver sa place en tête du classement. Quant à l'équipe gagnante, chaque membre obtient une bourse d'études qui lui permet de prétendre à n'importe quelle université, dans de nombreux pays.

\- Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama Eren, approuvé par Armin qui hocha frénétiquement la tête, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Est-ce que Trost a déjà gagné ?

\- L'institut de Trost a gagné toutes les éditions du concours depuis qu'il a été mis en place il y a seize ans.

\- C'est merveilleux ! se réjouit le petit blond. Quand est-ce que l'on peut s'inscrire ? demanda-t-il pressement à Connie.

Celui-ci soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Il y a la réalité, derrière toutes ces promesses.

\- Quoi ? souffla Armin, son sourire retombant lentement.

\- Ce n'est pas un hasard si Trost a gagné chaque année. Ce n'est pas non plus un hasard si nous sommes tous dans la classe 7-B. « B » comme « Beta », vous comprenez ? Il y a deux classes de terminale dans ce lycée. La classe _Alpha_ , et la classe _Beta_. Dans la _Beta_ sont regroupés les élèves moyens, les élèves comme vous et moi. Et dans la classe _Alpha_ , il y a les élèves comme Levi et sa bande. Les surdoués, les privilégiés.

\- Ils contrôlent les inscriptions, réalisa Mikasa.

\- Tu as compris, soupira Sasha en plantant sa cuillère dans son ramequin de _Tiramisu_. Ca a toujours été comme ça. Les élèves de la classe A empêchent les élèves de la classe B de s'inscrire au concours et par extension, d'avoir accès aux bourses. Tous les moyens sont bons. Le chantage, les menaces, l'intimidation… Et ça ne vient pas forcément des étudiants. Les parents eux-mêmes profèrent la plupart de ces menaces.

\- Les professeurs le savent-ils ? s'indigna Eren.

\- Oui. Mais ils le cautionnent, car cela leur permet d'avoir des équipes optimales et d'obtenir les subventions destinées au lycée gagnant.

\- Mais c'est impossible ! continua Eren, scandalisé. Comment une poignée d'élèves peut-elle avoir plus de pouvoir que les professeurs ?

\- Les parents, Eren. Les élèves de la classe A sont pratiquement tous des héritiers de familles riches installées dans le quartier de Trost. Ce sont elles qui font pression. La grande majorité des élèves qui viennent étudier ici vivent également dans le quartier et leurs parents travaillent pour le compte de ces familles. Comme c'est le cas pour Sasha et moi, affirma sombrement Connie.

\- C'est tellement injuste, souffla Armin. Tout est orchestré pour que les bourses reviennent aux élèves qui n'en n'ont pas besoin.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une question d'argent, pour eux. Mon père m'a expliqué que s'ils font ça, c'est avant tout pour assurer la pérennité de leur empire. Ils veulent maintenir les classes sociales telles qu'elles sont. Je m'explique : cette bourse est une opportunité unique. Elle peut permettre à qui que ce soit qui l'obtienne d'étudier où il veut et d'obtenir un diplôme très précieux. C'est un véritable ascenseur social et c'est cela qui leur fait si peur. Avec un tel avantage, on entrerait en concurrence avec leurs enfants. Ils veulent garder le contrôle de Trost, vous comprenez.

Connie sourit avec compassion devant leurs mines dépitées.

\- Soyez sans regrets. Même si vous arriviez à vous inscrire, votre candidature ne serait sûrement pas retenue. Je ne doute pas de votre intelligence, ajouta-t-il précipitamment devant l'expression outrée d'Eren, mais vous n'avez pas le profil nécessaire.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est un autre aspect de ce lycée. Les matières sont, comment dire… « hiérarchisées ». Ici, un élève qui excelle en art plastique n'aura pas autant de valeur qu'un élève moyen en économie. Parce que ce n'est pas considéré comme une « vraie » discipline. Tu comprends ? C'est un système assez élitiste. Toutes les formes d'intelligence ne sont pas sur le même pied d'égalité, ici. C'est comme ça dans tous les lycées qui participent au concours.

Armin repoussa sa coupelle mousse au chocolat à moitié mangée, écœuré parce tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Je peux la finir ? demanda candidement Sasha.

Tandis qu'il la lui cédait, il s'enquit :

\- Et donc, qui sont les élèves susceptibles d'être sélectionnés pour participer au concours ?

Les mots semblaient lui écorcher douloureusement les lèvres.

\- Le groupe de Levi fait partie des favoris, évidemment.

L'ensemble de la tablée jeta des regards plus ou moins discrets dans la direction dudit groupe.

\- Le grand blond en train de discuter avec Ackerman s'appelle Erwin Smith. Il s'est spécialisé en droit. Il parait qu'il connait le code civil par cœur.

Mikasa exprima son scepticisme par un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- La fille à côté de Levi s'appelle Petra Ral. Elle parle couramment six langues vivantes et apprend aussi le latin. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé, mais il parait qu'elle est très gentille.

Eren la regarda attentivement. La charmante jeune fille avait effectivement l'air sympathique, bien qu'elle fût pour le moment visiblement en train de se disputer avec le garçon assis en face d'elle. Elle parlait avec animation, et ses cheveux roux dansaient sur ses épaules au rythme de ses mouvements agités.

\- En face d'elle, c'est Auruo Bossard. Incollable en histoire, et en géographie. Je crois qu'il a aussi quelques notions de politique.

\- Ce mec a exactement la même coiffure que Levi, remarqua Eren, troublé par ce détail.

\- Ouais, s'esclaffa Connie, il prend Levi pour son modèle.

\- Quelle idée, grogna le jeune homme.

\- Le blond et le brun assis face à face sont Erd Jinn et Gunther Shultz. Erd est le capitaine de plusieurs équipes sportives du lycée. La majorité des récompenses exposées dans le hall d'entrée sont ici grâce à lui, contrairement à ce que vous dira Jean. Quant à Gunther, on dit qu'il est plus doué en économie que le professeur d'économie lui-même. Pour finir, la fille en bout de table s'appelle Hanji Zoé. Je dois vous prévenir, cette fille est folle.

Une jeune femme brune et très souriante, affublée de larges lunettes aux contours épais, animait le bout de la table. Ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval s'agitaient dans tous les sens tandis qu'elle discutait avec ses deux voisins.

\- Elle en a l'air, affirma Eren de but en blanc.

\- C'est un génie de la biologie et des sciences, mais il parait qu'elle harcèle les élèves de seconde pour avoir des cobayes volontaires.

\- Allons-nous en », conclut Sasha.

Ils se levèrent et déposèrent leurs plateaux à l'endroit prévu à cet effet. En sortant dans le parc, une pensée s'insinua dans la tête d'Eren.

« - Mais du coup… Levi, il est doué en quoi ?

Connie de tourna vers lui.

\- Si les théorèmes de Thalès et de Pythagore n'avaient pas déjà été inventés, Levi les aurait trouvés à coup sûr. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi doué en mathématiques.

Sasha sembla juger judicieux de changer de sujet et interpella Mikasa, tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient tous sur un banc.

\- Alors, Mikasa. Avec tout ça, je ne t'ai même pas demandé : es-tu oui ou non de la même famille que Levi ?

Le trio de Shiganshina avait en effet eu la grande surprise de constater, à la suite de l'altercation, que Mikasa et Levi partageaient le même nom de famille.

\- Je ne connais ce garçon ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, répondit brusquement la jeune fille, ce que Eren savait être vrai.

Sasha flaira le terrain miné.

\- Ah, euh, j'imagine que c'est un nom courant, bredouilla-t-elle, embarrassée. Thomas Wagner est venu me poser la question. Je crois que tu lui plais, mais il aurait trop peur de flirter avec la sœur de Levi Ackerman ou un truc du genre.

\- Ah oui ? s'enquit la brune, sans même essayer de dissimuler son indifférence.

Sasha sembla soudain incommodée par la présence des trois garçons. Elle saisit Mikasa par le bras et l'entraina avec elle pour une promenade.

\- Viens, je vais tout te raconter.

Les trois indésirables les regardèrent s'éloigner en silence.

\- Pourquoi Mikasa ne porte-t-elle pas le même nom de famille que toi, Eren ? demanda Connie, l'air naturel, en pianotant sur son téléphone.

Le jeune allemand suivit du regard une colonne de fourmis qui rampait sur le sol, avant de répondre.

\- Mikasa n'est pas ma sœur biologique. Mes parents l'ont adoptée quand j'avais six ans.

Son ton laissait entendre qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, et son camarade n'insista pas. De temps à autre, un groupuscule d'élèves passait devant eux et hélait Eren à grands cris. La rumeur de son échange avec Levi avait dû se répandre comme une trainée de poudre. Les interpellations qu'il reçut étaient plus complices que moqueuses, mais eurent tout de même le don de considérablement énerver le jeune homme.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, le raisonna Armin, qui lisait tranquillement un magazine scientifique. Maintenant, tu sais enfin qui est l'homme de ton rêve.

\- Ça n'explique pas comment ce gland a atterri là !

\- Tu as dû le voir dans un trombinoscope, ou au cours d'une sortie scolaire, il y a longtemps. Tokyo est une grande ville, mais il n'est pas impossible que vous vous soyez déjà croisés.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais faire ce rêve. Mikasa a raison, je vais aller voir un psy.

\- J'attends de voir ça, ironisa son ami.

Mikasa et Sasha ne tardèrent pas à revenir, accompagnées d'Ymir et Christa. En tête de file, la petite amie de Connie sautillait de joie.

\- Christa a eu une idée géniale ! déclara-t-elle en accourant vers eux. Et si nous allions nous baigner à Enoshima ce week-end ? »

L'idée sembla faire l'unanimité. Lorsque vint l'heure de retourner en cours, ils firent circuler la proposition dans la classe pour embrigader des partisans. Durant la pause de l'après-midi, Eren, à sa grande surprise, entrevit de loin Armin s'approcher timidement d'Annie. Il ne récolta qu'un regard glacial mais ne sembla pas se décourager. S'asseyant en face d'elle, il jeta un rapide regard au livre derrière lequel elle se dissimulait, puis prononça une phrase que le jeune allemand ne distingua pas au milieu du brouhaha. Cependant, la jeune fille releva la tête, étonnée. L'hostilité s'effaça lentement de son visage au fur et à mesure qu'il lui parlait, bien qu'elle conservât en l'air méfiant en lui répondant. Il finit par la saluer et retourner vers ses amis, tandis qu'elle le regardait partir, l'air troublé.

Eren jeta un regard interrogatif à son ami.

« - Elle ne veut pas venir », informa Armin, mais le léger sourire qu'il arborait indiquait que leur interlude s'était étonnamment bien déroulé.

La fin des cours ne tarda pas à être sonnée. Tandis que le groupe sortait prestement, des projets de baignade plein la tête, Eren laissa son regard s'attarder sur la porte close qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du couloir, qu'il savait être celle de la classe 7-A. Elle ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, et les élèves apparurent. Contrairement à l'autre classe, il n'y avait aucune précipitation puérile vers la sortie du bâtiment. Quittant calmement la salle, transportant soigneusement leurs livres et échangeant quelques politesses avec leur enseignant, les étudiants Alpha se comportaient tous comme les studieux héritiers que Connie avait décrits. N'apercevant Levi nulle part, Eren tendit le cou pour scruter le fond de la classe en passant devant la porte ouverte, si bien qu'il entra en collision avec une élève en lui barrant la route.

« - Est-ce que c'est ta façon de faire connaissance avec les gens ? demanda, Jean agacé.

Alors que le jeune home se tournait vers sa victime pour s'excuser, il reconnut une élève de la classe A. Pire encore, il s'agissait de l'une des filles du groupe de Levi, la rousse répondant au nom de Petra.

\- Je suis désolé. »

La cinglante réplique qu'il attendait ne vint pas. La jeune fille se contenta de lui sourire et poursuivit sa route.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur, Eren repéra avec effroi, au milieu de tous les élèves, l'objet de ses tourments assis sur un banc avec ses amis, banc devant lequel il fallait obligatoirement passer pour sortir du lycée. Se ressaisissant, il accéléra le pas, semant ses camarades dans la cohue, pour atteindre le portail en faisant mine de ne pas les voir. Il se raidit lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur.

 _Tu y es presque, allez ! Encore quelques mètres et tu les auras dépassés. Il ne te regarde même pas !_

En effet, Levi avait les yeux dans le vague, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce que lui racontait son ami Auruo. Eren en profita pour accélérer. Et s'étaler lamentablement par terre.

« - Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Petra qui marchait juste derrière lui.

Elle se précipita pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas et jeta un regard noir au brun assis sur le banc qui ne prêtait aucune attention à sa ridicule performance. Mais Eren n'était pas dupe. Il avait eu le temps de voir la jambe du taciturne individu se tendre au dernier moment pour le faire trébucher.

Il sentit une main douce sur son visage et sursauta.

\- Tu saignes, l'informa la jolie rousse en lui dégageant le front. Tu as dû tomber sur une grosse pierre.

Il sentait en effet une petite douleur sur le côté de sa tête.

\- Quelqu'un va t'accompagner à l'infirmerie, on ne sait jamais. Je ne peux pas t'accompagner, je dois me rendre à mes cours particuliers.

Elle se tourna vers son groupe et chercha un volontaire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la dernière personne qu'Eren eut voulu suivre à l'infirmerie.

\- Levi, s'exclama-t-elle en souriant, tu veux bien l'accompagner ?

\- Non, répondirent les deux garçons d'une même voix, mêlée de la précipitation d'Eren et de la nonchalance de Levi.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, vraiment, je sais où se trouve l'infirmerie ! Mentit le premier pour la rassurer.

\- Et si tu faisais un malaise ? Ce genre de choses arrive, tu sais ! De toute façon, Levi devait s'y rendre pour déposer un certificat médical. C'est l'occasion », conclut-elle avec un chaleureux sourire.

Elle se tourna Levi, souriant toujours, mais quelque chose dans son regard indiqua au jeune homme qu'une réponse négative serait lourde de conséquences. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, elle l'invectiva soudain dans une langue que le jeune allemand ne comprit pas, mais qu'il devina être du français. Quoiqu'elle lui dît, cela se révéla efficace, puisque le jeune homme se redressa brusquement et la toisa, indigné. Il émit un son agacé et se leva avant de filer à grande vitesse vers le bâtiment qui réunissait l'internat et la cafétéria. Eren supposa qu'il devait le suivre et lui emboita donc le pas, salué par Petra. Il finit par le rattraper et conserva une certaine distance entre eux. Il avait rarement connu un silence aussi pesant. Lorsqu'en rentrant dans le bâtiment, son homologue lui renvoya la porte à la figure au lieu de la tenir, il perdit patience.

« - Non mais, c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?!

Voyant qu'il était copieusement ignoré, il dépassa Levi pour lui barrer la route.

\- Tu ne peux attenter à ma vie comme ça, à plusieurs reprises et le premier jour, sous prétexte que ma tête ne te revient pas !

Levi le regarda quelques secondes, et lui sourit avec douceur. Eren eut un mouvement de recul, abasourdi. Quelque chose dans son ventre se tordit et il détourna la tête, déstabilisé.

\- Tu as raison. Tu n'en vaux même pas la peine.

Le jeune homme poussa son interlocuteur pour continuer son chemin mais Eren l'attrapa férocement par le bras.

\- Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ?! Tu ne me connais même pas !

Levi se retourna d'un seul coup, à présent tout aussi énervé. Eren freina son envie de reculer à nouveau. Si le jeune homme mesurait quelques centimètres de moins que lui, il y avait dans sa posture et dans ses yeux noirs quelque chose de bien plus intimidant que des mensurations de basketteur. Il saisit Eren par le devant de sa chemise et, d'un seul bras, le plaqua violemment contre le mur du couloir, lui coupant le souffle.

\- Écoute-moi bien, petite chose insolente. Je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisi les règles du jeu. Ta stupidité était amusante pendant quelques minutes, mais tu commences à devenir agaçant. Je te conseille vivement de faire profil bas, en particulier jusqu'à ce que les sélections soient terminées. Tu n'as pas ta place ici, encore moins que tous les bouffons qui sont réunis dans cette classe de demeurés. Tu n'es entré à Trost que par un malheureux hasard, et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu n'en repartes la queue entre les jambes. En attendant, si j'étais toi, je me dépêcherai d'apprendre comment fonctionnent les choses ici, avant qu'on ne me l'apprenne de la manière forte.

Il se pencha sur son visage, si près que leurs haleines se mélangèrent. Eren crut que son cœur allait défaillir. Il était si proche de lui qu'il parvenait à déceler le moindre détail de ses traits, jusqu'à la subtile nuance de noir, dans ses yeux, qui permettait de distinguer ses iris de ses pupilles.

\- Tu as compris, Jaeger ? Tu n'es qu'un _Bêta_ , alors tu la fermes et tu files droit.

Sur ces mots, il le lâcha et tourna les talons. Le jeune allemand resta acculé contre le mur. En s'éloignant, Levi pointa du doigt une porte sur le côté.

\- L'infirmerie, c'est là », l'informa-t-il à contrecœur avant de disparaitre à l'angle d'un couloir.

 _ **XXX**_

Lorsque Mikasa vit son frère arriver devant le portail du lycée avec un pansement sur la tempe, son visage s'assombrit de colère.

« - Tu t'es battu ! l'accusa-t-elle en se précipita vers lui.

Elle attrapa sèchement sa tête et l'examina sous tous les angles. Jugeant la blessure superficielle, elle se calma et recula pour commencer son sermon. Mais en croisant le regard d'Eren, l'inquiétude remplaça la colère.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Rentrons, l'implora-il, l'air éprouvé.

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, Sasha les interpella.

\- Eh, attendez, on échange nos numéros de portable, non ? Ça tient toujours Enoshima, pour ce week-end ? »

 _ **XXX**_

Il pénétra dans l'appartement obscur et referma violemment la porte derrière lui. Il posa son sac dans l'entrée et écouta le silence. Personne. Son ivrogne d'oncle était sûrement sorti s'acheter des cigarettes ou traîner dans un bar. Parfait. Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter qui que ce soit.

Il s'assit par terre, contre le mur de l'entrée, sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière ou d'ouvrir les stores, avant de plier ses jambes et d'enfouir son visage dans ses bras.

Levi Ackerman venait indéniablement de passer l'une des journées les plus éprouvantes de sa vie.

Le sujet du concours, chose qu'il attendait avec nervosité depuis des jours, venait d'être révélé au public le matin-même, et les inscriptions n'allaient pas tarder à être ouvertes. Mais à la rigueur, tout ça n'était qu'un détail, à côté de la rencontre qu'il avait faite.

Levi avait eu vent, comme tout le monde, de l'incendie du lycée Shiganshina, et savait que Trost serait forcé d'accueillir en son sein quelques rescapés. Cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Les nouveaux venus étaient destinés à la classe Bêta, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'aurait même pas à se soucier de leur existence. Cela ne lui ferait que quelques insectes de plus à supporter. Du moins l'avait-il cru. Et puis, en allant voir les nouvelles informations affichées à propos du concours, il était tombé sur _lui_.

Levi avait un bourreau, voyez-vous. Une hantise, un fantôme bien-aimé qui venait régulièrement hanter ses rêves. Ou plutôt ses cauchemars. Au cœur de ses songes terrifiants, peuplés de monstres, de morts et entachés de sang, ce fantôme, ce jeune homme aux profonds yeux verts était son seul salut, sa seule lumière. Alors qu'il se voyait agoniser à chaque fois, le garçon état toujours là, près de lui, caressant son visage, lui disant qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait le voir vivre, faisant battre son cœur comme jamais aucune personne réelle ne l'avait fait avant lui. Alors Levi se réveillait généralement en sueur, libéré de ses cauchemars, mais plus esseulé que jamais, un trou béant dans la poitrine. Et il continuait de vivre son existence insipide, avec l'indélébile sentiment que quelque chose manquait à sa vie. Un morceau, un élément essentiel, comme la pièce d'un puzzle ou le dénouement d'un film.

Levi soupira et se releva pour attraper une bouteille d'eau sur le comptoir. Il y avait des bouteilles d'eau partout, dans cet appartement, certainement pour les gueules de bois de son oncle.

Lorsqu'il s'était approché des panneaux d'affichage, le matin-même, il avait été agacé de constater qu'un élève lui barrait la route, et l'avait remis à sa place. Mais quand l'individu récalcitrant s'était tourné vers lui, le monde avait basculé sous ses pieds. Ils étaient là, ces yeux plus verts que l'émeraude, si pleins de lumière, si pleins de vie, avec une once de défi au fond du regard que le garçon avait posé sur lui. « Tu es l'homme de mes rêves » lui avait-il dit, faisant chavirer son cœur pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Le corps en transe et l'esprit embrumé, il avait bien failli lui répondre « Toi aussi », avant de ressaisir. Il s'était rapidement éclipsé avec son groupe, puis s'était isolé discrètement aux toilettes dans lesquelles il était resté près de quinze minutes, bouleversé et pâle comme la mort, jusqu'à ce qu'Erwin, inquiet, vienne le chercher. « Le garçon que nous avons rencontré s'appelle Eren Jaeger », s'était-il contenté de l'informer. Toujours au courant de tout, Erwin. Entre temps, Levi avait récupéré son sang-froid et sa rationalité. Il avait donc composé une diatribe qu'il s'était répété tout au long de la journée.

 _Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. Un hasard. Cet Eren Jaeger n'a certainement rien à voir avec le garçon qui habite mes rêves. Quel lien y pourrait-il y avoir, de toute façon ? Même s'il a fait mention de rêves, lui aussi, ce n'était certainement qu'une plaisanterie foireuse. D'un gosse arrogant qui se croit en terre conquise._

Qui ose parler d'auto-persuasion ?

Durant la pause déjeuner, Erwin l'avait entretenu au sujet du concours, mais il avait à peine écouté, obnubilé par la présence de ce même garçon, quelques tables plus loin, qui attirait ses yeux et ses pensées comme des aimants. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait été repéré par la jeune fille brune qui l'accompagnait, et qui n'avait plus cessé de le poignarder du regard. Certainement une petite amie jalouse.

A peine sorti de table, il s'était de nouveau réfugié dans les toilettes et s'était aspergé d'eau pour s'éclaircir les idées. Inefficace. Cette fois-ci, c'était Petra qui était venue le déloger. Se moquant éperdument d'entrer dans les toilettes des garçons, elle l'avait rejoint et lui avait fait cracher le morceau. Non, ça n'allait pas. Oui, c'était la faute du garçon rencontré ce matin. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était l'incarnation même de la personne qui hantait ses cauchemars, les mêmes rêves obscurs qu'il faisait depuis qu'il était né. Les mêmes cheveux bruns en bataille, le même teint chaleureux, et les mêmes yeux vert émeraude qui embrasaient son âme. Bien sûr que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. Que ce garçon ne connaissait même pas son nom. Mais la douleur était bien réelle.

Le reste de l'après-midi ne fut pour lui qu'une succession d'heures durant lesquelles il fut en proie à un débat intérieur qui se conclut par la résolution suivante : il devait à tout prix se débarrasser de ce garçon. Il ne pouvait pas laisser un parfait inconnu qui, par pure coïncidence, ressemblait à la personne qu'il voyait dans ses rêves, le perturber et le distraire au point de mettre en péril sa victoire durant le concours. Parce qu'il serait indéniablement choisi. Il le fallait. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser devenir un obstacle sur son chemin.

Levi était donc déterminé à chasser le garçon de l'école, peu importe la méthode. Il avait commencé, l'après- midi même, avec un peu de harcèlement moral. Une jambe stratégiquement tendue, et l'objet de ses tourments s'était étalé par terre, se ridiculisant devant tout le monde. C'était sans compter sur Petra et sa foutue bienveillance. Comment avait-elle osé le menacer ainsi ? « C'est toi qui l'a fait trébucher ! Tu crois que je n'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardes ? Ce garçon a quelque chose de spécial. Tu as intérêt à faire ce que je te dis, si tu ne veux pas que je m'en mêle. » Elle avait au moins eu la délicatesse de lui parler dans une langue qu'Eren Jaeger ne comprendrait pas. Son petit stratagème s'était donc retourné contre lui lorsqu'il avait dû conduire le garçon à l'infirmerie. Cela dit, la situation s'était révélée propice à quelques tentatives d'intimidation en réponse à l'arrogance de son homologue. Il n'était pas certain que cela eut suffi, mais il finirait par le pousser à bout, à la longue.

Son portable sonna, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Levi l'extirpa de sa poche.

Petra.

Il hésita à décrocher, ne lui ayant toujours pas pardonné son affront. Mais il ne connaissait que trop bien l'entêtement de son amie.

« - Quoi ?

\- Je suis moi aussi très heureuse de t'entendre, Levi !

\- Que veux-tu, Petra ? soupira-t-il, lassé.

\- J'espère que tu as emmené ce garçon à l'infirmerie comme je t'ai demandé de le faire.

\- Oui, je l'ai fait, et heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que je ne sais pas s'il aurait pu survivre à sa petite égratignure sans les soins intensifs de l'infirmière qui ont consisté à lui mettre un pansement.

\- Pas de ça avec moi Levi ! Tu ne peux pas t'acharner comme ça sur lui sous prétexte qu'il ressemble à… Je sais que c'est très dur pour toi, mais je refuse que tu aies ce genre de comportement ! S'abaisser à harceler un nouveau, vraiment, on aura tout-

\- Petra, l'interrompit-il. Petra. Calme-toi et écoute-moi.

Il attendit qu'elle se taise.

\- Nous allons mettre les choses au clair. Oui, ça a été un coup dur. Parce que j'ai toujours fait ces cauchemars, sans savoir pourquoi, sans connaitre leur origine, et sans pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un d'autre que toi, et aujourd'hui un mec se pointe sans prévenir, avec ce visage que je connais par cœur. Oui, ce garçon à l'air d'être sorti tout droit de ma tête. Mais je ne suis plus un enfant, Petra. Je peux gérer ça. Je suis en mesure de comprendre que ce n'est qu'une énorme coïncidence, et que cet Eren est quelqu'un de tout à fait ordinaire. Si j'ai un problème avec lui, c'est parce que ce n'est qu'un sale gosse arrogant qui finira par se mettre en travers de ma route, si je ne le calme pas très vite. Ta petite blague d'aujourd'hui m'aura au moins permis de comprendre ça.

Il se leva et arpenta la pièce, agité.

\- Ce concours est trop important pour moi, Petra. Eren Jaeger n'est qu'une légère contrariété, mais tout rentrera bientôt dans l'ordre. Promets-moi que tu ne me compliqueras plus les choses comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui.

\- Et tu penses que te débarrasser de lui règlera tous tes problèmes ? Tu sais bien que c'est plus profond que ça, Levi !

 _\- Promets-le-moi_.

\- … Je te le promets.

\- Bien. Passe une bonne soirée, Petra. »

Il raccrocha sans attendre sa réponse, et se rendit dans la salle de bains, pour se déshabiller et prendre une douche. Croisant son reflet dans le miroir, il se toisa.

« - Je ne me laisserai pas empoisonner par tes yeux, Jaeger. Je connais trop bien les gens de ton espèce. Tu n'es qu'un insecte arrogant, et je vais t'écraser. »

 _ **XXX**_

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, que c'était suffisamment clair, et surtout que j'ai assez bien retranscrit les sentiments de Levi tels que je les imagine. Il éprouve des choses assez contradictoires : il méprise Eren au même titre qu'il méprise les élèves de la classe B, mais il est troublé par celui-ci puisqu'il le voit dans ses rêves exactement comme c'est le cas réciproquement. Ça va j'ai perdu personne ?

Je serais très heureuse d'avoir votre avis sur la question. En attendant, à la semaine prochaine !


	5. Armin est vraiment intelligent

**Disclaimer :** Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de l'écriture de cette fiction, si ce n'est un immense plaisir. Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à ce cher Hajime Isayama, et le scénario de cette fiction sort de ma tête. Il est donc un peu poussiéreux.

Bonjour-bonjour, j'espère que tout le monde va bien ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, qui est le plus long jamais posté jusqu'à présent. Si c'est trop, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, mais sachez qu'il n'y a rien de plus pénible que de ne pas savoir où couper un chapitre, haha… ! J'en profite pour vous informer, car je n'y avais pas pensé avant, que **tous les personnages que je fais intervenir dans cette histoire sont issus de l'œuvre originale, je n'en invente aucun**. Mr Balto du prologue est le seigneur qui, dans l'animé, supplie Pixis de rester pour le protéger lorsque Trost est attaqué par les titans. Voilà voilà, bonne lecture et merci infiniment à ceux qui me laissent un petit mot, c'est vous qui donnez autant envie de continuer !

 **Chapitre 4 : Armin est vraiment intelligent**

A la charmante station balnéaire d'Enoshima, à seulement quelques minutes en train de Tokyo, Eren et ses amis profitaient des dernières chaleurs de la fin de l'été. Le soleil était haut dans un ciel limpide, et la mer calme, scintillante sous les rayons lumineux. Il aurait pu s'agir d'un paysage des plus bucoliques si trois adolescents en maillot de bain n'étaient pas en train de sillonner la plage, courant à en perdre haleine et s'éclaboussant à grands renforts de cris et d'éclats de rire.

Un peu plus loin de l'eau, Mikasa était étendue sur sa serviette, à l'abri d'un parasol. Plus resplendissante que jamais dans son maillot de bain rouge, un livre à la main, elle faisait ce qu'elle considérait comme son devoir : elle veillait. Veillait sur Eren qui crapahutait dans l'eau en compagnie de Marco et Connie. Veillait sur Armin qui, légèrement en retrait, perché sur les rochers, contemplait l'immense étendue bleutée. Jean se tenait juste à côté de lui, et semblait plus absorbé par son compagnon que par la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Mikasa fronça légèrement les sourcils. L'énorme béguin que le joueur de baseball semblait avoir pour le petit blond n'avait pas échappé à sa vigilance. Si jamais cela s'avérait réciproque et que leur relation devait devenir sérieuse, elle aurait un briefing à faire à Kirschtein. La jeune fille promena son regard sur le reste du groupe. A côté d'elle, Ymir était occupée à appliquer de la crème solaire sur le dos d'une Christa endormie avec un soin tout particulier. Sasha, quant à elle, ne tarderait pas à revenir de chez le glacier stratégiquement situé à quelques dizaines de mètres de la plage. Même si les garçons faisaient suffisamment de bruit pour donner l'impression que l'endroit était bondé, le bord de mer était relativement vide et paisible pour une si belle journée.

« - Et voilà, chantonna Ymir en achevant sa besogne.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour contempler Christa avec une expression attendrie, chassant les mèches blondes que la brise amenait sur son visage.

\- N'est-elle pas parfaite ? soupira-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Mikasa.

Celle-ci eut un sourire indulgent.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?

Ymir la regarda d'un air surpris, avant d'émettre un petit rire triste.

\- Oh, Mikasa, Christa et moi ne formons pas un couple ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment quelqu'un comme elle pourrait vouloir de quelqu'un comme moi...

La pauvre brune fut si embarrassée de sa méprise qu'elle bénit Eren lorsque celui-ci arriva quelques secondes plus tard, en soufflant comme un bœuf, pour s'affaler sur sa serviette. Couché sur le ventre, il poussa un râle appréciateur lorsque le soleil sur son dos commença à sécher sa peau.

\- Vous devriez aller vous baigner, grogna-t-il. L'eau est chaude.

Le jeune homme poussa un couinement surpris en sentant soudain quelque chose de froid et mouillé sur ses épaules.

\- Ne t'endors pas en plein soleil sans protection. » le réprimanda sa sœur en appliquant de la crème sur sa peau.

Il se laissa faire, l'esprit embrumé par la chaleur, le corps fatigué par ses acrobaties dans l'eau. Ses pensées dérivèrent lentement vers des idées sombres qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux la vieille, après le lycée, leur mère s'était évidemment affolée en voyant Eren revenir avec un bandage sur la tête. A la grande surprise du jeune homme, Mikasa l'avait couvert en prétextant une chute accidentelle – ce qui n'était pas réellement un mensonge, mais plutôt une demi-vérité très _arrangeante_. Il était parvenu à avoir l'air normal durant le dîner, tandis qu'ils relataient leur journée à Carla, et avait tenu bon jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez tard pour qu'il puisse aller se coucher sans éveiller ses soupçons. Une fois dans sa chambre, il avait violemment sangloté, la tête sur les genoux de sa sœur qui caressait silencieusement ses cheveux, attendant patiemment qu'il se calmât. Après avoir fini de déverser tout sa tristesse, sa colère et son incompréhension, il avait tenté de lui confier sa peine.

« Si tu savais, s'était-il lamenté d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots étranglés, si tu savais comme c'était dur, quand il m'a dit tout ça. C'est horrible de voir un visage que j'aime tellement sur la tête de quelqu'un d'aussi méprisable. »

Il s'était redressé, calmé un instant, avant d'asséner un violent coup de pied dans sa table de nuit.

« Je le déteste ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi odieux ?»

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, chassant les mauvaises pensées de sa tête. Il avisa Armin et Jean au bord de la jetée et décida d'aller les rejoindre.

« - Ne cherche pas les ennuis. » le prévint Mikasa en le regardant s'éloigner.

Armin peinait à détacher ses yeux de l'horizon. Les effluves de l'air marin l'étourdissaient, tout comme le cri de mouettes et le bruit des petites vagues sur les rochers. Il avait toujours aimé l'océan plus que tout. Océan était synonyme d'ailleurs, un ailleurs après lequel avaient toujours couru ses parents, de leur vivant. Il avait hérité de leur passion. Le seul endroit sur Terre que l'homme n'avait pas encore fouillé de fond en comble. C'était un autre monde qui se cachait sous l'eau, auquel peu de gens avaient accès. Il comptait bien être de ceux-là.

« - C'est magnifique, hein ?

\- Oui. Comme tes yeux.

Jean se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens en prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Enfin je veux dire, haha, c'est un peu la même couleur que celle de tes yeux, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le dos tourné, le petit blond ne vit pas son homologue plaquer sa main sur son visage, mortifié.

\- Mes parents sont morts dans l'océan.

Silence pesant.

\- Ils étaient partis en voyage. Leur avion s'est crashé dans l'Atlantique.

Silence très pesant.

\- Excuse-moi… Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

Il sentit un bras autour de ses épaules et sourit quand son homologue l'étreignit maladroitement.

\- Hé, Armin !

\- Génial, grogna Jean en voyant Eren arriver en courant.

\- Doucement, tu vas tomber ! » lui cria Armin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tandis que, les pieds dans l'eau, le jeune homme blond s'évertuait à attraper des petits crabes dissimulés entre les pierres, Jean surprit Eren en engageant la conversation.

« - Armin est vraiment quelqu'un d'intelligent.

Le jeune allemand posa les yeux sur son ami, à quelques mètres de là où ils étaient assis.

\- Il a toujours été comme ça. Déjà, petit, il n'avait rien à voir avec les autres enfants. Toujours un temps d'avance. C'est pour ça que je suis tellement en colère. Il mériterait de gagner ce concours plus que tous les prétentieux qui se pavanent dans la classe A !

D'un geste rageur, il jeta un caillou qui ricocha trois fois. Jean siffla d'admiration et tenta de le surpasser.

\- Il existe forcément un moyen d'accéder à ce concours ! Nous ne sommes pas stupides, même si aucun de nous n'est spécialement doué en quelque chose.

\- Parle pour toi, Jaeger.

Eren se tourna vers lui, intrigué.

\- Tu n'as jamais goûté un plat préparé par Sasha, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh… non ?

\- C'est triste pour toi. Si ma mère savait cuisiner comme ça, je serais sûrement obèse. Sasha a vraiment un don pour ça. Elle est la meilleure de la promotion.

\- Je ne le savais pas, souffla Eren.

Jean eut un sourire narquois.

\- J'imagine que tu ne savais pas non plus que Marco a gagné les _Inspired Minds_ _Awards_ grâce à ses tableaux, ni que Christa est un prodige de la partition ? Son instrument de prédilection, c'est le violon.

\- Comment c'est possible !?

\- Même si nous ne sommes que des _Beta_ , nous ne sommes pas à Trost pour rien, Eren. Nous sommes tous doués en quelque chose.

\- Même toi ?

\- Même moi, oui ! s'exclama Jean, légèrement vexé.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je ne te le dirai pas, vas te faire voir.

\- C'est la botanique, fit une voix derrière eux.

\- Marco, sale traitre ! s'époumona le jeune homme, le visage cramoisi, tandis que le nouveau venu leur souriait aimablement. Je n'aurai plus jamais la paix, maintenant !

\- Tu jardines ? pouffa Eren.

\- La botanique ne se limite pas à du jardinage, Jaeger. C'est un art, et aussi une science. Les formes de vie végétales représentent l'avenir, elles renferment beaucoup de secrets et nous n'en connaissons pas le dixième.

\- D'accord, d'accord, concéda l'allemand, secrètement impressionné par ses propos passionnés. Je ne me moquerai plus de toi et de tes fleurs. »

Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis sur le sable, et que Sasha était revenue avec leurs commandes, Eren profita d'un moment de silence pour émettre l'idée qui le travaillait.

« - Et si on s'inscrivait tous ?

Même Sasha, qui s'apprêtait à mordre dans son cône à la pistache, arrêta son geste pour le regarder.

\- Est-ce que des élèves ont déjà essayé de s'inscrire en masse ? Je veux dire, forcer le passage, quoi. Peut-être qu'ils n'oseront pas s'en prendre à nous, si nous sommes trop nombreux.

\- Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi, Eren, soupira Connie.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt à prendre le risque, continua Marco. Ma mère travaille dans une pharmacie tenue par une de ces familles, tu comprends ? »

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais abandonna en constatant que tout le monde fuyait son regard. Il se rallongea, contrarié, tandis que les conversations reprenaient çà et là. En regardant d'un œil distrait Connie lécher l'esquimau de Jean pendant que celui-ci regardait ailleurs, il réfléchissait à un moyen de contourner le système, conscient qu'ils n'y parviendraient pas par la force. Il finit par s'assoupir, bercé par les rires de ses compagnons.

 _ **XXX**_

« - Comment t'es-tu débrouillé pour être en retard le seul matin où ta sœur et moi ne sommes pas à la maison ?!

\- Je ne sais pas ! Le réveil a sonné à huit heures, alors je me suis dit « encore cinq minutes » et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, il était neuf heures moins dix !

\- Dépêche-toi ! Allez !

Eren enfila ses chaussures sans même les lacer, jeta son sac sur son épaule et ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée.

\- A ce soir ! » cria-t-il à sa mère en s'éloignant à toute allure.

Il y avait maintenant une semaine que les trois adolescents avaient intégré l'institut de Trost, et le bilan jusque-là était plutôt positif. Ils étaient parvenus à se faire un groupe d'amis, n'avaient pas de difficultés particulières à suivre les cours et ne faisaient rien de susceptible de leur attirer des ennuis. _Rien, à part exister_ , songea Eren en soupirant intérieurement, tandis que l'image de Levi lui venait à l'esprit. Leurs rapports ne s'étaient en rien améliorés depuis la fameuse altercation devant l'infirmerie. Les quelques fois où il l'avait revu depuis, le garçon n'avait été que froide indifférence ou piques humiliantes à son égard. De plus, le jeune allemand avait découvert avec horreur que leurs deux classes avaient des cours communs, comme celui pour lequel il était en retard en ce moment-même. Heureusement, le caractère studieux des _Alpha_ les obligeait à ne pas perturber les heures d'enseignement de quelque façon que ce soit, ce qui faisait qu'aucun incident entre les deux promotions n'avait été à déplorer jusque-là.

Eren franchit le portail de l'établissement et ralentit sa course, pantelant. Il n'avait que quelques minutes de retard, mais la tolérance des professeurs concernant le manque d'assiduité avoisinait zéro. En passant dans le hall d'entrée, il fut surpris du nombre d'élèves regroupés autour des panneaux d'information du concours, avant de se souvenir que les inscriptions avait été ouvertes ce matin-même. Le jeune homme finit par arriver devant la porte de la salle de classe, frappa, et entra sans attendre. Il soupira de soulagement en avisant l'enseignant debout devant le tableau. Des deux professeurs qui dispensaient les cours de culture générale, Mike Zacharias était le plus indulgent, bien qu'un peu rigide.

« - C'est la dernière fois, Jaeger, » se contenta-t-il de dire sans même regarder Eren, tandis que le garçon s'excusait platement.

Celui-ci, embarrassé d'être le centre de l'attention et ne localisant ni Armin ni Mikasa, s'empressa de s'asseoir à la première place vide qu'il trouva, au deuxième rang. Une fois ses affaires installées, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa voisine et se figea en reconnaissant Petra Ral. Il détourna la tête, mais pas assez vite.

« - Bonjour Eren, chuchota-t-elle sans quitter le tableau des yeux.

\- Salut…? répondit-il avec hésitation.

\- Comment va ta tête ?

\- Heu, je suis guéri, merci. »

Balayant la classe du regard, il tenta de localiser Mikasa et Armin. Ses deux amis s'étaient rendus au lycée plus tôt que lui, car Mikasa suivait les cours d'arts martiaux dispensés au dojo, et Armin allait systématiquement en cours aux aurores, ne fut-ce que pour flâner dans la bibliothèque. Il finit par les apercevoir, quelques rangs derrière lui. Il ignora Mikasa lorsque celle-ci le réprimanda silencieusement – « Où étais-tu, enfin ? » put-il lire sur ses lèvres – et se concentra sur le cours. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il sursauta lorsque la jolie rousse prit de nouveau la parole.

« - Ne juge pas Levi trop durement. Je sais qu'il est détestable à première vue, mais il a un bon fond, tu sais.

\- Non, je ne sais pas, répondit-il, exaspéré par ce qu'il entendait.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, la jeune fille assise devant Eren se retourna brusquement et interpella Petra sans grande discrétion.

\- Pssst, Petra, prête-moi ta gomme s'il te plait !

Il s'agissait d'Hanji Zoé, qui, lorsqu'elle le remarqua, se mit à le dévisager par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- Tu es très mignon, lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc.

Le garçon ne répondit rien, pris de court.

\- Tu es Eren Jaeger, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh…oui ?

La jeune fille resta immobile plusieurs secondes, le regard vide. _Elle a planté_ ? pensa Eren, inquiet.

\- Levi ne va faire qu'une bouchée de toi, déclara-t-elle soudain comme on prononce un diagnostic.

\- Je…je n'ai pas peur de lui, répliqua-t-il, sur la défensive. Je l'attends, c'est quand il veut !

\- Qui a parlé de se battre ? lui dit-elle, narquoise, d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

Comprenant le sens caché de sa phrase, il rougit furieusement et plongea la tête dans son livre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hanji avait dit ça. Il était évident que Levi le détestait. Elle se moquait sûrement de lui.

\- Elle plaisante, ne l'écoute pas, tenta de le rassurer Petra, en lançant un regard sévère à son amie.

\- Je ne lui ai rien fait, reprit-il, toujours dissimulé entre les pages. Pourquoi a-t-il un problème avec moi ?

\- Levi a un problème avec tout le monde, chéri ! s'esclaffa la brune. Ne te torture pas trop avec ça.

Sur ces mots, elle leur tourna de nouveau le dos.

\- Au fait, Eren, reprit Petra. Je suis déléguée de la classe A, et en enregistrant les données des élèves, j'ai vu que tu ne t'étais pas encore inscrit à un cours de sport. Il faut que tu le fasses ce soir, d'accord ? Tu peux aller directement au secrétariat. Si tu as un problème, tu peux venir en parler à moi ou à Erwin Smith, bien sûr, mais ce serait plus pratique pour toi de t'adresser aux délégués de ta classe. Il s'agit de Reiner Braun et Mina Carolina. Ils sont très gentils. Concernant Levi, je te promets que la situation sera moins tendue une fois que les inscriptions seront scellées. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, viens m'en parler. En attendant, essaie de ne pas trop te faire remarquer… d'accord ?

\- Je ne me fais pas remarquer, grommela Eren. C'est lui qui me remarque. »

En sortant de cours ce soir-là, le jeune homme indiqua à ses amis de l'attendre au portail, tandis qu'il se rendait au secrétariat pour s'inscrire aux cours de sport.

« - Tu as de la chance, l'informa la gentille quinquagénaire qui tenait le bureau. Il y a encore des places disponibles dans beaucoup de disciplines. Tu n'as que l'embarras du choix.

Eren parcourut rapidement la liste. Il savait qu'Armin avait choisi de faire du volley avec Sasha et Connie, mais il n'aimait pas ce sport.

\- Je vais prendre l'escalade. » Finit-il par dire un peu au hasard.

En ressortant, ses yeux se posèrent sur les panneaux d'inscription du concours. Balayant le hall du regard, il constata que l'endroit était désert. Après une légère hésitation, le garçon finit par s'approcher de la liste. Le premier nom, écrit en lettres élégantes, était évidemment celui de Levi Ackerman, suivi de ceux de ses amis, et d'autres qu'Eren ne connaissait pas. Il songea un instant à les raturer, puis se ravisa devant la puérilité de cette idée. Il ne s'abaisserait pas à leur niveau.

« - Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas traîner par ici.

Eren soupira lourdement et se retourna nonchalamment. Levi (Qui d'autre, honnêtement ?) se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Il était en tenue de sport, un simple pantalon de jogging et un marcel, et avait visiblement fait beaucoup d'efforts. Un sac pendait négligemment de son épaule.

\- Fiche-moi la paix, cracha Eren. Je n'ai fait que regarder. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te doucher, osa-t-il ajouter dans un accès de courage stupide. Je te sens d'ici.

Levi laissa tomber son sac et s'approcha de lui à pas mesurés. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du petit brun. Le jeune allemand, conscient d'être allé trop loin dans la provocation, attendit calmement un coup de poing qui ne vint jamais. Son homologue se contentait de le fixer. Les yeux d'Eren furent attirés par une goutte de sueur qui roula le long de sa jugulaire et partit imprégner le tissu de son haut. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait du mal à respirer.

Soudain, Levi sortit un stylo de sa poche et le lui tendit. Eren le dévisagea sans comprendre.

\- Puisque tu insistes tant, vas-y, inscris-toi. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais la moindre chance, de toute façon. Comment crois-tu que le jury va réagir en voyant ta candidature ? Ils vont bien rire, c'est une certitude. Alors inscris-toi, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Mais si tu veux mon avis, c'est une humiliation supplémentaire que tu t'infliges.

Il saisit le jeune allemand par le poignet et plaça le stylo dans sa main, sans obtenir aucune réaction du garçon qui, choqué, ne réagissait plus. Se plaçant derrière lui, il le poussa vers le panneau d'inscription. Eren commença alors à se débattre.

\- Lâche-moi ! s'exclama-t-il en tirant pour libérer son bras.

Mais son camarade ne l'écoutait pas. Empoignant son autre bras, il leva sa main qui emprisonnait celle d'Eren vers la liste.

\- Allez Jaeger, souffla-t-il dans à l'oreille de sa victime. Tu ne sais même pas écrire ton nom ou quoi ?

Le jeune homme eut un brusque mouvement de recul qui colla involontairement son dos au torse de Levi. Il hoqueta, sentant l'humidité de l'autre garçon à travers ses propres vêtements. Son odeur corporelle accentuée par la transpiration envahit ses narines, sans qu'il ne parvienne à en être dégoûté. Il tira violemment sur son bras et se libéra de l'emprise, le stylo tombant au sol. En réaction, Levi le ceintura de son bras au niveau des hanches, et plaqua accidentellement son bas-ventre contre les fesses d'Eren.

Horrifié, Eren sentit son corps réagir comme jamais il n'aurait dû le faire, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Levi, lâche-le enfin !

Jamais Eren n'avait été aussi heureux de voir quelqu'un, songea-t-il en regardant Petra accourir. L'autre homme le relâcha aussitôt et le pauvre garçon recula de quelques pas, respirant lentement pour effacer la caractéristique et honteuse manifestation de désir que son corps affichait.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?!

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, répliqua sèchement Levi, sans quitter l'allemand des yeux. J'espère que tu as compris la leçon, cette fois, lâcha-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

\- Ne me tourne pas le dos ! cria Eren.

Petra eut un sursaut de stupeur, et le brun se retourna lentement pour lui faire face.

\- J'ai compris, continua Eren, tremblant de fureur et d'humiliation. C'est très clair, maintenant. J'ai compris que même si je n'ai aucune chance de gagner ce concours, je ne peux pas te laisser un jour de plus exercer ta petite tyrannie sur les autres élèves.

Il se redressa et s'approcha vivement de Levi jusqu'à leurs torses se touchent presque. Refusant de se laisser intimider à nouveau, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et se hissa même légèrement sur la pointe des pieds. Son homologue se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il pensait avoir trouvé une stratégie pour accéder au concours. Une telle occasion de tenter le coup ne se reproduirait pas.

\- Alors, je te propose un pari. Demain. Une partie d'échec. Rien de plus, juste une simple partie. Si tu perds, toi et ta bande de fascistes, vous laisserez s'inscrire au concours tous ceux qui le veulent. Pas d'intimidation par les parents, pas de menaces ou quelque autre forme de corruption que ce soit. Tout le monde aura sa chance. Si tu gagnes, à toi de fixer tes exigences.

Il attendit anxieusement une réaction. Les chances que Levi accepte étaient infimes.

\- D'accord.

\- D-d'accord ... ? répéta Eren, surpris.

\- A une condition. Si je gagne, tu devras quitter l'institut de Trost.

La phrase fit au jeune homme l'effet d'une douche froide. Il avait confiance en son plan et en ses amis. Mais mettre sa scolarité en jeu… ?

\- Non, Eren ! s'exclama Petra, ignorant le regard noir que lui jeta son ami.

\- Très bien, finit-il par accepter.

Il saisit la main que lui tendait le brun et la serra brièvement. Elle était glacée et lui broya impitoyablement les doigts.

\- Demain, dans le parc, dès la pause déjeuner. »

Il tourna les talons et sortit du bâtiment, les jambes flageolantes.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? s'impatienta Mikasa en le voyant arriver.

\- Venez, rentrons, déclara froidement Eren. Armin, il faut que je te parle. »

 _ **XXX**_

Levi regarda le garçon sortir en trombe de l'établissement, le visage aussi impassible que de coutume.

« - Tous nos soucis seront bientôt terminés, déclara-t-il à l'attention de Petra. Je m'évertuais à trouver un moyen de nous débarrasser de lui, et voilà que cet idiot vient m'apporter une occasion en or de le faire.

Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Comment pouvait-il avoir une telle chance ? Comme tous les individus de sa classe, Levi avait été entrainé aux jeux intellectuels et se savait être un fin stratège. Le gamin n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance.

\- Tu devrais avoir honte, répliqua sèchement la rouquine. Tu es allé beaucoup trop loin aujourd'hui, peu importe tes motivations. Il n'a peut-être pas le niveau pour participer au concours, mais il est bien plus intègre que toi.

Il se tourna vers elle, choqué.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte des enjeux ?

\- Et toi, est ce que tu te rends compte de la situation dans laquelle tu as mis Eren ?

\- Je ne laisserai personne me barrer la route.

Les traits du jeune homme se durcirent.

\- Une élève _Alpha_ ne devrait pas se poser ce genre de question. Je commence à me demander si tu as réellement ce qu'il faut pour participer au concours. Puisque tu aimes tellement ces débiles de la classe B, tu devrais peut-être les rejoindre, » asséna-t-il en ignorant les yeux de son amie qui se remplirent de larmes.

Amère et déçue, elle fit volte-face et abandonna Levi dans le hall désert.

 _ **XXX**_

Le lendemain, Eren franchit dignement les grilles de Trost. Autour d'eux, de nombreux élèves se mirent à chuchoter sur leur passage. Le jeune homme ne douta pas un instant du sujet de leurs commérages. Comment diable pouvaient-ils déjà être au courant ? Levi avait certainement fait passer le mot, souhaitant ameuter un maximum de spectateurs pour ce qu'il devait penser être l'imminente humiliation d'Eren Jaeger.

« - Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies fait une chose pareille, fit Mikasa, les dents serrées. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, tu es mort. Pas que je doute de toi Armin, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, mais les enjeux sont tout de même un peu _exagérés_.

\- Je crois que je vais vomir, se contenta de répondre le petit blond.

\- Mais non, le réconforta son ami, confiant. Tu vas être génial, comme d'habitude. »

Sous ses airs de conquérant, Eren avait lui aussi les entrailles nouées. La veille, il avait été incapable de regarder ses parents dans les yeux. Ni sa mère, qui s'était toujours évertuée à leur faire comprendre l'importance des études, ni son père, rentré depuis à peine quelques jours, dont les yeux brillaient de fierté dès qu'ils racontaient leur journée à Trost. Il préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'il leur dirait si les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévu et qu'il rentrait à la maison de nouveau déscolarisé. Parce que le risque était bel et bien réel. Il savait que Levi trouverait un moyen de le forcer à tenir son engagement s'il ne le faisait pas de lui-même.

La matinée de cours leur parut être une torture, en particulier à partir du moment où Sasha et Connie les informèrent de l'ampleur que pouvaient prendre les choses.

« - Les enseignants de Trost n'aiment pas les paroles en l'air, leur expliqua Sasha à voix basse. Ils veulent faire comprendre aux élèves l'importance des promesses, même orales. C'est comme ça, ça fait partie de la culture japonaise. Si les professeurs s'en mêlent, Eren pourrait vite se retrouver dans une situation très délicate.

\- Ils ne peuvent quand même pas forcer Eren à quitter Trost pour tenir sa parole ? s'enquit Armin.

\- Non, le rassura Connie, mais uniquement parce que c'est illégal. Mais d'autres le feront sans hésiter. »

Midi arriva bien trop vite à leur goût, et en sortant de classe, Eren lutta contre la panique qui le gagnait lentement. Sur leur chemin, certains élèves lui glissaient divers commentaires plus ou moins encourageants.

« Bonne chance, Eren. »

« T'es taré, mec. »

« Il était temps que quelqu'un se rebelle. Bravo ! »

« Si tu gagnes, tu voudras bien sortir avec moi ? »

Ils finirent par atteindre le parc, ou un attroupement d'élèves les attendait.

« - Génial, gémit Armin, tandis que les spectateurs s'écartaient pour les laisser passer.

Levi se trouvait au centre du rassemblement, accompagné d'Erwin. Eren repéra Petra légèrement en retrait avec ses autres amis. En les voyant arriver, le brun sourit froidement et vint à leur rencontre.

\- Tu es prêt ?

Eren s'avança tranquillement, les avant-bras enfouis dans les larges poches de sa veste, à la fois pour se donner l'air décontracté et pour camoufler le tremblement de ses mains.

\- C'est quand tu veux, si tu n'as pas trop peur.

Le brun émit un petit rire incrédule devant l'insolence inouïe de l'autre garçon. Petra vint jusqu'à eux et, ignorant totalement Levi, agrippa la manche du jeune allemand.

\- Il n'est pas trop tard pour tout annuler, l'implora-t-elle.

Avant de pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit, il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un nouvel individu qui fit s'agiter la foule d'excitation. Il s'agissait d'un homme assez âgé, chauve, avec un regard perçant mais un air bienveillant.

\- J'ai ouï dire qu'un affrontement historique allait se tenir ici, déclara-t-il paisiblement, et je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Eren, méfiant.

A côté de lui, Petra s'étrangla.

\- Ma foi, jeune homme, je suis le directeur de cet établissement, Dot Pixis.

Nulle sévérité dans sa voix, seulement un léger amusement. Mortifié, Eren ne sut quoi répondre, et n'eut même pas le temps de le faire. Levi le devança et s'adressa à l'individu.

\- Proviseur Pixis, le salua-t-il. C'est un honneur de vous compter dans l'assistance. Vous n'auriez pas du vous donner cette peine, la partie risque d'être courte.

Le jeune allemand était abasourdi. La voix de Levi, d'ordinaire froide et méprisante, n'était que velours auditif tandis qu'il invitait l'homme à s'asseoir.

\- Commençons, déclara Erwin.

Eren supposa qu'il tiendrait le rôle d'arbitre. A quoi pouvait servir un arbitre au cours d'une partie d'échec, là était la question qu'il se posait. Levi lui indiqua de la main un échiquier posé sur une table, ainsi que deux chaises, et l'encouragea à prendre place. Tout allait se jouer maintenant. Eren émit un petit rire théâtral qui eut le mérite de déstabiliser quelque peu son opposant.

\- Quoi ? Tu as cru que j'allais t'affronter ? Je ne sais même pas jouer aux échecs ! Non, c'est contre Armin que tu vas jouer.

Le petit blond s'avança timidement, et resta tétanisé par les poignards que lui lancèrent les yeux de Levi.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? Tu n'as trouvé que ça, comme échappatoire ?

\- Absolument pas. Si tu te souviens bien, à un aucun moment je n'ai stipulé que tu allais jouer contre moi.

\- Il dit la vérité, témoigna Petra, une lueur vengeresse dans les yeux. Il n'a jamais mentionné qui serait l'adversaire de Levi. C'était à ce dernier de demander des précisions.

\- Alors, conclut Eren, tu te sens capable d'affronter mon ami ?

\- C'est ridicule, répliqua Levi, agacé. Toi ou lui, le résultat sera le même.

\- Dans ce cas, prenez place. » enjoignit Erwin.

Levi et Armin s'assirent de chaque côté du plateau. Un tirage au sort détermina que le petit blond jouerait avec les pièces blanches. Ainsi, la partie commença.

Pendant les dix premières minutes, il ne se passa rien. Un silence de mort régnait sur l'assistance. De temps à autre, un élève susurrait quelques mots à son voisin, tenant certainement d'anticiper les coups à venir des deux joueurs. Eren se surprit plusieurs fois à réfréner une envie de bailler. Puis, tandis que la partie progressait, l'atmosphère changea. L'expression de Levi, jusque-là confiante, commença à se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience du niveau de son adversaire. Lorsqu'il eut perdu ses deux tours et un fou, il commença à agiter nerveusement le pied gauche. Armin, lui, bien qu'encore pâle, avait cessé de trembler, pris par le jeu. Il était dans son élément. Malheureusement, en écoutant les chuchotements excités de son entourage, Eren comprit vite que même s'il avait été pris par surprise, Ackerman gardait tout de même l'avantage et menaçait à tout moment de gagner.

Tandis que le blond réfléchissait à sa stratégie, Levi s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa ses mains. Sentant un regard peser sur lui, il tourna la tête. Ses yeux trouvèrent ceux d'Eren en train de le fixer, et ne purent s'en détacher. Le jeune allemand, bien que déstabilisé par les perçantes orbes noires, refusa de détourner la tête. Quelle était cette lueur au fond du regard de l'autre garçon ? Imaginait-il la légère coloration qu'il avait l'impression de distinguer sur ses joues, ou cette rougeur était-elle bien réelle ? Eren ne le quitta plus des yeux lorsqu'il se concentra de nouveau sur le plateau, tentant de lire les expressions sur son visage. Le brun lui paraissait de plus en plus tendu. La mâchoire crispée, les sourcils froncés, tiquant au moindre geste d'Armin.

Après ce qui parut une éternité, Armin déplaça sa reine sur l'échiquier. Puis il regarda pour la première fois son adversaire, et d'une voix légèrement tremblante mais déterminée, déclara :

« - Echec et mat. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel Levi dévisagea le blond, tandis qu'Erwin Smith annonçait Armin vainqueur d'une voix impassible. Ensuite, tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. Les élèves commentaient tous ce qu'ils venaient de voir par grands éclats de voix, riant et poussant même des cris. Certains semblaient contester le résultat ou s'indigner, mais la plupart d'entre eux affichait une mine réjouie. Au milieu de la cohue, Armin tendit une main hésitante à Levi. Le brun ne la lui serra que très brièvement – et brutalement, au vu de la grimace que fit le petit blond –, mais quand il dévisagea son adversaire, un respect nouveau brillait dans ses yeux. Eren en ressentit une pointe de jalousie qui lui piqua la poitrine, mais l'oublia bien vite pour se jeter sur son ami et le serrer dans ses bras. Mikasa ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

« - J'ai réussi, souffla Armin, incrédule.

\- Nous n'en avions jamais douté, lui répondit chaleureusement son ami.

Ils durent le lâcher lorsque le proviseur Pixis s'approcha d'eux.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, jeune homme. Vous êtes très doué. A ma connaissance, personne n'avait jamais vaincu Monsieur Ackerman aux échecs jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je serai ravi de me mesurer à vous, un de ces jours. En attendant, vous devriez vous inscrire au concours, vous avez toutes vos chances d'être sélectionné, après un tel exploit.

Cramoisi, le petit blond ne put que hocher frénétiquement de la tête. Eren sentit une vague d'affection pour le vieil homme grandir en lui. Il savait que Pixis avait fait exprès de tenir de tels propos en présence de Levi, pour s'assurer que celui-ci tiendrait ses engagements.

\- Vous avez raison ! s'exclama le jeune allemand. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que nous allons faire de ce pas !

Jetant un regard appuyé à Levi, il saisit ses deux compagnons par le bras et se fraya un chemin dans la foule. Pixis les regarda partir.

\- Quelle fascinante personne. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

Puis se tourna vers Levi qui n'avait pas dit un mot, le visage fermé.

\- Allons, Levi, soupira-t-il. Leur participation au concours se révélera peut-être être une très bonne chose.

\- Je ne vois comment une telle situation pourrait engendrer quoique ce soit de positif, répondit froidement le brun.

\- Mon garçon, reprit le directeur.

Pixis connaissait chacun de ses étudiants, leurs dossiers et leurs historiques. Il savait à quel cas il avait affaire. Autour d'eux, les étudiants commençaient à se disperser.

\- Je sais que tu es en colère. Et tu as toutes les raisons du monde de l'être. Mais regarde toi un instant. A cause de choses passées depuis longtemps, tu te focalises sur l'avenir comme s'il s'agissait d'une impitoyable compétition, et tu en oublies tout ce qui se passe dans l'immédiat, et tout le bonheur que chaque instant peut t'apporter. Tu dois comprendre que la vie fonctionne comme ça, Levi, sinon tu passeras à côté de ta propre existence. Et lorsque tu t'en apercevras, il sera trop tard. Hier est derrière nous, et demain est mystère imprévisible. En revanche, aujourd'hui est un cadeau. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'on l'appelle le présent.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Erwin.

\- C'est un charmant proverbe, n'est-ce pas ? lui glissa-t-il en aparté. Je l'ai trouvé sur _Twitter_. »

Levi secoua la tête avec agacement, comme pour empêcher les paroles de l'atteindre. Courbant respectueusement la nuque, il prit congé de son doyen et quitta les lieux avec humeur.

 _ **XXX**_

Ce soir-là, le trio de Shiganshina se fit entrainer dans la pizzeria la plus proche pour fêter l'évènement. Leur groupe d'amis habituel était là, mais d'autres étudiants s'étaient joints à l'évènement, souhaitant témoigner de leur reconnaissance envers Eren et Armin. Ils avaient connu le sommet de leur gloire l'après-midi même, lorsqu'ils avaient fièrement apposé leur signature sur la liste des inscriptions. Eren n'oublierait jamais la vague de cris de triomphe qu'il avait récoltée en écrivant son nom sur le papier. Par la suite, tous ses amis ainsi que nombre d'autres élèves de la classe B l'avaient imité.

Cependant, en sortant du lycée le soir venu, il avait surpris de loin Levi et Petra dans une chaleureuse étreinte, au coin de la rue menant à une bouche de métro. Petra serrait dans sa main un bouquet de fleurs. Des roses. Il savait que les deux _Alpha_ s'étaient gravement disputés à son sujet, et s'était réjoui pour la gentille rousse de les voir se réconcilier, mais il ignorait quel sens accorder à la marque d'affection à laquelle il avait assisté. Il ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit que Levi et Petra sortaient peut-être ensemble. _Bah, ça ne me regarde pas_ , avait-il songé, refusant de comprendre pourquoi un poids discret qui lui oppressait subitement le cœur.

« - Alors, champion ! Tu as l'air bien préoccupé, pour quelqu'un qui a remporté une telle victoire !

Eren leva les yeux vers le garçon qui venait de passer brusquement un bras autour de ses épaules, manquant de lui faire renverser son verre. Il s'agissait du quarterback Reiner.

\- Héhé, je ne suis pas le véritable héro de cette journée, déclara-t-il, mal à l'aise. C'est Armin, qu'il faut féliciter.

Le concerné, qui était pris en sandwich entre Jean et un dénommé Franz Kefka qui lui serrait vigoureusement la main, s'approcha d'eux à l'entente de son nom.

\- C'est gentil de ta part, Reiner. Mais je n'ai pas tant de mérite, tu sais.

\- Foutaises, s'exclama celui-ci, avant de partir se chercher un verre.

Armin en profita pour s'asseoir face à Eren. Il souriait timidement, sûrement impressionné par la foule mais néanmoins heureux d'être là.

\- Tu sais, je ne dis pas ça par modestie, déclara-t-il, l'air soudain sérieux. J'ai réellement eu de la chance. Levi est très fort et j'étais en train de perdre. Mais vers la fin de la partie, quelque chose l'a déstabilisé et il n'a plus été capable de se concentrer à fond sur le jeu. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai repris le dessus.

Eren ne put s'empêcher de repenser au regard troublé que lui avait jeté Levi durant la partie.

\- N'y pense plus, va. Tout ce qui importe, c'est que tu as gagné. Il ne reste qu'à croiser les doigts en attendant que le jury examine tous les profils des candidats et fasse son choix. A partir de maintenant, on a vraiment une chance de gagner cette bourse. »

Son ami retrouva le sourire à la simple mention de la récompense.

 _ **XXX**_

Dans une luxueuse maison du quartier de Trost, Erwin versa minutieusement du thé dans deux tasses en porcelaine et les déposa devant ses convives.

« - Comment ai-je pu échouer face à un _Beta_ ?

\- Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites. Tu as toujours sous-estimé les _Beta_. On ne juge pas une personne en fonction de ça, je te l'ai assez souvent répété. Les génies se cachent partout.

Levi jeta un regard agacé à Petra, puis se résigna.

\- Ce Armin est vraiment doué, je le reconnais. Comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas chez les _Alpha_ ?

\- Est-ce que tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?! s'indigna la jeune fille.

\- Il s'y serait sûrement retrouvé s'il y avait eu une place de libre, supposa Erwin. Ne sois pas trop dur envers toi-même. Tu ne pouvais pas anticiper ce qui allait se produire, et ce n'est sûrement qu'un coup de chance pour eux. Le jury se chargera de stopper net leur petite rébellion, il n'y a qu'à attendre les résultats.

\- Tu as raison, répondit Levi en se décontractant légèrement.

Au bout d'un moment de silence, Petra reprit la parole.

\- C'est la première fois qu'un _Beta_ insiste autant pour participer au concours. Je me demande ce qui le motive à ce point…

\- Ce n'est pas notre problème. De toute façon, il ne sera jamais choisi. Armin à la rigueur, et il nous sera peut-être utile. Mais Jaeger, ne me faites pas rire.

\- En tous cas, rétorqua Petra, soudain narquoise, il ne t'a pas lâché des yeux, pendant la partie. »

Levi ne répondit pas, et ignora les papillonnements affolés qui se manifestèrent dans son estomac. Lui-même ne se souvenait que trop bien des deux émeraudes limpides qui l'avaient hypnotisé durant l'affrontement, causant sa perte.

Il abandonnait peu à peu tout espoir de se libérer de leur emprise.

 _ **XXX**_

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus et que le scénario tient debout à vos yeux. A partir de maintenant, Levi et Eren vont commencer à _vraiment_ interagir et se rapprocher, enfin je pense.

Merci et à la semaine prochaine !


	6. Ce que les autres n'ont pas

**Disclaimer :** Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de l'écriture de cette fiction, si ce n'est un immense plaisir. Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à ce cher Hajime Isayama, et le scénario de cette fiction sort de ma tête. Il est donc un peu poussiéreux.

Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que tout le monde va bien en ce merveilleux moi de juin qui ressemble à un mois de mars. Je vous propose un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction qui progresse lentement mais sûrement. Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et surtout, toute ma reconnaissance à ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter ! Ce qui m'amène à une petite interrogation. Ma chère **emylou** m'a fait remarquer la semaine dernière que je n'avais pas beaucoup de reviews. En temps normal, j'essaie de ne pas trop me focaliser sur ça, mais si même les lecteurs commencent à me le signaler, c'est que ça doit être inquiétant, haha, sachant que j'ai en moyenne 4 reviews pour 100 lecteurs. Alors du coup : si quelque chose ne va pas, **surtout faites-le moi savoir** , que ce soit l'intrigue, la longueur des chapitres, le style de narration. Je suis ici pour m'améliorer, je ne pourrai pas le faire sans votre aide. **Si vous ne savez juste pas quoi dire, je pourrais envisager de laisser des « questions » ou des pistes en fin de chapitre pour que vous sachiez quoi critiquer, c'est vous qui voyez.**

Mais j'ai déjà conscience de la chance que j'ai d'avoir des gens qui lisent, alors merci encore et bonne lecture à tous !

 **Chapitre 5 : Ce que les autres n'ont pas**

Le mois d'octobre finit par arriver, couvrant la ville d'un manteau de couleurs orangées. La température avait chuté de plusieurs degrés, mais l'Institut de Trost n'en était pas moins en ébullition, figé dans l'attente des résultats des sélections qui ne sauraient tarder. Jusque-là, aucune date précise n'avait été communiquée.

Eren se leva un lundi matin avec encore moins d'entrain que d'habitude. Il se devait de partir en avance, car les cours d'escalade de niveau débutant commençaient le matin-même. Il quitta la maison seul et se rendit au lycée. Armin était certainement déjà sur place, et Mikasa dormait encore. Du peu qu'il avait vu, la jeune fille faisait des prouesses en arts martiaux, ce qui ne contribuait qu'à lui attirer davantage de prétendants. Eren n'était pas inquiet. Il la savait parfaitement capable de se défendre. A vrai dire, il se faisait plus de soucis pour Armin, qui passait le plus clair de son temps escorté par Jean. Le jeune allemand ne savait que penser de cette relation. Malgré sa légère animosité pour le joueur de baseball, il se devait de reconnaitre que ce dernier n'avait rien d'un dangereux pervers, et en plus de cela, élevait Armin au rang de pure divinité. Eren en avait timidement glissé quelques mots à sa mère, et avait été infiniment soulagé de constater que celle-ci, loin d'être choquée ou gênée, se réjouissait pour lui. « Il est si mignon, avait-elle soupiré, je suis même surprise que ce genre de situation ne se soit pas produit plus tôt ! »

Eren pénétra dans l'enceinte du lycée et se dirigea vers le gymnase. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Armin assis sur un banc avec une pile de livres. Sans grande surprise, le petit blond était en compagnie d'Annie Leonhardt. Les deux élèves s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, suite à plusieurs rencontres fortuites dans la bibliothèque, qui était à présent le lieu de la majorité de leurs échanges. Il regarda son ami discuter avec entrain tandis que la blonde buvait ses paroles, un imperceptible sourire rendant son visage froid plus humain. Eren se demanda quelle aurait été la réaction de Jean en voyant ça, et toute cette histoire ne lui présagea rien de bon.

Il n'alla pas saluer Armin, sachant que cela ferait fuir Annie, et se rendit directement en cours. Les cours de sport individuels tels que l'escalade fonctionnaient de façon singulière. Chaque élève se promenait avec une fiche détaillant son niveau et d'autres informations pratiques, et l'entraineur voyageait d'un élève à un autre, s'adaptant à leurs capacités. Une fois changé dans les vestiaires, Eren rejoignit le mur d'escalade sur lequel s'activait une vingtaine d'étudiants. Personne ne lui accorda la moindre attention.

 _Euh, je suis sensé faire quoi ?_

Il avisa le professeur qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle et poussa un léger râle.

 _J'en ai pour un siècle à l'attendre !_

Décidant de se familiariser avec les lieux, il choisit un point qui lui semblait relativement facile d'accès et commença à grimper. Les premières prises lui parurent enfantines, les appuis très larges, et il tenta de prendre de la hauteur. Malheureusement, il se retrouva vite coincé, ne sachant plus où s'accrocher. Il s'agita dans un début de panique, son pied dérapa et il chuta en arrière. Le jeune homme eut le temps de fermer les yeux, se préparant à atterrir très douloureusement allongé sur le tapis de sécurité. Mais au lieu de ça, son dos percuta une surface plus chaude et des bras le stabilisèrent.

« - Tu es débile ou quoi ?! Même le moniteur n'a pas le droit de monter là-haut sans matériel !

Eren se remit sur pied et se retourna, surpris. S'il avait bien évidemment reconnu la voix de son sauveur, il était cependant étonné par l'intonation colérique de ce dernier, lui d'ordinaire taciturne en toutes circonstances.

 _Il n'a tout de même pas… eu peur ?_

Levi le toisa un instant, l'air sévère, puis parut se ressaisir et son visage redevint de marbre. Il alla récupérer du matériel dans un bac pour le ramener au jeune allemand.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que le club ferme parce qu'un crétin dans ton genre s'est éclaté le crâne par terre, alors mets ce harnais.

Eren saisit l'enchevêtrement de sangles qu'il lui tendait et le maintint à bout de bras, essayant d'en comprendre le fonctionnement, et surtout le sens.

Son homologue poussa un soupir exaspéré et lui arracha l'instrument des mains.

\- Passe tes jambes là-dedans.

Confus et gêné, il obéit néanmoins. Levi le contourna et attacha des sangles dans son dos, le faisant se crisper dès que ses mains le frôlaient.

\- Maintenant, tes bras, ici. Jusqu'aux épaules.

Eren sursauta violemment en sentant des mains sur son postérieur mais ne réagit pas, comprenant que Levi réglait les liens qui enserraient ses cuisses. Il faillit de nouveau protester lorsque l'autre homme l'encercla de ses bras pour boucler la fermeture finale, au niveau de son torse. Puis il lui fit de nouveau face.

\- Tu ne t'approches pas de ce mur sans avoir ça sur le dos, tu as compris ? ordonna-t-il d'un air légèrement menaçant. Quel est ton niveau ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il lui arracha la fiche des mains.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait d'escalade, déclara Eren avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Levi l'ignora complètement et lui expliqua :

\- Etant major de promotion, je suis chargé d'accueillir les nouveaux à leur premier cours et de leur expliquer les bases. Ça ne me réjouit pas plus que toi, ajouta-t-il en avisant la grimace du jeune brun, mais je ne bâcle jamais mon travail. »

L'heure suivante se résuma donc à une interminable séance de torture durant laquelle Eren dut non seulement se contorsionner dans tous les sens pour atteindre des points d'appui de plus en plus petits, mais également obéir aux ordres secs de Levi qui le supervisait depuis le sol. Il ne compta pas le nombre de fois où il lâcha prise et ne fut retenu que par les cordes, et manqua de perdre patience à chaque fois qu'il entendait « tu aurais dû choisir le golf, Jaeger », ou « ton pied gauche, explique-moi à quoi te sert ton pied gauche si tu le mets là ! », ou encore « ma grande tante est plus agile que ça. Et elle est morte. ». Ce ne fut que lorsque ses membres tremblaient tellement de fatigue qu'il n'arrivait même plus à tenir agrippé sur le mur que Levi l'autorisa à redescendre.

« - C'était pathétique, l'informa-t-il. Cependant, tu as une petite chance de progresser, ce qui n'est pas le cas de la plupart des élèves que j'ai évalués depuis le début de l'année. Ramène le matériel à sa place, le cours est fini. »

Sur ce, le jeune homme fit volteface et s'en alla. Eren partit se changer, encore sous le choc. Levi avait certes été odieux, mais pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il l'avait traité comme les autres. Il ne l'avait pas plus rabaissé qu'il ne l'aurait fait avec qui que ce fut d'autre, et n'avait pas remis en cause sa présence à Trost. Il l'avait même complimenté, en quelque sorte.

Il se doucha rapidement et quitta le gymnase, troublé. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était sa première interaction avec l'autre garçon depuis le jour de sa défaite contre Armin. Peut-être Levi s'était-il résigné à l'idée qu'Eren effectuerait son année scolaire ici. Sur le chemin de sa salle de classe, le jeune allemand rêvait déjà à une trêve pérenne entre lui et l'individu qui l'avait bien malgré lui pris pour Némésis, sans se douter que la situation allait être bouleversée l'après-midi même.

En effet, plus tard dans la journée, tandis qu'ils assistaient à leur cours de langue, le professeur principal de classe A, un certain Keith Shadis, vint les interrompre pour leur demander de se réunir dans l'amphithéâtre. Les deux classes de terminale prirent place dans les gradins, réunissant une cinquantaine d'élèves escortés de plusieurs professeurs. Les étudiants trépignaient d'anticipation, et leurs murmures excités créaient un fond sonore qui empêchait qui que ce fut d'intercepter le moindre mot de la conversation que Hannes Hannesu et Keith Shadis, debout sur l'estrade, entretenaient avec le directeur. Au bout de quelques minutes, lorsque l'assistance fut au complet et un peu moins dissipée, Hannes tapota le micro du doigt et céda sa place à Pixis.

« - Mes chers enfants, commença celui-ci. Comme chaque année, il m'incombe l'honorable devoir de mettre fin à vos tourments, en annonçant les noms des élèves désignés pour défendre l'Institut de Trost dans le cadre du Concours des Vocations Naissantes. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que jusqu'à présent, les élus que nous avions choisis durant les quinze précédentes années ont travaillé sans relâche pour revenir victorieux, sans essuyer une seul défaite, ce qui n'est pas sans m'emplir de fierté. Je m'apprête immanquablement à faire des déçus aujourd'hui, et à détruire des projets. Il n'y a pas de tâche plus ardue que celle de devoir décider quels étudiants méritent plus leur chance que d'autres, quand j'ai en face de moi autant d'esprits si prometteurs.

Une vague frissonnante de chuchotements agita la salle.

\- Cependant, n'oubliez jamais ce qui doit nous motiver à participer à ce concours, au-delà des récompenses individuelles. La clé de cet affrontement permet à Trost de maintenir un niveau d'éducation optimal au fil des années qui passent. C'est aussi pour les générations d'étudiants à venir que vous allez vous battre, tout comme l'ont fait vos prédécesseurs dans le but de vous offrir les privilèges que vous possédez aujourd'hui. Là est la raison pour laquelle je vous demanderai de passer outre les rivalités qui vous ont divisés jusqu'à maintenant, et de tout mettre en œuvre pour accompagner jusqu'à la victoire les élèves sélectionnés, dont je vais sans plus attendre révéler l'identité.

Les nœuds dans l'estomac d'Eren étaient si serrés qu'il se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas régurgiter ses propres entrailles sur la tablette. A côté de lui, Armin respirait par saccades. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à Levi qui, assis quelques rangs plus bas, se tenait raide comme un piquet. Parfaitement immobile, il donnait l'impression d'être une statue. Le proviseur Pixis saisit l'enveloppe que lui tendait Keith Shadis et la décacheta. Il prit un instant pour lire consciencieusement son contenu, puis releva les yeux et balaya l'amphithéâtre de son regard limpide. Un suspense insoutenable et voulu, de l'avis d'Eren. Puis il s'éclaircit la voix et se pencha vers le micro.

\- Le premier élève dont la candidature a été sélectionnée est Levi Ackerman.

L'entente de ce nom fit à Eren l'effet d'une douche froide. La déception fut si forte qu'une sensation de vertige s'empara de lui et lui fit agripper le bord de sa table, tandis que Levi se redressait calmement et, accompagné de vigoureux applaudissements, descendait les gradins pour rejoindre l'estrade et serrer la main du proviseur. _L'aventure s'arrête donc ici_ , songea le jeune allemand, la gorge nouée. Rien n'allait changer. Les _Alpha_ allaient être élus comme cela avait été le cas toutes les années précédentes. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait à deux fois, il lui paraissait profondément naïf d'avoir pu penser une seule seconde avoir une chance d'être sélectionné... Comment lui, un simple élève B arrivé en cours de route, aurait-il pu changer un système instauré depuis plus d'une décennie, et dont tout le monde semblait se contenter ? Mais cela avait été son devoir d'essayer, pour Armin, pour son ami, mais aussi par intégrité, par sens de la justice.

\- Le second élève sélectionné est Eren Jaeger.

Eren, qui n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Trop occupé à se lamenter intérieurement, il ne releva la tête que lorsque Mikasa, assise à côté de lui, lui asséna un brusque coup de coude dans les côtes. Le jeune homme avisa alors le silence de plomb qui régnait dans la salle, tous les visages braqués sur lui et l'air estomaqué de ses amis. Alors seulement, son cerveau assimila ce qui venait d'être dit.

\- Vas-y, souffla sa sœur en le poussa.

A la seconde même où il se leva, l'ensemble des élèves commença à applaudir énergiquement, à l'exception peut-être de certains élèves _Alpha_. Eren crut même entendre quelques sifflements. Comme un somnambule, les jambes raides et les muscles crispés, il descendit lentement les escaliers et rejoignit le groupuscule sur le piédestal. Après avoir serré la main du directeur, il prit place à une distance raisonnable de Levi qui le regardait arriver, une expression absolument indéchiffrable sur la figure.

\- Maintenant, je vais demander à Armin Arlert de nous rejoindre également.

Le petit blond, lui aussi accompagné d'encouragements unanimes, manqua au moins trois fois de trébucher en descendant les marches. Il vint se mettre à côté d'Eren, se cachant à moitié derrière lui.

\- Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ? Aïe, je plaisantais ! s'exclama-t-il à mi-voix lorsque son ami le pinça sournoisement au niveau des côtes.

\- Jean Kirschtein, venez, s'il vous plaît.

Le jeune homme s'approcha à son tour avec l'air d'avoir reçu un énorme coup de massue sur la tête. Il ne lâchait pas Pixis de ses yeux vaguement soupçonneux, comme s'il s'attendait à tout moment à ce que le vieil homme s'exclamât « Je plaisantais ! Retourne à ta place. » Un énorme sourire s'étala néanmoins sur sa figure quand le directeur appela cette fois-ci Marco Bodt.

Lorsque ce fut le nom de Christa Lenz qui retentit dans la salle, la jeune fille rejoignit à son tour les autres nominés sous une myriade de sifflements appréciateurs qui furent couverts par les cris de joie que poussait Ymir.

\- Et pour terminer, j'aimerais que Sasha Braus nous fasse à son tour le plaisir de venir ici.

Les larmes aux yeux, Sasha s'exécuta, soutenue par Connie qui l'embrassa sur la joue avant de la pousser à se lever.

\- Nous avons désormais notre équipe de concurrents au complet : Levi Ackerman, Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bodt, Christa Lenz et Sasha Braus. Sept élèves qui s'engagent dès à présent à revenir victorieux du concours qui se tiendra dans quelques mois. Vous aurez tous le loisir de les féliciter plus tard. Pour l'instant, l'équipe pédagogique et moi-même allons les monopoliser encore un peu. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une agréable fin de journée.

Parlant fort pour couvrir le brouhaha des élèves qui quittaient l'amphithéâtre, Hannes posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Eren et se pencha vers lui :

\- Veuillez suivre le directeur dans son bureau. Félicitations, Eren, ajouta-t-il après une vague hésitation.

Le jeune allemand acquiesça en souriant et fit passer le mot. Tandis qu'ils sortaient à la suite de Pixis, il chercha sa sœur du regard, et l'aperçut en compagnie de Connie et Ymir. Il lui fit un signe de la main, un poids sur le cœur. Il lui avait paru évident que sa sœur aurait elle aussi été sélectionnée pour participer au concours.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, lui souffla Armin. Elle ne s'est inscrite que pour te soutenir, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de participer. »

Eren hocha la tête et décida d'ignorer le reniflement dédaigneux qu'émit Levi en entendant leur échange.

Le bureau du proviseur ressemblait à n'importe quel bureau de proviseur, si ce n'était que de gros canapés en cuir remplaçaient les protocolaires chaises rigides sur lesquelles les élèves étaient sensés s'asseoir lorsqu'ils étaient convoqués. Pixis les invita à s'y installer. Eren remarqua que Levi, en dépit de son animosité pour tous les autres étudiants présents dans la pièce, eut la politesse de faire signe à Christa de s'asseoir dans l'unique fauteuil qui restait à disposition et préféra aller se poster à une fenêtre, tournant le dos au reste de l'assemblée, les mains croisées dans le dos. Le directeur prit place derrière son bureau, encadré par Hannes Hannesu et Keith Shadis. Il regarda les élèves tour à tour, et une étincelle de malice scintilla dans ses yeux quand ils croisèrent ceux d'Eren.

« - Tout d'abord, félicitations à tous. C'est un grand honneur d'être sélectionné pour participer au concours, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec de la chance. Si vous êtes ici en ce moment, c'est que vous l'avez mérité. A présent, comprenez qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a été choisi par hasard. Comme vous le savez certainement, le thème de cette année a été dévoilé il y a environ une semaine et s'intitule « Interprétation Libre ». Nous avons lieu de penser que cette édition sera très différente de celles qui l'ont précédée. Et nous avons jugé que, de tous les brillants intellects qui ont déposé leur candidature, vous étiez les plus susceptibles de savoir gérer une compétition moins…orthodoxe que d'ordinaire.

Tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Même Levi, sa curiosité piquée, s'était détourné de la fenêtre pour mieux écouter.

\- La véritable épreuve commence ici, jeunes gens, continua le professeur Shadis d'une voix dure.

Shadis était le second professeur de culture générale qui travaillait de pair avec Mike Zacharias, en plus d'être à la tête de la classe A. Il avait la réputation d'être impitoyable, et certains disaient même qu'il avait travaillé dans l'armée avant de se reconvertir dans l'éducation.

\- A partir de demain, vous allez suivre des cours particuliers, en plus de ceux déjà dispensés. Cela ne vous décharge en aucun cas de vos obligations habituelles telles que les devoirs qui vous sont donnés dans les autres matières. D'ici deux ou trois mois, lorsque la problématique du concours sera annoncée, vous aurez également des heures de permanence pour réfléchir ensemble à un projet concret. Aucune date ne nous a été donnée pour le moment.

\- Je vais m'arranger avec les autres professeurs pour qu'ils vous fournissent de quoi étudier de votre côté, continua Hannes. Vous aurez vos nouveaux emplois du temps demain, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de grands changements en dehors de ce qui sera rajouté. Nous exigeons une cohésion de groupe irréprochable, informa-t-il, soudain sévère. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer les enjeux qui découlent de cet évènement, et nous ne tolèrerons pas une défaite causée par des tensions internes.

Puis il se radoucit.

\- Si vous vous sentez découragés, vous disposez d'une semaine à compter d'aujourd'hui pour vous désister et être remplacés par quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas une honte, et mieux vaut maintenant que lorsqu'il sera trop tard.

\- Ça ira pour aujourd'hui, messieurs, intervint Pixis. Laissons-les se remettre de leurs émotions et annoncer la bonne nouvelle à leur entourage. Encore toutes mes félicitations. Vous pouvez disposer, leur signala-t-il. Sauf Monsieur Ackerman. »

Sans demander leur reste, les six amis sortirent de la pièce dans un silence religieux. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils attendirent de tourner à l'angle du couloir pour laisser exploser leur joie.

« - Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! s'exclamait Jean en boucle tandis que Marco était pris d'un fou rire nerveux.

\- Ce genre de choses n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! s'extasia Christa. Nous allons entrer dans l'histoire de Trost !

Sur ces mots, elle commença à établir avec Sasha des pronostics concernant le sujet de l'épreuve qui les attendait.

\- « Interprétation libre », répétait-elle, songeuse, ça parlera peut-être de théâtre ?

\- Mais non, répliqua Sasha, on dirait plus une critique culinaire.

Armin, lui, ne disait rien, mais ses yeux brillaient de fierté et de joie. Il se tourna vers Eren qui souriait inlassablement.

\- Tout ça, c'est grâce à toi, lui rappela-t-il, la voix empreinte de gratitude.

Le jeune allemand se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- A ton avis, comment ça va se passer… ? Avec Levi, je veux dire. Il doit être furieux, il devait être certain que ses amis seraient sélectionnés. Tu crois qu'il va jouer le jeu, ou qu'il va nous pourrir la vie ?

\- Ne pense pas à ça pour l'instant. Je t'assure qu'en comparaison à moi, Levi t'adore, ça ne fait aucun doute. »

Jean s'accapara bien vite l'attention du petit blond et Eren en profita pour leur fausser compagnie. Il retourna devant le bureau du directeur puis, s'assurant que les environs étaient déserts, colla son oreille contre la porte close. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce que Pixis pouvait bien avoir à dire à Levi de si particulier. Pas le moindre son ne parvint jusqu'à lui. Il déplaça sa tête, agacé. Peine perdue.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent vivement de la porte, et Eren eut tout juste le temps de se plaquer contre le mur avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre à la volée, laissant passer en trombe un Levi visiblement furieux.

« - Je ne vous salue pas », cracha celui-ci sans même se retourner, ni remarquer la présence de l'autre garçon.

Eren le regarda disparaître au bout du corridor et tenta de s'éclipser discrètement.

« - Entrez monsieur Jaeger, je vous en prie.

Grimaçant à l'entente de ces mots, le jeune allemand obéit néanmoins et pénétra dans la pièce. Son esprit fonctionnait à toute allure pour trouver une excuse à sa tentative d'espionnage, mais le proviseur ne sembla même pas s'en soucier et l'accueillit d'un sourire.

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous féliciter personnellement pour votre exploit, jeune homme, déclara-t-il, et Eren sut qu'il ne parlait pas de sa nomination. Un courage et une détermination comme ceux dont vous avez fait preuve, ça ne court pas les rues. Et à mon sens, cela vaut bien un sans-faute aux interrogations de mathématiques.

Le jeune homme décida qu'il aimait profondément ce vieux directeur.

\- Je pense que vous avez déjà identifié quel sera l'obstacle le plus résistant qui se dressera sur votre route. Mais si vous parvenez à en vous faire un allié, la victoire vous appartient déjà.

Eren le scruta, intrigué, peu sûr de comprendre.

\- Pourquoi ai-je été choisi ? osa-t-il demander. Je n'ai aucun talent particulier et mes résultats sont moyens. Ma mère dit même que dans des circonstances plus normales, je n'aurais pas été admis à Trost.

\- Ma foi, je crois que vous allez devoir trouver par vous-même la réponse à cette question.

Le jeune allemand fut loin d'être satisfait par ces propos, mais comprit que le proviseur prenait congé de lui. Tandis qu'il se levait, Pixis désigna un sac noir posé au pied d'un fauteuil.

\- Dans son empressement à me quitter, il semblerait que Monsieur Ackerman ait oublié ses affaires. Je vous serais reconnaissant de bien vouloir les lui apporter.

\- Euh, mais je ne sais pas où il habite, répondit précipitamment Eren, en proie à la panique.

\- Ce n'est qu'à quelques rues d'ici, je vais vous donner l'adresse. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça, normalement, mais c'est pour la bonne cause. » expliqua Pixis.

Eren soupçonna de nouveau un double-sens caché dans cette phrase.

 _ **XXX**_

A l'instant même où il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, Petra se précipita sur Levi et l'étouffa dans ses bras.

« - Je suis si fière, souffla-t-elle.

\- Ne réagis pas comme si c'était une surprise, grogna-t-il, sans pour autant la repousser.

Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, il prit ses mains dans les siennes et la regarda avec attention.

Les mots étaient durs à trouver.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, finit-il par soupirer. Pour toi, et pour les autres, ce n'est qu'une écœurante injustice et moi je… je-

\- Levi, le coupa-t-elle, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît.

La jeune fille le conduisit jusqu'au salon qu'elle connaissait par cœur, et le força à s'asseoir. Au fond du couloir, un léger ronflement se faisait entendre, signe que quelqu'un dormait dans l'une des chambres.

\- Je ne te cacherai pas que c'est une déception pour les autres, commença-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

Elle saisit son menton et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répéta-t-elle. Aucun de nous n'avait réellement besoin de cette récompense. Pour tout t'avouer, je me sens comme libérée d'un poids. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été d'accord avec la façon dont fonctionnent les choses, dans cet institut. Nous sommes juste heureux pour toi, Levi. Et nous te soutiendrons quoiqu'il arrive.

Ne trouvant aucun argument à lui opposer, il sourit et la prit contre lui.

\- Je te remercie. Et aussi, pour ces dernières semaines, tu sais…. Désolé. J'ai été infect.

Aux anges, elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- Essaie juste de ne pas étrangler Eren Jaeger avant la fin du concours.

\- Je ne promettrai rien du tout en ce qui concerne Eren Jaeger, répliqua-t-il, la faisant légèrement rire.

\- Pixis t'a retenu dans son bureau, reprit-elle d'un ton distrait.

Comprenant l'interrogation masquée, il se redressa, soudain maussade.

\- Cet homme me rendra dingue, grogna-t-il. Il veut me forcer à faire ami-ami avec ces bouffons. Je lui ai clairement fait comprendre ce que j'en pensais, et… il a sous-entendu que si je ne changeais pas d'attitude envers eux, alors le poids mort de cette équipe, ce serait moi.

\- Il n'a pas dit ça…chuchota Petra, choquée, une main devant la bouche.

\- Ce vieux débris ! pesta Levi. Je ne ferai jamais quoique ce soit qui puisse mettre ma victoire en péril, peu importe qui sont mes équipiers.

\- _Votre_ victoire, rectifia Petra. Tu ne peux plus penser individuel, Levi. Tu n'es plus tout seul, maintenant.

\- C'est tout comme, répliqua-t-il, frustré.

\- Tu disais du bien d'Armin, pourtant.

\- Arlert ? Il n'est pas idiot, mais ne prendra jamais la moindre initiative si Jaeger n'est pas là pour lui tenir la main.

Soudain, Levi regarda autour de lui, avant de jurer.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Mon sac. Je l'ai laissé chez Pixis.

Il se leva à contre cœur.

\- Je dois aller le récupérer, j'en ai besoin ce soir.

\- Je vais t'accompagner, j'ai pris des heures supplémentaires de latin. »

Tandis que Petra enfilait son manteau, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Eren Jaeger, qui, le bras relevé, s'apprêtait visiblement à sonner. Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, l'air aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, avant que la jolie rousse ne les sorte de leur torpeur en passant entre eux. Il fit signe à Levi en tapotant sa montre du doigt et fila rapidement, frottant chaleureusement le bras d'Eren au passage. Celui-ci la regarda passer, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Puis il se ressaisit, et, bredouillant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, tendit à Levi le sac qu'il avait oublié.

« - Merci, se contenta de répondre ce dernier, déstabilisé par la situation.

Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Elle est partie, la petite mignonne ? retentit tout à coup une voix depuis l'intérieur.

Levi leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un profond soupir. Un individu apparut à côté de lui. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux noirs et la barbe mal rasée, qui dégageait une forte odeur de cigarette alcoolisée. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et ses yeux rougis se posèrent sur Eren.

\- Salut, toi. Hé, tu l'avais caché, celui-là !

Sans laisser le temps au garçon de répondre, Levi poussa du coude le nouveau venu.

\- Dégage, souffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

\- Allons, y a pas de honte à avoir mon gars, j'ai toujours trouvé ça con de se cantonner à un seul bord ! Il a de sacrés yeux…

Eren fit mine de ne pas comprendre le sous-entendu, mais dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Levi, occupé à pousser l'ivrogne, lui jeta un regard qui le vrilla sur place. Un regard furieux et assassin, mais le jeune allemand y décela une trace de honte profonde et – à grande surprise – une infime lueur de détresse. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement et eut le sentiment d'être un voyeur. Comprenant que Levi le suppliait silencieusement de partir, il se ressaisit.

\- J'y vais », déclara-t-il d'une voix légère.

En regardant par-dessus son épaule, il vit son homologue faire de même, juste avant de fermer la porte. Et la fraction de seconde durant laquelle leurs yeux se croisèrent fut une cruelle brûlure au fer blanc dans le cœur du jeune allemand.

Sur le trajet qui le séparait de son domicile, sa gorge resta obstinément serrée.

 _ **XXX**_

Le lendemain, durant le cours d'histoire que les deux classes avaient en commun, Eren s'assit de nouveau à côté de Petra, cette fois-ci de son plein gré. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle eut fini de le féliciter et de le questionner sur la réaction de ses parents en apprenant sa nomination. Lorsqu'il eut raconté la façon dont sa mère avait pleuré de joie et comment son père était sorti acheter une bouteille de champagne pour l'occasion, il laissa passer un instant de silence avant de se jeter à l'eau.

« - Hier soir, quand j'ai rapporté son sac à Levi, un homme était avec lui.

Comme il le craignait, le visage de la rouquine se ferma légèrement.

\- Ah oui, euh, ça devait sûrement être Kenny.

\- Kenny ?

\- C'est l'oncle de Levi.

 _Ce n'était donc pas son père,_ songea Eren, comme il l'avait fortement soupçonné.

\- Donc Levi vit avec son oncle ?

\- C'est bien ça.

\- Et…ses parents ?

Petra tourna la tête vers lui, et il eut peur d'être allé trop loin. Mais, toujours aussi diplomatique, elle lui répondit avec douceur :

\- Tu es quelqu'un de gentil, Eren. Quand Levi s'en apercevra, je suis sûre que vous deviendrez bons amis et qu'il te parlera de tout ça.

Elle ne put retenir un gloussement devant l'expression exagérément sceptique qu'il afficha.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, tu comprends ? Je suis désolée que votre rencontre ait dû se faire dans de telles circonstances, reprit-elle plus sérieusement. On gagne vraiment à avoir un ami comme lui. Il est très loyal. »

Eren se pencha sur sa feuille, confus. Une fois de plus, il ne pouvait que se demander comment il pouvait y avoir un tel écart entre ce que les amis de Levi disaient de lui et ce qu'il avait constaté de lui-même. Lorsque le cours s'acheva, il avait obtenu bien plus de nouvelles questions que de réponses. Alors qu'il saluait Petra, un de ses amis, le dénommé Auruo, vint à leur rencontre.

« - C'est donc toi, le fameux _Beta_ rebelle, fit-il en le toisant de bas en haut. Quel dommage qu'une aussi belle série de victoires doive s'arrêter cette année parce que tu n'as pas su rester à ta place.

\- C'est donc toi, le fameux clone de Levi en beaucoup moins cool ?

Le grand brun sembla d'autant plus offensé que Petra éclata ouvertement de rire sous son nez. Il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme avec la ferme intention d'obtenir réparation, et ce dernier eut soudain pleinement conscience que son homologue mesurait vingt centimètres de plus que lui.

\- Laisse-tomber, Auruo », lança la voix familière de Levi qui s'approchait d'eux.

Avisant Eren, il le salua d'un hochement de tête qui laissa le garçon sans voix.

Durant la pause déjeuner, le jeune homme, tout en se gardant de dévoiler son aventure de la veille, tenta de poser à ses amis les mêmes questions qui avaient tant dérangé Petra, mais n'obtint pas l'ombre d'une réponse. Ces derniers semblaient aussi surpris que lui d'apprendre que Levi ne vivait pas avec ses parents. Armin promit d'enquêter de son côté, et Mikasa lui conseilla de se mêler de ses affaires.

« - Tu ferais mieux de concentrer sur le concours, fit-elle. C'est une chose d'avoir été choisi, encore faut-il le gagner, maintenant.

\- On ne connait même pas encore la problématique, répliqua Eren pour la forme, mais douloureusement conscient qu'elle avait raison.

Repensant à un détail qui l'asticotait, il se tourna vers Sasha.

\- Est-ce que Levi et Petra sortent ensemble ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit-elle, étonnée. Quoi ? Tu as vu quelque chose ?

\- Eh bien, je les ai aperçus plusieurs fois, ils avaient l'air… proche.

La brune en lâcha sa fourchette.

\- Oh. Le. Scoop.

\- Attends, mais je n'en sais rien, c'est pour ça que je te demande !

Mais Sasha ne l'écoutait évidemment plus.

\- Tu entends ça Mikasa ? Si c'est vrai, le pauvre Auruo va en être malade ! Trahi par son idole ! »

Eren jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur – dont l'absence de réaction signifiait clairement que la météo du lendemain lui aurait plus d'effet que cette annonce – mais ne fut pas surpris de ce qu'il entendait. Les sentiments que le fameux Auruo semblait éprouver pour Petra étaient visibles à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Les cours de l'après-midi se déroulèrent paisiblement, avec pour seule interruption une étudiante – visiblement plus âgée qu'eux – qui vint leur parler de la soirée d'Halloween qui approchait à grands pas.

« - Comme vous le savez, leur expliqua-t-elle, chaque année, l'Institut de Trost organise une soirée, le dernier soir d'octobre, pour récolter les fonds nécessaires au voyage scolaire des élèves de terminale, c'est-à-dire vous. Nous demandons donc aux deux classes concernées de participer au déroulement de cette soirée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Vous pouvez aider à l'organisation, à l'installation et à la décoration, tenir des stands, superviser les activités ou accompagner les enfants à la chasse aux bonbons. Je rappelle donc que votre présence sera obligatoire et que vous devez venir déguisés. »

Il fut admis d'un commun accord que les participants au concours se verraient chargés d'escorter les enfants lors de la fameuse soirée, une participation moins chronophage que les autres. La jeune femme promit de leur faire parvenir le programme rapidement et les quitta.

Peu à peu, le quotidien d'Eren se mua en un emploi du temps de ministre. Les professeurs ne tardèrent pas à lui fournir des plannings d'autonomie et ses journées consistaient désormais à suivre une succession de cours se terminant par encore plus de cours – particuliers cette fois-ci – durant lesquels le jeune homme jonglait tant bien que mal avec les états d'âme de Levi dont l'humeur semblait varier autant que le cours de la bourse. Il en avait fait la douloureuse expérience quelques jours auparavant, lorsque le taciturne garçon avait manqué de l'étrangler après qu'Eren eut osé lui demander s'il avait ses règles. Paradoxalement, il avait presque ri, quelques heures plus tôt, lorsque le jeune allemand l'avait accusé d'avoir un « manche à balai dans le cul ». Cependant, Eren devait reconnaître que les choses se déroulaient bien mieux qu'il ne s'y attendait. Bien que toujours froid et hautain, Levi ne faisait rien qui pût sciemment empirer la tension qui régnait au sein du groupe de concurrents. Il mettait du cœur dans ce qu'il faisait, et semblait presque prêt à reconnaître le potentiel de ses équipiers qui parvenaient régulièrement à le surprendre.

Un véritable casse-tête émotionnel pour le jeune homme qui devait en plus du reste se préoccuper de ses obligations personnelles, telles que l'anniversaire d'Armin qui approchait à grand pas. Le petit blond fêterait effectivement ses dix-sept ans le trois novembre, et comme chaque année, Eren et Mikasa avaient la ferme intention de se démener pour l'évènement. A l'aube de l'obtention de leur diplôme, ils avaient un projet de cadeau bien particulier.

C'est ainsi qu'un matin, ils profitèrent de l'absence de leur ami, parti une fois de plus à la bibliothèque, pour annoncer à la classe l'ouverture d'une cagnotte « Anniversaire d'Armin » et demander à ce que l'information circule au maximum parmi les donateurs potentiels, en toute discrétion. Leur sollicitation fut étonnamment efficace et Eren et Mikasa furent surpris du nombre d'élèves qui vinrent leur apporter une contribution dans le courant de la journée.

« - Je pense qu'Armin est très populaire, leur expliqua Sasha. Il est intelligent et discret, c'est le genre de personne que tout le monde adore, ici. »

Eren ne put que se réjouir pour son ami. Il savait que la compagnie du petit bond était très recherchée dans la classe B, et avait même été très surpris de voir plusieurs _Alpha_ venir discuter avec son ami. Les mêmes _Alpha_ qui venaient à présent contribuer à remplir la cagnotte. Mais rien ne le stupéfia autant que Levi qui, à la fin de la journée, le prit à discrètement à part et lui tendit un billet.

« - C'est pour l'anniversaire d'Arlert, grogna-t-il. Essaie de ne pas lui offrir n'importe quoi.

\- M-merci ! Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons une idée bien précise de ce que nous allons lui offrir.

Le brun acquiesça, puis son expression changea et il afficha un sourire narquois. Il se pencha et passa un bras autour des épaules d'Eren pour l'obliger à faire de même. Bien malgré lui, le jeune homme rougit furieusement tandis que son homologue lui chuchotait à l'oreille :

\- Alors comme ça, tu lances des rumeurs à propos de Petra et moi ?

Eren ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- C'est faux ! Enfin n-non c'est vrai, mais je ne voulais pas et-

Il fut coupé par un rire grave qui lui donna des papillons dans le ventre.

\- Il n'y a rien entre Petra et moi, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète autant. Cependant, je crains que tu n'aies pas de grandes chances avec elle.

Il y avait une once de moquerie dans sa voix, mais nulle méchanceté.

\- Je me fiche de Petra, s'empressa de rectifier Eren, euh ! Je veux dire, elle est très gentille et très jolie, mais c'est tout ! En fait, je préfère les brunes. »

Il se sentit défaillir en réalisant la façon dont sa déclaration pouvait être interprétée, ce qui n'avait visiblement pas échappé non plus à Levi dont les yeux s'élargirent légèrement de surprise. Le pauvre garçon préféra s'éclipser après quelques vagues remerciements supplémentaires. Tandis qu'il partait se réfugier à l'extérieur, il réalisa que ce qu'il avait dit s'avérait être plus ou moins être vrai.

Si Levi fut le contributeur le plus inattendu de la journée, il ne fut pas le dernier, et Annie ne tarda pas à venir le trouver pour lui donner une somme que même Eren jugea peut-être un peu trop élevée. Mais la jeune fille ne sembla pas s'en soucier et tourna les talons dès qu'il eut l'argent dans les mains. Finalement, Jean clôtura cette succession d'actes de charité.

« - Mais tu as déjà donné quelque chose, lui rappela le jeune allemand, confus.

\- Je sais, répondit le grand brun, qui avait l'air étrangement gêné, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Je ne viens pas pour ça. En fait, j'aimerais aussi offrir quelque chose de plus… personnel à Armin, tu vois ?

\- Je pense que c'est un peu tôt pour la bague de fiançailles.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, espèce de crétin ! Je veux juste un cadeau qui lui plaise vraiment, et j'avais pensé que tu pourrais me donner des idées. Visiblement, c'était une erreur !

\- Allez, boude pas, Kirschtein ! l'interpella Eren, tandis que l'autre garçon commençait à partir. Armin n'est pas difficile. Offre-lui une encyclopédie, un guide, n'importe quoi en rapport avec les voyages ou l'océan, et tu en feras le gars le plus heureux du monde.

\- Je vois, acquiesça Jean. Ouais… Merci, je suppose. »

Alors que le joueur de baseball s'éloignait, définitivement cette fois-ci, ce fut Armin qui le rejoignit en courant.

« - Eren ! » lui cria-t-il tandis que ce dernier dissimulait précipitamment l'enveloppe contenant le butin du jour.

Il arriva à sa hauteur, prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, et ils entamèrent ensemble le trajet jusqu'à leurs domiciles.

« - Tout à l'heure, je discutais avec Annie. Même si elle ne parle pas beaucoup, elle sait beaucoup de choses, tu sais. Elle m'a appris que Levi travaillait parfois dans un café, en dehors des cours. Et elle m'a même donné le nom et l'adresse.

\- C'est vrai ?! s'exclama Eren, n'osant croire à sa chance.

Il saisit le papier que son ami lui tendait, le lut et le rangea précieusement.

\- En temps normal, je ne t'encouragerais jamais à fouiner dans la vie privée des autres. Mais je crois que si nous voulons une bonne cohésion de groupe, il ne faut cracher sur aucun moyen de nous rapprocher de Levi. »

 _Se rapprocher de Levi_ , songea longuement Eren. Encore quelques semaines plus tôt, une telle idée lui serait apparue surréaliste. A présent, elle était devenue un objectif. _Si j'apprends à le connaître_ , pensa le jeune homme avec espoir, _peut-être que j'arrêterai d'être aussi troublé dès que je le vois._

 _ **XXX**_

Levi déposa soigneusement un sac en papier argenté sur la table en chêne, au milieu des emballages des cadeaux précédemment ouverts et des vestiges du gros gâteau.

« - Bon anniversaire. »

Erwin sourit avec plus d'entrain qu'à son habitude, sûrement encouragé par l'alcool. A côté de lui, Petra et Hanji gloussaient entre elles, aussi éméchées l'une que l'autre, tandis que Erd, Gunther et Auruo s'acharnaient à comprendre le fonctionnement de la caméra Go-Pro que les deux filles s'étaient réunies pour offrir à Erwin. Le vin n'avait pas l'air de les aider non plus. Le brun jeta un regard à la pendule. Deux heures du matin, et il devait reconnaitre qu'il n'était pas plus sobre que ses compagnons. La journée du lendemain s'annonçait rude. Cela dit, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un l'attendait chez lui pour le réprimander.

« - Merci Levi, la mienne vient justement de rendre l'âme, déclara le grand bond en manipulant délicatement une montre flambant neuve entre ses doigts.

\- Je sais, répliqua le jeune homme. C'est bien pour ça que je t'en offre une nouvelle.

Il sortit sur la terrasse pour prendre l'air, un verre à la main, et poussa un soupir d'agacement lorsque Hanji le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et vint se cramponner à lui.

\- Je t'ai vu parler à Eren, tout à l'heure, le taquina-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Arlert est quelqu'un de bien. J'ai discuté plusieurs fois avec lui à la bibliothèque. Alors j'ai voulu participer à son cadeau d'anniversaire, c'est tout – _aah, lâche moi, t'es chiante !_

\- Je suis surprise que tu vives aussi bien toute cette histoire. Tu réalises que tu vas passer la moitié de ton temps avec eux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Raison de plus pour s'y faire.

\- Même Eren ? Il est mignon, mais je me demande à quoi il va te servir.

Levi sembla hésiter un long moment avant de répondre, ce qui lui ressemblait peu.

\- En réalité, je pense que c'est parfaitement logique qu'il ait été sélectionné. C'est lui qui s'est démené pour participer au concours, et aucun élève n'était jamais allé aussi loin avant. Ce n'est peut-être pas une lumière, mais il a quelque chose que personne d'autre n'a. Je sais qu'il fera tout ce qu'il peut pour gagner, et qu'il n'abandonnera pas. C'est une certitude absolue, c'est écrit sur son visage. « Je suis un emmerdeur, mais je vais jusqu'au bout. » Pixis nous a prévenus que cette édition ne ressemblerait pas aux précédentes. Peut-être qu'on a réellement besoin de quelqu'un comme lui.

Croisant le regard moqueur de son amie, il se renfrogna.

\- Fous-moi la paix, maintenant. J'ai trop bu, ça me fait tourner la tête, déclara-t-il en retournant à l'intérieur.

En le regardant franchir la porte vitrée, Hanji s'esclaffa.

\- Ce n'est pas l'alcool, espèce d'idiot. C'est l'amour. »

 _ **XXX**_

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Il se passe beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre, mais je n'en suis pas réellement satisfaite, en fin de compte. J'ai dû lancer plusieurs actions en même temps donc ça fait un peu fouillis, mais ça va se clarifier par la suite. Après, l'intrigue n'est pas non plus digne de Grangé, donc vous devriez pouvoir suivre sans trop de soucis. :)

A la semaine prochaine pour l'intervention d'un nouveau personnage, même s'il restera secondaire !


	7. Harry Potter et le cabanon de jardin

**Disclaimer :** Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de l'écriture de cette fiction, si ce n'est un immense plaisir. Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à ce cher Hajime Isayama, et le scénario de cette fiction sort de ma tête. Il est donc un peu poussiéreux.

Salut la compagnie ! Oh là là, trop de choses à dire, alors commençons : comment-allez-vous ? Oui mon dieu je sais, je suis en retard de plusieurs heures (ou du moins « moins en avance » que d'habitude) mais je dois vous avouer que je viens de passer quelques jours avec une espèce d'angine-éclair très fatigante et j'ai dû me droguer aux anti-inflammatoires pour guérir assez vite dans le but de terminer ce chapitre. Ce qui fait ça a été une vraie TORTURE à écrire. Mais vous savez quoi ? Ce n'est pas grave. **Parce que je vous aime, je vous ADORE !** J'ai reçu huit reviews pour le dernier chapitre. Je n'en aurais jamais espéré autant, c'est une preuve de soutien immense et je suis infiniment touchée. Je pourrais déblatérer des heures pour vous dire à quel point j'ai été aux anges en les lisant ! **Alors je vous remercie vraiment du fond du cœur, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que ça représente pour moi**. C'est la preuve que je ne suis pas trop mauvaise dans l'art qui me passionne le plus au monde : l'écriture. Maintenant, je prie pour ça dure ! C'est pour cette raison que je vais faire un premier essai de questionnaire en fin de chapitre, histoire d'inspirer les gens. Bien évidemment, je suis comme toujours reconnaissante envers tous les lecteurs, les loquaces comme les silencieux. Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve plus bas.

 **Chapitre 6 : Harry Potter et le cabanon de jardin**

Malgré le temps particulièrement mauvais en ce jour de week-end, Eren poussa la porte du café auquel l'avait mené l'adresse inscrite sur le morceau de papier. Le jeune homme s'était finalement décidé à s'y rendre, après d'innombrables hésitations et après avoir même fait demi-tour plusieurs fois. Mais à présent qu'il avait mis les pieds dedans, plus de retraite envisageable.

Il s'agissait en réalité plutôt d'un salon de thé, aux couleurs sobres et à l'ambiance feutrée. Tandis qu'il s'asseyait à une table isolée et scrutait le décor, il commença à se demander s'il n'avait pas eu une très mauvaise idée en venant ici. Comment allait réagir Levi en le voyant ? Franchissait-il les limites en venant envahir son espace de travail ? L'idée-même que Levi eut besoin de travailler lui paraissait étrange. Après tout, étudier à Trost était sensé signifier être issu d'une riche famille, non ? Maintenant qu'il y repensait, le peu qu'il avait entrevu de l'appartement dans lequel vivait son camarade lui avait paru, sans pour autant être insalubre, plutôt modeste.

Tandis que le jeune allemand construisait diverses hypothèses pièce par pièce, un grand serveur d'à peu près son âge, aux cheveux blonds cendrés et aux yeux bleus s'approcha de lui pour prendre sa commande.

« - Bonjour, le salua-t-il en souriant. Je m'appelle Farlan et je vais m'occuper de vous. Que désirez-vous ? »

Eren commanda un milkshake et se réfugia derrière l'un des magazines à disposition. De temps à autre, un client passait devant lui pour aller aux toilettes, mais le dénommé Farlan semblait être le seul employé présent en salle et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de Levi. Lorsque sa boisson lui fut servie, il la sirota le plus lentement possible en continuant de scruter les alentours, en vain. Résigné, il se leva pour aller régler sa consommation.

Farlan lui annonça le montant et le jeune homme posa sa sacoche sur le comptoir. Alors, les yeux du serveur se posèrent sur le badge à l'effigie de l'institut de Trost que le garçon avait accroché dessus.

« - Oh, mais tu étudies à l'Institut de Trost ? s'exclama-t-il d'un air enjoué.

\- O-oui… ?

\- Mais tu dois sûrement connaître Levi, dans ce cas !

\- En effet, répondit Eren en sautant sur l'occasion pour obtenir des informations. Je suis un ami à lui, et j'étais venu le voir.

Il pria pour Levi soit bel et bien absent, conscient que ses mensonges éhontés lui attireraient des ennuis.

\- Ce n'est pas de chance, répondit le serveur. Levi est absent aujourd'hui. Il a eu un jour de congé pour aller voir sa mère, tu sais… au cimetière. Comme chaque année.

\- Je vois, fit solennellement Eren, qui ne voyait rien du tout.

\- Il devrait passer en fin de journée, tu peux l'attendre si tu veux.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, assura le garçon, je suis assez pressé.

\- Alors je lui dirai que tu es passé, comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Non c'est bon, je le lui dirai moi-même, merci Farlan ! bredouilla maladroitement Eren en enfilant précipitamment sa veste. Haha, mais oui, Farlan, ça me revient maintenant, Levi m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! J'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance, salut ! »

Le serveur regarda avec stupeur le jeune allemand saisir sa sacoche et quitter la salle en courant presque.

Sur le chemin qui le ramenait chez lui, Eren marcha à vive allure, tandis que le peu d'informations qu'il avait obtenu tourbillonnait dans sa tête. Il avait eu l'intention de profiter de l'absence de méfiance du serveur pour le faire parler, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier mentionnât cette histoire de cimetière. Il regrettait profondément de ne pas avoir écouté Mikasa, et avait la sale impression d'avoir, en quelque sorte, violé l'intimité de Levi. Il ne savait pas réellement pour quelle raison il était venu dans ce café, mais ça n'avait pas été pour s'immiscer à ce point dans la vie privée de son homologue, ni lui manquer de respect. Il aurait seulement aimé apercevoir une autre facette de Levi que les yeux froids et indifférents qui le jaugeaient en permanence dans les couloirs du lycée. Et maintenant, il allait devoir composer avec des informations qu'il aurait préféré ne pas connaitre.

Le soir-même, au fameux salon de thé, tandis que Farlan terminait de compter la caisse et de remettre de l'ordre dans la boutique, Levi pénétra brusquement dans la salle, trempé jusqu'aux os. Dehors, il pleuvait des cordes.

Le grand blond le salua d'un signe de tête.

« - Ça a été ?

\- Mmh. Merci pour les fleurs.

\- C'est normal.

\- Rien de particulier aujourd'hui ?

\- Il n'y a pas eu grand monde, répondit Farlan, soulagé de changer de sujet. Juste les habitués. Ah oui, et aussi ce mec carrément louche qui a voulu se faire passer pour ton ami.

Son interlocuteur, qui était occupé à consulter le planning, se redressa subitement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je me demande comment tu t'es débrouillé pour te retrouver avec un stalker ! se moqua le serveur. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Levi le dévisagea un instant avec incrédulité.

\- C'était un caucasien, pas un gars d'ici. Européen, je dirais, le même âge que nous et l'air sacrément paumé.

Le petit brun tiqua aussitôt.

\- Il n'avait pas les yeux verts, par hasard ? s'enquit-il en soupirant.

\- Ses yeux, parlons-en ! Encore plus beaux que ceux d'Isabel !

\- Oui, c'est vrai, souffla le brun, rêveur.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Ouais, un morveux de Trost. Il t'a posé des questions ?

\- Il n'en a pas eu le temps, je crois que je l'ai effrayé. Il ment très mal, en tout cas. Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Rien du tout. S'il revient, joue le jeu. A force de s'amuser avec le feu, il finira bien par se brûler. Et je l'attendrai au tournant.

\- Pourquoi est-il venu ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je m'en fiche.

\- Peut-être que tu lui plais.

\- J'y vais, j'ai des trucs à faire.

\- Ben voyons. Au fait, Levi ! appela-t-il tandis que ce dernier ouvrait la porte d'entrée. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais je vais devoir déduire un milkshake à la fraise de ta paye. Ton « ami », dans son empressement à ne surtout pas te croiser, est parti sans payer. »

 _ **XXX**_

Mikasa déposa une tasse de thé sur la table de nuit de son frère et s'assit sur le bord du matelas. Le jeune homme était allongé sur son lit, amorphe, et serrait dans ses bras une peluche représentant un _Pikachu_. Ses yeux fixaient le plafond, et une larme solitaire coulait sur sa joue.

« - Je suis en train de me transformer en chochotte à cause de ce type, marmonna-t-il.

La jeune fille se coucha sur le côté et enfouit son visage contre le ventre d'Eren. Elle avait le cœur serré de le voir dans cet état, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait pas rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tu te sentes mieux.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit-il en caressant distraitement ses cheveux. Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais pas prévenu, hein ?

Un silence coupable accueillit sa réflexion. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, Mikasa se redressa.

\- J'ai une idée.

Elle saisit son téléphone portable.

\- Tu as le numéro de Jean ?

\- Non, mais Armin l'aura sûrement.

\- La mère de Jean est bien fleuriste, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais, pourquoi ?

\- On va lui demander un service. Et s'il veut pouvoir continuer à fricoter avec Armin en toute insouciance, il a plutôt intérêt à accepter. »

 _ **XXX**_

« - Qui vient nous emmerder à cette heure-ci ? » grogna Kenny, affalé sur le canapé, une bière à la main, lorsque la sonnette retentit.

Levi alla ouvrir, lui aussi intrigué. Dehors, le déluge ne se calmait pas et la nuit tombait lentement.

Il n'y avait personne sous le porche, mais quand le jeune homme baissa les yeux, il avisa un bouquet de fleurs posé sur le paillasson et se pencha pour le récupérer. De belles fleurs de Lys blanches.

Lorsque Kenny jeta un regard en coin à Levi qui pénétrait dans le salon, une gerbe de fleurs dans les bras, il distingua sur le visage de son neveu une expression de surprise émue qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis bien trop d'années.

 _ **XXX**_

Le mauvais temps persista jusqu'au milieu de la semaine suivante, aspirant comme un trou noir la motivation des élèves de l'institut à aller en cours. En ajoutant à cela l'effervescence provoquée par l'imminente soirée d'Halloween et les vacances scolaires qui approchaient à grands pas, l'atmosphère qui résultait de cette accumulation de réjouissances rendait la totalité des étudiants incontrôlables.

Eren aurait bien volontiers participé à l'euphorie générale s'il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué par son emploi du temps. Bien qu'aucune nouvelle ne leur eût été transmise concernant le concours, les professeurs augmentaient régulièrement la quantité de devoirs attribués et le niveau des cours, si bien que le jeune homme éprouvait parfois de légères difficultés à suivre la cadence. Il se voyait donc obligé, de temps à autre, de rester quelques heures supplémentaires à la bibliothèque pour s'arracher les cheveux sur ses livres. Et contre toute attente, cela s'avérait efficace. Bien que loin d'avoir les facilités de Levi, Armin ou même Christa, il ne se laissait pas distancer et n'avait accumulé aucun réel retard sur les autres. Sans compter que le programme acharné commençait à porter ses fruits. Pas plus tard que la veille, alors que ses parents regardaient un jeu télévisé dans le salon, il était parvenu à obtenir une grande majorité de réponses justes aux questions posées au candidat, surprenant l'ensemble de sa famille.

Il se devait cependant d'attribuer une partie de son mérite à Petra. En effet, après un soir où elle l'avait surpris au bord du désespoir, seul dans la bibliothèque, tandis qu'elle venait rapporter des ouvrages, la jeune fille avait rapidement pris l'habitude de le retrouver là-bas très fréquemment pour l'encourager, l'aider à faire ses devoirs et lui réexpliquer ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. En échange, il prenait un moment pour discuter avec elle en allemand, et permettre à la rouquine de s'améliorer – encore eut-il fallu qu'elle en eut besoin, car elle s'exprimait presque aussi bien que lui.

Cette studieuse routine les avait amenés à beaucoup se rapprocher. Ils s'asseyaient régulièrement ensemble en cours et elle lui avait même proposé d'aller prendre en café avec elle, une fois. Eren appréciait sincèrement la compagnie de Petra, qui se montrait toujours agréable et le faisait beaucoup rire. Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais avoué à personne, c'est qu'au travers des petites anecdotes qu'elle lui racontait au sujet de ses amis, il avait l'impression d'être plus proche de Levi. Il adorait quand la jolie rousse lui relatait les innombrables bêtises qu'ils avaient faites ensemble, alors qu'ils étaient enfants et voisins. Il adorait quand elle lui racontait comment Levi n'avait jamais eu peur de se bagarrer avec les garçons qui s'étaient moqués de ses tâches de rousseurs à l'école, comment Levi avait passé des nuits blanches à l'hôpital la fois où une violente grippe l'avait conduite en soins intensifs pendant plusieurs semaines, comment Levi avait un jour passé des heures sous la pluie pour l'aider à retrouver son chat. Il adorait quand elle lui racontait tout simplement _qui_ était Levi.

Et parfois, quand elle se sentait particulièrement en confiance avec lui, elle lui parlait de sa relation avec Auruo et de toute l'exaspération qu'il lui inspirait. Alors, Eren comprenait peu à peu que les sentiments que l'antipathique personnage avait pour Petra étaient réciproques et que la jeune fille n'attendait qu'un geste de sa part.

Malgré la relation de confiance qui se tissait lentement entre eux, le jeune homme s'était bien gardé de lui parler de sa mésaventure au fameux café. Il n'avait pas tenu compte de ses conseils et savait d'avance que cela la décevrait. Il craignait également que la jeune fille n'en glissât un mot au principal concerné, ce qu'Eren souhaitait éviter par-dessus tout. Car au-delà de la fureur qui s'emparerait sûrement de lui, Levi devinerait sans aucune peine l'identité de l'expéditeur du bouquet de fleurs que Mikasa et lui étaient venus déposer en catimini devant la porte de son appartement. C'était la suggestion que lui avait fait sa sœur, se procurer une composition florale chez les Kirschtein et l'offrir à leur camarade à son insu. Une délicate attention, bien plus respectueuse et efficace que tous les discours du monde, selon la jeune fille. La mère de Jean avait eu l'extrême amabilité de les recevoir malgré l'heure tardive, ce soir-là, et de répondre à leur requête. Une femme de caractère, un peu directe à première vue (elle avait décrété que Mikasa n'avait que la peau sur les os après l'avoir inspectée durant quelques embarrassantes secondes), mais néanmoins très avenante.

Eren soupira, avachi sur l'un des bancs du parc, tentant de capter les quelques rayons de soleil qui faisaient timidement leur retour. Apporter une preuve de sa compassion – même anonymement – à Levi lui avait permis d'avoir le cœur moins lourd, mais il n'arrivait pas pour autant à penser à autre chose. Il avait décidé de prendre ses distances avec l'autre garçon pendant quelques temps, histoire d'étouffer la culpabilité qui le prenait à la gorge lorsqu'il était avec lui. Ce qui ne serait pas tâche facile au vu des nombreuses heures de cours qu'ils partageaient.

Levi et Eren étaient plus proches que jamais : leur relation ressemblait à n'importe quelle entente cordiale entre camarades. Ils se saluaient, parlaient poliment, travaillaient ensemble sans rechigner lorsqu'il le fallait, et le jeune _Alpha_ lui avait même adressé plusieurs fois la parole sans que ce fut par obligation.

Et paradoxalement, jamais le jeune allemand n'avait eu l'impression que la barrière qui les séparait était aussi épaisse. C'était une barrière difficile à identifier : elle changeait souvent d'épaisseur, était impossible à estimer. Parfois, Eren avait l'impression qu'elle était prête à s'effondrer et parfois, il se heurtait durement à elle. Mais elle demeurait quasiment indestructible. Car cette barrière était forgée de matériaux coriaces, les matériaux qui déstabilisent une relation : elle était constituée des mauvaises bases sur lesquelles ils étaient partis tous les deux, des paroles dures que Levi n'hésitait pas à prononcer lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur, des indéchiffrables regards en coin qu'il lui lançait en pensant qu'Eren ne le voyait pas faire, de l'indifférence froide dans laquelle il se murait lorsque son homologue tentait de gagner sa complicité. Autant de signes pour montrer à Eren que, bien que fut passée l'époque où il le détestait, il ne ferait jamais partie des gens qu'il aimait, et que posséder son amitié lui importait peu.

Voilà à quoi était réduit Eren, d'ordinaire si confiant et insouciant. A secrètement mendier quelques attentions, quelques gestes, quelques regards d'un individu qui le traitait comme un vulgaire figurant.

Le jeune homme fut sorti de ses sombres pensées par le poids soudain de quelqu'un qui s'asseyait à côté de lui. Ouvrant un œil, il avisa le nouveau venu.

« - Salut, Marco. Quoi de neuf ?

\- Je reviens du dojo, j'ai assisté à un entrainement de Mikasa. Elle est vraiment impressionnante.

\- Ne le lui dis surtout pas, ou elle s'en servira sur moi la prochaine fois que je l'énerverai.

Marco émit un petit rire tandis qu'Eren se redressait. En silence, ils observèrent un moment les élèves qui passaient devant eux.

\- Tu as l'air préoccupé, Eren.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, mentit sereinement celui-ci, je cherche simplement un déguisement pour la récolte de fonds d'Halloween. Je ne plaisante pas avec ces choses-là ! Tu as une idée, toi ?

\- Jean et moi avons quelque chose en tête, mais c'est une surprise. Justement, le voilà !

Ils aperçurent Jean qui pénétrait dans l'enceinte du lycée et se dirigeait vers eux. Au même moment, Armin sortit du bâtiment en compagnie d'Annie. Dès qu'il le repéra, le joueur de baseball dévia de sa trajectoire d'origine pour aller à la rencontre du petit blond. Après avoir salué la jeune fille, Armin prit congé d'elle et suivit Jean qui pour venir les retrouver. Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Eren le vit. Le regard.

Annie regardait les deux garçons s'éloigner en donnant l'impression que l'on venait de lui arracher tout ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. De ses yeux clairs figés par une haine froide, elle fixait le dos de Jean, avec tant d'intensité qu'Eren se demanda comment le garçon faisait pour ne pas le sentir et se retourner.

\- Oh la vache, souffla le jeune allemand, tu as vu ça ?

\- Oui, répondit Marco sur le même ton, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Cette fille fait vraiment peur, il va falloir dire à Armin de s'en méfier.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas pour Armin qu'il faut s'inquiéter, dans cette histoire. »

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu. Eren avait de nouveau un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Annie était amoureuse d'Armin et que par conséquent, elle détestait Jean à cause son comportement ambigu vis-à-vis du blond, mais cela dépassait le ressentiment rationnel. Même Levi n'avait jamais eu de tels gestes à l'encontre d'Eren, à l'époque où ils ne supportaient pas de se côtoyer. Aux yeux du jeune homme, cet étrange triangle amoureux n'était rien d'autre qu'une bombe à retardement qu'il allait falloir surveiller attentivement.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans plus d'évènements notables, à l'instar des jours qui suivirent. Le soir que tout le monde attendait avec autant d'excitation finit par arriver. Les journées s'étaient rapidement raccourcies et lorsqu'Eren, Mikasa et Armin reprirent le chemin du lycée, après le diner et les préparatifs, il faisait déjà nuit noire. On les avait briefés l'après-midi même : une attitude irréprochable serait attendue de leur part, car ils auraient sous leur responsabilité des enfants. Obligation de respecter le programme à la lettre. Pas d'alcool, pas de cigarettes, naturellement. Rester joignable à tout moment. On leur avait assuré qu'ils n'auraient pas à surveiller d'enfants de moins de treize ans sans la présence de leurs parents.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant l'enceinte de l'institut, dont le portail était exceptionnellement resté ouvert en ce trente-et-un octobre. L'entrée était encadrée de traditionnelles lanternes creusées dans des citrouilles. A l'intérieur du parc, une multitude de petits stands avaient été aménagés, au milieu desquels déambulaient des petits groupes de pré-adolescents, mais également des familles accompagnées d'une progéniture plus jeune. Jusque-là sceptique, Eren fut obligé de reconnaitre que les élèves chargés de la décoration et de l'organisation n'avaient pas ménagé leurs efforts.

« - C'est une soirée réputée, leur avait expliqué Jean. Ça fait plusieurs années que Trost l'organise et les parents y voient un moyen de permettre à leurs enfants de fêter Halloween en sécurité sans avoir à se taper eux-mêmes une soirée de « Des bonbons ou un sort ! ». Cela s'est toujours bien passé et les retours ameutent plus de monde d'un an à l'autre, c'est pour ça que les fonds récoltés suffisent amplement au financement du voyage.

\- Tu veux dire que les parents payent pour envoyer leur gosse à cette soirée ? avait répondu Eren, surpris.

\- Bien sûr, quel intérêt sinon ? Ajoute ça à un tour de maison hantée et une formule crêpe-soda, ça devient vite rentable. Les familles comprennent, elles viennent généralement du quartier alors la plupart des parents ont étudié à Trost durant leur jeunesse. »

Les trois amis commencèrent à déambuler au milieu des stands. Certains proposaient des jeux aux airs de fête foraine, d'autres vendaient de la nourriture et des boissons. Il y avait également quelques échoppes de déguisements et costumes pour les ultimes retardataires. La maison hantée (qui ressemblait plus à une sorte de bidonville de Tim Burton, selon Eren qui salua toutefois de nouveau l'implication visible dans le travail) attirait visiblement la majorité de l'attention et une file d'attente se formait déjà. Ils s'en approchèrent en espérant trouver l'un des délégués, ces derniers ayant été désignés managers de la soirée.

Armin s'approcha du stand qui faisait office de caisse, le visage blanchi et nageant un peu dans son drap blanc. Son déguisement de fantôme lui donnait l'air plus jeune que jamais. De l'autre côté du comptoir se tenait une imitation particulièrement bien faite de _Sadako_ du film d'horreur _Ring_ , si bien qu'Eren se demanda si la personne sous le maquillage n'allait pas devoir se changer : on leur avait également demandé de ne pas avoir l'air « trop » effrayants. Qui que fut l'étudiante sous les longs cheveux noirs et le teint blême, elle dévisagea Armin et émit soudain une sorte de bruit de gorge à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le claquement, faisant bondir le jeune homme en arrière.

« - Tu te trompes de film, Hanji. Ce bruit, c'est le fantôme de _The Grudge_ qui le fait.

\- Petra, tu as dévoilé mon identité secrète !

La jeune rousse venait d'apparaitre derrière son amie, souriant avec malice. Elle était aussi méconnaissable que la brune, les cheveux colorés en blanc, tout comme l'ensemble de sa tenue qui se composait d'une robe d'un autre âge. Seuls ses yeux lourdement maquillés de noir contrastaient avec le reste. Devant l'air confus des nouveaux venus, elle émit un petit rire.

\- Je me suis inspirée d'une légende urbaine, expliqua-t-elle en tournoyant sur elle-même. La Dame Blanche, vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler ? Il en existe plusieurs versions, mais grossièrement, il s'agit d'une auto-stoppeuse fantôme qui revient hanter l'endroit où elle est morte. Pour prévenir les gens du danger ou pour les mener à la mort eux aussi, selon la version.

Elle s'immobilisa et les détailla à son tour. Elle poussa une exclamation d'admiration devant Mikasa, dont les longs bandages de momie soulignaient la silhouette parfaite, et qui lui renvoya son éternel regard ennuyé. Puis elle se tourna vers Eren et poussa un gloussement d'excitation.

\- Oh Eren, c'est adorable ! Tous les enfants vont vouloir venir avec toi, pour la chasse ! Tu t'es drôlement bien débrouillé ! »

Eren rougit, flatté par le compliment, tandis que la rouquine s'extasiait sur le moindre détail de son déguisement. Lunettes rondes, écharpe, robe noire et cicatrice dessinée sur le front, il incarnait à merveille le personnage d'Harry Potter. Une idée qu'il avait eue au dernier moment en visionnant une rediffusion de l'un des films. Il avait alors harcelé Mikasa pour qu'elle l'aide à coudre un accoutrement fidèle à l'œuvre, ce qu'elle avait fait avec une joie dissimulée derrière quelques vagues protestations.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoints par Connie et Sasha, déguisés en Monsieur Jack et sa femme Sally, des personnages populaires auprès des enfants. Ils avaient eux aussi pris la chose très au sérieux, et Eren ne les reconnut que parce que Sasha avait une pomme d'amour dans la main. Puis ce fut au tour de Jean et Marco d'arriver. Leurs costumes furent sans nul doute les plus difficiles à identifier. D'un côté, Marco s'était vêtu comme un parfait gentleman du XIXème siècle et se tenait droit, tout sourire, tandis que de l'autre, Jean avait l'apparence d'un monstre vaguement humain, les cheveux hérissés et le teint verdâtre.

Mikasa fut finalement la première à deviner :

« - Vous êtes le Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde, non ?

\- Bravo Mikasa ! » s'exclama Marco, qui incarnait évidement le Docteur Jekyll.

En regardant plus attentivement Jean, Eren comprit que ce qu'il avait pris pour une mauvaise imitation de Hulk était en réalité un Mister Hyde assez fidèle.

Le temps passa tandis qu'ils discutaient tous dans une ambiance détendue, puis les jeunes ayant l'âge requis commencèrent à se réunir devant le portail du lycée. Tandis que Mikasa avait été appelée pour aider à réapprovisionner les stocks, Ymir et Christa avaient rejoint le groupe, respectivement déguisées en sorcière et en chat noir.

« - Bien, déclara Petra. Ça va bientôt commencer. Les accompagnateurs, suivez-moi, s'il vous plait.

Elle les conduisit jusqu'aux enfants, et ensemble, ils s'évertuèrent à les séparer en groupes d'une quinzaine d'individus. Une fois que ce fut chose faite, elle distribua à ses compagnons des plans des itinéraires à parcourir dans le quartier.

\- Chaque groupe aura un itinéraire différent pour ne pas trop harceler les gens chez eux. Vous allez être mis par deux et suivre le trajet en surveillant les enfants. Normalement, nous devrions être plus nombreux et avoir une formation spéciale pour avoir le droit de faire ça, mais nous n'avons pas signé de contrat nous y obligeant. C'est une convention particulière qui régit cette activité, car les parents savent pertinemment que si n'étions pas là, les enfants déambuleraient tout de même dans les rues, et tous seuls par-dessus le marché. Cependant, ce n'est pas une excuse pour être laxiste. S'il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'eux, nous aurons des problèmes. Alors je compte sur vous pour être raisonnables. Maintenant, je vais énoncer les binômes : Jean avec Marco, Sasha avec Armin, Christa avec Reiner.

Le jeune allemand comprit facilement pourquoi les équipes avaient été formées d'avance : Petra avait volontairement mis à chaque fois un individu dissipé ou timide avec un plus sage ou plus assuré. Puis il se rendit compte que son nom n'avait pas été prononcé.

\- Petra ? Et moi ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, confuse, puis poussa un soupir exaspéré et sortit son téléphone pour passer un appel. Après quelques phrases courtes pour la plupart exclamatives, elle raccrocha et laissa échapper un « merde » entre ses dents serrées, ce qui choqua profondément Eren.

\- Je suis désolée, Eren, fit-elle sincèrement. Tu devais faire équipe avec Levi, mais Berthold a eu un empêchement et il a dû le remplacer au dernier moment à la maison hantée.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, ennuyée.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens capable de surveiller tout seul quinze sales mioches ? lui demanda-t-elle en aparté. Normalement, tu n'as pas le droit d'être seul, mais je n'ai vraiment personne à mettre avec toi. Je serais bien venue, mais je ne peux pas laisser Hanji seule à la caisse, souffla-t-elle d'un air entendu.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura joyeusement Eren, ce ne sont que des enfants, et ça ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps !

Plus loin, les groupes s'étaient compactés autour de leurs accompagnateurs. Tandis que Jean et Marco s'éloignaient déjà sur le trajet qu'ils devaient suivre, Sasha et Armin s'évertuaient à mettre un minimum d'ordre dans leurs rangs. Reiner, lui, tentait tant bien que mal d'arracher Christa des bras d'Ymir qui lui jetait des regards assassins.

Les enfants de son propre groupe ne tardèrent pas à s'intéresser au jeune allemand. Tandis qu'ils s'époumonaient à coup de « Trop cool, on est avec Harry Potter ! » et de « Quand est-ce qu'on y va ? », Eren salua Petra de la main.

\- A tout à l'heure ! s'exclama-t-il. Ça va aller, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait mal se passer ! »

 _ **XXX**_

Quarante minutes plus tard, Eren se retenait difficilement de casser ses fausses lunettes et de les avaler tout rond pour mettre un terme à ses souffrances. Pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas prévenu que les enfants étaient les créatures les plus diaboliques et impitoyables que le Terre eut jamais portées ? Avait-il réellement été aussi infernal, petit ? Si oui, comment ses parents avaient-ils trouvé la force de ne pas l'abandonner ? Et par tous les dieux comment la majorité des adultes, après avoir élevé un enfant, pouvaient-ils éprouver l'envie d'en avoir un deuxième ?

Une fois la première maison sollicitée (pour ne pas dire cambriolée), les enfants s'étaient progressivement déchainés. N'obéissant qu'avec réticence aux ordres d'Eren, ils ne communiquaient qu'en criant à pleine voix, courraient partout dans la rue au lieu de marcher droit comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel être humain normalement constitué et jetaient du papier toilette enduit de savon liquide sur les voitures appartenant aux gens qui ne leur donnaient rien. Sans compter qu'entre chaque habitation, les petites terreurs se vantaient de leur butin auprès de leurs camarades, ce qui engendrait immanquablement convoitise, disputes et interminables courses-poursuites, si bien que le jeune homme commença à se demander s'ils termineraient le parcours avant le lever du jour.

Heureusement pour lui, Petra avait gracieusement noté des commentaires sur le plan, au-dessus de chaque maison, du genre « celui-ci ne distribue que des biscuits de régime », ou « ceux-là n'aiment pas du tout les enfants, passez votre chemin », ce qui lui permettait d'anticiper les épreuves.

Ils finirent par atteindre une grande maison, à un angle de rue, qu'Eren connaissait bien, car elle avait été autrefois la propriété d'un collègue de son père, qui travaillait dans le commerce mais qui avait fait faillite. La demeure était aujourd'hui abandonnée et source d'histoires abracadabrantes que se racontaient les adolescents pour se faire peur. Il se souvenait avoir été lui-même effrayé de passer devant, plusieurs années auparavant, lorsqu'il avait l'âge de chasser les bonbons le soir d'Halloween. Mais ce soir-là, elle était pour lui synonyme de salut, puisqu'elle lui indiquait qu'ils avaient parcouru les deux tiers de leur itinéraire.

Tandis qu'ils passaient devant pour continuer leur chemin, Eren entendit des messes basses dans son dos.

« - C'est la maison que mon frère m'a dit que c'était hanté ! Elle est presque comme Amityville !

\- Et si on y allait ?

\- T'es fou ! Elle est hantée pour de vrai ! Un jour, mon pote rentrait tard du collège et il m'a dit qu'il avait vu une ombre le regarder derrière une fenêtre !

Le jeune allemand leva les yeux au ciel devant les piètres tentatives des petites pestes d'effrayer les plus jeunes du groupe, et certainement aussi de s'effrayer eux-mêmes. _C'est vraiment ça que se racontent les gosses pour se foutre la trouille, de nos jours ?_ songea-t-il. Bien que le manoir ne fût plus habité, il restait entretenu par l'agence immobilière chargée de le vendre. La silhouette soi-disant aperçue n'avait pu être que celle d'un électricien ou d'un technicien de surface.

\- Harry Potter, on veut aller voir la maison hantée !

 _Vite, un truc pour les dissuader._

Il se retourna lentement, l'air grave.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, murmura-t-il. Un de mes amis à voulu y aller, une fois. Il est entré dans la maison tout seul parce que personne ne voulait le suivre. Et vous savez quoi ?

Il laissa passer quelques secondes de silence, soignant son effet dramatique.

\- On ne l'a jamais retrouvé !

\- C'est des conneries, cracha l'un des garçons les plus âgés et turbulents du groupe, avec l'agressivité caractéristique des adolescents prêts à contredire la Terre entière.

Eren soupira, poussé à bout.

\- Bon, ça suffit. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous laisser aller là-bas, et il reste bien assez de maisons à aller déranger. La prochaine, c'est un gars qui donne toujours des langues de chats à la pêche, c'est le meilleur bonbon du monde, non ? Alors dépêchez-vous avant qu'il n'y en ait plus. »

Surpris par son élan d'autorité, ils le suivirent à contrecœur, et le jeune homme décida d'ignorer le « trop _relou_ , le mec » qu'il entendit dans son dos.

La demeure suivante se montra en effet particulièrement généreuse et il se plut à penser que les langues de chat avaient apprivoisé les garnements. Dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils approchaient de leur prochaine cible, il réalisa que son groupe était un peu trop calme, et se souvint de l'un des proverbes fétiches de sa mère. « La parole est d'argent, mais le silence est d'or. Sauf si tu as des enfants. Si tu as des enfants, le silence est suspect ». Se retournant vivement, il toisa ses protégés qui lui renvoyèrent un regard beaucoup trop innocent. En les comptant rapidement, il s'aperçut qu'il en manquait trois.

« - Où sont les énergumènes ? demanda Eren d'un ton dur pour dissimuler sa panique naissante, mais il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Ils sont allés faire pipi derrière un buisson, annonça nonchalamment un garçon à l'air un peu benêt.

\- Tous les trois en même temps ?! s'exclama Eren, Vous vous fichez de moi ?

 _Ils sont retournés dans cette foutue baraque, c'est sûr._

Le jeune homme leur enjoignit de les suivre jusqu'à une demeure, et frappa à la porte. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit sur le visage souriant d'une femme, il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de les saluer.

\- Madame, l'apostropha-t-il, pouvez-vous surveiller ces enfants quelques minutes s'il vous plait ? J'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire !

Sans attendre de réponse, il tourna les talons.

\- Le premier qui bouge passera la nuit tout seul dans la maison hantée, c'est clair ? » menaça-t-il le reste du groupe qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds, avant de détaler en courant.

Il atteignit rapidement la maison abandonnée et grimpa énergiquement au portail, supposant que c'était ce que les trois gamins avaient fait, puis atterrit dans une cour. Il promena un regard circulaire sur les lieux. Il n'y avait visiblement aucun endroit où se cacher. Eren s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et tenta de l'ouvrir, sans succès. Contournant la maison, il tomba sur un jardin plutôt grand.

A travers la pénombre, il distingua une piscine et se figea d'effroi à l'idée que les enfants aient pu se noyer.

« - Les enfants ! hurla-t-il à pleins poumons. Je sais que vous êtes là, sortez ! C'est très dangereux ici, venez immédiatement !

Le silence lui répondit.

\- Je vais appeler vos parents ! menaça-t-il.

Il n'obtint pas plus de réaction, mais crut apercevoir une ombre bouger au fond du jardin. Soupirant de soulagement, il s'y dirigea et trouva un cabanon de jardin à la porte entrouverte. Y pénétrant sans hésiter, il y trouva une multitude d'outils de jardinage et d'entretien, et de recoins où se cacher.

\- Allez, sortez de là, gronda-t-il. Vous aggravez votre cas.

Un léger gloussement lui parvint de l'extérieur, et il comprit trop tard. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de ressortir, la porte se referma brutalement et le plongea dans le noir.

\- Hé, non, ouvrez tout de suite ! » s'époumona-t-il en tambourinant à la porte, ce qui eut pour seul effet de faire chuter une grande quantité de poussière sur lui.

Il vociféra des menaces en l'air pendant quelques minutes, puis, comprenant qu'il ne serait pas libéré, donna un coup de pied rageur dans une étagère en métal. Haletant, il s'assit par terre et se prit la tête entre les mains. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se résigna à sortir son portable et à appeler Petra, le cœur battant à l'idée des ennuis qui l'attendaient.

 _ **XXX**_

Levi laissa échapper un imperceptible gloussement en entendant les enfants crier de peur autant que d'excitation, et sortir de la maison hantée à toute allure.

Erd arriva dans son dos, un café à la main.

« - Si ce sont les cris de terreur des enfants qui te font rire, je te suggère de consulter, le taquina-t-il en lui tendant la boisson. Tu t'en sors ?

Levi baissa les yeux sur le tableau de contrôle aux multiples commandes qui déclenchaient les sons et effets lumineux de la maison hantée. Il avait dû remplacer Berthold d'urgence après que celui-ci leur eut fait faux bond.

\- J'ai saisi le fonctionnement. Mais j'ai l'impression que même en appuyant au hasard sur n'importe quel bouton, ça leur foutra quand même la trouille.

\- C'est le principal, répondit son ami.

Petra fit soudain irruption sous la tente, pendue à son téléphone.

\- Calme-toi, j'envoie quelqu'un, répétait-elle, en réussissant l'exploit d'avoir une voix apaisante tout en ayant elle-même l'air affolé.

Elle couvrit le micro du téléphone avec sa main.

\- Eren a eu un problème, déclara-t-elle à l'attention de Levi.

\- Oh, comme c'est surprenant. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, ironisa-t-il.

\- Il a l'air terrorisé, le pauvre. Les enfants de son groupe l'ont enfermé dans une remise à outils, quelque part dans le jardin de l'une des maisons. Ce n'est pas drôle, enfin ! s'égosilla-t-elle lorsqu'ils éclatèrent de rire. Levi, vas le chercher, s'il te plait. Apparemment, les gosses sont ingérables, et toi tu fais peur aux enfants. C'est le manoir, au bout de la rue où habite Hanji.

\- Je me demande comment il s'est débrouillé, commenta Erd.

\- C'est Jaeger, grogna le brun. Il n'y a rien à comprendre. D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais », concéda-t-il tandis que Petra le poussait des deux mains vers la sortie.

Il sortit de l'enceinte du lycée et prit le chemin indiqué, en courant plus qu'en marchant. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il s'inquiétait légèrement. Il avait rapidement compris qu'Eren était une menace pour sa propre vie, à toujours se jeter la tête la première au-devant des ennuis et des situations délicates. _Il faut au moins ça pour tenir tête aux Alpha ou monter sans protection à un mur d'escalade_ , songea Levi avec une douce émotion qu'il refusa d'identifier comme de la tendresse, mais qui, à son grand effroi, y ressemblait beaucoup.

Il soupira avec agacement en tournant à l'angle d'une rue. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce crétin trouve encore le moyen d'attirer son attention ? Eren avait déjà bien trop monopolisé ses pensées, ces derniers jours.

Leur dernière altercation notable remontait à un cours d'art, durant lequel le professeur leur avait fait visionner l'un des longs-métrages les plus méconnus et les moins bien évalués des studios d'animation _Walt Disney_. _Bienvenue chez les Robinsons_ , s'il se souvenait bien. Pratiquement deux heures d'ennui sur fond de scénario plat avec un humour puéril et des graphismes préhistoriques. Lorsque l'enseignante leur avait demandé quelle était, selon eux, la raison de l'échec commercial de ce film, il n'avait pas pu se taire.

« - Parce que le scénario ressemble à un patchwork d'éléments piqués dans d'autres films et que les personnages sont tellement insipides que même Saint-Jaeger n'a pas pu s'y attacher, avait-il lancé avec sarcasme.

Eren s'était tourné vers lui, vexé et embarrassé des rires autour d'eux qui n'étaient pourtant pas réellement moqueurs.

\- C'est faux ! s'était-il exclamé à l'attention générale. C'est vrai que ce film n'est pas le joyau de la filmographie _Disney_ et que je me suis un peu endormi au milieu, déclara-t-il, le rouge aux joues. Mais tout n'est pas à jeter. Ce long métrage est passé inaperçu parce qu'il véhiculait un message auquel tous les enfants ne sont pas sensibles : ce n'est pas parce que l'on est orphelin ou seul que l'on est condamné à le rester. La famille, ce n'est pas forcément celle au sein de laquelle on nait. Ça peut être celle que l'on se construit avec la personne que l'on a choisie. Et je trouve ce genre de message bien plus important que « le prince viendra toujours sauver la princesse ».

Il avait planté son regard dans celui de Levi.

\- Tout le monde dit qu'on ne choisit pas sa famille, mais c'est débile, non ? On choisit bien la personne avec qui l'on veut vivre, et la façon dont on veut élever ses enfants.

Levi ne se souvenait que trop bien du lourd silence qui avait suivi la surprenante déclaration.

\- En tout cas toi, avec ce genre de philosophie parfumée à la fraise, tu ferais une parfaite princesse Disney », avait-il répliqué pour garder la face et déclencher de nouveau l'amusement général.

Il n'avait cependant plus ouvert la bouche jusqu'à la fin de la séance, et avait ruminé de son côté, essayant de pas trop penser à quel point Eren avait eu raison. Il avait aussi terriblement conscience que ce genre de réflexion n'était pas à la portée de n'importe qui. Il était cruellement bien placé pour le savoir. Seule une personne avec le cœur au bon endroit pouvait dire de telles choses, et Eren l'avait fait.

Levi secoua brusquement sa tête. Il venait d'arriver devant le manoir en question, et escalada la grille.

 _ **XXX**_

Eren sentit un léger chatouillement sur sa main gauche et poussa une exclamation dégoûtée en chassant ce qu'il devina être une araignée. Il y avait à présent dix minutes qu'il avait appelé Petra à son secours et la jeune fille s'était montrée adorable, mais il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'elle devait penser de lui.

Il préféra ne pas se focaliser sur les enfants qu'il avait abandonnés à une inconnue ou sur la cuisante humiliation qui l'attendait à son retour au lycée, et préféra reporter son attention sur autre chose. Comme par exemple, les faibles bruits de pas qu'il lui sembla soudain entendre à l'extérieur de la cabane. Il se leva précipitamment et frappa à la porte.

« - Il y a quelqu'un ? Je suis là ! Petra ?

Il entendit un bruit grinçant de l'autre côté de la porte, et recula, aux anges, pour qu'elle puisse s'ouvrir. Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'apparut dans l'encadrement une silhouette au visage masqué, vêtue d'un tablier d'abattoir tâché de sang et tenant fermement un pied de biche. Vulnérabilisé par la pénombre et ses nerfs à vifs, Eren poussa un cri de peur un peu trop aigu pour sa dignité et eut un vif mouvement de recul qui le fit trébucher sur un râteau et tomber assis par terre.

\- C'est moi, espèce de crétin.

Levi – parce que c'était lui – tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Eren l'ignora et se releva d'un bond pour se jeter au cou du brun et le serrer dans ses bras, encore secoué par toutes ces émotions. Levi en lâcha son pied de biche.

\- Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor, plaisanta-t-il pour se donner contenance.

Le jeune allemand sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et le relâcha brusquement. Il s'éloigna, ne sachant pas ce qui le troublait le plus : le fait qu'il venait d'enlacer Levi ou le fait que celui-ci n'avait même pas cherché à le repousser.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! s'écria-t-il en pointant le visage de son homologue du doigt.

Une sorte de demi-masque affublé de mandibules en métal dissimulait la bouche de Levi. Celui-ci s'esclaffa avant de retirer l'accessoire, qui, sans étouffer sa voix, la rendait moins intelligible.

\- Eh bien, c'est mon déguisement. Tu n'as jamais vu Hannibal Lecter ?

Eren le toisa de la tête au pied. Ce qu'il avait pris pour un tablier de boucher était en réalité une espèce de toge semblable à celle dont on habillait les patients des hôpitaux.

\- Une camisole de force ? Tu as enfin compris que ta place est à l'asile, félicitations !

\- Dixit celui qui s'est fait séquestrer par des enfants.

\- C'est de ta faute ! s'écria Eren tandis qu'ils ressortaient du jardin. Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu avais été avec moi !

Levi, qui venait de franchir le portail, se retourna, intrigué, et scruta son compagnon à travers la grille. Il enroula ses mains aux barreaux et se pencha vers lui.

\- Oh, je t'ai manqué, Jaeger ?

\- Tais-toi, je dis juste qu'on aurait dû être deux.

\- Allez, sors de là. On va aller chercher les enfants que tu as lâchement abandonnés. »

 _ **XXX**_

La mésaventure ne fut pas aussi lourde de conséquences qu'Eren ne l'avait craint. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent chercher le groupe, les enfants étaient tranquillement installés dans le salon de la maison en question et jouaient à tour de rôle avec une console appartenant sûrement à l'enfant qui vivait là. Ils suivirent sans rechigner leurs deux accompagnateurs après que ces derniers eussent fini de s'excuser platement auprès de la maîtresse de maison.

Eren et Levi les reconduisirent ensuite dans l'enceinte du lycée, où ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec les trois terreurs qui avaient enfermé Eren, en train de raconter une version abracadabrante des faits à une Petra largement sceptique. Ils nièrent en bloc avoir piégé leur accompagnateur dans un cabanon et celui-ci ne chercha pas à leur faire cracher le morceau, trop content de se débarrasser d'eux.

Il chercha ses amis du regard, et aperçut Mikasa en pleine conversation avec Marco. Christa, elle, riait avec entrain, accrochée au bras de Reiner, sous le regard meurtri d'Ymir, assise un peu plus loin. Le cœur d'Eren se serra pour elle, mais son attention fut vite détournée lorsqu'il repéra Jean et Armin assis devant un stand. Il se dirigea vers eux sans hésiter, et intercepta la fin de l'histoire que Jean était en train de raconter au blond.

« - …Et alors, la petite fille cachée sous la couette entendit une voix qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, et qui lui disait : « Je suis dans le salon, Chloé, je suis dans les escaliers, Chloé, je suis dans le couloir, Chloé, je suis dans ta chambre, Chloé, je suis à côté DE TOI ! » cria-t-il brusquement, faisant sursauter violemment Armin qui éclata de rire en cachant son visage contre le biceps du grand brun.

Eren, qui allait les interpeller, se ravisa devant cette scène. Il comprit qu'il serait de trop s'il allait leur tenir compagnie. Penaud, il regarda autour de lui, ne sachant pas vraiment vers qui se tourner, jusqu'à ce que Levi vienne le trouver en agitant un trousseau de clés devant lui.

\- Ce sont les clés du gymnase, expliqua-t-il. Allons-nous doucher avant que les parents ne reviennent, tu n'es vraiment pas présentable. »

Leur escapade de la soirée les avait en effet laissés couverts de toiles d'araignées et de poussière.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement les vestiaires et se déshabillèrent en silence, dos à dos. Au bout d'un moment, la curiosité fut trop forte et Eren jeta un regard distrait par-dessus son épaule. Levi était torse nu et pianotait rapidement sur son téléphone, l'air concentré, si bien qu'il ne le remarqua pas. Et heureusement, car les joues d'Eren rivalisaient désormais avec un panneau de signalisation. _Tu es ridicule_ , se sermonna-t-il vigoureusement. _C'est un dos, comment un dos peut te perturber comme ça ?_ Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, le jeune allemand était déstabilisé. Déstabilisé par la nuque rasée qui était penchée sur le téléphone, déstabilisé par les deux creux que formaient les muscles de Levi dans le bas de son dos, juste au-dessus des fesses.

Le pauvre garçon sentit alors une chaleur familière dans son bas-ventre et, terrifié, partit s'enfermer dans l'une des douches.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de se nettoyer sommairement, ils sortirent du bâtiment pour rejoindre les stands. Mais sur le chemin, Levi lui saisit soudain le bras et lui fit signe d'être silencieux. Quelques mètres plus loin, Marco et Jean étaient assis sur un banc, et ce dernier semblait en proie à une crise existentielle.

« - Ecoute, ce n'est pas compliqué.

\- Bien sûr que c'est compliqué, Marco ! Je n'ai jamais rien eu à faire d'aussi compliqué !

\- Si ça te parait compliqué, Jean, ça veut dire que tu n'es pas sûr de toi et que tu devrais atten-

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec, ça ! Ce que je ressens est parfaitement clair dans ma tête. Je… je l'aime, c'est une certitude, je le sais. Le problème, c'est que c'est bien la seule chose dont je sois sûr. Je ne sais pas ce que lui ressens, je ne sais pas comment va réagir ma mère, et nos amis ? Et si ça les choquait ? Et ses amis à lui ? Je ne me le pardonnerais pas, et-

\- Je pense qu'Armin est assez intelligent pour avoir conscience de tout ça. Le seul moyen d'être fixé, c'est d'être honnête avec lui.

\- Je pourrais perdre son amitié. C'est un risque que je refuse de prendre.

Une brindille craqua et les deux garçons se retournèrent.

\- Oh non, se lamenta Jean en avisant Eren. Pas toi, pas maintenant !

\- Vous avez tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Marco.

Levi et Eren échangèrent un regard.

\- Oui, répondit le jeune allemand de but en blanc.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- J'en dis que si jamais tu fais souffrir Armin, je t'arracherai les testicules et je te les ferai porter en guise de boucles d'oreilles. Et ça, ce n'est rien à côté de ce que te fera Mikasa.

A côté de lui, Levi lui jeta un coup d'œil presque intimidé.

\- Cependant, reprit Eren à l'attention de Jean, je ne m'opposerai pas à ce que tu tentes quelque chose. Tu as l'air sincère, alors finis de pleurnicher sur les genoux de Marco, vas t'acheter du courage et parle à Armin. Il ressent la même chose que toi, de toute façon, ça crève les yeux.

Sur ce, le jeune homme tourna les talons et s'éloigna, suivi par un Levi étrangement silencieux, qui n'avait de toute façon plus rien à faire là.

\- C'est tellement ironique d'entendre ça de la bouche d'un mec qui ne se rend même pas compte de ses propres sentiments ! » cracha Jean sous le regard compatissant de son ami.

 _ **XXX**_

Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Il se passe pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre, n'est-ce pas ? Comment avez-vous trouvé les personnages ? Est-ce comme cela que vous aviez imaginé que se déroulerait la soirée d'Halloween ? Et concernant les déguisements ? Connaissez-vous la plupart des films que j'ai cités ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de Farlan ? D'Annie ?

Il y a un couple qui passe inaperçu dans cette fic, je n'ai eu que très récemment l'idée de les mettre ensemble mais je me dis que ça sonnerait plutôt bien, allez-vous deviner de qui il s'agit ? Je ne répondrai pas aux éventuelles questions mais j'aimerais entendre ce que vous avez à proposer.

Une dernière chose, sachez que j'ai volontairement massacré la langue française quand ce sont les jeunes qui parlent, héhé.

Je vous remercie encore sincèrement, je vous embrasse et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre qui sera, si tout va bien, un tournant « majeur » de la fic. Une grande évolution, en tout cas.


	8. Quand Eren rencontre Levi

**Disclaimer :** Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de l'écriture de cette fiction, si ce n'est un immense plaisir. Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à ce cher Hajime Isayama, et le scénario de cette fiction sort de ma tête. Il est donc un peu poussiéreux.

Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Je suis profondément désolée de poster ce chapitre un jour plus tard par rapport à mes délais habituels mais cette semaine a été une grande semaine de transition et je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de le faire avant. D'ailleurs je m'excuse d'autant plus que ce chapitre est sensiblement moins long que le dernier, 5000 mots contre 8000 pour la semaine dernière. Mais c'est également par soucis de « cliff-hanger » que j'ai fait ça, car je n'aurais pas su où découper le chapitre plus tard. Et pendant qu'on est sur les sujets qui fâchent :

 **OYEZ OYEZ BRAVES GENS :** Je m'apprête à partir en voyage en Italie, donc je suis sincèrement désolée, vraiment j'en suis la première navrée, mais je crains que le prochain chapitre ne soit publié que dans 2 semaines au lieu d'une. Par contre je vais tout faire pour m'en tenir à cette date.

Voilà donc je pense que j'ai fait le tour. Ce chapitre est vraiment la transition de la fiction je pense. Plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé combien de chapitres allait comporter cette histoire mais je dois dire que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, chers amis. Même si je pense qu'on en est à peu près à la moitié de la fic. ( _Édit lors de la correction en mars 2018_ : lol non oubliez ça)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, je dois vraiment y aller, merci à ceux qui lisent et les gens qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot, je vous épouse tous. Je laisse un petit mot plus bas.

 **Chapitre 7 : Quand Eren rencontre Levi**

« - Dépêchez-vous ! s'exclama Armin, quelques mètres devant eux.

Voyant qu'Eren et Mikasa n'accéléraient pas leur allure, il revint sur ses pas et les tira chacun par un bras.

\- Doucement, souffla la jeune fille, amusée. Nous avons le temps, profite plutôt du décor.

\- Mais je ne fais que ça ! Il y a tellement de choses, j'ai l'impression qu'il me faudrait six yeux pour tout vraiment voir ! »

Eren ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec son ami. Le nez en l'air, il admirait la prestigieuse architecture des monuments qui les entouraient. La moindre maison, la moindre boutique et le moindre piéton déambulant dans la rue incarnait à ses yeux un profond dépaysement. Les couleurs, les odeurs, les sons et les ambiances n'avaient rien en commun avec l'atmosphère familière de Tokyo. Il se devait de l'admettre, Londres était à la hauteur de sa réputation.

La soirée d'Halloween s'était clôturée sur l'intervention du proviseur Pixis qui les avait chaleureusement remerciés de leur implication, avant de leur annoncer que les bénéfices tirés de l'évènement seraient suffisamment importants pour boucler le budget de leur voyage scolaire. Le cœur léger, ils avaient participé au rangement du matériel et étaient retournés chez eux. Le lendemain avaient commencé les vacances scolaires, qu'Eren jugeait amplement méritées. Après quelques ultimes préparatifs et dernières vérifications, le jeune homme et sa sœur s'étaient rendus le trois novembre au domicile de leur ami blond pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Armin, touché par leur coutumière attention en ce jour particulier, n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes en découvrant le cadeau pour lequel s'étaient cotisés tant de ses camarades : un séjour à Londres.

Eren et Mikasa avaient pris soin faire signer une carte de vœux par tous les donataires, et avaient dû par conséquent attendre qu'Armin eut terminé de tous les contacter un par un pour les remercier entre deux sanglots étouffés. Lorsque cela avait été chose faite, ils avaient entrepris tous les trois de faire la valise du jeune homme. Tremblant d'excitation, le petit blond avait sillonné sa chambre et attrapé le moindre objet qu'il pensait être potentiellement utile durant le séjour pour le fourrer dans son sac. Dès qu'il avait eu le dos tourné, Mikasa avait fait sereinement le tri, et avait fini par ressortir la moitié des affaires sélectionnées par Armin.

Une fois arrivés à l'aéroport, ils avaient enregistré leurs bagages. Puis avait commencé une interminable attente, rendue plus longue encore par l'excitation qu'ils ressentaient, et qu'Armin avait consacrée à leur répéter inlassablement sa reconnaissance, et l'importance d'un tel geste à ses yeux. Ils avaient été sauvés par Jean qui avait téléphoné à Armin pour lui souhaiter un bon voyage et lui apporter quelques conseils. Etait alors venue l'heure du décollage.

Le jeune blond n'avait pas été pris d'un accès de panique comme l'avaient redouté ses amis, étant donné les circonstances de la mort de ses parents. Armin avait en effet déjà pris l'avion, dans le cadre d'un voyage au Canada remporté grâce à un concours d'écriture amateur. Le vol s'était donc déroulé sans encombre. Ils avaient dormi durant la majorité du trajet, puis tué les dernières heures en regardant des films et en profitant du paysage.

Les voilà qui déambulaient à présent dans le centre historique de la ville, après avoir déposé leurs affaires à l'auberge. En voyant les étoiles dans les yeux d'Armin, ils surent qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix. Le blond avait toujours été très attiré par les pays de l'Europe du Nord, du fait de ses racines germaniques.

Les trois amis allèrent se procurer des « pass » ( _l'indispensable accessoire du touriste-cliché_ , avait commenté Eren en l'accrochant autour de son cou) et des plans du métro, puis s'acharnèrent à relever le défi qu'ils s'étaient lancé : voir un maximum de choses en un minimum de temps.

Les premiers jours se déroulèrent de façon plutôt anarchique. Les trois amis s'égarèrent un nombre incalculable de fois dans ce métro qui leur paraissait pourtant bien trop simple en comparaison avec celui de Tokyo. Ils firent plusieurs fois un tour général du centre-ville pour repérer ce qui les intéressait, tentèrent d'établir un programme ordonné avant d'abandonner cette idée et de flâner au gré de leurs envies. Ils vagabondèrent le long des rues principales, allèrent fureter sur les bords de quais touristiques et se promener dans les immenses parcs, ne rentrant à l'auberge que tard le soir et prenant leur repas sans heure fixe. Même Mikasa ne semblait pas incommodée par ce rythme. Conscients de la richesse culturelle de la ville, les trois adolescents prirent tout de même le temps de visiter la plupart des points d'intérêt majeurs : la fameuse Tour de Londres, le Palais de Kensington, la majestueuse Abbaye de Westminster. Eren passa le plus clair des visites à marcher le nez en l'air, intimidé par les volumes et les techniques dont il était témoin. Armin, lui, s'appropriait toujours un prospectus, un document auditif ou bien mettait la main sur un bénévole pour en apprendre le plus possible sur ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Quant à Mikasa, elle semblait plus absorbée par ses amis que par le voyage en lui-même. Armée de son appareil photo, elle ne cessait de mitrailler les deux garçons, quelque fut l'endroit où ils se trouvaient ou ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Le moindre sourire qu'elle surprenait sur les visages de ses compagnons la rendait ivre de joie et paraissait constituer sa principale source de plaisir.

Puis, le troisième jour, en une nuageuse fin d'après-midi, ils visitèrent un musée : le National Gallery, un concentré d'œuvres d'art de diverses époques et provenances. Bien que d'ordinaire peu intéressé par ce genre de discipline, Eren se laissa envoûter par l'atmosphère des galeries ornées et erra d'un tableau à l'autre, tentant d'en reconnaitre le créateur, ou du moins le courant artistique. Il avait semé Armin et Mikasa depuis déjà un moment lorsqu'il s'aventura vers une nouvelle partie du musée. Absorbé par les tableaux qui s'alignaient sur le mur, il progressa jusqu'au fond de la salle. La dernière œuvre exposée était une peinture représentant un vase chargé de tournesols, devant laquelle deux individus semblaient en plein débat. Se rapprochant, le jeune allemand jeta un regard agacé aux deux hommes qui lui bloquaient la vue. Il s'agissait d'un grand blond vêtu d'un élégant trench coat, accompagné d'un brun plus petit qui avait les mains négligemment enfoncées dans les poches de son blouson en cuir. Eren fut soudain pris d'un terrible doute, qui se confirma lorsqu'il saisit quelques bribes de leur conversation :

« - Ce type s'est coupé l'oreille dans un accès de démence, Erwin, tu ne peux pas nier qu'il n'était pas sain d'esprit.

\- Ce n'était pas de la démence, enfin- »

Ce fut à cet instant qu'Eren réalisa que si Dieu existait bel et bien, alors Dieu le haïssait. Car même à dix mille kilomètres de Tokyo, le hasard parvenait tout de même à le faire tomber nez-à-nez avec Levi Ackerman au détour d'un couloir de musée.

Cependant, hors de question d'aller à sa rencontre. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un ami que sur lequel on tombe avec plaisir pour discuter des dernières nouvelles. Il s'agissait d'un individu indomptable avec lequel il entretenait – pour ne pas dire « subissait » - la relation la plus compliquée de son cercle social. Il ne gâcherait pas un voyage aussi précieux en compagnie de gens qu'il aimait par une interaction très susceptible de mal tourner.

Le jeune homme se retourna donc discrètement et tenta de s'éloigner à pas de loups, mortifié.

« - Eren ? Eren Jaeger ?

Saisi d'effroi, l'interpellé se figea avant de lentement se retourner.

Levi Ackerman et Erwin Smith avaient abandonné leur tableau et le dévisageaient à présent. Erwin affichait un air de stupeur polie tandis que Levi le toisait, l'expression dégoulinante d'incrédulité. Il y eut un silence gêné avant qu'Eren ne se décidât à dire quelque chose.

\- Eh bien ça alors, Levi et Erwin ! Quelle surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à –

\- Tu étais en train d'écouter notre conversation.

Le jeune homme abandonna toute tentative de comédie.

\- Bon écoutez, je sais que c'est franchement étrange, mais je vous assure que c'est une pure coïncidence !

Levi se tourna vers son ami blond.

\- Farlan avait raison, peut-être que c'est vraiment un stalker.

\- Quoi ? fit Eren, confus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Je suis venu avec Armin et Mikasa ! Ce voyage était prévenu depuis des semaines, c'est le cadeau que nous avons fait à Armin. J'ai essayé d'en informer tous ceux qui avaient participé à la cagnotte, mais je n'ai pas ton numéro, expliqua-t-il gêné.

\- Armin et Mikasa sont ici également ? demanda Erwin en souriant. Et si nous passions l'après-midi ensemble ? »

Si ses deux homologues parurent aussi rebutés l'un que l'autre par cette idée, ils ne manifestèrent pas leur désaccord suffisamment vite. Aussi, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, sans avoir rien compris à ce qui venait de se produire, Eren se retrouva à marcher dans la rue à côté de Levi. Devant eux, Erwin conversait agréablement avec Armin. Mikasa, en tête de groupe, surveillait le GPS qui les conduisait jusqu'au London Eye. Peu à peu, il commença à se détendre. Il avait appris à déchiffrer la plupart des expressions de Levi et celui-ci ne semblait pas réellement contrarié par leur rencontre. Il écoutait cordialement les babillages d'Armin et échangeait même quelques politesses avec le jeune allemand.

Ils finirent par atteindre leur destination et décidèrent d'ignorer les grondements de l'orage qui les menaçait au loin. Après quelques minutes d'attente, ils purent monter dans la grande roue. Cependant, la répartition des visiteurs les amena à être séparés : Armin, Erwin et Mikasa complétèrent l'une des sphères transparentes tandis que Levi et Erne durent en partager une autre avec un groupe de jeunes et un couple et ses deux enfants. Tandis que la bulle prenait lentement de la hauteur, Eren chercha désespérément quelque chose à dire. Il remarqua que son homologue semblait profondément agacé par les cris d'excitation que poussaient les enfants du couple.

« - Ce sont des allemands, lui glissa-t-ils discrètement. Ils parlent fort, c'est leur culture.

Levi quitta le paysage des yeux se tourna vers lui. Encore une fois, son expression semblait dépourvue de la moindre hostilité.

\- Tu comprends ce qu'ils disent ?

\- Oui, je suis né à Munich.

\- Je l'ignorais.

Alors qu'Eren ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, Levi le coupa.

\- Non, tais-toi. Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Il y a plein de choses que j'ignore sur toi, c'est ça ? Je suppose que c'est vrai.

Estomaqué, l'autre garçon se ressaisit cependant rapidement.

\- En fait, j'allais juste te demander d'où est-ce que tu viens. J'imagine que tu n'es pas japonais, puisque tu étudies à Trost.

\- Mes racines maternelles sont bel et bien japonaises, démentit Levi. Du moins en partie. Concernant mon père, je n'en sais rien du tout.

Son regard se porta de nouveau au loin.

\- A vrai dire, je ne l'ai jamais connu.

Eren sentit qu'il ne devait rien répondre. Dehors, la pluie commença à s'abattre sur la ville et se mua peu à peu en averse. Une atmosphère réconfortante régnait, entre le clapotis de la pluie, les murmures des gens autour d'eux et la chaleur emmagasinée dans le petit espace. Leur capsule finit par arriver au sommet, et s'immobilisa pour les laisser profiter de la vue. Subjugué, Eren apposa ses mains sur la vitre et contempla le paysage.

\- Ne fais pas ça, siffla soudain Levi, l'air révulsé. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de gens qui ont laissé leurs germes sur cette vitre avant toi !

Sur ces mots, le brun fouilla dans sac en bandoulière et en tira un flacon de liquide hydro alcoolique. Saisissant les mains d'Eren, il les aspergea de la lotion et les frictionna entre les siennes. A peine plus grandes que celles d'Eren, elles étaient légèrement rugueuses par endroit, mais très douces dans leurs gestes. Entièrement préoccupé par l'hygiène de son homologue, il ne se rendit pas compte un seul instant que celui-ci était devenu écarlate d'embarras.

\- Hem… Alors, tu es venu à Londres avec Erwin ?

\- Oui, répondit distraitement Levi en s'essuyant avec un mouchoir. Erwin est anglais, une partie de sa famille vit à Londres. Il vient régulièrement leur rendre visite et il m'arrive de l'accompagner.

\- Vous êtes amis depuis longtemps ?

\- Oui.

Eren soupira intérieurement, déçu. Le retour des monosyllabes en guise de réponses était un signal très clair : Levi ne souhaitait pas continuer à parler de lui. Le garçon allait certainement commencer à se renfrogner et à se montrer désagréable à chaque fois qu'Eren lui adresserait la parole. Aussi, ce dernier décida de rester silencieux.

Une bourrasque de vent fit se balancer légèrement la capsule et éclater de rire les enfants du couple d'allemand. Cependant, le garçon entendit la respiration de son compagnon faire quelques accros. En lui jetant un œil, il avisa le teint blême de Levi et son visage crispé.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Non.

La capsule se balança de nouveau, les faisant se pencher vers le vide.

Un léger hoquet s'échappa des lèvres de Levi et Eren commença à réellement s'inquiéter. Agrippant la rambarde de sécurité à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, le brun ferma les yeux. En les rouvrant, il avisa l'expression soucieuse d'Eren.

\- J'ai le vertige, finit-il par admettre à mi-voix, honteux.

\- Comment ? s'exclama le jeune allemand, abasourdi. Mais tu es major en escalade ! Les gens qui ont le vertige ne font pas d'escalade, si ?

\- Etre le meilleur de ma promotion me donne le droit à une bourse pour mes dépenses courantes, alors je prends sur moi. Et aucun mur d'escalade ne se balance comme cette foutue roue », ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire jaune.

Soufflé d'admiration, Eren dévisagea l'autre jeune homme qui se crispa derechef sous un nouveau balancement. Il regarda autour de lui avec impuissance, mais son camarade semblait être le seul à souffrir de la hauteur. Constatant que la respiration de ce dernier devenait de plus en plus erratique, il prit son courage à deux mains et passa un bras autour de Levi pour se coller contre lui. Les trois secondes qui suivent lui parurent être un supplice, puis il se décontracta en réalisa que l'autre garçon ne cherchait pas à se débattre à grands coups de poings et de pieds. Les yeux rivés au sol, Levi alla même jusqu'à se presser contre sa hanche, accentuant le contact bienvenu.

Un lourd déclic retentit et la cabine commença à s'abaisser. A l'instant-même où ils retrouvèrent la terre ferme et que les portes s'ouvrirent, le brun se dégagea de son étreinte et fila à l'extérieur, où leurs trois amis les attendaient. Eren les rejoignit tranquillement, trainant volontairement pour se laisser le temps de se remettre de ses émotions.

Les cinq adolescents dénichèrent un marché couvert pour s'abriter et, lorsque l'orage se calma, ils se rendirent à une bouche de métro. Tandis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se séparer, Levi se tourna vers Eren.

« - Eh, l'interpella-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Il releva le col de son blouson en cuir contre sa nuque, un geste qu'Eren avait rapidement identifié comme étant une manifestation d'embarras.

\- Il y a un pub pas loin de Piccadilly Circus qui fait des _Fish and Chips_ pas trop mal, et ils ne sont pas trop regardants sur l'âge des clients. Si vous ne savez pas où manger ce soir, on pourrait y aller ensemble.

\- D'accord », répondit Eren, sans même un regard pour ses amis.

Ils s'éloignèrent après avoir récupéré l'adresse du restaurant et ne virent donc pas Levi asséner un grand coup de coude dans les côtes d'Erwin qui lui souriait d'un air moqueur.

Bien heureusement, Armin et Mikasa, qui appréciaient grandement Erwin et les conversations intéressantes que l'on pouvait tenir avec lui, semblèrent ravis de la perspective de cette soirée. Ils rejoignirent leur auberge pour se reposer et se préparer, puis attendirent l'heure du rendez-vous.

Une boule d'angoisse s'était formée dans le ventre d'Eren et grossissait de minute en minute. Il se surprit même à tenter d'aplatir sa tignasse à l'aide d'un peigne mouillé.

 _Tu es ridicule_ , se sermonna-t-il en toisant son reflet. _On dirait que tu as quatorze ans et que tu vas à un rencard_.

Il ne vit pas Mikasa se glisser derrière lui et sursauta lorsqu'elle enroula ses bras autour de son torse.

« - Mais oui, c'est toi le plus beau, lui souffla-t-elle d'un air taquin, mais il savait qu'elle le pensait réellement. Ça s'est passé comment avec lui, au London Eye ?

\- Très bien.

\- Il s'est montré correct ?

\- Je t'assure que oui, il a été gentil. J'ai même cru que je m'étais trompé de Levi Ackerman.

Elle rit doucement et le relâcha.

\- Armin s'est amusé comme un fou, l'informa-t-elle. C'est le plus important, n'est-ce pas ? Allez viens, c'est l'heure. »

Il déglutit péniblement et la suivit. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils pénétraient dans le pub indiqué par Levi et Erwin. Les deux jeunes hommes les attendaient d'ailleurs, installés à une table près des fenêtres. L'endroit était bondé, mais l'ambiance chaleureuse et tranquille, la clientèle se composant essentiellement de jeunes voyageurs.

A la grande surprise d'Eren, la soirée fut une réussite. La spécialité locale qu'on leur servit était délicieuse et ils parvinrent à se procurer quelques bières grâce au serveur qui regarda gracieusement ailleurs lorsqu'ils durent montrer leurs cartes d'identité. Armin entretenait des conversations passionnées avec Erwin à propos de biologie et de politique, et Mikasa semblait les écouter avec grand intérêt. Eren, pour sa part, se méfiait un peu du grand blond. Il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait chez le jeune homme : il était certes très courtois, mais Eren avait l'impression que le moindre de ses faits et gestes, tout en étant sincère, était profondément calculé à l'avance, comme savamment mesuré.

Quant à Levi, il semblait différent. Détendu. Comme si le fait d'être à des milliers de kilomètres de son quotidien l'autorisait à être différent. Eren ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de lui. Etait-ce le vrai Levi qu'il avait devant lui ? Il priait pour que ce fût le cas. Jamais le petit brun ne s'était montré aussi paisible et souriant. Pourtant, au grand agacement du garçon, la barrière qui s'était toujours dressée entre eux continuait inexorablement de poser des limites à leur rapprochement. Il la sentait, à tâtons. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, parlant des merveilles dont regorgeait Londres, évoquant leurs amis respectifs et leur quotidien à Tokyo. Mais à aucun moment Levi ne sembla manifester le désir de parler de lui-même, au grand damne d'Eren. Puis, fut amené le sujet de Petra.

« - Elle t'apprécie beaucoup, commenta Levi en versant le reste de sa bière au fond d'un verre. Elle dit que tu es quelqu'un qui force l'affection.

\- Je l'aime beaucoup aussi, répondit Eren, le rose aux joues.

Son interlocuteur releva les yeux vers lui, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça ! Elle est gentille et intelligente, c'est tout. Et elle a tout fait pour nous intégrer lorsque nous sommes arrivés, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard noir à son homologue qui se contenta de glousser légèrement. De toute façon, il est évident qu'elle n'en a que pour Auruo. Et cet abruti ne voit rien. Il se contente de la regarder bêtement quand elle passe dans les couloirs.

Cette fois-ci, Levi rit franchement et leva son verre pour le vider d'un trait. Les pommettes légèrement colorées par l'alcool, il arborait un doux sourire. Eren l'avait toujours trouvé charmant, mais à présent qu'il le voyait aussi serein, à présent qu'aucun air méprisant ne venait plisser ses yeux et durcir ses traits, le jeune allemand songea qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau de toute sa vie.

\- Auruo souffre d'un cruel manque de confiance en lui. Il essaie de devenir quelqu'un d'autre en pensant que Petra mérite mieux que lui.

\- C'est débile, ça ne peut déboucher que sur une relation malsaine.

\- C'est ce que je me tue à lui répéter. Petra ne fera jamais le premier pas. Elle considère que c'est le genre de chose qu'il doit comprendre tout seul, pour aller au-delà de ce qui l'effraie.

\- Ça lui ressemble bien », sourit Eren.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, les deux _Alpha_ insistèrent pour leur faire découvrir le marché nocturne de Camden, un dédale de galeries et d'échoppes aux innombrables ambiances. Eren fut une fois de plus estomaqué de ce qu'il voyait. Des dizaines de stands s'alignaient de tous les côtés, proposant babioles, bijoux, vêtements, nourriture et souvenirs. Ils flânèrent paisiblement le long des étals, continuant de discuter au gré de leurs envies ou profitant du fond sonore qu'offraient les gens qui discutaient autour d'eux et les rumeurs musicales lointaines.

Tandis qu'ils exploraient une nouvelle allée, Eren repéra au milieu des stands des canapés sur lesquels étaient affalés plusieurs individus occupés à fumer à tour de rôle dans un narguilé.

« - Je veux essayer ! s'exclama-t-il en pointant l'objet du doigt.

\- C'est hors de question », rétorquèrent Levi et Mikasa d'une même voix.

Aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, ils se toisèrent mutuellement avant de continuer leur chemin. Boudeur, le jeune allemand leur tourna le dos, et son attention fut de nouveau attirée par la façade multicolore d'une boutique aux allures futuristes, le _Cyberdog_. Emerveillé, il pénétra à l'intérieur, et se retrouva au milieu d'une multitude de gadgets électroniques, de vêtements et de robots grandeur nature. Tandis qu'il examinait un T-shirt strié de fils en plastique, il sentit la présence de Levi à côté de lui.

« - C'est un T-Shirt à néons, lui expliqua ce dernier. Appuie sur cet interrupteur et le motif va s'allumer.

Lorsqu'Eren se fut extasié sur à peu près tous les articles exposés sur les étagères, il avisa des escaliers qui menaient à un étage souterrain et s'y engouffra sans hésitation.

\- Non, pas là, Eren ! s'exclama Levi, soudain étrangement gêné.

Le jeune allemand, déjà arrivé en bas, se figea. Son visage devint progressivement pourpre, tandis que sous ses yeux s'étalaient lingerie fine, sous-vêtements futuristes, accessoires explicites aux lanières de cuir et protubérances en latex. Faisant volte-face, il remonta les escaliers à la vitesse de la lumière et tomba nez-à-nez avec Levi. Celui-ci le regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis éclata de rire. Eren le regarda s'esclaffer, bouche bée. Il s'accorda un instant pour graver cette scène dans sa tête, pour noter le moindre détail du visage hilare, pour enregistrer chaque sonorité du rire mélodieux. Puis, encouragé par sa nature entreprenante, par l'attitude positive de Levi et peut-être aussi un peu par l'alcool, il saisit la main de son compagnon.

\- C'était terriblement gênant », grogna-t-il en entrainant le brun dehors.

Levi, devenu soudain amorphe, se laissa emmener à l'extérieur sans un mot, les yeux rivés sur leurs doigts entrelacés. Eren, en son for intérieur, poussait des hurlements à mi-chemin entre l'effroi et la jubilation, choqué par sa propre audace. Ne désirant pas pousser sa chance trop loin, il relâcha Levi lorsqu'ils rejoignirent leurs amis.

Finalement, l'heure arriva pour eux de se séparer. Erwin et Levi eurent l'amabilité de leur fournir quelques conseils et de leur indiquer quelques endroits à visiter en priorité, puis leur souhaitèrent une agréable fin de voyage et les quittèrent.

Une fois de retour à l'auberge, tandis que Mikasa prenait une douche, Eren et Armin s'installèrent à une table de la salle commune déserte, près d'une fenêtre ouverte, d'où leur parvenait le brouhaha de la vie nocturne. Eren s'assit sur le rebord et contempla les lumières de la ville.

« - Je l'aime, souffla-t-il.

L'expression de son visage était devenue triste.

\- Je sais, répondit solennellement son ami, sur le même ton. Honnêtement… Ça se voit.

Il poussa vers lui un mug de thé à la menthe, l'encourageant silencieusement à poursuivre.

\- C'est plus fort que moi. Il est froid, hautain, désagréable et toujours de mauvaise humeur, et il me traite comme un moins que rien, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Quand je vois son visage, je me dis que je serais prêt à tuer pour lui. Non, je ne le pense même pas, je le _ressens_. Je le sais. C'est gravé en moi. _Il_ est gravé en moi, tu comprends ? acheva-t-il en levant vers Armin de grands yeux luisant de détresse.

Le cœur du petit blond se serra à la vue du désespoir émotionnel de son plus cher ami.

\- Ecoute, Eren. Il faut que tu sois certain que tu ne fais pas de confusion. Après tout, tout ça doit être très déstabilisant pour toi… Tu as toujours fait ces rêves traumatisants et-

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec les rêves, le coupa Eren en balayant son argument d'un geste de la main. Je ne veux plus perdre mon temps avec ces histoires de cauchemars. C'est tout ce qu'ils étaient d'ailleurs, des cauchemars. Je commence à penser que tu as raison, ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. Je ne fais aucune confusion, Armin. Il y a le garçon de mon rêve, qui n'est qu'une pure invention, et il y a Levi, qui est vraiment là, qui est bien réel. Et Levi, il est… Il est tellement… Lui ?

Au supplice, le jeune allemand poussa un profond soupir et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

\- Il me rend fou, tu sais ? Parce qu'il n'est pas juste un connard qui martyrise les élèves moins doués que lui, il est tellement plus que ça. Je le sais. J'ai compris qui il était vraiment. Je peux te dire que ça n'a pas été facile, mais j'ai réussi. Il est perdu, et il souffre. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Alors j'essaie de comprendre et de creuser mais il ne veut pas me laisser y arriver ! Il se cache derrière un mur !

Sa voix était légèrement montée dans les aigus, et il prit quelques secondes pour se calmer.

\- C'est un tel gâchis, de laisser quelqu'un comme lui être malheureux. Petra avait raison. C'est une bonne personne. Il n'a rien à voir avec tous les gens que j'ai pu rencontrer dans ma vie. Levi est intelligent et gentil, et il ne veut pas qu'on le comprenne parce qu'il a peur. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait peur de moi Armin, je voudrais tellement qu'il me laisse entrer, qu'il me voie…

\- Il te voit, lui assura Armin, d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucun doute.

Mais Eren éclata d'un rire sans joie.

\- Non, rétorqua-t-il, non, il ne me voit pas. Il est persuadé que je ne suis qu'un crétin de fils à papa comme tous les autres élèves qui l'entourent. J'ai essayé de lui prouver que c'était faux mais il comprend tout de travers !

\- Tu te trompes, Eren.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais la moindre chance de toute façon. Je ne me fais aucune illusion à ce sujet. Je voudrais seulement l'aider. Je voudrais seulement faire quelque chose pour lui.

Un sourire attendri naquit sur le visage d'Armin.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu me rappelles justement une chose que Levi m'a dite, un jour où nous étions à la bibliothèque, lui et moi. Il m'a dit que tu étais quelqu'un de désintéressé. C'était le jour où tu avais perdu ton portable, tu te souviens ?

Le petit blond eut une légère hésitation.

\- En fait, c'est lui qui l'avait retrouvé, pas moi. Il n'a juste pas voulu que tu le saches alors il me l'a donné.

\- Tu vois? s'exclama Eren, en extase. C'est exactement de ça que je te parle. C'est le vrai Levi. Tellement pudique, tellement… Parfait.

Le brun redescendit de son perchoir et vint s'échouer sur la table.

\- Remarque, je comprends pourquoi il joue au sale type, déclara-t-il distraitement en jouant avec son mug. Si tout le monde savait comment il est réellement, il aurait le lycée entier qui lui courrait après.

Sur ces mots, il abattit son front contre la surface en résine froide.

\- Il ne me reste plus qu'à mourir d'amour en silence.

Constatant que son ami ne réagissait pas, il se redressa pour le regarder.

\- Haha, ne fait pas cette tête, Armin ! Je me suis assez lamenté. Parlons plutôt de toi.

\- De moi ?

\- Il me semble que tu dois voir Jean à notre retour non ? »

Armin eut la décence de rougir.

 _ **XXX**_

Erwin composa le digicode et inséra la clé dans la serrure du portail. Les deux amis traversèrent la cour pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

« - Ma tante doit dormir, souffla Erwin.

Levi se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Une fois changés, ils se retrouvèrent sous la véranda et Levi, enfoncé dans un fauteuil, regarda d'un air morne Erwin lui servir un verre de whisky.

\- J'ai pensé que tu en aurais besoin.

Le grand blond prit place en face de lui, son propre verre à la main.

\- Allez, crache le morceau.

Il y eut un instant de silence, durant lequel Levi amena son verre à sa bouche et but une gorgée du liquide sec, puis savoura la brûlure qui glissa le long de sa gorge jusque dans sa poitrine, pour venir rejoindre celle qui le consumait depuis déjà trop longtemps.

\- Depuis le début, il y avait quelque chose, débuta-t-il soudain, les yeux perdus dans le lointain. C'était… différent. Il était différent.

Il se tut pour boire une nouvelle gorgée.

\- J'ai essayé de le tenir à distance. Pour me protéger. J'ai senti qu'il allait gagner, alors j'ai voulu l'éloigner pour m'empêcher de succomber totalement. Mais c'était peine perdue. J'étais déjà empoisonné. Il est tellement… lumineux.

Erwin acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement quel aspect d'Eren son ami tentait d'évoquer.

\- Tu l'as dans la peau, diagnostiqua-t-il.

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point, soupira Levi, dépité. C'était la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Je suis faible face à lui, maintenant. Il a mis ma vie sans dessus dessous, merde !

Il posa violemment son verre sur la table, le visage tourmenté.

\- Il me force à me poser des questions qui ne m'auraient jamais traversé l'esprit en temps normal, et il me fait tout remettre en cause. Ce sale morveux, il a… Il a… Ma vie ne m'appartient plus depuis qu'il s'y est incrusté. Je ne me reconnais même pas.

Son ami l'écoutait patiemment se confier, mais il voyait une lueur caractéristique briller dans les orbes bleus. La lueur du « _pas besoin de me raconter tout ça, je l'avais compris depuis longtemps_ ».

\- Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, Erwin.

\- Tu veux aller lui parler maintenant ? J'ai le numéro d'Armin, si tu-

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, cracha Levi. Il ne doit jamais savoir ce que je ressens, jamais.

Il émit un petit rire ironique.

\- Comment peux-tu penser un seul instant que mes sentiments ont le moindre avenir ? La moindre chance de trouver un écho chez lui ? Je sais bien qu'Eren est une merveilleuse créature dépourvue d'égoïsme et armée d'une sincérité à toute épreuve – c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je l'aime, mais ne te fais pas d'illusion. S'il se montre sympathique avec nous, c'est uniquement à cause de concours, par soucis de cohésion de groupe. Mais il ne fait aucun doute que ce garçon me hait et que chaque seconde passée en ma présence lui donne la nausée.

\- Est-ce que tu es stupide ?

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu en penses Erwin, tu ne le connais pas autant que j'en ai eu l'occasion.

Levi se redressa, un pli amer courbant sa bouche, et termina son verre d'un trait.

\- Je dois agir et le repousser une bonne fois pour toutes, avant de vraiment y laisser des plumes. Dès la rentrée, je me montrerai tellement écœurant avec lui que même le concours ne sera plus à ses yeux une raison suffisante pour rester courtois. Je te jure qu'il ne s'approchera plus de moi. »

 _ **XXX**_

Voilà, ce chapitre est déjà terminé. J'espère que ça vous a plu. La partie sur les sentiments d'Eren a été vraiment hardcore à écrire je dois dire. Même si mon petit questionnaire de la dernière fois n'a pas remporté un franc succès je vais réitérer l'expérience :

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Etes-vous contents du cadeau d'anniversaire d'Armin ? Etes-vous déjà allés à Londres et connaissez-vous les endroits que j'ai évoqués ? Savez-vous de quel peintre parlent Erwin et Levi ? Qu'avez-vous pensé des « confessions » d'Eren et Levi ? Laquelle avez-vous préférée ? Sont-ils crédibles ? Quelles sont vos hypothèses pour la suite ?

Gros bisous à vous tous et à très bientôt, je vous le promets.


	9. Liens du sang et liens du cœur

**Disclaimer :** Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de l'écriture de cette fiction, si ce n'est un immense plaisir. Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à ce cher Hajime Isayama, et le scénario de cette fiction sort de ma tête. Il est donc un peu poussiéreux.

… Comment ça, j'ai une semaine de retard ? Z'êtes pas contents ?

Plus sérieusement : Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je suis profondément désolée de ne pas avoir posté vendredi dernier, comme annoncé. Mais croyez-moi, j'ai un alibi. Tout d'abord, j'ai eu mon voyage en Italie (gros merci à tous ceux qui m'ont d'ailleurs laissé un gentil mot à ce sujet !), ensuite il a fallu rentrer à la maison, j'ai dû déménager de mon appart d'étudiante pour l'été, régler des bricoles, et puis j'ai commencé mon job d'été. Je travaille dans l'office de tourisme de l'un des villages touristiques les plus fréquentés de France, avec deux mille clients à la journée, donc autant vous dire que c'est dur de se remettre dans le bain. Concrètement, j'ai fait que dormir, ces derniers jours. Mais le devoir m'a appelée et je me suis remise au taff, alors je suis fière de vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre. Et je sais qu'à chaque nouvel update je dis que c'était le chapitre le plus dur à écrire, mais là pour le coup, c'était _vraiment_ le plus dur à écrire ! Du coup, quelques petites choses avant que je ne vous laisse tranquille :

Concernant les reviews ( **important ! j'ai une question à vous poser !** ) : Bon déjà, vous êtes des gros malades et je vous aime. Vous avez laissé douze reviews, c'est qui est un record absolu toutes fics confondues pour moi. Là où ça me pose problème, c'est qu'il a fallu quasiment trois semaines pour les avoir, ce qui m'amène à me demander : peut-être que je ne laisse pas assez de temps entre deux publications ? Peut-être que je devrais espacer deux semaines au lieu d'une ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Autre résolution **(importante aussi !)** : J'y réfléchissais depuis un moment, mais suite à plusieurs demandes, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup. Même si ce n'est pas trop autorisé il me semble, je vais créer une rubrique « réponses aux reviews anonymes », car c'est vrai que les reviews Guest sont un plaisir et que ça me gêne de ne pas pouvoir y répondre. Elle se tiendra donc ici à partir de maintenant.

Pour les autres, bonne lecture et on se voit en bas !

 **Lyzee** : Bonjour Lyzee ! Je te remercie de ta review ! Je suis contente de constater que je partage mon amour pour Londres avec quelqu'un, haha. Effectivement, c'est bien de Van Gogh dont il est question ! En effet, ça fait bizarre d'imaginer Levi avoir le vertige dans l'œuvre originale, mais si ça se trouve, c'est vrai ! En tout cas, c'est un headcanon que j'aime bien ! Je te remercie d'avoir répondu à mon questionnaire et j'espère que ma version te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! :)

 **Mellyrn** : Merci pour ton petit mot ! Tout d'abord sache que je suis une grande fan des Résurrection AU pour ce fandom, c'est-à-dire des modern AU mais qui s'inscrivent dans la continuité de la vraie histoire :) . Je suis très flattée de ce que tu as pensé de ma Petra, merci beaucoup ! En revanche, j'ai eu une petite pensée particulière pour toi concernant ce chapitre vu que Mikasa y occupe une place très importante. J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce que tu en auras pensé, et si j'aurais réussi à adoucir ton jugement ! En attendant, bonne lecture et bisous !

 **Alice** : Coucou Alice, merci d'avoir pensé à moi ! Tu es l'une des seules à avoir préféré la confession de Levi dis-donc, je suis surprise ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir argumenté, c'est génial ! Ne t'inquiète, ce chapitre est bien plus long que le précédent, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bisous !

 **Chapeau melon D :** Bien le bonsoir, et merci pour ton gentil message ! :) J'espère que tes exams se sont bien passés, dis-moi ? Comme tu peux le voir, je réponds à ta requête en faisant un essai de réponse aux Guests :) J'ai bien aimé ta théorie sur les castors, haha, mais j'ai procédé de façon différente ! J'espère que tu aimeras quand même ! Au plaisir de te reparler et bonne lecture !

 **Nekoko 3** : Coucou Nekoko ! Merci de reviewer aussi régulièrement ! Et mon dieu, quel plaisir de lire le roman que tu m'as laissé ! Alors tout d'abord, j'espère que ton papa tiendra parole et que tu auras un jour l'occasion d'aller à Londres, parce que c'est une ville formidable ! Ensuite, je te remercie sincèrement d'avoir répondu à mon questionnaire. J'adore connaitre les raisons qui vous poussent à aimer ceci ou cela. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'oublie pas l'intrigue du concours, ni celle des rêves ) mais ça ne reprendra pas tout de suite, j'ai d'abord un énorme développement à faire sur les relations et sur la troisième intrigue. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent, bisous et à bientôt !

 **Chapitre 8 : Liens du sang et liens du cœur**

Mikasa désactiva la sonnerie de son réveil et se redressa dans son lit, étouffant un bâillement. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bains pour se préparer et frappa à la porte de la chambre de son frère pour s'assurer qu'il fut lui aussi réveillé. Après une rapide douche, elle descendit dans la cuisine, alluma la cafetière et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner. Tandis qu'elle enfonçait des toasts dans le grille-pain, elle regarda distraitement son propre reflet dans la fenêtre.

Mikasa Ackerman n'avait rien en commun avec les autres jeunes filles de son âge. Indifférente aux distractions populaires auprès de ses camarades, telles que les cosmétiques, les jeux vidéo ou les ragots mesquins, elle consacrait la totalité de son univers quotidien à exceller dans ses études et à surprotéger son frère et leur ami Armin. A la maison, elle en était venue à occuper ce singulier poste de « troisième parent ». La plupart des adultes de son entourage trouvait ce comportement inquiétant et malsain pour une fille aussi jeune, et même son père et sa mère le lui faisaient régulièrement remarquer, lui reprochant – de cette façon unique au monde que les parents ont de faire des reproches à leurs enfants pour leur bien – de vivre trop pour les autres et pas assez pour elle-même.

Mais elle n'avait que faire de ce qu'on lui disait. Elle aimait Carla et Grisha de tout son cœur, mais leurs craintes étaient infondées. Quant à tous les autres, ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce dont ils parlaient. Pas la moindre idée de qui elle était, de ce qu'était sa vie et de ce dont elle était capable.

La jeune fille retourna l'omelette qui cuisait dans la poêle à frire et disposa des assiettes sur la table. Quand elle entendit des pas lents descendre l'escalier, un sourire naquit sur son visage.

Oui, Mikasa était une jeune fille très différente des autres. Il faut le dire, elle avait été recueillie par une famille également très différente des autres.

 _ **XXX**_

Ce matin-là, toute la famille Jaeger s'inquiéta légèrement de trouver un Eren aussi rayonnant un jour de rentrée scolaire. En effet, le jeune homme sortit de son lit sans rechigner, fredonna sous la douche et aida même sa mère à faire la vaisselle sans qu'elle ne le lui eût demandé.

La raison d'un tel enthousiasme n'était évidemment pas un mystère pour sa sœur : la semaine précédente, durant leur voyage à Londres, les trois amis avaient rencontré Levi Ackerman et Erwin Smith par hasard, au détour d'un couloir de musée. A leur grande surprise, les deux garçons s'étaient montrés particulièrement sympathiques, les invitant au restaurant et les guidant à travers la ville le temps d'une soirée. Après cela, ils s'étaient quittés en très bons termes et Erwin leur avait même laissé son numéro de téléphone.

Dans le courant du reste des vacances, le grand blond – avec lequel ils discutaient par messages, à l'occasion – leur avait transmis le numéro de Levi, « juste au cas où ». Eren s'était alors torturé pendant des nuits entières, tiraillé entre son envie dévorante de lui envoyer un message et sa peur de le faire. Il n'avait finalement pas trouvé le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Quoiqu'il en fût, la relation entre les deux bruns semblait désormais très amicale et il ne faisait aucun doute que le jeune allemand trépignait d'impatience de revoir Levi. Mikasa s'en réjouissait pour lui, bien sûr, mais quelque chose la chiffonnait. Elle avait la vague impression que tout cela avait peut-être été un peu trop facile. Elle ravala cependant ses doutes et suivit son frère lorsqu'il s'engagea sur le chemin du lycée.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de récupérer Armin au passage. Celui-ci était en effet déjà parti en compagnie de Jean, qui le rejoignait désormais la plupart du temps à la bibliothèque. Quelques jours après leur retour de Londres, le jeune homme avait tenu à offrir à Armin ce mystérieux cadeau à propos duquel il s'était tant arraché les cheveux. A la grande surprise d'Eren et Mikasa, Jean avait réellement fait preuve de bon goût et pris en compte leurs conseils. Il avait offert à Armin un splendide globe terrestre en bois, lumineux et finement ouvragé. Le petit blond en avait été ivre de joie et l'objet trônait désormais sur le bureau de sa chambre, contrastant avec l'austérité du reste de la pièce. Eren et Mikasa n'avaient revu Armin qu'une ou deux fois avant la fin des vacances, mais cela leur avait largement suffi pour comprendre que le jeune homme fréquentait Jean, seul à seul. Sans réellement chercher à le cacher, il ne s'en était pas non plus vanté. Les deux garçons passaient désormais le plus clair de leur temps ensemble et une déclaration d'amour de la part de Jean semblait imminente. Une actualité à surveiller de près, selon leurs amis.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le portail de l'entrée du lycée, ce matin-là, Mikasa sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle le sentit. Il y avait une atmosphère particulière, une tension inhabituelle dans l'air. Ils traversèrent rapidement le parc tandis qu'Eren remarquait autour d'eux plusieurs groupes d'élèves qui conversaient avec agitation. Ils lui paraissaient moins insouciants que d'ordinaire.

« - Il se passe quelque chose ? demanda-t-il à l'attention de Mikasa, en regardant du coin de l'œil deux étudiants qui le dévisageaient en chuchotant.

\- Je ne sais pas », répondit-elle, nerveuse.

Accélérant le pas, elle l'entraîna avec lui et ils pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée.

Alors, le sang d'Eren se glaça.

Une petite foule d'adolescents était amassée dans l'espace clos et observait avec force commentaires le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle : les murs du bâtiment avaient été dégradés, visiblement tagués avec une bombe de peinture noire. Eren et Mikasa s'approchèrent d'un pas raide des graffitis, espérant avoir mal vu. Mais c'était peine perdue. Les humiliantes phrases écrites sur les murs étaient parfaitement lisibles.

« _Eren Jaeger a payé pour rentrer dans ce lycée_ »

Certains membres de l'assistance commencèrent à s'apercevoir de la présence d'Eren et la rumeur des commérages s'intensifia. Un peu plus loin, d'autres inscriptions semblaient les narguer sur le mur.

« _Jaeger n'aurait jamais été admis au concours sans Armin Arlert_ »

Le jeune allemand coula vers sa sœur un regard empli de détresse et d'incompréhension. Celle-ci ne dit rien, le visage fermé, mais ses poings serrés tremblaient de fureur. Ils entendirent des pas précipités derrière eux et se retournèrent pour voir Sasha accourir. L'expression de coutume enjouée et avenante de la jeune fille n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

« - Vous êtes là, les salua-t-elle, les traits crispés dans un mélange de colère et de compassion. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Ce genre de chose n'était jamais arrivé avant.

\- On sait qui a fait ça ? demanda Mikasa, avec un calme alarmant.

\- Non, pas encore. Mais j'espère qu'on trouvera.

Connie ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, apparaissant en bas des escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. L'air embarrassé, il les informa :

\- Il y en a d'autres, en haut. »

Eren, qui restait désespérément silencieux, ouvrit la marche et se dirigea vers le premier étage. Dans la cage d'escalier, il eut le loisir de lire sur le mur :

« _Le seul moyen pour Jaeger de rentrer dans un musée, c'est par erreur_ »

Serrant les dents à s'en faire mal, il finit par arriver en haut des escaliers. D'autres élèves étaient rassemblés dans les couloirs, parcourus de chuchotements indignés. Les poussant sans ménagement, il tomba sur un nouveau graffiti.

 _« Jaeger était persuadé que la Reine d'Angleterre vendrait l'accueillir en personne lors de son séjour à Londres_ »

Une fois la surprise et l'incrédulité passées, il sentait peu à peu la fureur bouillonner dans ses veines, attisée par la cuisante humiliation qu'il ressentait, ainsi exposé à la vue de tous.

Connie s'approcha de nouveau de lui et le tira par le bras.

« - Il y en a un dernier, là-bas, fit-il timidement en désignant la direction de leur salle de classe.

Tandis qu'il s'y rendait, Eren tomba nez à nez avec Petra qui, pâle comme la mort, tenait un téléphone coincé entre son oreille et son épaule tout en enjoignant aux élèves de circuler. En le voyant arriver, elle se précipita sur lui.

\- Oh, Eren ! gémit-elle en l'étreignant chaleureusement. Ne reste pas ici, tu te fais du mal pour rien !

Il se dégagea de ses bras avec douceur et s'approcha de la porte de la classe B, elle aussi recouverte de peinture.

« _Quand Jaeger perd son doudou Pikachu, il doit dormir avec sa maman_ »

Il resta de longues secondes figé devant cette ultime insulte, puis se retourna lentement vers la jolie rousse qui se tenait derrière lui, les mains jointes, la figure triste. Toute trace de chaleur et d'affection avait disparu de son regard lorsqu'il le posa froidement sur la jeune fille, le visage durci.

\- Eren ? souffla-t-elle, déstabilisée par son expression hostile.

Il se rapprocha de quelques pas.

\- En dehors d'Armin et de Mikasa, commença-t-il d'un ton sec, tu es la seule dans ce lycée, _la seule_ , à savoir que lorsque j'étais petit, mon doudou était une peluche en forme de Pikachu.

Elle le dévisagea, perdue. Puis soudain, ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise.

\- Tu… tu penses que c'est moi qui ai fait ça ? s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aigüe.

Il la toisa un instant, puis son visage se radoucit et il soupira.

\- Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit toi qui aies fait ça. Mais il n'y a que toi qui aies pu vendre la mèche à la personne qui a fait ces tags.

Elle le regarda, les yeux remplis de larmes, et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

\- Alors ? A qui as-tu raconté ça ?

Les larmes de la jeune fille finirent par dévaler sur ses joues, mais elle demeura obstinément muette. Eren finit donc par comprendre, a sa grande horreur, l'identité de la personne qu'elle refusait de dénoncer.

Il sentit son corps s'engourdir. Dans sa tête, le jeune homme revit le fin sourire de Levi et ses yeux noirs et doux. Les quelques bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble déferlèrent en lui, tout comme les rares mais délicates attentions qu'il avait reçues de l'autre garçon. Puis, tout se mélangea pour se transformer en quelque chose de froid et d'acéré qui s'enfonça vicieusement dans sa poitrine.

\- C'est lui qui a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa bouche était sèche et ses yeux le piquaient. Sans attendre de réponse, il fit volteface et s'éloigna.

\- Attends, Eren, je t'en prie ! s'écria-t-elle soudain, s'élançant vers lui pour l'agripper par le bras. C'est vrai que je lui avais raconté cette histoire, mais il avait trouvé ça mignon ! Nous n'en savons rien, c'est certainement quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Tu veux dire que tu n'étais pas au courant de ça ?! rétorqua-t-il avec agressivité en pointant les graffitis du doigt.

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama-t-elle, choquée par son accusation. Je n'aurais jamais laissé qui que ce soit faire une chose aussi méchante sans réagir, Eren. Tu es mon ami !

\- Monsieur Jaeger, s'il vous plait.

Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête, surpris. L'un des surveillants du lycée se tenait devant eux.

\- Suivez-moi dans le bureau du directeur. En ce qui concerne tous les autres, continua-t-il en élevant la voix, il n'y a plus rien à voir, je vous demande de rejoindre vos salles de classe ! »

La pauvre Petra regarda, impuissante, son ami s'éloigner sans lui accorder un regard. Lorsqu'il eut disparu, elle tourna les talons et se précipita à toute allure dans la salle de la classe A. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle y trouva Levi, seul, en train de réviser quelque cours ou exercice.

Lorsque le jeune homme leva les yeux vers son amie, il sut de suite qu'il était démasqué. Alors, quand elle se planta devant lui et le fixa, le regard empli d'une colère froide, et, à son grand damne, d'une amère déception, il ne chercha pas à jouer l'innocent :

« - J'imagine que tu vas me dire que je suis allé trop loin.

\- Non, lui répondit-elle, glaciale. Tu es allé trop loin dès le début. Mais jusqu'à présent, au nom de notre amitié, je fermais les yeux et je trouvais toutes les excuses du monde à ton comportement. Cependant, aujourd'hui, tu t'es conduit d'une telle façon que je me demande si j'ai encore la moindre envie de t'appeler mon ami.

Si cette réflexion le blessa profondément, Levi n'en montra rien. Petra se pencha vers lui, le visage noyé de tristesse.

\- Je suis prête à t'accorder une ultime chance, le supplia-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Donne-moi une seule raison valable qui t'ait poussé à faire une chose pareille, une seule, Levi, et je reconsidèrerai tout mon jugement! Je ne demande qu'à te pardonner, mais il faut que tu me donnes une raison de le faire !

Il la contempla un instant, ses beaux yeux noirs luisants de résignation. Il avait envie de tout lui expliquer. Ses peurs, ses doutes, ses fantasmes irréalisables, ses espoirs délirants concernant Eren. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il savait que s'il le faisait, elle s'en mêlerait contre sa volonté et aggraverait la situation. Alors il se tut, et elle se redressa, vaincue.

\- Si Eren ne te dénonce pas, je le ferai à sa place. »

Soit.

Pendant ce temps, le jeune allemand, assis dans le bureau du directeur, répondait tant bien que mal à l'interrogatoire du proviseur Pixis et du conseiller principal d'éducation.

« - Est-ce que quelqu'un au lycée t'avait menacé de faire ça ?

\- Euuh… Non.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un au lycée t'avait menacé tout court ?

\- Non.

\- T'es-tu disputé avec l'un de tes camarades, récemment ?

\- Non, monsieur.

\- Est-ce que penses t'être mis quelqu'un à dos, depuis ton arrivée ici ?

\- Avec cette histoire de concours, pas mal de monde, oui, je pense. Mais ils sont bien trop nombreux pour que je puisse tous les citer, et je n'en connais pas le quart.

Les deux responsables se regardèrent, contrariés. Ils avaient sûrement oublié ce léger détail. Eren, en participant au concours, s'était fait un certain nombre d'adversaires, fut-ce par jalousie ou par mépris. Ils marmonnèrent en aparté sous le regard embarrassé du jeune homme qui gigota d'inconfort dans son siège. Finalement, ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers lui.

\- Bien, Eren. Nous n'allons pas te retenir plus longtemps. Je suis profondément désolé de cet incident et je te promets que nous mettrons tout en œuvre pour démasquer l'auteur de cette ridicule méchanceté. Quant aux graffitis, ils seront effacés dans la matinée, sois rassuré.

Le proviseur semblait tout à fait sincère, alors Eren se força à sourire cordialement.

\- Je vous remercie Monsieur Pixis, répondit-il en se levant de son siège. Soyez sans crainte, il en faut plus que ça pour me décourager ou me démoraliser !

\- Je suis ravi de l'entendre. Oh, une dernière chose, mon garçon, interpella le vieil homme, tandis que le jeune brun s'éloignait vers la porte. Y a-t-il une personne de ton entourage en particulier que tu pourrais soupçonner ? Quelqu'un qui connaissait tous les détails mentionnés dans les tags ?

Eren mit un moment à répondre. Pendant quelques secondes, le visage douloureusement adoré du traître se dessina dans son esprit. Il savait qu'il n'avait que deux mots à dire : « Levi Ackerman », et tous ses problèmes disparaitraient immédiatement, dans ce bureau. Il lui suffisait simplement de prononcer le nom de celui qui venait de lui briser le cœur.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Monsieur. Bonne journée. »

 _ **XXX**_

Comme le proviseur l'avait promis, les graffitis furent repeints dans les deux heures qui suivirent leur découverte. Mais Eren n'était que trop conscient qu'il leur faudrait bien plus de temps pour disparaitre de la mémoire des autres élèves. Cependant, il dut admettre qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à autant de solidarité de la part de ses camarades. En effet, l'extrême majorité d'entre eux s'était montrée scandalisée par un tel acte d'humiliation et condamnait le vandalisme. Il n'était venu à l'esprit de personne de se gausser d'Eren, à l'exception de quelques individus de la classe _Alpha_ dont le jeune homme se moquait éperdument. Globalement, il n'avait eu droit qu'à quelques taquineries bienveillantes lancées dans l'unique but de dédramatiser la situation, et dont il riait de bon cœur, pour panser la peine immense que lui causait le coup de poignard incompréhensible de Levi.

Le jeune allemand ne vit d'ailleurs aucune trace du potentiel auteur des tags dans le cours de la matinée. Il ne le croisa pas lorsqu'il retourna en cours, ni durant la pause déjeuner. Il s'en réjouissait d'ailleurs, se sentant incapable d'affronter l'autre jeune homme. Cependant, il savait qu'un affrontement serait inévitable, ne serait-ce que pour répondre à la question qui le taraudait : Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Levi avait-il fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le pousser à se comporter de la sorte ? Quel était le message qu'Eren devait déchiffrer ?

Finalement, il le découvrit l'après-midi même, grâce à Hannes Hannesu qui convoqua les participants au concours pour une réunion de dernière minute, juste avant la reprise des cours. Ainsi, après avoir mangé en compagnie de ses amis qui se plièrent en quatre pour le réconforter – même Jean, à la surprise générale, jura de « refaire le portrait » à l'auteur des tags lorsqu'il serait identifié – Eren se rendit dans la salle de classe A en compagnie d'Armin et de Sasha.

Tous les autres membres de l'équipe étaient déjà présents, et il repéra Levi assis légèrement en retrait des autres. D'apparence placide et concentré sur leur professeur, il ne leur accorda pas l'ombre d'un regard. En le voyant, Eren, lui, sentit l'insidieuse douleur dans sa poitrine se raviver. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Levi eut pu lui faire ça. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

La réunion ne dura finalement pas plus d'une quinzaine de minutes. Hannes souhaitait seulement s'assurer qu'ils étaient rentrés de vacances à jour dans leur programme de révision, et leur fournir de la nouvelle documentation. Il apparut qu'on n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de la problématique du concours. Lorsque leur professeur les congédia, Levi fut étonnamment l'un des premiers à quitter la salle. Déterminé, Eren le suivit jusque dans les toilettes. Une fois la porte refermée sur eux deux, il le héla.

« - Hé, Levi !

Le jeune homme, qui s'apprêtait à pousser l'une des portes des toilettes, se stoppa net et se retourna.

\- Quoi ?

Les dernières lueurs d'espoir qu'Eren avait quant à la possible innocence de Levi furent impitoyablement exterminées par le regard glacial qui se posa sur lui. Il n'y avait plus de place pour le doute : les yeux de Levi crachaient l'hostilité et le mépris. Le cœur ébréché, il se força à continuer.

\- Je sais que c'est toi qui as fait ces tags sur les murs. Inutile de nier, tu as écrit des choses que personne d'autre ne savait, commença-t-il à argumenter, mais Levi ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de le contredire. Je ne vais pas te dénoncer, ni quoique ce soit. Je veux seulement savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça.

Bien malgré lui, ses sentiments reprirent lentement le dessus et son ton devint plus tremblant, plus passionné.

\- Je ne comprends pas, tu sais ? Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade. Depuis longtemps ! Je croyais qu'on pouvait enfin passer à autre chose ! Se traiter comme des camarades ordinaires, peut-être même devenir amis. Pourquoi tu fais ça, Levi ? Pourquoi veux-tu nous empêcher d'avancer ?

Levi ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il dévisageait Eren de ses yeux ébène, semblant réfléchir intensément. Comme s'il tentait d'établir une sorte de stratégie. Comme s'il cherchait la meilleure façon de lui faire le plus de mal possible, de cracher son venin de la manière la plus douloureuse qui fut.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ? finit-il par demander, de cette voix douce qu'Eren redoutait par-dessus tout. Je vais te dire pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

Il se rapprocha légèrement et se tint en face d'Eren, les yeux cruels et l'ombre d'un sourire inhumain sur les lèvres.

\- Je ne t'aime pas.

Eren sentit que, sous ses pieds, la Terre venait de s'arrêter de tourner.

\- J'ai essayé, continua impitoyablement son homologue, pour les autres et pour le concours, mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Tout chez toi m'insupporte, Eren, que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ? J'ai trouvé que tu prenais un peu trop tes aises, ces derniers temps, alors j'ai voulu te remettre un peu les pieds sur Terre.

Plus machinalement qu'autre chose, Levi se pencha par-dessus le lavabo et se lava rapidement les mains. Eren ne prononça pas un mot et le regarda faire, paralysé par la souffrance qu'il ressentait. Lorsque l' _Alpha_ eut terminé, il passa devant lui pour sortir et ne s'arrêta qu'un instant pour lui assener le coup de grâce :

\- On a rigolé cinq minutes, mais maintenant, il va falloir se bouger, Jaeger. Je ne suis pas ton ami. Je suis ton coéquipier, et nous sommes là pour gagner le concours. Mais ce n'est pas avec ce que tu fais en ce moment que tu nous serviras à quoi que ce soit. »

 _ **XXX**_

Petra traversa le couloir du premier étage, la mort dans l'âme. Comme si ses problèmes personnels n'étaient pas déjà assez compliqués à gérer, elle était constamment sollicitée par le corps enseignant. Fut-ce pour régler une dispute entre élèves, aider à l'organisation des imminentes rencontres parents-professeurs ou délivrer des messages dans les classes, elle en était venue à songer à se reconvertir en médiateur politique.

Alors qu'elle passait devant la porte des toilettes des hommes, elle perçut des sanglots déchirants qui en provenaient. La rouquine soupira et ouvrit la porte, pensant tomber sur un quelconque élève éconduit par sa petite-amie. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Eren, qui, penché au-dessus du lavabo et visiblement seul, laissait libre cours à son chagrin. A la seconde où elle pénétra dans la pièce, il s'arrêta brusquement et devint silencieux, en dépit des larmes qui continuèrent à ruisseler sur sa figure.

« - Eren… souffla-t-elle, navrée, en se rapprochant.

Il la fixa, subitement amorphe.

\- Je le déteste, finit-il par cracher, l'intimidant par sa colère. Je me suis battu de toutes mes forces pour lui prouver ce que je valais, pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un regard de lui. Tout ça pour en arriver là. Il est odieux avec moi ! Ce n'est pas rationnel de s'acharner comme ça sur quelqu'un, Petra !

Il laissa passer un ange, puis eut l'air soudainement très triste et très fatigué.

\- Je suis amoureux de lui.

La jolie rousse sursauta violemment et, dans un accès de compassion, voulut le prendre dans ses bras. Il la repoussa alors, poliment mais fermement.

\- Non, Petra. On ne peut pas résoudre tous les problèmes comme ça, même si j'aimerais beaucoup.

Eren lâcha le lavabo et se redressa, se tenant droit en face d'elle.

\- Regarde-moi bien. Parce que je jure qu'est c'était la dernière fois que je pleurais à cause lui. »

La jeune fille contempla son ami, ses grands yeux verts rougis par les pleurs, ses joues mouillées, ses traits tirés sous une chevelure brune en bataille, son allure débraillée. Son cœur brisé et amer. Elle ne put que déplorer le gâchis que venait de faire Levi.

 _ **XXX**_

Kenny décapsula une bouteille de bière en éructant de façon particulièrement bruyante. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son neveu, occupé à peler des légumes, l'air encore plus maussade que d'ordinaire. En y prêtant une plus grande attention, il se rendit compte que Levi avait réellement l'air malheureux.

« - Alors, commença-t-il, l'air de rien… Le lycée, les meufs… Ça va ?

Le jeune homme se contenta de pousser un soupir sec, sans même lui accorder un regard, et éplucha brutalement une courgette.

\- Pitié, pas ce soir. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis vraiment pas en mesure de supporter tes conneries.

\- Je disais ça sérieusement.

Levi tourna la tête et le toisa, l'œil furieux.

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé. Fous-moi la paix avec ce genre de questions. Ça ne fait pas partie du contrat.

\- Très bien, ça va, j'ai compris, coupa Kenny, agacé à son tour. T'es de nouveau au bord du suicide, parfait ! Je trouvais simplement que tu avais l'air plus… heureux, ces derniers temps. Au temps pour moi. »

Quelque chose passa dans les yeux du plus jeune, mais disparut presque aussitôt. Son aîné abandonna alors, lassé, et partit s'échouer devant la télévision, résigné à l'idée de ne jamais obtenir la moindre chance de comprendre son neveu. Heureux sont les ignorants, après tout.

 _ **XXX**_

Le soir-même, à peine Eren et Mikasa furent-ils rentrés du lycée que leur mère les prit d'assaut, paniquée par l'appel qu'elle avait reçu du proviseur et qui l'avait informée de l'affaire des graffitis insultants.

Il avait fallu aux deux adolescents près d'une heure pour parvenir à la calmer. Oui, c'était la première fois que cela se produisait. Non, Eren n'était pas harcelé moralement par ses camarades. Oui, cela était surement un acte de jalousie en rapport au fait qu'il participait au concours.

Finalement, elle finit par être apaisée, non sans avoir promis d'en toucher quelques mots aux professeurs lors de la rencontre de fin de trimestre qui se tiendrait le jeudi de la même semaine.

« - Ne t'en fais pas maman, la rassura son fils avec un sourire forcé. Vu l'ampleur que cette histoire a prise, la personne qui a fait ça n'est pas près de recommencer. »

Oh, comme il avait tort.

 _ **XXX**_

Ce fut une rude semaine pour le pauvre Eren. En effet, Levi n'avait pas eu l'intention de s'arrêter à quelques tags bêtes et méchants. Harcèlement moral s'avéra finalement être une appellation plutôt pertinente pour qualifier la situation dans laquelle il vécut pendant les jours suivants.

Remarques acides, humiliations publiques, coups bas, fausses rumeurs lancées à ses dépends, Levi ne lui épargna rien.

Sur le podium des plus douloureuses cruautés que le jeune allemand eut à subir, se trouva par exemple le moment où sa – de nouveau – Némésis réussit, à l'occasion d'un cours de sport, à lui voler ses affaires pendant qu'il se douchait, le contraignant à traverser le lycée en serviette pour essayer, en vain, de les retrouver. Il dut se résoudre à demander de l'aide à sa sœur, qui lui apporta des vêtements de rechange. Quant à ses affaires, il les récupéra dans les containers à poubelles installés sur le trottoir, devant le lycée.

Mais la palme d'or revint certainement à l'affaire de la copie disparue. A l'issue d'une interrogation écrite en mathématiques, lors d'un cours commun aux deux classes, alors que Levi était chargé de relever les copies, celle d'Eren disparut mystérieusement. Cet incident, cumulé avec quelques retards de trop aux cours de ce professeur, valut au jeune homme un impitoyable et non négociable zéro pointé. Tout cela aurait pu passer pour une coïncidence, si Levi, en croisant Eren dans le couloir, ne lui avait pas murmuré :

« - De toute façon, vu ce que tu as écrit sur cette copie, c'est peut-être mieux que le prof ne l'ait jamais entre les mains. »

Le malheureux jeune allemand ne faisait rien pour se défendre ou riposter, à la fois trop bienveillant pour tenter quoi que ce fut et trop accablé par la soudaine cruauté de celui qu'il aimait. Aussi, lorsqu'arriva le fameux jeudi soir, soir des réunions trimestrielles, ce fut pour Eren un salut de savoir qu'il ne lui restait qu'une journée à endurer. Ce fut sa mère qui les accompagna, Mikasa et lui, pour rencontrer différents professeurs.

Ces soirées étaient mises en place pour assurer un contact direct régulier avec les parents, mais également surveiller que les élèves transmissent bien toutes les informations à leur famille – punitions et avertissements compris – et pour discuter des résultats scolaires et de l'orientation. Ils rejoignirent l'établissement scolaire vers dix-neuf heures, et eurent le loisir de rencontrer, ou du moins d'apercevoir beaucoup des parents de leurs camarades.

Après que leur mère eut passé une quinzaine de minutes à discuter avec le grand-père d'Armin, ils progressèrent jusqu'au hall d'entrée où ils rencontrèrent Jean qui ne semblait particulièrement heureux d'être là, accompagné de sa mère au (trop) grand franc-parler. Plus loin, Christa, dans une ravissante robe en laine rose, se tenait bien droite aux côtés d'un grand homme blond aux allures de noble. Son visage était totalement dépourvu d'expression tandis que l'homme – qu'Eren supposa être son père – discutait avec le proviseur Pixis.

En le distinguant, Carla étouffa un hoquet de stupeur.

« - Tu le connais ? lui glissa son fils.

\- Bien sûr ! Il s'appelle Rhodes Lenz. C'est lui qui contrôle l'immobilier à Tokyo. Tu connais la jeune fille avec lui ?

\- Oui, c'est une de nos amies. Christa.

\- Mmh, fit sa mère, songeuse, en scrutant la jolie blonde. C'est donc elle…

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien. Venez. »

Au premier étage, ils croisèrent Marco accompagné de ses deux parents, ainsi qu'Ymir, qui était visiblement occupée à se disputer avec sa mère, et qui ne fit pas attention à eux.

\- Bien, déclara leur mère lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant leur salle de classe. Il semblerait que vous n'ayez eu aucune difficulté particulière pendant l'année, alors seul Hannes a demandé à me voir. Ensuite, j'aurai juste également à m'entretenir avec le professeur d'art martial de Mikasa qui souhaite absolument me rencontrer. Certainement pour chanter tes louanges, ma chérie ! plaisanta-t-elle en caressant la joue de la jeune fille.

L'heure qui suivit se résuma à une interminable attente, qu'Eren tenta désespérément d'occuper à lire des revues à disposition et discuter avec les autres élèves _Beta_ en se promenant le long du couloir. Son seul réconfort fut de constater que le file d'attente de la classe A progressait deux fois plus lentement que la leur. Puis, finalement, vint le tour de Mikasa, qui pénétra dans la salle de classe avec leur mère. Se retrouvant seul, Eren en profita pour aller faire un tour aux toilettes.

Les sanitaires étaient vides, mais lorsqu'il ressortit de la cabine pour se laver les mains, un homme vint prendre place devant le lavabo voisin. Le jeune allemand jeta un regard distrait au nouveau venu, et étouffa une exclamation de surprise en reconnaissant Kenny Ackerman, l'oncle de Levi. Il tenta désespérément de se faire discret, mais l'homme finit par le remarquer et le reconnaitre également.

« - Tiens, les beaux yeux verts, comment ça va ?

\- B-bien, monsieur.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air spécialement ravi d'être ici. Ça me gonfle aussi, rassure-toi, mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Eren se tut, ne sachant que répondre à cette banalité. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Kenny reprit la parole, d'un ton beaucoup plus grave.

\- Dis-moi, euh… ?

\- Eren.

\- Dis-moi Eren, est-ce que tu ne te serais pas disputé avec Levi, récemment ?

Le petit brun regarda son aîné, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question, venant de cet homme qui ne semblait partager rien d'autre que son nom de famille avec son neveu. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas cracher sur cette occasion en or d'être un peu éclairé sur le comportement incompréhensible de Levi.

\- « Disputé » n'est pas vraiment le mot, avoua-t-il d'un ton morne. Je dirais plutôt qu'il m'a subitement banni de son cercle social. Sans aucun raison apparente.

A la stupeur d'Eren, un petit sourire triste étira les lèvres de l'homme.

\- Ne restons pas dans ces chiottes. Viens, petit.

Dévoré par la curiosité, il suivit l'homme dans une salle de classe vide, où, sans la moindre gêne, celui-ci ouvrit l'une des fenêtres et s'alluma une cigarette. Le plus jeune attendit patiemment qu'il eut tiré quelques lattes.

\- Levi n'a jamais connu son père. Tant mieux, d'ailleurs. C'était un fils de chien, un lâche qui a quitté ma sœur à la seconde-même où elle lui annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Et mon neveu le sait. C'est le genre chose qui amène un gosse à s'excuser de vivre. Il a toujours été comme ça. A penser que son existence était une source de malheur pour son entourage.

\- Mais c'est ridicule ! s'indigna Eren, le cœur serré.

\- Ne le juge pas trop sévèrement. Il a eu un sale démarrage dans la vie. Il faut que tu comprennes, Eren, que tout ce qu'il fait, il le fait pour se protéger et pour protéger les gens qu'il aime. Il peut se montrer très cruel et injuste, je sais. Il ne te donne pas ta chance alors que tu la mérites certainement, et il ne veut rien entendre de ce que tu as à lui dire. Mais il a appris à la manière dure que la méfiance est de mise quand on est seul.

Kenny décolla son regard de l'horizon obscur et ancra ses yeux dans ceux de son cadet.

\- S'il se comporte comme ça avec toi, c'est parce qu'il a peur de toi. Tu es un danger pour lui.

\- En quoi puis-je représenter une menace pour quelqu'un comme lui ? s'étonna Eren, un sourire incrédule aux lèvres.

\- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas le lui demander ? »

 _ **XXX**_

Eren sortit de la salle B en poussant un profond soupir de soulagement. L'entrevue avec Hannes venait enfin de s'achever, et ils retrouvèrent Mikasa qui les attendait dans le couloir. En dehors du récent zéro en mathématiques dont il eut à répondre devant sa mère, il n'avait eu droit qu'à des encouragements et de sincères compliments. Le reste de l'entretien avait tourné autour du concours – dont ils n'auraient sûrement pas de nouvelles avant le mois de mars – et du fameux incident des graffitis. Une fois l'affaire close, ils furent libérés.

Alors que le trio traversait le parc pour quitter le lycée, Eren aperçut Levi, assis sur un banc. Ce dernier, seul, tapotait impatiemment du pied en consultant sa montre, attendant visiblement quelqu'un.

« - Partez devant, souffla-t-il à sa mère, je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il avala sa salive avec difficulté et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers son camarade. Celui-ci leva les yeux à son arrivée, et son visage resta neutre lorsqu'il identifia Eren.

« - Salut, souffla ce dernier, en proie à une profonde appréhension.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse tandis que son homologue le fixait, l'air vaguement condescendant.

\- Ecoute, j'aimerais sincèrement que l'on parle, toi et moi. Tout ça n'est peut-être qu'un mal entendu, au final.

Son cœur se serra lorsque Levi ne fit rien d'autre qu'émettre un petit rire méprisant, mais il ne se laissa pas décourager.

\- Ce que tu as fait… C'était cruel et stupide, mais au fond, je pense que tu avais tes propres raisons de le faire. Et je crois que je comprends, vraiment. Mais il ne faut pas que tu aies de peur moi, Levi. Je veux seulement être ton ami.

Il regardait ses pieds, concentré sur ce qu'il disait, sans remarquer que Levi s'était levé et que son visage se durcissait petit à petit.

\- Je sais que lorsque tu me dis toutes ces choses, c'est avant tout pour m'éloigner. Mais si tu acceptais de me parler à la place, tout irait beaucoup mieux ! Je ne demande qu'à te comprendre, mais je n'y arriverai pas si tu essaies constamment de m'en empêcher. Dis-moi seulement ce qui te motive au fond, dis-moi ce que tu me reproches _vraiment_.

\- Ferme-la, siffla Levi entre ses dents serrées.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! cracha-t-il de nouveau.

Eren fut coupé l'espace d'une seconde, choqué, mais revint à la charge.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ?

\- Non.

\- Je pense que tu t'énerves parce que je vise juste. Ecoute, je sais ce que tu-

\- Non, non tu ne sais pas ! s'exclama soudain Levi, en colère. Tu ne sais rien du tout, comment pourrais-tu savoir !?

L'adolescent se stoppa un instant, haletant, mais il n'en avait pas fini avec Eren.

\- Tu es le stéréotype du gosse de riche qui se croit partout en terre conquise, exactement comme le ramassis de bouffons qui te suit à la trace. Tu n'as pas ta place ici, aucun de vous n'a sa place ! Vous ne comprenez rien, jamais rien ! C'est à se demander à quoi pourrait vous servir cette bourse ! Vous êtes déjà pleins aux as et vous n'avez rien, pas d'ambition, pas de talent, juste votre pathétique suffisance.

Eren eut soudain le sentiment que Levi ne parlait plus seulement de la classe _Beta_.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? riposta-t-il, agacé. J'ai un but tout comme toi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! De quel droit est-ce que tu te permets de tenir de tels propos sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui me motive ?

Levi le toisa, sceptique.

\- Quel genre de but une personne comme toi peut-elle bien avoir ?

\- Arrête de parler de moi comme si je ne valais rien du tout ! s'égosilla le jeune allemand, désormais aussi furieux que son interlocuteur. Je ne fais pas ça pour moi, d'accord ? Armin ! Armin est mon ami, et il a besoin de cette bourse ! Certainement plus que vous tous !

\- C'est ce que tu penses ? cracha Levi, la voix dégoulinante de mépris. Dis-moi Jaeger, sais-tu pourquoi je participe à ce concours ?

Silencieux, l'interpellé attendit la suite des révélations.

\- C'est pour empêcher les gens comme toi de gagner.

Alors qu'Eren ouvrait de nouveau la bouche pour protester, l'autre garçon le coupa dans son élan.

\- Non, laisse-moi finir ! Vous êtes tous identiques. Vous ne prenez rien au sérieux, et vous vous pointez la bouche en cœur pour avoir cette bourse dont vous n'avez pas besoin, alors qu'il y a d'autres gens, comme moi, qui ont toujours travaillé dur pour ça ! Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, que tes petits amis prennent leurs études très à cœur et que je me trompe complètement sur leur compte.

Levi se pencha vers lui, les yeux luisants d'un sentiment indéchiffrable.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule. Ils majorent en botanique et en cuisine. Je ne comprends pas qu'on laisse des élèves de cette catégorie convoiter la bourse alors que ça pourrait revenir à des futurs médecins, à chercheurs ou à de grands politiciens en devenir ! C'est un tel gâchis ! Je dois empêcher ça ! Je le dois pour les gens qui méritent vraiment leur chance !

Le jeune homme agrippa soudainement les vêtements d'Eren et le colla à lui. Les yeux dans les yeux, il reprit la parole une dernière fois.

\- Ma mère est morte de faim, Jaeger ! J'ai vécu toute mon enfance dans la misère et elle a crevé seule comme de la vermine parce que personne ne lui a laissé sa chance ! Alors quand j'ai été admis à Trost, je me suis juré, en souvenir d'elle, que je ne laisserai jamais qui que ce soit d'autre subir la même injustice. C'est pour ça que cette bourse me revient de droit. Et je ne laisserai personne se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Je ne _te_ laisserai pas te mettre en travers de mon chemin, Eren. Je ne peux pas.

Pendant un instant, les traits de son visage semblèrent s'adoucir, et il le relâcha.

\- Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de gentil. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour être digne de ce concours.

\- Je ne comprends pas, gémit Eren. Je ne me suis jamais mis en travers de ton chemin, bien au contraire ! Je veux t'aider ! J'ai besoin que l'on gagne ce concours, moi aussi !

\- Tu t'es mis en travers de mon chemin à partir du moment où tu as commencé à te mêler des inscriptions. Si tu ne t'étais pas démené pour t'incruster dans le concours avec ta bande de crétins, la victoire nous serait assurée à l'heure qu'il est. A cause de toi, désormais, rien n'est moins sûr.

\- Tu te trompes, répondit le jeune brun avec amertume.

Il attrapa son sac, qu'il avait lâché dans le feu de l'action, et se tourna pour partir.

\- Tu ne raisonnes pas objectivement, Levi. Ton esprit est complètement altéré par ce que tu as vécu, et ta vision des choses ne prend en compte que le paramètre de la survie. Tu penses que nous n'avons pas le potentiel de gagner ce concours. Tu nous as toujours sous-estimés.

S'éloignant, Eren lui jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule.

\- Tu _me_ sous-estimes. »

 _ **XXX**_

Une fois arrivé chez lui, Eren se rendit rapidement compte qu'il ne serait pas en mesure d'avaler quoique ce soit. Malgré la colère qui bouillonnait toujours en lui suite à sa dispute avec Levi, les révélations que celui-ci lui avait faites à propos de sa mère lui causaient un tel chagrin qu'il en avait la nausée.

Prétextant un mal de ventre, il partit se coucher en avance et resta roulé en boule sur son lit, à fixer le plafond. Mikasa le rejoignit dans la soirée, lui apportant un plateau de nourriture. Elle ne réussit pas à le faire manger, mais finit par lui tirer les vers du nez. Eren admit qu'il savait que Levi était l'auteur des graffitis, et il dut tout mettre en œuvre pour empêcher sa sœur devenue furieuse d'aller lui régler son compte. Ensuite, il lui relata toutes les anecdotes de la semaine et la récente altercation qu'il avait eue avec leur camarade.

Mikasa prit attentivement note de toutes les informations qu'elle reçut. Lorsque son frère eut fini par s'endormir, serrant puérilement son _Pikachu_ contre lui, elle l'embrassa sur le front, reprit le plateau repas et quitta la pièce. Elle passa le reste de la soirée à réfléchir à la façon dont elle allait procéder.

Il était temps pour elle d'intervenir et de mettre un terme à cette histoire.

 _ **XXX**_

Le lendemain soir, Levi sortit du lycée non sans un immense soulagement. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il eut été en mesure de supporter un jour de plus l'atmosphère oppressante dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé plongé toute la semaine, et par sa propre faute. Pourtant, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Pour se protéger, il avait été obligé de se montrer à Eren sous son pire aspect et de redoubler de méchanceté à son égard. Cela n'avait pas été facile, bien au contraire. Chaque jour avait été une interminable suite d'épreuves, et il s'était rendu chaque matin au lycée à reculons. Mais tout cela était nécessaire. Il se devait de s'éloigner d'Eren, qui le distrayait plus que de raison. De plus, malgré tout l'amour qu'il avait pour le garçon, il se devait de regarder les choses en face : Eren ne lui serait sûrement d'aucun secours concernant le concours.

Pour couronner le tout, Petra ne lui adressait définitivement plus la parole. Sa seule consolation résidait dans le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas dénoncé au directeur, malgré qu'elle eut menacé de le faire.

Il soupira en traversant le parc de l'institut. Il avait tout fait pour éviter Eren durant la journée, ne se sentant pas capable de l'affronter, en particulier après leur interaction de la veille. Il avait réussi, et n'avait à présent qu'une idée en tête : se réfugier chez lui et s'y morfondre tout le week-end.

L'obscurité tombait déjà sur la ville, tandis qu'il traversait la route et s'engageait le long du trottoir, si bien qu'il accéléra le pas. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il arriva devant chez lui et eut la surprise de constater que quelqu'un se tenait devant la porte, semblant l'attendre. A la lumière des réverbères, il reconnut Mikasa, la taciturne sœur d'Eren. Nonchalamment appuyée contre le mur, elle le regardait arriver, le visage inexpressif.

« - Quelle agréable surprise, déclara-t-il en s'arrêtant devant elle, d'un ton indiquant clairement qu'il pensait le contraire. Je peux savoir ce qui t'emmène ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite, le scrutant attentivement. Levi savait que le fait qu'ils eussent le même nom n'était qu'une coïncidence. Mais en la regardant d'aussi près, il ne put qu'être frappé de constater à quel point elle lui ressemblait également sur le plan physique.

\- Ça fait un moment que je t'observe t'amuser à persécuter mon frère, commença-t-elle soudainement. Au début, je n'avais pas l'intention d'intervenir. Je sais qu'Eren a la fâcheuse habitude de se mêler de tout et de chercher les ennuis. Je me suis dit que ça lui servirait de leçon, de voir ce qui se passe quand on se frotte à plus fort que soi.

Elle se décolla du mur et se rapprocha légèrement de Levi.

\- Cependant, je crois que les choses ont pris des proportions un peu… exagérées. Entre le rabrouer lorsqu'il se montre insolent et écrire des insultes sur les murs pour l'humilier, il y a tout un monde. Il m'a raconté ce que tu as fait, et il m'a rapporté la conversation que vous avez eue hier soir. Tu es allé trop loin, Levi.

Elle fit un pas de plus vers lui. Il voulut répliquer, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Je ne suis pas impressionnée par ce que j'ai entendu. Tu t'imagines peut-être que tu as le monopole du drame familial ? Laisse-moi te raconter quelque chose.

Mikasa se détourna de nouveau de lui pour aller s'asseoir sur les marches du perron. Quant à Levi, il choisit de rester silencieux, sa curiosité piquée.

\- La famille Jaeger a emménagé à Tokyo il y a environ quinze ans. A cette époque, je vivais encore avec mes parents biologiques, dans le quartier de Shiganshina. Eren et ses parents se sont installés dans une maison voisine de la nôtre, et nos familles sont vite devenues amies. Nos pères s'entendaient très bien, mais c'étaient surtout nos mères qui se fréquentaient régulièrement. Il arrivait que l'une d'elle nous surveille pour la journée ou qu'elles fassent leurs courses ensemble. Ma mère a beaucoup aidé Carla Jaeger à s'intégrer au Japon. Cependant, cette situation n'était pas vouée à durer.

Elle se tut quelques secondes, les yeux hantés, comme transportée par le flot de souvenirs qui semblait l'assaillir.

\- Mes parents étaient policiers, à l'époque. Ils touchaient à toutes les compétences mais ils étaient spécialisés dans le démantèlement des réseaux de trafic de drogue, et travaillaient sur une grosse affaire depuis des années. Une grosse veine de trafiquants sur laquelle ils n'arrivaient pas à mettre la main. A force de fouiner dans les histoires de ces criminels, ils ont fini par attirer leur attention. Ça s'est passé environ trois ans après l'arrivée des Jaeger. Un matin, quelqu'un est venu frapper à notre porte. Mon père ne s'est pas méfié. A peine a-t-il ouvert qu'il a pris une balle dans la tête. Un silencieux, personne dans le quartier n'a entendu quoi que ce soit.

Pris au dépourvu, le jeune homme ne sut pas trop ce qui le choqua le plus : ce qu'il entendait, ou le ton anecdotique avec lequel la brune relatait les sombres faits.

\- Ma mère m'a d'abord cachée, puis elle a essayé de les arrêter, mais ils l'ont tuée aussi. Ils étaient trois. Certainement des mercenaires en lien avec les dealers. Ils ont fini par me trouver dans la maison. Ils savaient que j'étais là, que mes parents avaient une fille. Je n'ai pas trop compris, à ce moment -là, ce qu'ils comptaient me faire. J'ai seulement entendu qu'ils parlaient de me vendre. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il serait advenu de moi si Eren n'avait pas été là.

En entendant le prénom du jeune allemand, Levi sursauta, suspendu aux lèvres de la jeune fille.

\- Sa mère l'avait envoyé nous porter des œufs, sans se douter le moins du monde de ce qui venait de se produire. Eren devait avoir environ six ans. Il a vu le corps de mon père devant la porte, et le sang par terre.

Elle fit une pause, reportant son attention sur lui.

\- Il ne s'est pas enfui. Il a pris les armes de mon père. Son couteau cranté et son pistolet de service. Puis il a sonné à la porte, et a attendu qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Mikasa se leva de nouveau, soutenant le regard de son homologue.

\- Il était prêt. Il avait fait son choix. En profitant de l'effet de surprise, Eren a égorgé le premier homme qui s'est présenté devant lui, avec le couteau. Ensuite, il est rentré dans la maison, et a tué le deuxième avec le pistolet. Mais il n'était qu'un enfant, et s'est fait rapidement maîtriser par le troisième homme. Le type l'acculé contre un mur et a tenté de l'étrangler. Et moi j'étais là, et je le regardais faire. Mes parents venaient de mourir, j'étais paralysée par la peur. J'étais son seul espoir et j'étais incapable de bouger, ni même de penser. Et tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Hypnotisé, Levi ne put que secouer mécaniquement la tête.

\- Il s'est tourné vers moi, et il m'a parlé. Je revoir encore son regard et l'expression de son visage. C'était si vivant, je crois que… J'ai ressuscité à travers lui, en quelque sorte, à ce moment-là.

La jeune fille se tut de nouveau. Les yeux dans le vide, elle forma silencieusement des mots avec sa bouche, comme pour se remémorer une prière apprise par cœur, avant de les répéter à voix haute.

\- « Si tu gagnes, tu vis. Si tu perds, tu meurs. Pour gagner, il faut se battre. Bats-toi ! »

Elle avait presque crié, à la fin.

\- Ce sont ses mots exacts. Alors j'ai récupéré un pistolet sur l'un des cadavres, et j'ai tiré. Huit fois. Huit coups de tonnerre dans mes oreilles, je les entends encore. Mais c'était huit battements de cœur dans ma poitrine.

Semblant se souvenir de sa présence, elle le dévisagea de nouveau.

\- Il n'y a pas eu de poursuite en justice, bien sûr. Non seulement nous étions des enfants, mais en plus, c'était de la légitime défense. En revanche, les autorités n'ont pas réussi à remonter jusqu'aux commanditaires de cet assassinat. Les gens qui voulaient la mort de mes parents courent toujours. J'ai été adoptée par les Jaeger un an après cette histoire.

Elle lui tourna le dos, et se pencha pour ramasser son sac.

\- Voilà ce dont Eren est capable. Voilà _qui_ il est. Tu peux le traiter d'idiot, de crétin, ou de gamin immature, je m'en moque. Mais ne t'avise plus jamais dire qu'il ne sait pas ce que c'est que de souffrir ou de faire des choix difficiles. En faisant ça, tu insultes ce que nous avons vécu et tu insultes tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Et ça, je ne le cautionne pas.

Elle jeta son sac sur son épaule, et le regarda une dernière fois avant de partir.

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que notre ami Armin est quelqu'un de brillant, promis à un grand avenir. Malheureusement, il vit seul avec son grand père et leur situation financière est proche de la misère. Il a désespérément besoin de cette bourse. C'est pour cette raison qu'Eren tient tant à ce concours, et uniquement pour ça. Ses propres intérêts n'ont rien à voir avec cette histoire. N'insulte plus jamais ma famille, Levi. »

Levi, qui jusque-là avait conservé une expression aussi neutre que possible, hoqueta de stupeur. Dans sa tête, mais pire encore, dans son cœur, tout devint parfaitement clair.

 _ **XXX**_

« - Allez, mets-y un peu du tien, Eren ! encouragea joyeusement Armin. Ça va te faire du bien, de flâner un peu à la bibliothèque. Il y a toujours une ambiance sereine là-bas, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, le jeune allemand se contenta de grogner, et suivit le petit blond en traînant des pieds. Comme si les lundi matin n'étaient pas assez pénibles comme ça, il avait fallu que son ami l'entrainât de force au lycée avant les cours pour prendre de l'avance sur leurs devoirs, ou dieu sait quelle idée aberrante. Inutile de préciser qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi peu envie de se rendre à l'institut, au vu de la dure semaine qu'il venait d'y endurer. Le week-end – qu'il venait de passer prostré dans son lit, à manger des céréales et à regarder _Game of Thrones_ – avait filé en un éclair, et il n'était pas particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de retourner s'enfermer dans une salle de classe et souffrir de l'amour le moins réciproque de tous les temps.

Eren fut soudainement sorti de ses idées noires lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'entrée du lycée, et que Connie vint les trouver en courant.

« - Il a recommencé ! s'égosilla-t-il sans même les saluer. Venez voir, vite ! »

Le brun comprit qu'il parlait des graffitis et son estomac se tordit d'appréhension. Cependant, il nota que leur ami avait l'air bien plus excité qu'horrifié.

Ils n'eurent pas à chercher bien loin. Une seule et unique inscription trônait sur l'un des larges murs du hall d'entrée, avec un petit rassemblement d'élèves matinaux agglutiné autour.

Eren s'approcha, et lut le message. Puis le relut, et le relut encore. Et à chaque fois, son cœur se gonflait un peu plus d'émotion.

« _Eren Jaeger est quelqu'un de formidable_ _,_ _et s'il refuse de me pardonner, alors le seul loser ici, ce sera moi_ »

Le tag était signé. Signé « _L.A._ ». Eren en gloussa de plaisir. Cela était bien digne de Levi. Les initiales étaient suffisamment évidentes pour que tout le monde soit en mesure de deviner qui présentait ses excuses à Eren, mais ne constituaient pas une preuve assez solide pour que le coupable pût se faire accuser et punir par la direction.

Bien plus tard dans la journée, après que le tag eut été – encore une fois – recouvert de peinture fraîche, après qu'Eren se fut remis de ses émotions, après que le professeur de mathématiques vint le voir en s'excusant et en déclarant qu'il avait retrouvé sa fameuse copie d'interrogation (et que son zéro était donc nul et non avenu) et après qu'eurent commencé à circuler toutes sortes de rumeurs au sujet de Levi et lui, le jeune allemand était occupé à faire ses exercices de mathématiques dans la bibliothèque.

Ces derniers semblaient lui donner du fil à retordre, et le jeune homme était si concentré dessus, les mains crispées dans les cheveux, qu'il ne vit pas une silhouette s'approcher, et s'asseoir à côté de lui. Puis, prenant peu à peu conscience que son voisin se tenait beaucoup plus près de lui que ne le voulait la bienséance et observait carrément ce qu'il était en train de faire, il releva la tête, et se noya instantanément dans des orbes onyx.

« - Oh, fit-il intelligemment.

\- Tu as l'air de ramer, constata Levi.

Malgré ses propos, sa voix était plus douce que la plus délicate des soies orientales.

Au bout d'un moment, le jeune _Alpha_ leva des yeux scintillants d'émotion vers lui, et Eren sut qu'il allait enfin connaitre la vérité, le fin mot de cette histoire et du mystérieux comportement de Levi.

\- J'avais peur, Eren. Il n'y a pas d'excuse à ce que j'ai fait et dit, mais tu as le droit de savoir. J'avais peur, parce que lorsque je suis avec toi, tu déteins sur moi. Lorsque je suis avec toi, survivre ne me suffit plus.

Eren ne sut que répondre, et à son grand désarroi, il sentit ses joues se colorer.

\- Je voulais fuir ça. Mais tu m'as fait comprendre que tout n'était pas incompatible. Merci.

Un ange passa, puis il reprit la parole.

\- Rapproche-toi, souffla-t-il, usant de nouveau de cette intonation qui fit voleter des papillons dans l'estomac d'Eren. Je vais t'expliquer. Ce n'est pas compliqué, tu vas voir. Ce n'est que de la trigonométrie. »

 _ **XXX**_

Nous en avons donc fini pour aujourd'hui. Concernant les chapitres à venir, je préfère sonner l'alarme direct : ça risque de salement dégouliner de romance fluffy. Il faudra que je vérifie mes scripts, mais au cas où, préparez-vous.

Petit questionnaire ? Merci aux nombreux gens qui ont joué le jeu y a trois semaines, je vous adore !

Qu'avez-vous pensé de Mikasa dans ce chapitre ? De Petra ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de la backstory de Mikasa et de celle de Levi ? Vous l'aviez-vu venir ? Etes-vous déçus de ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre ? Des dialogues ? De Kenny ? Que pensez-vous du dénouement ? Avez-vous repéré la troisième intrigue ?

Allez, gros bisous à la semaine prochaine, j'espère !


	10. Deux bonnes raisons d'être torchés

**Disclaimer :** Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de l'écriture de cette fiction, si ce n'est un immense plaisir. Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à ce cher Hajime Isayama, et le scénario de cette fiction sort de ma tête. Il est donc un peu poussiéreux.

Bonjour à tous mes très chers amis ! Encore une fois je reviens vers vous avec au moins une semaine de retard et je m'en excuse, je le vis comme un manque de respect envers vous alors croyez bien que je suis sincèrement désolée. Mais à mon emploi du temps chargé est venu se greffer un sérieux problème de connexion à Internet, donc j'espère que vous serez en mesure de comprendre (ceux qui vivent à la campagne le seront).

Je reviens avec un chapitre d'apparence légère mais qui n'en demeure pas moins bourré d'éléments nécessaires à l'intrigue. Ce chapitre est axé à moitié sur le couple Jearmin et à moitié sur le Ereri, désolée par avance pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le Jearmin. Le prochain sera normalement beaucoup **BEAUCOUP** plus axé Ereri ).

Je vais essayer de répondre aux reviews mais ça va être très rapide pour les mêmes raisons encore, mais sachez que je vous aime à la folie, que vous égayez mon été et que je vais tenter d'être beaucoup plus rapide pour le prochain post.

Bisous, je vous adore tous.

 **Helena ackerman :** Coucou, et merci pour ta review ! En effet, j'ai essayé de transposer les passés au maximum :) je vais tenter de reprendre mon rythme de publication initial, ne t'en fais pas, et pardon si je t'ai déçue pour le coup ! A bientôt j'espère !

 **Chapitre 9 : Deux bonnes raisons d'être torchés**

Petra reposa délicatement sa tasse de thé à la fleur de cerisier sur table.

« - Il ne changera jamais, soupira-t-elle. Il se comporte de façon odieuse mais il parviendra toujours à se faire pardonner, quoiqu'il arrive.

Eren gloussa affectueusement.

\- Je suis soulagé de savoir que vous vous êtes réconciliés, avoua-t-il. Vous avez trop tendance à vous disputer à cause de moi.

Petra le contempla, les yeux pleins de chaleur.

\- C'est fou comme tu as changé nos vies, depuis que tu es arrivé dans ce lycée, commenta-t-elle. Tu es un cadeau du ciel, Eren. Levi n'a jamais eu l'air aussi épanoui. Tu l'as transformé.

Le jeune homme se contenta de baisser les yeux, le bout de ses oreilles se teintant de rose.

\- Que lui as-tu dit pour le faire rougir comme ça, Petra ? fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour regarder arriver Levi, qui déposa un chocolat chaud à l'italienne devant le jeune allemand.

\- Oh, nous étions seulement en train de constater à quel point tu es mignon, dans ton petit uniforme de serveur modèle, le taquina la rouquine, appuyée par le ricanement d'Eren.

Le brun la toisa, l'air digne, et tourna les talons, sous les rires francs de ses deux amis.

\- Tu vois ? ajouta-t-elle. Il n'aurait jamais réagi comme ça il y a encore trois mois !

Eren saisit sa tasse et avala quelques gorgées de sa boisson.

\- Il est difficile à comprendre. Son cerveau est un vrai labyrinthe. Quand il est venu me voir à la bibliothèque pour s'excuser, lundi dernier, j'ai cru qu'il avait reçu un coup sur la tête. D'accord, il est vite redevenu aussi maussade que de coutume, mais je me demande quand même ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis.

\- Levi est rationnel, Eren. Ça ne lui fait aucun effet que quelqu'un vienne se pavaner devant lui en clamant des choses haut et fort. Il a besoin d'actes concrets, de preuves, et c'est ce que tu n'as pas cessé de lui fournir depuis que vous vous êtes rencontrés. Ne t'avais-je pas dit que ça ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ? Tu lui as prouvé qui tu étais.

Eren promena son regard sur les autres tables, réfléchissant à ce que Petra venait de lui dire. Là était donc le secret pour plaire à Levi. L'humilité et la rationalité. Il avait du mal à cerner ce qui avait pu, en lui, lui faire gagner, une bonne fois pour toutes, l'affection et l'estime de Levi.

Lui-même, à vrai dire, fonctionnait plutôt au sentimental, au ressenti. Il savait qu'il aimait Levi, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots dessus. Il avait simplement suffi que Levi existât. Il arrivait simplement que, parfois, le jeune homme fit quelque chose de propre à sa personnalité, et à ce moment-là, Eren se disait : « _Voilà. C'est pour ça que je l'aime_ ».

\- Je crois que Mikasa lui a parlé.

\- Vraiment ? s'amusa Petra.

\- Ça ne me surprend pas. Je sentais bien que sa patience avait atteint ses limites. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas été trop dure avec lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il a besoin qu'on lui remette les pendules à l'heure de temps en temps.

\- Tu peux compter sur ma sœur pour ce genre de choses, en effet.

La jolie rousse s'esclaffa et but une gorgée de son thé.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas qu'elle prenne un peu la relève. Levi n'est plus intimidé par mes coups de sang depuis déjà des années. Mikasa, en revanche, a l'air de lui faire de l'effet.

\- De l'effet ? répéta Eren, la voix soudain glaciale, tandis que son cœur se serrait d'angoisse.

\- Oui, elle est encore plus impressionnante que lui. Elle a dû certainement le secouer un peu, parce qu'il m'a dit l'autre jour que tu étais entre de bonnes mains, avec elle.

\- Oh, fit Eren, autant soulagé qu'embarrassé de sa propre méprise.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'elle te surprotège comme elle le fait. Mais c'est une relation inestimable que tu entretiens avec elle, Eren. Chéris-là. Elle est ta sœur. C'est une des seules personnes qui seraient prêtes à mourir pour toi et qui seraient, en plus de ça, heureuses de pouvoir le faire. Votre relation est d'autant plus forte qu'elle a connu des débuts très… dramatiques, et –

\- Tu es au courant ? souffla Eren, estomaqué.

\- Euh… Levi m'en a parlé, avoua la jeune fille, prise d'incertitude. Il n'aurait pas dû… ?

Il saisit son chocolat pour se réchauffer les mains contre la céramique, songeur.

\- C'est donc ce qu'elle lui a dit… comprit-il, les yeux perdus au loin. Ça ne me gêne pas, mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle le ferait. Cela dit, ce n'est que justice. J'en sais à peu près autant sur lui.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le soir des réunions parents-profs, j'ai rencontré Kenny.

\- Oh… fit Petra, avec appréhension. Je m'excuse en son nom pour tout ce qu'il a pu faire ou dire.

\- En fait, il a été plutôt cool. Il m'a parlé du père de Levi.

La rouquine resta silencieuse un moment, puis prit la parole, l'air grave.

\- Je n'aime pas juger les gens sans les connaître, mais cet homme… Tout est de sa faute.

Sa main se serra douloureusement autour de la délicate tasse en porcelaine.

\- Kuchel, la mère de Levi, l'a rencontré ici-même, à Tokyo. Il était en voyage d'affaires, et elle était serveuse dans un café huppé. Elle est tombée follement amoureuse de lui dès qu'elle a posé les yeux sur lui. Quant à lui, je suppose qu'il a été attiré par la nouveauté du charme nippon. Ils sont restés ensemble un certain temps, et elle l'a même suivi, à son retour en France. Ils ont vécu dans une ville qui s'appelle Strasbourg. Ça a duré six ou sept mois. Puis, un jour, elle lui a annoncé qu'elle était tombée enceinte par accident. Quelques heures plus tard, il fuyait en direction de Paris en l'abandonnant à son sort, dans un pays qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Kuchel a connu des temps très difficiles après cette rupture. Il lui a fallu pratiquement deux ans à enchainer les travaux ingrats pour amasser assez d'argent et se payer le vol de retour au Japon. Elle a accouché seule entre-temps, et Levi a passé la première année de sa vie là-bas. Une fois revenus à Tokyo, elle n'a pas réussi à trouver un contrat sérieux. Seule avec un bébé, sa condition était délicate et personne n'a voulu d'elle. Kenny n'était pas au Japon à l'époque et il n'y avait déjà plus d'autres membres de leur famille encore en vie. Quant aux beaux-parents, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, ils n'auraient pas été du genre à vouloir entendre parler d'elle et de son enfant bâtard, né hors mariage, encore moins pour lui venir en aide – c'était une famille de conservateurs.

\- De vieux réac, tu veux dire ! s'indigna son ami.

\- La pauvre femme a subsisté quelques mois, je ne sais pas trop comment. Je crois qu'elle s'est prostituée, mais n'en parle surtout pas à Levi. Mais la malnutrition et l'usure d'une telle existence ont fini par venir à bout d'elle. Le jour où les huissiers venaient saisir des biens, ils l'ont trouvée morte dans le misérable cagibi qu'elle louait, et Levi pleurait sur un tas de journaux, par terre.

\- Oui, je suis au courant de ça. Le soir des réunions, aussi, Levi m'a parlé de sa mère.

\- Ça alors ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je me demande ce qui leur a pris, à tous les deux ! Ça ne leur ressemble pas… Tu es sûr que tu ne dégages pas une hormone particulière qui affecte seulement les Ackerman ?

\- J'aimerais bien, répondit-il sans réfléchir, rêveur.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, il plongea le nez dans son mug, cramoisi, tandis que son amie gloussait avec jubilation.

\- Tu es trop mignon !

\- Décidément, fit Levi en apparaissant devant eux. Dès que je viens vous voir, j'entends des choses bizarres.

\- Jaloux ? le questionna Petra, le regard lourd de sens.

Si les rougissements d'Eren s'assombrirent d'encore quelques teintes, le brun resta d'apparence stoïque.

\- Tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous avec Auruo, toi ? demanda-t-il, l'air impassible.

La voyant rougir à son tour, il ricana intérieurement de sa vengeance. La rousse jeta néanmoins un œil à sa montre et se leva précipitamment.

\- Je vais être en retard, marmonna-t-elle en attrapant son sac. C'est seulement pour un travail de groupe, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Eren, excuse-moi de t'abandonner comme ça ! Envoie-moi un message ce soir, d'accord ? s'enquit-elle en embrassant Levi sur la joue. Et toi, tu as intérêt à être gentil avec lui !

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et fila. Levi se tourna vers le jeune allemand.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre ? grogna-t-il.

\- Non merci », répondit Eren sans se formaliser du ton bourru, qu'il savait n'être qu'un trait de caractère.

Il offrit à Levi un sourire franc et se réjouit de voir le visage de son homologue s'adoucir. Tandis que Levi s'éloignait servir d'autres clients, il laissa subrepticement son regard glisser le long du dos du brun jusqu'à son postérieur, appréciant le léger déhanché.

 _Je suis sans espoir_ , réalisa-t-il, avant de hausser les épaules et de saisir un magazine.

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'Eren se décida à partir, il rejoignit la caisse où Levi était déjà occupé à régler la consommation de quelqu'un. En le voyant sortir son porte-monnaie, l' _Alpha_ l'interrompit.

« - Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu n'as pas besoin de payer alors que je travaille ici.

Eren le dévisagea, surpris.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu boire un truc pareil. C'est du préfabriqué. La prochaine fois, si tu veux vraiment en boire un vrai, je connais un endroit pas mal, où on pourrait aller, à l'occasion. »

Sur ces mots, le serveur tourna le dos et disparut dans le local du personnel sans même le saluer.

Eren sortit du salon de thé en marchant comme un automate, choqué de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il repensa à ce que Levi lui avait dit, et à la très légère rougeur qu'il avait cru apercevoir sur les joues du garçon. Il ne voyait que trois explications possibles à ce rougissement. Soit l'uniforme de Levi était composé de duvet véritable et lui tenait beaucoup trop chaud, soit le jeune homme était venu au travail avec quarante degrés de fièvre.

Soit son cas n'était peut-être pas aussi désespéré qu'il ne s'y était résigné.

Mais comment oser y croire ?

 _ **XXX**_

Un quotidien paisible et agréable prenait peu à peu place dans la vie d'Eren et de ses amis. Le jeune homme se rendait au lycée chaque jour avec le sourire, parfois accompagné de Mikasa et d'Armin et Jean qu'ils rencontraient sur le chemin de l'Institut. Les journées de cours se ressemblaient. Eren partageait ses repas avec ses amis de la classe B, mais passait la plupart de ses récréations en compagnie de Petra et d'Hanji, qui étaient également ses partenaires favorites de bavardages en classe. Levi les rejoignait, occasionnellement, mais le moment de la journée qu'Eren attendait avec la plus grande impatience était indéniablement la sortie des cours, car il avait rapidement pris l'habitude de raccompagner le petit brun jusqu'à chez lui. Il adorait ces quelques minutes de conversations légères, de complicité et de taquinerie, dans l'intimité des quartiers résidentiels où personne ne les connaissait. Comme un secret qui les rapprochait encore plus.

Passé le temps des politesses exagérées et des prévenances gênées où l'on se ré-apprivoise, Levi était vite redevenu le garçon sarcastique et renfrogné qu'Eren avait toujours connu. Mais désormais, son attitude envers le jeune allemand était ouvertement amicale, rythmée d'attentions et de gestes affectueux à son égard. Des sentiments sincères, qui s'exprimaient à chaque fois que Levi aidait Eren à faire ses devoirs, à chaque fois qu'il le suivait à ses cours d'escalade, à chaque fois qu'il achetait des croissants sur le chemin du lycée parce qu'il savait que son ami serait en retard et n'aurait donc pas déjeuné. A travers chacune de leurs discussions furtives pendant les cours, chacune des plaisanteries qu'eux seuls comprenaient.

Eren n'avait plus la moindre raison de se plaindre, si ce n'était les absences répétées de son père pour rejoindre en urgence les laboratoires pour lesquels il travaillait. Mais, ivre d'amour comme il l'était et se réjouissant de constater que la situation tournait finalement en sa faveur, il ne se souciait que très peu de cette complication familiale à laquelle il avait toujours été habitué.

A la fin du mois de novembre, lors d'une froide journée, les délégués prirent la parole à l'occasion d'un cours en commun entre les deux classes.

« - Comme vous le savez, débuta Petra, notre voyage scolaire à Paris se rapproche à grands pas, puisqu'il est fixé au 8 décembre. Il est donc temps de nous occuper des formalités et de mettre certaines choses au clair.

Levi se redressa soudainement sur sa chaise, alerte, au grand amusement d'Eren qui était assis à côté de lui.

\- Reiner est en train de vous distribuer différents documents à remplir et à faire signer par votre responsable légal. Vous devez tous les ramener impérativement avant la semaine prochaine. La première feuille contient une présentation du voyage, le programme et la liste de l'équipement nécessaire. La seconde concerne l'autorisation explicite de vos parents pour ce voyage. Ensuite, je crois qu'il y a une feuille à remplir au sujet des éventuelles allergies et des traitements ou problèmes de santé.

\- Sachez que grâce au succès de la soirée d'Halloween, intervint Mina, il ne sera pas demandé aux élèves de rajouter une somme de leur poche cette année.

Une vague de commentaires appréciateurs vint accueillir cette déclaration, et Erwin s'avança à son tour.

\- Les voyages scolaires de l'institut de Trost se sont toujours déroulés de façon optimale, car les élèves se comportent de façon exemplaire. Nous en attendons autant lors de ce séjour. Nous allons être hébergés dans l'internat d'un lycée parisien qui aura la gentillesse de nous accueillir gratuitement. C'est un grand geste de leur part, que nous leur rendrons certainement d'ici la fin de l'année. Pour que cette relation de confiance puisse fleurir et prospérer, chacun de nous devra adopter une attitude irréprochable et respecter tout ce qui sera mis à notre disposition. Bien sûr, ça ne concerne pas seulement l'internat.

\- Pas de chahut dans l'avion, reprit fermement Petra. Vous aurez le droit de vous placer par affinités dans la limite des places qui nous auront été attribuées, mais dans le plus grand calme. Pas de bazar non plus dans le bus qui nous conduira de l'aéroport au centre-ville.

\- Tolérance zéro en ce qui concerne l'alcool, continua Mina. Le premier surpris avec la moindre bouteille sera renvoyé à Tokyo aussi sec.

\- Tu es content de retourner à Paris ? glissa-t-il à son voisin, tandis que les délégués continuaient leur briefing.

\- Tous les français ne vivent pas à Paris, Eren, grogna celui-ci. Je n'ai connu que l'Alsace, une région au Nord-Est de la France, et je n'en n'ai aucun souvenir.

Son expression se radoucit.

\- Mais je suis heureux d'y retourner, oui.

Il tourna la tête vers Eren, sans pour autant lever les yeux vers lui.

\- J'espère que ça te plaira. »

 _ **XXX**_

Eren sortit de la bouche de métro et tourna à l'angle de la rue. Les écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles et une mélodie populaire de _Coldplay_ dans la tête, il retournait tranquillement chez lui, s'arrêtant devant les vitrines des boutiques, observant les passants qu'il croisait et profitant de la vue qu'offrait la ville illuminée dans la nuit.

Il faisait le trajet seul, ce soir-là. La classe A avait terminé les cours plusieurs heures avant eux, Armin était resté à la bibliothèque et Mikasa à ses cours d'art martial. Il profitait donc de ces quelques minutes en tête-à-tête avec lui-même. Il s'arrêta dans une pâtisserie et acheta un cupcake glacé à la violette, sachant pertinemment qu'il en aurait l'appétit coupé pour le dîner, et fit également une halte dans un store multimédia. Après avoir vainement salivé devant les plus récents jeux vidéo proposés au prix fort, il jeta finalement son dévolu sur le dernier volume du manga _One Punch Man_ et acheta au passage la lampe en forme nuage que Mikasa convoitait depuis un moment.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant chez lui, il trouva la porte de sa maison grande ouverte et des meubles éparpillés sur le trottoir. Alarmé, il se précipita à l'intérieur et faillit percuter sa mère qui sortait au même moment.

« - Que s'est-il passé ?! s'exclama-t-il en se hâtant de saisir le carton qu'elle transportait difficilement.

\- Ne t'affole pas, mon cœur, le rassura Carla en lissant son tablier. Tout le monde va bien. Nous avons seulement été cambriolés.

\- Cambriolés ?!

\- Oui, pendant que j'étais en ville. Il n'y a eu personne à la maison pendant quelques heures et quelqu'un en a profité, mais il semblerait que rien n'ait été rien volé.

\- Ils ont simplement mis la maison sans dessus-dessous, ajouta son père en apparaissant dans l'encadrement.

Saluant son fils, il déposa un sac poubelle rempli de quelques objets cassés sur le sol.

\- Des gens ont cambriolé la maison et sont partis sans rien ? récapitula Eren, sceptique.

\- Je pense qu'ils cherchaient quelque chose, avoua son père, l'air soucieux.

\- Ça ne peut être qu'en rapport avec ton travail. Nous n'avons rien à cacher, ici.

\- Nous y verrons plus clair lorsque nous aurons tout rangé. De toute façon, la police est déjà venue et n'a trouvé aucun indice sur l'identité des cambrioleurs. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus.

\- Les voleurs ont fouillé toute la maison ? demanda le jeune homme.

Il posa son sac de cours au sol et remonta ses manches, prêt à se mettre au travail.

\- Non, l'informa sa mère. Seulement le salon, les chambres et la cave.

\- Ils cherchaient le coffre, supposa Eren.

Dans une grande ville comme Tokyo, il était pratique courante pour les familles aisées de conserver tous les effets précieux et documents confidentiels dans un compartiment sécurisé.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Ils l'ont forcément trouvé et il n'y a eu aucune trace d'effraction dessus. Je pense qu'ils n'ont même pas essayé de l'ouvrir.

Sur ces mots, elle retourna à l'intérieur, son fils sur ses talons.

Si le hall d'entrée ne présentait aucun signe d'intrusion, le salon était en revanche méconnaissable. Seuls les gros meubles étaient à leur place. Tous les tiroirs avaient été délogés et vidés, les étagères renversées, les tableaux décrochés. La plupart des meubles que Carla fermait à clé avaient également été fracturés et leur contenu étalé par terre.

\- Madame Jaeger, les interrompit une voix familière qui fit sursauter Eren.

Levi apparut dans l'encadrement du séjour, les yeux rivés sur le carton qu'il transportait.

\- Ceux-là ne sont pas rattrapables. Tous les appareils électro-ménagers ont l'air à leur place, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de téléphone fixe dans le salon.

\- C'est normal, trésor, nous n'en avons pas ! le rassura-t-elle.

Voyant qu'il était royalement ignoré, Eren se décida à manifester sa présence.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

Son ami leva vers lui son éternel regard blasé.

\- Ce charmant jeune homme est venu ici pour te voir et il nous a trouvé dans cette situation délicate, un peu pris au dépourvu, expliqua Carla en réunissant les objets éparpillés au sol. Il a gentiment proposé de rester pour nous aider.

\- Tu as oublié les formulaires pour Paris au lycée, le réprimanda le brun. J'étais venu pour te les rapporter.

\- Ah, fit Eren, légèrement penaud. Merci, Levi.

\- Grisha et moi allons-nous débrouiller pour le reste du salon, les garçons. Allez plutôt évaluer l'état des chambres. »

Une fois qu'ils eurent monté les escaliers, ils entreprirent d'examiner chaque pièce. Les salles de bains avaient visiblement été épargnées, mais le bureau de Grisha avait été entièrement retourné, les placards et étagères ravagés. Ils jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre parentale, intacte. Dans celle de Mikasa, parfaitement ordonnée, seul le bureau semblait avoir été fouillé.

« - Elle rangera en rentrant, déclara Eren en entraînant son ami vers sa propre chambre.

Une fois qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, Levi poussa une exclamation de surprise.

\- La vache, ils n'ont pas épargné ta chambre. Ils ont mis un de ces bordels !

Le jeune allemand eut l'air très embarrassé.

\- Euh non, ils n'ont rien touché, en fait… C'était déjà comme ça.

L'autre garçon se tourna vers lui, incrédule.

\- Je ne suis pas un spécialiste du rangement et de l'organisation.

Levi promena un regard circulaire sur la pièce. Le lit était défait et la couverture roulée en boule sur le matelas. Un amoncellement de vêtements trônait sur un fauteuil, et plusieurs paires de chaussures trainaient sur le parquet, en compagnie de divers objets. Il remarqua qu'il y avait plus de livres par terre que sur les étagères envahies de divers gadgets. Quant au bureau, il croulait sous de hautes piles de feuilles et livres mélangés – dont la plupart avaient chuté au sol – et d'autres fournitures scolaires.

\- Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ? soupira Levi.

\- Non, attends, fit soudainement Eren. Le bureau a changé.

S'approchant, il l'examina et souleva plusieurs feuilles.

\- Ils l'ont fouillé, comme dans la chambre de Mikasa.

Levi le rejoignit.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi les cours de géo d'Hannesu auraient pu les intéresser.

\- Ils cherchaient autre chose. Va savoir quoi.

\- Allez, rangeons. »

Ils s'évertuèrent à classer chaque feuille et à rassembler les cours par matière, au grand damne d'Eren, mais Levi ne s'arrêta pas là. Une fois le bureau de nouveau visible, il entreprit de remplir les étagères avec tout ce qui trainait par terre, puis força Eren à faire son lit. Pour finir, ils plièrent tous les vêtements avant de les mettre dans le placard. Inutile de préciser l'embarras du jeune homme lorsque son ami se retrouva avec l'un de ses caleçons dans les mains et le plia le plus naturellement du monde.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils s'autorisèrent à s'asseoir sur le lit.

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es venu chez moi pour ranger ma chambre, souffla Eren.

Un léger rire lui répondit. Soudain, l'attention de Levi sembla attirée par les photos disposées sur la table de nuit. Se penchant, il saisit deux cadres. La première photo représentait Eren et Mikasa, visiblement très jeunes, qui pataugeaient dans une minuscule piscine gonflable. Eren tenait dans sa main un cornet de glace dont l'essentiel avait été étalé sur sa figure et Mikasa le tenait par la taille, certainement pour l'empêcher de glisser dans l'eau. La fillette n'avait d'yeux que pour le petit brun.

\- Tu as de la chance qu'un membre de ta famille te soit aussi dévoué, murmura Levi. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Sur l'autre photo, plus récente et prise façon _selfie_ , le trio était au complet. Eren, Mikasa et Armin – âgés d'environ quatorze ans – posaient côte à côte, le visage rayonnant et vêtus de beaux yukatas. Derrière eux se distinguaient les arabesques scintillantes d'un feu d'artifice.

\- C'était pour la fête de Tanabata, expliqua le jeune allemand, l'air attendri par le souvenir.

Levi reposa délicatement les photos à côté d'un troisième cadre. Ce dernier n'était qu'un simple portrait de famille représentant le couple Jaeger et les deux enfants, mais il ne put en détacher ses yeux, subjugué. Subjugué par la chaleur qui s'en dégageait, par le regard que Carla posait sur sa progéniture, par le bras protecteur de Grisha enroulé autour de son fils et par la joie insouciante qui émanait d'Eren et Mikasa. C'était une forme d'amour que Levi n'avait jamais connue. Du moins, il y avait trop longtemps pour qu'il pût s'en rappeler. Cependant, en observant la photographie, il se sentit en mesure d'en ressentir au moins un fantôme.

\- Je suis sûre que Kuchel aurait été comme ça aussi, souffla Eren derrière lui, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Levi dut garder le dos tourné, de peur de ne pas réussir à contrôler la furieuse envie qu'il éprouva subitement d'embrasser l'autre garçon à pleine bouche.

Eren finit par s'étendre sur le lit, les yeux au plafond. Après une légère hésitation, son ami l'imita.

\- Armin aussi est quelqu'un de bien, commença ce dernier.

\- Je sais, oui. Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas le seul à t'en être aperçu.

\- Ça te fait peur ?

Eren tourna la tête vers lui. Ses grands yeux verts lui firent l'effet d'une vague qui arrive en pleine figure et Levi réalisa à quel point ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre.

\- Oui, répondit-il. Armin a assez de problèmes comme ça, il n'a pas besoin que quelqu'un vienne lui briser le cœur.

\- Rien ne dit qu'il va avoir le cœur brisé. Jean le traite comme un dieu.

Ils furent interrompus par un léger bruit de cliquetis et levèrent les yeux vers l'encadrement de la porte dans lequel se tenait Carla, un appareil photo à la main.

\- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, fit-elle, enchantée. Vous êtes tellement adorables ! Et je vois que vous avez fait un excellent travail, ajouta-t-elle en inspectant la chambre.

Levi se redressa précipitamment, comme sorti d'une profonde torpeur. Il bondit sur ses pieds et s'adressa à la maîtresse de maison.

\- Avez-vous encore besoin d'aide ?

\- Non, c'est gentil mais ne t'en fais pas. Nous avons abattu le plus gros du travail. Il semblerait que rien ne manque. Impossible de savoir ce qu'ils cherchaient et s'ils ont trouvé.

Le jeune Alpha semblait pensif, les sourcils froncés.

\- Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter outre mesure, chéri, le rassura Carla en lui caressant la joue. Le père d'Eren travaille dans un grand laboratoire pharmaceutique, et il arrive – rarement, mais il arrive quand même – qu'on s'intéresse d'un peu trop près à ce qu'il fait. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous tenons à te remercier pour l'aide que tu nous as apportée. Eren a de la chance d'avoir des amis comme toi.

Pour cacher le rosissement de ses pommettes, Levi baissa les yeux sur sa montre.

\- Inutile de me remercier. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je dois partir.

\- Déjà ? Ce serait un plaisir de t'avoir pour le dîner, tu sais.

\- En réalité, je suis attendu. »

Ils raccompagnèrent le garçon jusque sous le porche. Après que Grisha eut remercié Levi à son tour, Carla s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une photographie.

« - C'était un instantané, expliqua-t-elle, j'ai eu le temps de la développer.

Le jeune homme saisit la photo et y jeta un regard bref mais appréciateur avant de la ranger dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il remercia à son tour la jeune mère et salua le couple.

\- Je serai chez Erwin ce soir, glissa-t-il à Eren. Appelle-moi si tu as un problème ou besoin de quelque chose. »

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait dans la rue, Carla lui fit un dernier signe de la main.

« - Quel charmant jeune homme, commenta-t-elle à l'attention de son mari, qui approuva d'un vif signe de la tête. Je suis impressionnée.

\- A vrai dire, je suis assez surpris, ajouta Grisha. J'ai déjà entendu parler de ce Kenny Ackerman. Il a la réputation d'être un drogué doublé d'un ivrogne.

\- Pauvre trésor… Il faudrait qu'il vienne plus souvent à la maison. Tu entends, chéri ? continua-t-elle en se tournant vers son fils. Levi peut venir ici quand il veut.

\- Hein ? Ah oui, je lui en parlerai, à l'occasion, fit distraitement le jeune allemand, les yeux rivés sur le dos de son ami qui finit par disparaître au coin de la rue.

Carla poussa un soupir satisfait et reporta son attention vers Eren.

\- Bien. Occupons-nous de cette histoire de voyage, maintenant. »

 _ **XXX**_

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, Erwin rejoignit Levi à leur point de rencontre, un petit bar discret du quartier de Trost. Il trouva son ami assis seul à une table, occupé à contempler une photographie avec un air de pure adoration sur le visage. Le voyant arriver, le brun rangea prestement le cliché dans son manteau avec une expression presque coupable. Ils commandèrent deux bières et discutèrent un long moment de tout et de rien. Ils se moquèrent de la relation titubante de Petra et Auruo, s'organisèrent au sujet du repas de Thanksgiving de la grand-mère américaine d'Erwin auquel ils avaient été conviés. Puis, de fil en aiguille, ils finirent – comme toujours – par parler d'Eren.

« - Non, Erwin, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je reste convaincu de ce que je t'ai dit à Londres. Eren ne pourrait pas aimer quelqu'un comme moi. Ce n'est pas grave. Il est visiblement prêt à être mon ami, c'est déjà bien plus que tout ce que j'aurais pu oser espérer.

Levi vida le reste de sa pinte et regarda les gens autour d'eux, la tête agréablement étourdie.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi veut-il être mon ami ? Je pensais qu'il faisait ça par intérêt, pour le concours, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence : il ne sait pas être hypocrite.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui peut le pousser à vouloir te fréquenter, fit ironiquement Erwin. Oh, attends, j'ai une suggestion complètement délirante : peut-être qu'il t'apprécie, tout simplement ?

Levi secoua la tête avec agacement, et les traits de son visage de se firent subitement tristes.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait avoir la moindre chance de lui plaire, chez moi.

\- Certainement ton optimisme et ta bonne humeur à toute épreuve.

Ils échangèrent un regard, et le brun finit par laisser échapper un petit ricanement. Levant les bras, il s'étira nonchalamment.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai arrêté de le repousser. C'est devenu au-dessus de mes forces, et je veux juste en profiter tant que ça dure, peu importe les obscures raisons qui le font revenir vers moi.

\- Comment peut-on être à la fois si intelligent et si bête ?

\- Ferme-la. »

 _ **XXX**_

« - Aujourd'hui, c'est la fête du travail, chuchota Eren à l'attention de son voisin.

\- Finement observé, Jaeger, répondit Levi sur le même ton.

Jetant un regard prudent au professeur Zacharias assis devant le tableau, le jeune allemand recopia négligemment ce qui était écrit au tableau, puis se tourna de nouveau vers son interlocuteur.

\- Ne commence pas à faire des sarcasmes. Je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose tous ensemble, pour une fois. Tes amis et les miens.

Levi prit volontairement son temps avant de répondre. Il récupéra sa gomme qui avait mystérieusement atterri dans la trousse d'Eren et rectifia consciencieusement ses notes.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de mélanger nos deux groupes. Vois-tu, nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs, le taquina-t-il d'un ton faussement condescendant.

Il entendit Eren hoqueter d'indignation et retint un sourire en coin.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma mère te trouve charmant. En vrai, tu es de la pire espèce.

\- J'ai beaucoup apprécié ta mère également. Très bien, très bien, puisque tu ne peux vraiment pas te passer de notre compagnie, je vais leur en parler. Mais à une condition.

\- Quoi ? demanda Eren, méfiant.

\- Si Jean et Armin se mettent ensemble avant la fin de la journée à minuit, tu payes ta tournée.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux encore faire un pari avec moi ? Ça ne s'est pas très bien terminé pour toi, la dernière fois.

\- Et tu devras m'appeler « Votre Majesté » pendant toute la journée de demain.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Et vice-versa si tu gagnes.

\- Marché conclu.

Ils se serrèrent discrètement la main par-dessous le bureau pour sceller leur pari, un contact qui envoya un frisson le long du dos d'Eren.

\- Permets-moi de te dire que tu t'es fait avoir, déclara fièrement ce dernier. Jean est un gros dégonflé. Il ne parlera jamais à Armin, pas même dans mille ans.

\- J'en prends note », répondit tranquillement Levi en taillant son crayon à papier.

 _ **XXX**_

Armin hésita quelques secondes entre les deux livres qu'il avait entre les mains, avant de finalement les emporter tous les deux sous son bras. Il jeta un regard à sa montre, et se hâta de rassembler ses affaires. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes avant la reprise des cours. Le petit blond fit volteface pour se diriger vers la sortie, et sursauta en tombant nez à nez avec Levi.

« - Tiens, salut Levi !

Le jeune brun tira une chaise et se laissa tomber dedans. Il saisit nonchalamment les livres qu'avait sélectionnés son camarade pour en lire les titres, sous les yeux interrogatifs de ce dernier. Puis il daigna ouvrir la bouche :

\- Armin, je peux te parler un moment ? »

 _ **XXX**_

« - Tu ne boiras pas plus d'une bière Eren, tu m'entends ?

Eren leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un bruyant soupir, accélérant volontairement le pas pour ne pas avoir à répondre à sa sœur. Voyant qu'elle l'imitait, il se résigna.

\- Je ne vais pas vomir parce que j'aurai bu deux bières, Mikasa. On verra quand on y sera.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin. Elle était aussi jolie que d'habitude, et portait pour l'occasion une robe en velours pourpre qui lui allait merveilleusement bien.

\- Tu n'avais pas à te mettre sur ton trente et un, tu sais. On va juste dans un bar.

\- Je prends cette date très à cœur et tu le sais. D'ailleurs, nous irons au temple, après la soirée.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il manque quelque chose, là, maintenant ?

\- Tu veux parler d'Armin ?

\- Il ne fait même plus les trajets avec nous », déplora tristement le jeune allemand.

Ne pouvant nier la vérité, sa sœur se contenta de lui caresser brièvement l'épaule, chagrinée elle aussi.

Ils finirent par atteindre le point de rendez-vous, un bar sympathique dont Levi et ses amis étaient des habitués. L'endroit était plutôt fréquenté, mais l'ambiance intimiste. Ils trouvèrent Petra assise à une table près d'une fenêtre, en compagnie de Marco et Auruo. Si la jeune rousse semblait avoir trouvé un interlocuteur de choix en la personne de Marco, Auruo affichait quant à lui une mine renfrognée, certainement contrarié de faire tapisserie. Il parut donc soulagé de les voir arriver, car le jeune homme aux taches de rousseur délaissa poliment Petra pour reporter son attention sur Mikasa.

Les autres lurons arrivèrent au compte-gouttes : Ymir et Christa ainsi que Sasha et Connie ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre également, suivis de Hanji et des autres membres du groupe de Levi. Etonnement, le courant sembla passer immédiatement entre Hanji et Sasha, à partir du moment où la seconde affirma que la cuisine s'apparentait plus ou moins à de la chimie culinaire.

Eren promena un regard sur toutes les personnes rassemblées à leur grande table, conversant et riant comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. C'était une vision à laquelle il pourrait facilement s'habituer. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il avisa Levi et Erwin qui pénétraient dans le bar. Tandis que le grand blond saluait leurs amis, Levi s'approcha d'Eren.

« - Alors, tu as retiré avant de venir, j'espère ?

\- Reste calme, riposta Eren d'un air narquois. Ils ne sont même pas encore arrivés. Si ça se trouve, ils vont nous faire faux bond.

\- Tu aimerais, chuchota Levi, un peu trop près de son oreille.

Ignorant la chair de poule qui lui parcourut le bras, il repoussa légèrement le brun, joueur.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur. Je te l'ai dit, c'est perdu d'avance. Jean est une mijaurée.

\- Tiens, quand on parle du loup. »

Jean et Armin firent à leur tour leur entrée, sous une pluie d'acclamations enthousiastes et de commentaires taquins.

« Ben alors, vous étiez où ? »

« La bibliothèque, c'est juste pour lire des livres, vous le savez ? »

« Jean, t'as une mauvaise influence sur lui ! »

Si Armin rirait de bon cœur aux réflexions, le grand brun, lui, ne savait visiblement plus où se mettre. Il semblait de moins bonne humeur que d'habitude, comme préoccupé par quelque chose, et ses yeux étaient légèrement cernés. Eren le remarqua mais ne s'en préoccupa qu'un court instant, vite distrait par les gens qui l'entrainaient dans leurs conversations, et les verres que l'on mettait entre ses mains.

La soirée suivit son cours. L'esprit d'Eren était légèrement et très agréablement embrumé et il se sentait détendu. Malgré son état festif, certains détails ne lui échappèrent cependant pas. Il s'aperçut ainsi que sa sœur avait disparu du bar pendant près de trente minutes puis était revenue, l'air naturel. Il surprit également Auruo chuchoter à l'oreille d'une Petra hilare, et Ymir jeter des regards amers à Christa.

Il jeta un regard à sa montre. Il était minuit moins sept. Il gloussa et fit signe à Levi, qui discutait un peu plus loin avec Armin. Le brun se contenta de lui retourner un sourire en coin. Haussant les épaules, il se rendit aux toilettes, où il eut besoin de toutes ses capacités de concentration pour ne pas manquer sa cible.

Le jeune allemand retourna auprès de ses amis et chercha Levi des yeux mais fut interrompu par Armin, qui, légèrement éméché lui aussi, se percha debout sur une chaise et réclama l'attention générale. Jean se plaça aussitôt derrière lui pour le sécuriser en le tenant par les hanches, et Armin passa distraitement un bras autour des épaules de son ami pour s'accrocher davantage.

« - Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, déclara le petit blond d'une voix quelque peu chantante. Je voulais seulement vous rappeler que nous sommes ici pour célébrer la fête du travail, et remercier tous les gens qui contribuent chaque jour à nous rendre service où à nous faciliter la vie. Que nous les connaissions ou pas. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, certains d'entre nous ont prévu de se rendre au temple à la fin de cette soirée. En attendant, bonne fête du travail à vous tous, et merci de travailler aussi dur que vous le faites à chaque fois que nos intérêts communs sont en jeu !

Le discours d'Armin fut accueilli par de vigoureux applaudissements et des exclamations bienveillantes, mais l'expression de son visage indiquait qu'il n'avait pas terminé.

\- Ah oui, juste une dernière chose, poursuivit-il, soudain tendu. Si jamais vous cherchez une seconde raison de faire la fête, histoire de boire deux fois plus.

Sur ces paroles, il se retourna et baissa la tête vers Jean, le regardant comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Comme s'il se regardait lui-même à travers ses yeux, et cherchait en lui l'ultime confirmation qu'il faisait le bon choix. Il parut satisfait de la réponse qu'il trouva, car il se pencha davantage sur Jean et lui dit d'une voix douce et assurée :

\- Si jamais tu as envie de m'embrasser, là, tout de suite, sache que j'aimerais beaucoup que tu le fasses.

Voyant que le grand brun ne réagissait pas, paralysé par la stupeur, son assurance se décomposa lentement.

\- Enfin… Je-je veux dire, seulement si tu veux-

Jean fit brusquement basculer Armin qui tomba à la renverse dans les bras du plus grand, qui le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien, à la façon dont on soulève les jeunes mariées. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et s'étira largement. Il frotta délicatement son nez à celui d'Armin, avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. La passion le rattrapa cependant très vite et il assaillit son tout nouveau petit ami de baisers plus profonds, si bien que Mikasa finit par s'éclaircir bruyamment la gorge pour les interrompre.

Tandis que les deux groupes se pressaient autour d'eux pour les féliciter, Eren fut rejoint par Levi qui lui montra son téléphone portable. Minuit moins une minute. Le jeune allemand poussa un grognement désespéré et sortit son porte-monnaie. Il sursauta presque lorsque le brun posa sa main par-dessus la sienne.

\- Je plaisantais, Eren, déclara Levi, la voix rendue plus chantante par l'alcool. Je voulais seulement te montrer que moi aussi, je peux utiliser Armin pour gagner un pari en contournant les règles.

Il se pencha vers le jeune allemand, et son souffle parfumé à la _Kriek_ Cerise donna le tournis à Eren.

\- Par contre, tu devras quand même m'appeler « Votre Majesté », demain.

Son interlocuteur éclata de rire et il le contempla, avant de reprendre, plus sérieux.

\- Armin a raison. La fête du travail est avant tout faite pour remercier les gens qui travaillent dur autour de nous, et qui contribuent à notre existence. Alors je tenais à t'exprimer ma gratitude, Eren. Merci. Merci de travailler aussi dur pour le concours, mais aussi d'être toujours aussi bienveillant avec les autres, et de contribuer à leur bonheur. A mon bonheur.

Eren étouffa un couinement lorsque Levi le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre lui. Après une brève hésitation, le jeune allemand enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de son ami et serra aussi fort qu'il le put. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la chaîne que Levi portait autour du cou s'accrocha à la veste d'Eren et maintint leurs têtes rapprochées. Cramoisi, ce dernier les démêla rapidement, troublé par la proximité de leurs visages, et le regard indéchiffrable que Levi faisait peser sur lui – ce regard qu'il surprenait si souvent sans pouvoir le comprendre vraiment. Trop d'interprétations étaient possibles.

\- Levi ? appela la voix d'Armin, les faisant se retourner tous les deux.

Le petit blond s'approcha d'eux, abruti par le bonheur, la chaleur ambiante et les vapeurs d'alcool.

\- N'oublie pas de tenir ta promesse.

Levi se contenta de hocher la tête, l'ai solennel.

\- Quelle promesse ? demanda abruptement Eren tandis qu'Armin s'éloignait de nouveau, entraîné par Jean qui l'avait saisi par la taille.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il s'agrippa aux épaules de l'autre garçon et le tira en arrière.

\- Alleeeez, dis !

\- Raaah, lâche-moi Jaeger, on dirait Hanji ! Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

 _ **XXX**_

Eren arriva au lycée d'humeur relativement bonne le lendemain matin, au vu de la soirée qu'il avait passée. Plutôt bon bilan, en fin de compte. La cohésion de groupe s'était renforcée, un nouveau couple s'était formé, il s'était bien amusé, et Levi… Levi.

Il ricana tout seul en repensant à l'inquisition à laquelle avait eu droit Jean, de la part de Mikasa, dès l'instant où elle avait réussi à lui mettre la main dessus sans qu'Armin ne fût accroché à lui. Le grand brun en était ressorti légèrement choqué, mais visiblement pas assez effrayé pour vouloir fuir. Eren aurait aimé avoir eu son mot à dire également, mais il avait passé le reste de la soirée à glousser pour un rien avec Petra et doutait que son charisme eut été à son paroxysme à ce moment-là.

Tandis qu'il se rendait en classe, il entendit les bribes de conversations sur son passage et comprit que la nouvelle de la mise en couple d'Armin et Jean s'était très vite répandue – certainement l'œuvre de Sasha. Il espérait seulement que ses deux amis ne s'en verraient pas trop incommodés.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la salle de classe, des sanglots lui parvinrent depuis l'intérieur. Il ouvrit la porte le plus discrètement possible et aperçut Annie qui, seule au fond de la classe vide, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, la tête enfouie entre les bras. Alarmée par quelque intuition, elle se redressa et avisa Eren qui l'observait.

« - Fiche le camp ! » lui cracha-t-elle d'une voix glacée.

Pris au dépourvu, il ne put qu'obéir et ferma la porte derrière lui, espérant que la jeune fille pourrait parvenir à se calmer avant le début du cours.

Quant à la raison d'un tel chagrin, elle ne faisait aucun doute et se prénommait : Armin.

Cependant, il n'y avait pas que de la tristesse, dans ces pleurs. Il y avait aussi, une fois de plus, cette haine, cette colère froide qui donna à Eren un terrible pressentiment.

 _ **XXX**_

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Le prochain risque d'être… intéressant…

Questionnaire ?

Qu'avez-vous pensé de la conversation entre Petra et Eren, au début ? De Levi dans ce chapitre ? De la façon dont Armin et Jean se sont mis ensemble ? De cette histoire de cambriolage ? Avez-vous remarqué des petits détails de scénario qui vous intriguent ? Et mon couple secret alors, personne ne voit ?

Etes-vous prêts à me pardonner pour le retard que j'ai pris ces deux derniers chapitres ?

Gros bisous, à très bientôt !


	11. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi?

**Disclaimer :** Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de l'écriture de cette fiction, si ce n'est un immense plaisir. Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à ce cher Hajime Isayama, et le scénario de cette fiction sort de ma tête. Il est donc un peu poussiéreux.

Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Bon eh bien, il a pris son temps mais il est là, le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. Le temps du déni est terminé, je suis forcée de me faire une raison et d'être honnête avec vous : le délai de publication entre chaque chapitre ne sera sûrement plus d'une semaine, ni de deux. Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que j'ai repris les cours et que j'entre en master, ce qui signifie boulot en pagaille, mémoire et stage. De plus, ceux qui ont eu la curiosité d'aller sur mon profil ont pu y apprendre que je suis malade et que, des fois, je n'ai tout simplement pas l'énergie d'écrire et de publier. Mais je promets de publier régulièrement. Cette fiction sera terminée, c'est une chose que je vous dois à vous, et aussi à moi-même.

 **IMPORTANT :** pour être au courant de la progression de mon travail, je vous invite à lire régulièrement la rubrique « dernières nouvelles » de mon profil, où j'essaie de ne pas avoir l'air trop morte.

Je me dois aussi d'avouer que je me suis un peu égarée cet été sur le fandom du Hobbit, notamment à cause du pairing Bagginshield qui est devenu mon OTP tous fandoms confondus, sur lequel j'ai d'ailleurs fait une traduction. Je vais d'ailleurs continuer à travailler dessus, je pense, ce qui ne veut pas dire que je délaisse la Théorie des âmes sœurs, bien sûr.

Alors, ce chapitre : il est fouillis et je le déteste, mais il contient des passages importants pour l'histoire. Il contient également un clin d'œil au Hobbit, parce que je suis comme ça moi, on ne m'arrête pas.

 **Oh et en passant, merci infiniment pour les merveilleux messages que j'ai reçus récemment, ça sauve des vies ce genre de gentilles paroles !**

Je souhaitais également vous parler d'une série que j'encourage vraiment tout le monde à regarder : il s'agit de **Steven Universe**. C'est série est à double fond, c'est-à-dire que la surface et la forme s'adressent aux enfants (les super pouvoirs, les monstres, tout ça) mais la série en elle-même, la profondeur de l'histoire est évidemment adressée aux adultes et il n'y a aucune chance que le moindre morveux comprenne ce qui se passe réellement dans ce dessin animé. Il traite de thèmes comme l'amour sous toutes ses formes, le deuil, la dépression et les insécurités, le pardon, l'identité mais également l'identité sexuelle, qui sont tous des thèmes très importants, je pense. C'est un bijou de Rebecca Sugar et je vous invite à le regarder, en anglais c'est très facile à trouver sur Internet et pas trop dur à comprendre. Si vous avez des difficultés, vous pouvez le chercher en français mais ça risque d'être plus rare. Je fais cette « promo » car la saison 4 vient de commencer, je l'ai vue et elle m'a soufflée.

Voilà, réponses aux reviews anonymes, petit questionnaire en bas, on se retrouve tout de suite et bonne lecture !

 **Nekoko 3 :** Coucou Nekoko ! Comme toujours, merci de me laisser un gentil commentaire à chaque fois, c'est ce qui me pousse à continuer ! Je suis enchantée que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Alors je ne répondrai plus aux hypothèses concernant le couple caché, car l'une des lectrices l'a trouvé et je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas, héhé. Concernant Annie, tu auras du nouveau dans ce chapitre. Au plaisir de lire à nouveau une review de toi, bisous et merci beaucoup !

 **Chapitre 10 : Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi ?**

« - Maman, tu as vu mon T-shirt Jurassic Park ? cria Eren depuis le haut des escaliers.

\- Il est au sale, trésor.

\- Hein ? Mais j'en ai besoin ce soir !

\- Vraiment ? Il fallait y penser avant de le porter pour aller jouer au Paintball, mon cœur.

\- Mais Mamaaaan ! Je n'avais pas le choix, c'est Levi qui m'a défié !

Carla pénétra dans la chambre de son fils, sereine, un panier en plastique en équilibre sur sa hanche. Ignorant le jeune homme échoué nonchalamment sur le lit, elle déposa avec soin une pile de vêtements propres sur le bureau.

\- En parlant de Levi, comment va-t-il ?

\- Il se porte à merveille. D'ailleurs, on va au cinéma tout ensemble, ce soir. Il sera là. Pitié, ne me demande pas encore de lui dire de ta part à quel point il est gentil et bien élevé. C'est vraiment gênant, tu sais.

La jeune mère, occupée à suspendre un manteau propre à un cintre, jeta un regard indigné à Eren.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le lui dise, renchérit-elle. C'est la vérité et un enfant a besoin de recevoir des compliments lorsqu'il les a mérités. D'autant plus qu'il s'est élevé tout seul, alors il a deux fois plus de mérite.

Se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, elle attrapa une grande valise à roulettes perchée au-dessus du placard.

\- Je veux que tu commences à la remplir ce soir, intima-t-elle, pour que nous fassions la liste de ce qu'il manque avant la fin du week-end.

\- D'accord, fit distraitement Eren en pianotant sur son téléphone.

Avec un soupir résigné, Carla récupéra son panier à linge tandis que Mikasa pénétrait dans la pièce.

\- Jean et Armin viendront bien au cinéma ce soir, déclara la jeune fille en poussant du pied les obstacles qui lui barraient la route.

\- Tous les deux ? gémit Eren. Génial, il ne faudra pas les laisser s'asseoir ensemble ou ils vont passer la soirée à se palper les amygdales.

\- Eren ! s'exclama sa mère. Un peu de classe, je te prie.

\- Ça se voit que tu ne leur as pas tenu la chandelle, répliqua le jeune homme en se relevant de son lit.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer ce fameux Jean, sourit sa mère. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qui a plu à Armin chez ce garçon.

\- Oui, on aimerait le savoir aussi, grommela Eren.

\- C'est Eren, mais en plus grand, se contenta d'ajouter Mikasa.

\- Je vois, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne s'entendent pas, conclut leur mère tandis que son fils s'étranglait dans ses protestations.

Le téléphone sonna et Carla quitta la pièce. Tandis qu'Eren jetait au fond de sa valise quelques objets pris au hasard, Mikasa s'étendit de tout son long sur le lit.

\- Armin m'a dit qu'il a proposé à Annie de venir. Elle a refusé, évidemment.

\- Quelle nouille ! Je sais qu'Armin est trop modeste pour se douter qu'elle est amoureuse de lui, mais là, son ignorance le rend cruel.

\- J'essaierai de lui parler », soupira Mikasa.

 _ **XXX**_

« - Ils sont là, indiqua Eren à sa sœur, tandis qu'ils sortaient de la bouche de métro.

Il pointa du doigt les deux silhouettes qui se tenaient de l'autre côté de la route. Emmitouflé dans un large manteau en laine blanche, Armin les aperçut et leur fit de grands signes. Alors que les deux nouveaux venus traversaient la rue pour les rejoindre, le petit blond s'esclaffa et se tortilla dans tous les sens lorsque Jean s'approcha par derrière et l'emprisonna dans ses bras, soufflant de la buée dans son cou.

\- Pitié, grogna Eren, mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers sa sœur, elle souriait.

\- Réjouis-toi pour lui, répondit-elle. Il a l'air si heureux. »

Ensemble, les quatre amis rejoignirent le cinéma. En tournant à l'angle de la rue, ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de la foule qui se pressait à l'entrée de l'établissement.

« - C'est bondé ! cria Armin pour couvrir la cohue environnante, tandis que Jean le tirait par la manche vers l'entrée du cinéma.

\- Les autres sont à l'intérieur, répondit Eren sur le même ton, ils ont nos tickets d'entrée.

Lorsqu'ils eurent réussi à se faufiler à travers la file d'attente, ils trouvèrent Petra qui les attendait devant le guichet d'accueil.

\- Bonsoir, les salua-t-elle en souriant. Venez, nous vous avons gardé des places.

En pénétrant dans la salle à l'éclairage tamisée, Eren repéra le reste du groupe, installé dans l'une des rangées centrales. Il reconnut Hanji assise en bord de couloir, à côté de Connie et Sasha. Cette dernière avait confié son sac à main à son petit ami, ses propres genoux étant encombrés de toutes les sucreries qu'elle était parvenue à transporter en un seul voyage. Marco était également présent, ainsi que Christa.

\- Ymir n'est pas venue ? souffla-t-il à sa sœur.

\- Non », se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Le regard inquiet qu'elle lui jeta, cependant, indiqua clairement qu'elle aussi s'inquiétait de la dégradation des rapports de leur amie avec Christa.

Tandis que Mikasa prenait place à côté de Marco et que Jean et Armin s'installaient à sa suite, Eren aperçut Levi dans l'autre moitié de la rangée, une place vide à sa gauche. Le jeune allemand alla s'y installer, sachant qu'elle lui était réservée. Il se retrouva assis entre Levi et Petra. Il adressa un sourire à Erwin par-dessus la tête de Levi et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

« - Il y avait un barrage humain devant l'entrée, glissa-t-il à Levi.

Son ami, vêtu d'un sweat gris foncé, avait la tête appuyée contre le dossier de son fauteuil, sur lequel il avait préalablement posé une serviette en tissu. Question d'hygiène. Il contemplait les spots publicitaires qui défilaient sur l'écran géant, le regard perdu.

\- C'est normal, lui répondit le brun d'un air distrait. C'est le dernier volet de la saga, et la première séance de diffusion.

Eren sortit de son sac une barre de céréales et la tendit à Levi qui l'attrapa machinalement, habitué à ce genre d'attentions.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû. En plus, Petra m'a donné un sandwich.

\- Ce n'est pas assez. Comment était ton entrainement ?

\- Comme d'habitude.

Eren se tourna vers Levi, l'air sévère.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es bizarre. Non, regarde-moi, protesta-t-il lorsque Levi voulut détourner la tête. Tu as vu la taille de tes cernes ? Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Son homologue soutint son regard quelques secondes, avant de soupirer.

\- Ce n'est rien, vraiment. C'est Kenny. Il n'est pas rentré la nuit dernière. Et même si ce n'est qu'un vieux con… Je me suis inquiété. Mais il m'a appelé tout à l'heure, et tout va bien. Il a dû s'oublier dans un bar, c'est tout.

Il accorda l'ombre d'un sourire à Eren, puis ouvrit la barre de céréales et mordit dedans.

\- Arrête de me dévisager. Je te dis que ça va, vraiment.

Alors que le jeune allemand s'apprêtait à répondre, les lumières restantes s'éteignirent soudain et la salle se retrouva plongée dans l'obscurité, tandis que des injonctions au silence se propagèrent dans le public.

\- J'ai du mal à y croire, chuchota-t-il malgré tout. Tu n'es pas aussi chiant que d'habitude, c'est louche.

\- Ça va aller, Jaeger ? Tu n'auras pas trop peur du dragon, dans le noir ?

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit.

\- Ils vont bientôt fermer les portes, c'est ta dernière chance d'aller voir _La Reine des Neiges_ à la place.

\- Continue comme ça et je vais y aller. De toute façon, il a l'air un peu bidon ce film. _La Bataille des Cinq Armées_ , c'est ça ? Je n'ai même pas vu les deux premiers. Certainement pas aussi bien que la première trilogie. »

 _ **XXX**_

« - Arrête de pleurer, Eren, répéta Mikasa pour la quatrième fois.

Leur séance de cinéma terminée, ils se dirigeaient à présent vers la bouche de métro la plus proche pour rentrer à leurs domiciles respectifs. Si chacun d'eux avait beaucoup apprécié le film, Eren avait pour sa part, du mal à digérer le dénouement tragique de l'intrigue.

\- Mais ils sont morts tous les trois ! se lamenta ce dernier, en se mouchant bruyamment.

\- Ce n'est qu'un film, soupira Jean qui marchait en queue de groupe, un bras autour des épaules d'Armin.

\- Ne la ramène pas, Kirschtein, je t'ai vu pleurer aussi. »

Il finit éventuellement par commencer son deuil sur le trajet, tandis que les conversations dérivaient sur d'autres sujets. Son attention fut attirée par Hanji et Sasha qui marchaient devant lui.

« - Mais si, chuchota la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn, c'est pour ça qu'Ymir n'est pas venue. Et je ne pense pas que ça va s'arranger de sitôt.

\- Je trouve que Reiner exagère vraiment, répondit Hanji sur le même ton. Cela dit, c'est de bonne guerre. Elle n'a aucun droit de réagir comme ça alors qu'elle n'a jamais été sincère avec Christa.

\- Chuuut ! insista Sasha.

\- En parlant de gens sincères… continua sournoisement Hanji pour elle-même.

Abandonnant Sasha, la jeune fille aux lunettes recula de quelques mètres et vint enlacer Levi, qui discutait avec Erwin.

\- Comment ça va, ma poule ?

\- Lâche-moi, espèce de cinglée, répondit Levi avec agacement et tirant sur les bras qui l'enserraient.

Il finit par se dégager de l'emprise et poussa son amie à une distance raisonnable.

\- Ton T-shirt est affreux, au fait.

\- C'est un T-shirt officiel du groupe _Gorillaz_ ! s'exclama Hanji, outrée, en rabattant les pans de son manteau contre sa poitrine. Un simple gueux dans ton genre ne peut pas apprécier tant de talent. »

Eren n'écouta leur chamaillerie que d'une oreille, préoccupé par les propos qu'avait tenus Sasha. Que se passait-il entre Christa et Ymir ? La petite blonde allait-elle réellement délaisser son amie pour se tourner vers Reiner ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, rien dans le comportement de la jeune fille n'avait jamais laissé penser qu'elle ressentait de l'amour pour la jolie rousse. Quel calvaire cette situation devait être pour Ymir, songea Eren. Devoir mutiler ses sentiments pour parvenir à les contenir dans le moule dans la relation amicale, devoir prétendre s'en satisfaire et prétendre n'avoir rien à cacher. _Comme je te comprends, Ymir_.

Peut-être lui enverrait-il un message, une fois rentré chez lui, pour s'assurer de son moral.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la bouche de métro, leurs éclats de rire résonnaient jusqu'au bout de la rue. Jean avait mis Eren au défi d'arriver le premier jusqu'à la station de métro en portant quelqu'un sur ses épaules. Le jeune allemand avait donc transporté une Petra rougissante sur ses épaules en trottinant aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait sans faire perdre son équilibre à la jeune fille. Sur ses talons, Jean menaçait à tout moment de le rattraper, un Armin plus que réticent jeté en travers de son épaule. Le petit blond ayant catégoriquement refusé de participer, Jean avait dû le soulever et le porter comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre.

Finalement, Eren et Petra furent déclarés grands vainqueurs de la course. Il la reposa en prenant garde à ne pas soulever sa jupe. Le groupe se réunit et tous se saluèrent, se préparant à rentrer chez eux. Petra embrassa Eren sur la joue et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« - Ne déprime pas trop à cause de ce film, le taquina-t-elle. Si ça peut te remonter le moral, je déguiserai Levi en nain. Il suffira de lui mettre une fausse barbe, et vu sa taille, ça devrait donner quelque chose d'assez réaliste.

Eren éclata de rire, couvrant l'exclamation outrée de Levi.

\- Ça te fait rire ? » le menaça le brun en faisant mine de le poursuivre.

Emporté par son hilarité, Eren se déroba brusquement vers l'arrière pour échapper à Levi lorsque celui-ci tenta de l'attraper, et recula jusqu'au milieu de la route. Pris dans le feu de l'action, les yeux fixés sur le visage de Levi, il vit distinctement le sourire de son ami se muer en une expression terrifiée. En revanche, il entendit à peine le cri que poussa Petra, la voix couverte par le bruit déchirant des pneus qui freinèrent sur l'asphalte.

« - Attention, EREN ! »

 _Trop tard_ , songea le jeune en regardant la voiture arriver sur lui.

 _ **XXX**_

« - 12,8 de tension, c'est parfait ! conclut joyeusement l'infirmière en retirant le tensiomètre du bras d'Eren.

Celui-ci, un petit miroir circulaire entre les mains, contemplait les différentes écorchures qui recouvraient son visage, enduites de Bétadine. Si certaines n'étaient que de petites égratignures, d'autres, et notamment celle sur sa pommette droite, avaient réellement mis sa chair à vif. Enroulant l'instrument, l'infirmière jeta un regard chaleureux à Carla qui se tenait debout, les bras nerveusement croisés sur la poitrine, au milieu de la pièce.

\- Il va bien, ne vous en faites pas, madame. La voiture avait déjà beaucoup ralenti quand elle l'a percuté. Il aura sûrement de sacrées courbatures demain, et quelques bleus, mais aucun dégât interne. Seulement les égratignures que je viens de soigner. »

Carla acquiesça, trop secouée pour émettre le moindre son. Lorsque le téléphone de la maison l'avait réveillée, plus tôt dans la nuit, elle avait eu la très mauvaise surprise de se retrouver en communication avec un policier lui informant que son fils avait été renversé par un conducteur saoul à la sortie du cinéma. Elle avait donc attrapé son sac à main et enfilé une veste à la va-vite pour sauter dans sa voiture et rejoindre le centre hospitalier qui avait pris Eren en charge. Arrivée là-bas, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit et les cheveux en pagaille, elle avait certainement eu l'air d'une folle en déboulant dans le service des urgences pour hurler sur son fils. Elle ne s'était calmée que lorsque qu'elle avait constaté que le jeune homme n'avait quasiment rien.

« - Vraiment, maman, avait insisté Eren. Je n'ai même pas été assommé. Je voulais juste rentrer à la maison, mais ce sont les autres qui m'ont forcé à rester allongé et qui ont appelé l'ambulance. »

On l'avait ensuite informée que le conducteur n'avait pas cherché à s'enfuir et avait été interpelé par la police à l'arrivée de l'ambulance, et qu'il était, aux yeux de la loi, considéré comme responsable de l'accident.

« - Il faudra féliciter tes amis, déclara l'infirmière. Ils ont eu les bons réflexes. Venez madame Jaeger, il y a des papiers à signer et les policiers veulent vous parler. Quelques formalités, rien de plus.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle manqua de se faire renverser par les amis d'Eren qui se précipitèrent dans la salle et le prirent d'assaut.

\- Comment ça va ? demanda Armin tandis que Mikasa et Petra tentaient de l'étouffer dans leurs étreintes simultanées.

\- Tu as eu des points de suture ? renchérit Sasha.

\- Tu aurais donné ton corps à la science, si tu étais mort ? le questionna très sérieusement Hanji en s'asseyant au bout du lit.

Lorsque tout le monde fut rassuré de son état de santé et qu'il retrouva sa sphère privée, Eren remarqua que Levi l'observait, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son visage était fermé et il ne répondit pas au sourire que lui offrit le jeune allemand.

\- Il s'en veut beaucoup de ne pas avoir réagi assez vite, lui chuchota Petra en aparté.

Eren finit, à grands renforts de regards suppliants, par appâter Levi jusqu'au bord du lit, où Petra lui céda sa place.

\- Bordel, cracha-t-il entre ses dents serrées, tu étais sorti pisser quand ils ont distribué les cerveaux ou quoi ?! On ne court pas au milieu de la route dans la plus grande ville du monde !

Son ton était glacial, et Eren eut, un instant, la douloureuse impression de se retrouver en face du Levi de leurs débuts. Mais une braise rougeoya dans les yeux de son ami lorsqu'il se pencha en avant et embrassa maladroitement Eren sur la tempe. Satisfait, le jeune allemand se réappuya contre le dossier du lit et soupira.

\- Quand-est-ce que je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici ? Ça pue le désinfectant et ça me rappelle trop de films d'horreur.

\- Il faut que ta mère finisse de remplir les formalités et ensuite tu pourras sortir, répondit Levi en saisissant son menton pour examiner les écorchures sur son visage. Je donnerais cher pour avoir ce type en face de moi, siffla-t-il avec colère.

\- Ah oui ? le taquina Eren en le regardant par dessous ses cils. Et qu'est-ce que tu lui ferais ?

Le jeune Alpha, qui avait parlé plus pour lui-même que pour les autres, tiqua nerveusement tandis que ses pommettes rougirent.

\- Je lui apprendrais à ne pas rater son coup, la prochaine fois.

Son ami s'esclaffa et observa Connie et Sasha qui tripotaient le matériel médical sous le regard désapprobateur d'Armin. Mikasa discutait calmement avec Petra et Jean, mais les jointures de ses mains restaient blanchies et Eren comprit qu'il aurait droit à une mise au point à leur retour à la maison.

\- Erwin et Christa sont rentrés chez eux, mais ils ont demandé de tes nouvelles par message.

Il se tourna pour répondre, mais fut interrompu par un infirmier brun, guère plus âgé qu'eux, qui pénétra dans la salle de soins. Son visage était avenant, bien que son expression légèrement incertaine.

\- Bonjour, Eren Jaeger... ? le salua-t-il en regardant ses fiches. Tu as beaucoup de visiteurs, à ce que je vois. Hep, ne touchez pas à ça, vous deux, c'est du matériel stérilisé !

S'approchant du lit, il déboucha son stylo et griffonna sur une feuille avant de la nuit tendre.

\- Voici une ordonnance en cas d'hématomes persistants. Tu devras également prendre rendez-vous chez ton médecin pour une visite de contrôle, c'est important, d'accord ?

Eren le remercia, tout en jetant un regard à son badge d'identification. _Moblit Berner_.

\- Ta maman a réglé les formalités, tu es donc libre de la rejoindre. Tu as des questions ?

Avant que le concerné ne puisse répondre, Hanji se releva d'un bond et s'exclama :

\- Moi, j'en ai une !

L'infirmier se retourna, intrigué, et eut un mouvement de recul embarrassé lorsque la jeune fille empiéta impunément sur son espace personnel.

\- Euh, oui ?

\- Je peux visiter votre morgue ?

Pris au dépourvu, l'infirmier jeta un regard troublé aux deux garçons, cherchant à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie. Devant le regard blasé de Levi, il comprit qu'il n'en était rien.

\- Je suis navré, commença-t-il, mais ce n'est pas possible, et puis… Est-ce que c'est un T-shirt officiel de _Gorillaz_ ? demanda-t-il soudain, les yeux rivés sur les vêtements de Hanji.

\- Oui, répondit-elle surprise, en écartant les pans de sa veste.

\- Ça alors ! J'ai exactement le même !

Sur ces mots, le dénommé Moblit déboutonna brusquement sa blouse d'infirmier et l'ouvrit, révélant un T-shirt identique à celui d'Hanji, sous les regards atterrés (et écœuré, pour Levi) des deux amis. La jeune fille laissa alors échapper un gloussement qu'Eren n'avait encore jamais entendu venir d'elle, et l'infirmier la regarda comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi charmant.

\- C'est dégueulasse, commenta Levi, et Eren le réprimanda d'une tape sur le bras.

\- Sois gentil. »

 _ **XXX**_

Lorsqu'Eren, Mikasa et leur mère arrivèrent chez eux, vers deux heures du matin, ils eurent la surprise de trouver Grisha assis dans le salon. Le téléphone collé à l'oreille, il coupa la communication en les voyant arriver et les salua.

« - Je commençais à m'inquiéter, informa-t-il. Moi qui pensais vous faire une surprise en rentrant plus tôt que prévu de ce voyage, c'est plutôt vous qui m'avez surpris.

Puis il remarqua le visage ensanglanté de son fils.

\- Que s'est-il passé, enfin ?

\- Ton fils s'est fait renverser par une voiture », annonça Carla d'un ton sévère en retirant ses chaussures.

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils eurent raconté leurs mésaventures nocturnes, que leur père eut suffisamment sermonné Eren pour son imprudence et qu'il eut jeté un œil aux ordonnances fournies par l'hôpital, Carla mit un point d'honneur à rapporter à son mari le comportement exemplaire de leurs amis au moment de l'accident.

« - Et le fameux Levi était là aussi ?

\- Oui. Il avait l'air si inquiet… C'est lui qui a téléphoné aux urgences. Je lui ai laissé mon numéro de portable, au cas où Eren s'attirerait de nouveau des ennuis.

Elle laissa un ange passer, pianotant nerveusement des ongles sur la surface de la table de la cuisine, puis se décida à aborder le sujet qui la préoccupait.

\- Tu sais, il lui a passé un sacré sermon, à la sortie de l'hôpital.

\- Et ?

\- Eren s'est laissé faire. Il n'a rien dit, pas un mot. Et Mikasa avait l'air d'approuver.

Grisha releva la tête de sa tasse de thé fumante, surpris. Il n'était pas dans le nature de son fils de se laisser réprimander sans riposter et encore moins dans la nature de Mikasa d'autoriser quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle à pouponner Eren.

\- Tu crois que... ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais il faut lui en parler, dans le doute. »

Eren descendit les escaliers pour saluer ses parents. Fraichement douché pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de l'hôpital, il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : son lit. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, ses deux parents semblaient presque l'attendre.

« - Nous aimerions te parler un instant, trésor.

\- Oui, je sais, soupira le jeune homme. J'ai été stupide, ce soir. J'ai oublié les règles de prudence les plus basiques, j'ai fait peur à tout le monde et j'ai gâché la soirée de mes amis, acheva-t-il en baissant honteusement les yeux. Mais c'était un accident, d'accord ? Ça n'arrivera plus, je ferai plus attention à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Il affronta de nouveau le regard de ses parents, et sa voix trembla.

\- J'ai eu très peur, vous savez. Je comprends ce qu'ils veulent dire, maintenant, quand ils répètent que ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres. Et je sais que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

Sa mère se leva pour l'enlacer et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Je suis fier de toi, répondit son père. Je garde à l'esprit que ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute et que ce conducteur était ivre. Il aurait pu t'arriver la même chose en traversant un simple passage piéton. Parce qu'on ne peut faire confiance à personne, tu comprends ? Alors sois prudent. Ne laisse pas à qui que ce soit la moindre opportunité de te faire du mal.

Eren acquiesça en repoussant doucement Carla.

\- Cependant, reprit celle-ci, ce n'est pas ce dont nous voulons te parler.

Elle se rassit à table, et l'invita à l'imiter.

\- A l'hôpital, j'ai aperçu Armin et ce fameux Jean. J'ai même eu l'occasion de leur parler. Jean est un charmant garçon. Il est poli et très attentionné envers Armin.

\- Ouais, c'est quelqu'un de bien, concéda Eren. Je le critique tout le temps, mais c'est pour la forme. Au fond je l'aime bien et il est très attaché à Armin. C'est de ça que vous vouliez me parler ? Ça vous tracassait à ce point ?

\- Eh bien, nous trouvons que Levi est également quelqu'un de très bien. Il nous a fait très bonne impression le jour du cambriolage, et encore plus après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

\- D'accord... ? continua Eren, incertain du message qu'essayaient de lui transmettre ses parents.

Carla coula un regard vers son mari en se tortillant sur sa chaise, les doigts crispés autour de sa tasse. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi embarrassée.

\- Et nous n'avons pas pu nous empêcher de remarquer que vous étiez très proches, reprit Grisha. Alors nous avons pensé qu'il était nécessaire de te signifier notre… bienveillance et notre soutien en ce qui concerne tes choix.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce que nous essayons de te dire, trésor, c'est que nous t'aimons tel que tu es, et que nous t'aimerons quoiqu'il arrive. Peu importe ce que tu choisis de faire, ou qui tu choisis de fréquenter.

Eren eut peur de comprendre.

\- Ça ne les dérange pas que tu sois gay, Eren, fit une voix catégorique derrière lui.

\- Mikasa ! réprimanda Carla, rougissante, tandis que son fils se retournait pour toiser la nouvelle arrivante.

La jeune fille, en chemise de nuit dans l'encadrement de la porte, n'eut pas l'air impressionnée.

\- C'est bien de ça qu'il est question, non ?

\- Wow, fit brusquement Eren en se levant. Du calme. Au temps pour moi, je n'avais pas saisi que c'était une de ces conversations totalement _awkward_ sur la sexualité. Vous pourriez me prévenir, la prochaine fois, avant de me tendre une embuscade ? ajouta-t-il à l'attention de ses parents. Et pour votre information, il n'y a rien entre moi et Levi, je ne sais pas d'où vous sortez ça ! C'est mon ami, c'est tout. Mais j'apprécie votre bonne volonté, vraiment. Allez, bonne soirée.

Mikasa regarda son frère pratiquement s'enfuir hors de la pièce, puis tourna la tête vers les deux adultes figés de surprise.

\- Il ment », se sentit-elle obligée d'informer.

 _ **XXX**_

Levi éteignit la plaque de cuisson et déposa le wok au milieu de la table. S'asseyant, il jeta un regard incrédule à son oncle assis en face lui. Mal rasé, à peine réveillé et puant l'alcool, mais tout de même là. Toutes les fois où son ainé avait pris la peine de venir manger avec lui ces cinq dernières années pouvaient être comptées sur les doigts d'une main.

Kenny rabattit le journal qu'il était en train de lire et remercia son neveu lorsqu'il le servit. Un silence lourd pesa dans la pièce, tandis qu'ils entamaient leur petit déjeuner. Levi sentait de temps à autre le regard de son oncle passer brièvement sur lui mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention.

L'écran de son téléphone s'éclaira, signalant un nouveau message. Eren, lut-il. Il sourit.

« - Alors, hem… Comment va Eren ?

Ce fut si soudain que Levi ne put réprimer un sursaut. Il dévisagea son oncle, déstabilisé.

\- Quand la petite Petra est passée, l'autre soir, elle m'a dit qu'il s'était fait percuter par une bagnole le week-end dernier.

\- Oh, c'était bénin, répondit Levi sur un ton qui se voulait neutre. Il est retourné en cours dès lundi, et les égratignures commencent déjà à partir.

\- Brave gamin, déclara le plus vieux.

Le silence se fit de nouveau, durant quelques minutes.

\- Et toi ? Les cours et tout… Ça va ?

\- Oui, répondit Levi, en priant mentalement pour que Kenny se taise.

\- Tu pars bientôt en voyage ?

\- A la fin de la semaine.

\- Ok, ok.

Alors que leur échange semblait clos, son oncle revint à la charge une dernière fois.

\- Si tu as besoin d'un truc… de thunes, tu le dis.

\- Ouais… Merci. »

Ne tenant plus, Kenny se leva de table et attrapa une bière dans le réfrigérateur, avant d'aller d'asseoir devant la télévision, abandonnant son neveu à table. _Débarrassé_ , soupira intérieurement Levi, troublé par cet échange. Lorsqu'il recommença à manger, cependant, ses épaules lui parurent étrangement moins lourdes.

 _ **XXX**_

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire que la semaine soit passée si vite ! s'exclama Armin en tournant à l'angle de la rue qui menait à l'institut, talonné par Eren et Mikasa.

Le vendredi matin était l'un des matins où Armin avait décidé d'accompagner ses deux amis de toujours au lycée. Une initiative prise par le petit blond pour ne pas trop délaisser ses amis, totalement approuvée par Jean.

\- Le voyage est dans trois jours ! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il faut qu'on aille en cours aujourd'hui, il est évident que personne ne sera concentré ! continua de babiller le jeune homme en sautillant presque.

\- Je pense que c'est surtout pour les dernières formalités, expliqua Mikasa, mais son ami ne l'entendit même pas, pris dans son enthousiasme.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Eren, qu'elle surprit en train de grimacer.

\- Ça va aller ? lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Toujours ce bleu sur ma fesse gauche, répondit-il, mais il est presque parti. Il a pris une couleur kaki un peu –

\- On se passera des détails, Eren, merci.

\- J'espère que tu n'auras plus de courbatures d'ici lundi, commenta Armin. Le programme a l'air intensif, et on ne prendra pas tout le temps le métro.

\- Il a l'air vraiment enchanté de ce voyage », souffla Eren à sa sœur.

Ils arrivèrent devant le portail du lycée où se tenait une partie de leurs amis. En apercevant Jean, Armin s'élança joyeusement et sauta dans les bras du grand brun, s'esclaffant lorsque ce dernier le souleva de terre.

« - Armin est un véritable antidépresseur, en ce moment ! », fit remarquer Sasha lorsqu'Eren arriva à sa hauteur.

Le petit blond était en effet particulièrement rayonnant depuis qu'il sortait avec Jean. A l'approche du voyage scolaire à Paris, il donnait l'impression d'être monté sur ressorts. Un comportement qui était le bienvenu, d'autant plus qu'il compensait le froid qui subsistait entre Ymir et Christa. On ne voyait plus les deux jeunes filles ensemble et elles ne fréquentaient leur groupe qu'à tour de rôle.

Le jeune allemand reporta son attention sur le couple, qu'il trouva en train de s'embrasser langoureusement. Réprimant une exclamation écœurée à la vue de son ami d'enfance dans une telle position, il observa néanmoins les élèves qui les entouraient, curieux des réactions. Si leur relation n'était plus un secret pour personne, les deux garçons n'avaient jusque-là pas eu pour habitude de s'exposer en public comme ils le faisaient ce matin.

Eren remarqua avec plaisir que les rares étudiants qui surprirent leur échange affectueux ne s'en formalisèrent absolument pas. En élevant son regard plus loin, il aperçut Annie, assise en compagnie de Berthold. La jeune fille observait Armin, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque_ ? songea-t-il, abasourdi. _Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment contente pour lui ou est-ce qu'elle est juste en train de s'imaginer à la place de Jean ?_

« - Ne réfléchis pas trop, Jaeger. S'il y a une bourrasque, tu vas rester coincé avec cette expression ridicule.

Sans détacher ses yeux de l'Annie, il donna un coup de poing joueur à Levi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

\- Les gens qui complotent dans l'ombre pour briser le cœur de mon meilleur ami.

En suivant la trajectoire de ses yeux, son ami remarqua également la jeune fille blonde.

\- Certes, elle n'est pas nette, mais elle n'a pas l'air de comploter. Ce n'est pas elle qui est amoureuse d'Armin ?

\- … Si, répondit Eren avec réticence.

\- Elle a l'air d'être plutôt contente.

\- C'est ce qui me dérange.

Levi poussa un faible soupir.

\- Tu sais, elle s'est peut-être résignée. Il y a des gens qui veulent juste voir la personne qu'ils aiment être heureuse, même si c'est sans eux. Et si c'est vraiment son cas, ça veut dire que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Quel fin psychologue ! le taquina son ami.

\- Lâche-moi. »

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur l'ensemble du groupe lorsque Petra les rejoignit. Celle-ci complimenta Mikasa sur sa coiffure – un joli chignon bas – tandis que Sasha tentait d'extorquer le reste de sa barre chocolatée à Connie. Un peu en retrait, Jean parlait à Marco, une expression très sérieuse sur le visage.

Puis, tout se passa très vite.

Un jeune homme encapuchonné qui marchait dans leur direction s'arrêta à quelques mètres des deux garçons. Pendant un instant, Eren crut reconnaitre Berthold, avant de se souvenir que ce dernier était déjà dans l'enceinte du lycée. L'individu interpella Jean, qui se tourna vers lui.

« - C'est bien toi, Jean Kirschtein ?

\- Ouais ?

\- On m'a donné quelque chose pour toi. »

L'individu se rapprocha de Jean, tout en plongeant sa main dans l'une de ses poches. Curieux, Eren tendit le cou pour savoir ce dont il s'agissait. Un éclair argenté lui parvint et il reconnut, trop tard, un couteau à cran d'arrêt. Avant que qui que ce soit n'eut pu faire le moindre geste, l'homme attrapa Jean par l'épaule, comme pour l'enlacer, et enfonça la lame jusqu'au manche dans son abdomen.

Puis, profitant des quelques secondes de flottement durant lesquelles tout le monde fut trop choqué pour agir, l'agresseur récupéra son arme et s'enfuit en courant.

Le sang d'Eren ne fit qu'un tour.

Aveugle et sourd à tout ce qui l'entourait, il se précipita à la poursuite du fuyard. Cependant, à peine eut-il atteint l'angle de la rue qu'une main l'attrapa brutalement par le dos de son manteau, le fit basculer et le plaqua au sol.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous Eren, merde ! retentit la voix de Levi.

Eren tenta vainement de se dégager, mais son ami le maintint par terre, se couchant presque sur lui.

\- Lâche-moi ! Je dois le rattraper, Levi, vite !

\- Pour te faire planter aussi ?!

Le jeune homme brun avait rarement eu l'air aussi furieux. Tremblant d'adrénaline, il se redressa et remit Eren sur ses pieds d'un seul bras.

\- Regarde ce qu'il a fait à Jean ! protesta-t-il, tout aussi en colère.

\- Il est armé, Eren, rétorqua Levi, les yeux luisants d'une émotion que son ami connaissait bien : la peur. Il te tuera si tu le poursuis. Je ne te laisserai pas te mettre encore en danger. Si tu veux le suivre, il faudra me passer sur le corps. »

La mise au défi était très claire, et le jeune allemand savait qu'il avait perdu d'avance. Aussi n'essaya-t-il même pas.

Ils revinrent au niveau du groupe et se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule. Jean était allongé par terre, pâle comme la mort. Il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts, et une flaque de sang grandissait sur le trottoir. Pas un sang comme celui qu'on avait l'habitude de voir dans les films, rouge vif et liquide. Il s'agissait d'un sang noir, épais, à l'odeur lourde et écœurante.

A côté du blessé, se tenait Armin, agenouillé.

Son ami Armin, qui encore quelques instants plus tôt irradiait de bonheur et qui s'évertuait à présent, le visage noyé de larmes et les mains ensanglantées jusqu'aux coudes, à presser sa veste contre la plaie de son petit ami pour stopper l'écoulement. Eren sentit de nouveau une colère sourde bouillir dans ses veines.

Hannes ne tarda pas à les rejoindre pour prêter main forte au blond. Certains élèves hurlaient, terrifiés, en découvrant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Les professeurs tentaient, à grands renforts de cris, de mettre de l'ordre dans la cohue, sommant la foule de s'écarter de la scène. Erwin, Petra et les autres délégués vinrent rapidement les aider. Au loin, la sirène de la police ne tarda pas à retentir, tout comme celle de l'ambulance.

Un peu plus loin de l'agitation, Mikasa avait assis Marco sur un banc et s'évertuait à calmer la crise de nerfs qui s'était emparée de lui à la vue de son ami se vidant de son sang par terre. Puis le regard d'Eren fut attiré par une personne restée seule dans le parc du lycée. C'était Annie, restée assise sur le même banc qu'auparavant, et qui observait la scène, de loin. Et qui souriait.

« - Ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives, Eren, souffla son ami en se rapprochant de lui. Nous n'en savons pas encore assez pour nous le permettre. »

Eren ne répondit rien, mais se réfugia volontiers dans les bras de Levi lorsque celui-ci les tendit vers lui pour le réconforter.

 _ **XXX**_

 **Questionnaire :** qu'avez-vous pensé de l'agencement de ce chapitre et du déroulement des actions ? Qu'avez-vous pensé d'Armin et de Jean ? D'Annie ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer, maintenant ? Le caractère de Moblit a-t-il été respecté, selon vous ? Qu'avez-vous pensé des interactions entre Levi et Eren dans ce chapitre ? Qu'aimeriez-vous voir arriver au prochain chapitre ?

 **IMPORTANT 1 :** le titre du chapitre est à double tranchant. C'est « qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour te rendre heureux/te protéger » mais aussi « qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour t'avoir, peu importe le prix » et il concerne donc plusieurs personnages. Voilà, je tenais à le mentionner.

 **IMPORTANT 2** : Y a-t-il des garçons qui lisent cette fiction ? C'est une question qui me taraude et je serais très curieuse de le savoir, alors s'il y en a, je vous invite à vous manifester ! N'hésitez pas à faire un petit coucou.

Allez, à très bientôt chers amis.


	12. Minuit à Paris

**Disclaimer :** Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de l'écriture de cette fiction, si ce n'est un immense plaisir. Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à ce cher Hajime Isayama, et le scénario de cette fiction sort de ma tête. Il est donc un peu poussiéreux.

Ah, mes chers amis, j'espère que vous allez tous bien, malgré les résultats des élections américaines, le temps, l'invasion de publicités neurotoxiques pré-Noël et surtout, j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oubliée parce que j'ai rampé hors de ma caverne d'étudiante juste pour vous apporter ce chapitre. Alors je vous invite à voir ce que j'ai à dire dessus en bas de page parce que si j'en parle ici, j'ai peur de spoiler. Alors-ci-dessous, deux petites notes à lire, les réponses aux anonymes, et après ça, bonne lecture !

 **IMPORTANT :** comme l'ont fait remarquer certaines personnes (à très juste titre et je les en remercie, ça prouve qu'on s'intéresse à ce que je fais), on est en droit de se questionner sur l'utilité pour l'intrigue de l'accident de voiture d'Eren. Eh bien, la réponse est dans ce chapitre, héhé !

 **IMPORTANT 2 :** Je ne sais pas si parmi mes lecteurs, il y a des gens qui font partie du fandom du Hobbit. Si oui, sachez que je fais des traductions et que je suis ouverte aux propositions ! Si vous avez repéré un texte qui vous a tapé dans l'œil ou qui vous paraitrait être une belle contribution pour le fandom francophone, n'hésitez pas à me le proposer ! Une seule condition : ça doit être un happy ending/fix-it/nobody dies/résurrection/time travel, parce que si c'est pour avoir envie de s'ouvrir les veines, l'œuvre originale est déjà là pour ça. Je me réserve le droit de ne traduire que ce qui m'intéresse, mais n'hésitez pas ! Oh et pour ceux qui comme moi sont nouveaux sur ce fandom : n'écoutez pas la chanson _**The Last Goodbye**_ de Billy Boyd. C'est un piège, elle va vous donner envie de mourir.

 **Nekoko 3 :** Coucou ! Ça va ? Je suis terriblement désolée pour les nouveaux délais de publication, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps ni d'énergie pour écrire… Mais je fais attention à avoir le nécessaire pour pouvoir continuer. Je te remercie sincèrement de toujours commenter les nouveaux chapitres et de répondre à mon questionnaire. Sache que je lis tout attentivement et que je prends en compte vos doutes et vos hypothèses :) ! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira, et bonne lecture !

 **Yuki-chan** : Salut Yuki-chan, tu es nouvelle, non ? :) merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir ! Pour ta théorie, on verra bien un jour, héhé !

 **Tsumi Koori** : Coucou à toi ! Quelle gentille review ! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise, j'espère que ça continuera à être le cas encore longtemps :) Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 11 : Minuit à Paris**

Armin aimait la neige.

Il avait cette sensibilité aux beautés naturelles propres aux gens intelligents et introvertis – ou simplement aux gens qui savent regarder. Il aimait la neige au même titre qu'il aimait les pluies chaudes et torrentielles ou les feuilles d'automne qui tombent des arbres. Cependant, l'incorrigible romantique qui sommeillait en lui – et qu'il nourrissait de romans et de comédies dramatiques – devait admettre qu'il avait cette affection particulière non pas seulement pour la neige mais pour ce qu'elle représentait avant tout : les saisons d'hiver, rythmées de fêtes chaleureuses et de moments entre amis, aux odeurs de chocolat chaud et aux couleurs des rues illuminées et du papier cadeau. Au Japon, Noël n'avait pas la même signification qu'en Europe. L'évènement se fêtait entre amoureux plus qu'en famille. Aussi Armin se surprenait-il régulièrement à rêver de passer cette symbolique soirée en compagnie de Jean. Il y pensait à chaque fois que la neige tombait.

Pourtant, en ce froid jour de décembre, les flocons blancs qui chutaient de l'autre côté de la vitre épaisse n'avaient rien de doux ni de romantique. Ils lui rappelaient amèrement que le garçon dont il était tombé amoureux gisait dans un lit d'hôpital et que jamais l'ambiance de Noël ne lui avait paru aussi lointaine.

Le petit blond n'avait jamais connu la sensation d'avoir peur pour la vie d'un être cher. Craindre pour sa propre vie et son avenir était certes son quotidien depuis de nombreuses années, et aux heures les plus sombres de son existence, il lui était déjà arrivé de croire mourir de faim ou de froid. Rien de comparable cependant au sentiment d'impuissance qui engourdit les membres et qui fait tourner la tête, lorsque l'on regarde un proche affronter la mort sans pouvoir intervenir, même au prix de tout ce que l'on possède. Sans même pouvoir prendre sa place.

Armin se redressa et s'éloigna de la vitre sur laquelle il avait appuyé son front durant les deux dernières heures. La dure surface froide lui avait peu à peu donné la migraine. Il se retourna et balaya la salle d'attente de l'hôpital du regard. Un vaste espace attenant à l'accueil, agrémenté de plantes en pots et de rangées de fauteuils inconfortables. Une vague odeur de désinfectant flottait dans l'air et si l'on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait percevoir la rumeur provenant de l'activité du reste de l'hôpital : des voix, des portes qui claquaient et ces horribles lits à barreaux que l'on faisait rouler sur le sol.

L'endroit était quasiment désert. En dehors de la poignée d'individus dispersés dans les fauteuils et devant la machine à café, les autres personnes présentes étaient toutes venues pour Jean. Hannes se tenait debout, raide comme un piquet, et regardait sans les voir les nombreuses affiches collées au mur. C'était lui qui avait amené Armin à l'hôpital avec sa propre voiture, après que l'ambulance fut partie. Il avait également transporté Eren et Mikasa pour le soutien psychologique ainsi que Levi, parce que ce dernier ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Les trois adolescents se tenaient à une certaine distance d'Armin, comprenant son besoin de solitude, mais lui jetaient des regards fréquents tout en se disputant à voix basse. C'était visiblement Eren contre Levi et Mikasa, et ce premier se montrait particulièrement agressif, mais le petit blond n'y prêtait pas grande attention. Plus loin, la mère de Jean était prostrée dans un fauteuil, ses yeux rougis rivés sur la pendule murale et un mouchoir dans la main. Elle était arrivée pratiquement en même temps qu'eux, et à grands cris hystériques, avait coulé Hannes sous les reproches et les indignations. Puis, épuisée, elle avait serré Armin dans ses bras et était partie s'asseoir. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis. De temps à autre, Hannes venait lui offrir quelques paroles réconfortantes, auxquelles elle se contentait de répondre d'un faible hochement de tête.

Le jeune homme s'autorisa un léger soupir dans l'espoir de détendre un peu l'étau qui lui enserrait la poitrine. Environ une heure auparavant, le médecin qui avait pris Jean en charge était venu les voir après que les premiers soins d'urgence eussent été administrés et le diagnostic établi.

« - Monsieur Kirschtein souffre d'une rupture traumatique de la rate par arme blanche, avait expliqué le quadragénaire en blouse blanche. La perte sanguine est élevée, je dois vous le dire.

\- Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ? avait demandé la mère de Jean, d'une voix enrouée. Il va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pour stopper le saignement, il va falloir l'opérer. Nous devons enlever la rate. La capsule splénique a été déchirée. Elle est trop abimée et c'est elle qui provoque l'hémorragie.

Sans grande surprise, Armin avait acquiescé avec l'air de parfaitement comprendre ce qui venait d'être dit, tandis qu'à côté de lui, Hannes s'était intérieurement demandé ce que pouvait bien être une capsule splénique.

\- Je ne peux pas vous affirmer que son pronostic vital n'est plus engagé, mais il est rare de mourir d'une blessure de la rate prise en charge aussi rapidement. La perte de sang est plus inquiétante, mais l'hémorragie est maintenant sous contrôle. Vous allez recevoir la visite de la police dans peu de temps. Je vous préviendrai lorsque Jean sortira du bloc. Si vous avez un problème, adressez-vous aux infirmiers. »

Armin sentit une main sur son épaule le tirer de ses pensées. Hannes.

« - Ça va ?

Le petit blond se força à acquiescer.

\- Il est passé en urgence. Ça ne devrait plus être long.

Les portes battantes s'ouvrirent et une jeune femme blonde en uniforme de police fit son entrée, talonnée par un autre officier de la même tranche d'âge. Son aire morne contrastait avec sa démarche dynamique. A côté du petit blond, Hannes eut soudain l'air très nerveux. Les agents de police virent aborder la mère de Jean et Armin les rejoignit, aussitôt encadré par Eren et Mikasa.

\- Bonjour Madame Kirschtein, je suis l'agent Rico Brzenska.

\- Breu-zenska ? C'est imprononçable, commenta Eren en chuchotant, et Levi joua du coude pour le faire taire.

Sans y prêter attention, la jeune femme poursuivit :

\- J'enquête sur l'agression de votre fils, et j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, ainsi qu'à ces jeunes gens, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Armin et ses amis. Vous étiez là au moment de l'agression, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, répondit Mikasa.

\- Pourriez-vous nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé dans les moindres détails ?

Tandis que, dans un élan solidaire, Mikasa et Levi se chargeaient de relater les évènements de la journée, les deux policiers griffonnaient frénétiquement sur leurs carnets de notes. Lorsque Hannes rejoignit le groupe, la dénommée Rico le dévisagea quelques secondes d'un air troublé, avant de se ressaisir et de se concentrer sur les quatre témoins.

\- Donc le coupable n'était ni un élève, ni un membre du personnel de l'Institut, et personne ne le connaissait. Il n'a rien laissé sur place, pas même l'arme.

Ses interlocuteurs hochèrent la tête.

\- Je vous remercie. Même si les détails que vous avez donnés sur le visage de l'agresseur sont vagues, ils seront ajoutés à ceux des autres témoignages pour établir un portrait-robot. Vous êtes des amis proches de Jean ?

\- Oui. Armin est même son petit ami.

\- Vraiment ? fit Rico, l'air soudain intéressé. Et… Ça se savait ?

\- On ne se cachait pas, avoua timidement Armin, en jetant des regards furtifs à ses amis.

Gêné, il se balança d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a déjà menacé d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a eu un comportement agressif ou malveillant à l'égard de votre orientation sexuelle ?

\- Tout le monde le sait, ils sont très populaires, rétorqua Eren. Personne ne leur aurait fait de mal juste parce qu'ils sont homosexuels !

\- Et pourtant, ce jeune homme a été poignardé. Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas vu de personnes mal intentionnées que cela veut forcément dire qu'il n'y en avait pas.

\- Oh, j'ai effectivement vu une personne mal intentionnée, déclara Eren d'un ton féroce, en ignorant les regards sévères de Levi et Mikasa, qui tentaient de l'enjoindre au silence. Mais ce n'était pas par homophobie, c'était par jalousie !

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla le petit blond en levant sa main à son front.

A côté de lui, Mikasa appuya sur ses épaules pour le forcer à s'asseoir dans l'un des sièges les plus proches.

\- N'accordez pas trop de crédibilité à ce que dit Eren, tempéra Levi en toisant le concerné. Il est influencé par ses affinités et ses soupçons ne sont pas fondés sur des éléments objectifs.

\- Les soupçons sont toujours fondés, pour ceux qui les émettent. Qui est cette personne à laquelle tu penses ?

\- Annie Leonhardt, cracha le jeune allemand, et son ami aux yeux bleus hoqueta de surprise.

\- Eren… commença Mikasa.

\- Elle est folle d'Armin, elle a détesté Jean à la seconde-même où ils ont commencé à se rapprocher.

Rico, qui jusque-là écrivait chacun des mots prononcés par Eren, s'interrompit.

\- Mais… c'est une fille ? s'enquit la policière, surprise.

\- Et bien… oui, répondit Eren, pris au dépourvu.

\- L'agresseur était bien un homme, non ?

\- Et alors ? C'est peut-être elle qui l'a envoyé.

La policière sembla considérer sa théorie, mais l'incrédulité se lisait à présent sur son visage.

\- Elle était présente au moment de l'agression ?

\- Elle était dans l'enceinte du lycée, intervint Armin, visiblement sceptique. Plusieurs personnes peuvent en témoigner.

Rico referma les pages de son-bloc note et rangea son stylo.

\- C'est une option que nous étudierons comme les autres, mais pour l'instant, cette histoire ressemble beaucoup à une agression homophobe. Madame Kirschtein, j'ai encore quelques questions pour vous, s'il vous plait. »

 _ **XXX**_

Eren saisit le café qui venait de sortir de la machine, et faillit le renverser lorsqu'une main agrippa brusquement son épaule. Se retournant, il avisa Levi.

« - Ce que tu as fait était stupide à tous les niveaux, déclara froidement son ami.

\- C'est quoi votre problème à la fin ?! s'exclama Eren en manquant de nouveau d'envoyer le contenu de son gobelet dans les airs. Vous avez subitement décidé de fonder le fanclub d'Annie Leonhardt ou quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait de disproportionné ! Cette fille est suspecte, et je l'ai mentionné à la police parce que contrairement à _vous_ , ma priorité est de protéger mon ami et non pas de m'inquiéter pour quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas.

\- Qui ne le mérite pas ? Tu ne la connais même pas ! Et parlons d'Armin, tu l'as traumatisé ! Tu n'avais aucun droit de dénoncer cette fille à la police alors que rien, absolument _rien_ dans son comportement jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'a indiqué qu'elle en avait après Jean !

\- Mais enfin, rétorqua Eren, tu as bien vu les regards et les –

\- Les regards et quoi, Eren ? Je connais Annie depuis plus longtemps que toi. Alors oui, elle est bizarre et elle n'aime personne, mais ça s'arrête là ! Elle te regarde aussi comme ça, et personne n'a essayé de te tuer pour autant. Tu ne l'accuses que parce que tu la penses amoureuse d'Armin, c'est ça ?

\- Reconnais que ça fait beaucoup d'éléments contre elle, enfin !

\- Non Eren, non ! Des milliers de gens sont tous les jours obligés de regarder la personne qu'ils aiment être heureuse sans eux ou avec quelqu'un d'autre, et ça ne fait pas d'eux de dangereux criminels pour autant. C'est la vie, Eren, c'est juste ça.

\- Tu as l'air de savoir de quoi tu parles, rétorqua froidement le jeune allemand, sur la défensive.

Bien qu'il tentât de le cacher, Levi eut l'air tellement blessé qu'Eren sentit aussitôt son cœur se serrer de remords.

\- Je… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, excuse-moi. C'est juste que… cette histoire me rend fou.

Il tira Levi par la manche et ils allèrent s'asseoir. Pendant quelques secondes, le silence pesa entre eux.

\- Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Petra ?

Levi se tourna vers son homologue, incertain d'avoir bien entendu. Devant son silence, celui-ci tenta de se justifier.

\- Elle est drôle et intelligente, et vous êtes très proches. Tu es toujours très bienveillant à son égard et tu encourages Auruo, pourtant… je te trouve ailleurs, depuis quelques jours. Alors avec ce que tu viens de me dire, j'ai pensé que…

Levi émit un petit rire incrédule, et se frotta les yeux, l'air las.

\- Non, Eren, je ne suis pas amoureux de Petra.

\- De quelqu'un d'autre, alors ?

\- Eren, Levi ! les interrompit Armin en accourant vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres et des allures de sauveur aux yeux de Levi. Le chirurgien vient de passer. Il dit que l'opération s'est très bien déroulée et qu'on pourra le voir demain ! »

La vague de soulagement qu'Eren ressentit à l'entente de cette nouvelle et la vue de son ami rassuré noya la pointe de frustration qui le tiraillait d'avoir été interrompu si près du but.

 _ **XXX**_

« - Ça va aller pour lui. Il est hors de danger, maintenant. En revanche, il ne pourra pas venir en France avec nous, je ne pense pas, expliqua Levi en reposant sa tasse de thé vide.

Petra acquiesça lentement, osant à peine laisser libre cours à son soulagement, et Erwin se pencha pour resservir son ami. Ils se trouvaient tous les trois dans la véranda de ce dernier, assis à la grande table en verre. A l'extérieur, les flocons continuaient de tomber dans l'obscurité.

\- Comment va Armin ?

\- Mieux, évidemment. J'ai bien cru qu'on n'arriverait pas à le faire sortir de cet hôpital. Nous y retournerons demain à la première heure de visite pour qu'il puisse voir un peu Jean avant de partir.

\- C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Pauvre Armin… et Mikasa et Eren ?

\- Comment veux-tu qu'il soit en mesure de te dire si Mikasa va bien ? intervint Erwin. Cette fille est encore plus inexpressive que lui.

Ignorant la remarque, Levi retira le mélange qui parfumait l'eau de sa tasse.

\- Eren va relativement bien, reprit-il. Mais… il a un comportement inquiétant. Il soupçonne cette fille de la classe B, Annie Leonhardt, d'être à l'origine de l'agression de Jean.

\- Annie Leonhardt ? s'étonna Petra. C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air de bien aimer Armin et je les vois souvent ensemble. De là à l'accuser d'avoir fait poignarder Jean… C'est un peu gros, non ?

\- Eren est comme ça, soupira Erwin. Il ne peut pas concevoir que son ami ait été la victime de l'intolérance des autres, ça lui parait surréaliste. Il lui faut un motif concret.

Ses deux interlocuteurs hochèrent la tête de concert, l'air entendu.

\- Là où ça m'inquiète, renchérit le brun, c'est que selon les rumeurs, cette fille aurait de très mauvaises fréquentations. Depuis longtemps. Je ne veux pas le voir se frotter à ça pour rendre justice à un ami qui n'a quasiment aucune séquelle. Si jamais il s'en prend à elle, il pourrait avoir de graves ennuis.

Petra se redressa, anxieuse. Elle n'avait sûrement pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Levi resta silencieux un long moment, tapotant nerveusement sa tasse avec le bout de ses doigts. Son air tendu commença à intriguer ses amis, qui attendirent patiemment qu'il prenne la parole.

\- C'est pour ça que… j'ai pris une décision.

Un nouvel ange passa, amenant une vague d'appréhension supplémentaire dans la pièce. Voyant que ses interlocuteurs le fixaient inlassablement, Levi comprit qu'il était trop tard pour se dérober. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, il y eut des trémolos dans sa voix :

\- Jusqu'à maintenant, il était hors de question pour moi de… d'envisager quoi que ce soit. Avec Eren, précisa-t-il en voyant Erwin froncer les sourcils, dérouté. Je pensais que je n'avais aucun espoir à avoir de ce côté-là – et je le pense toujours.

Il saisit sa tasse pour boire une gorgée qui eut un mal fou à descendre dans sa gorge.

\- Mais… depuis cet accident de voiture, je n'arrive pas à me sortir de sortir de la tête l'idée qu'il aurait pu mourir et que ce genre de choses peut encore arriver. Aucun de nous n'est à l'abri, parce que c'est le propre des accidents. On ne peut pas les prévoir et on ne peut pas complètement s'en protéger, même avec toute la prudence du monde.

Le jeune homme redressa la nuque, l'air un peu plus assuré.

\- N'importe lequel d'entre nous peut très bien mourir demain. Je ne veux pas – je ne peux pas prendre un tel risque. Qu'il se produise quelque chose et qu'il ne sache jamais que je…

Il se sentit rougir et interrompit sa phrase en voyant Petra porter ses mains à sa bouche, réalisant ce qu'il était en train de leur annoncer.

\- Quand je pense que ça a failli nous arriver à cause d'un gars qui avait bu un verre de trop et qui ne s'est pas arrêté au feu rouge, ça me rend malade.

Erwin tenait sa tasse depuis le début de sa diatribe et n'osait visiblement plus la poser, de peur de le couper dans son élan de bravoure.

\- J'ai l'intention de tout lui dire. Ça fait un moment que j'ai pris cette décision. Il faut juste que… que je trouve les tripes de le faire. Et pour en revenir à cette histoire avec Annie Leonhardt, et bien… je m'apprête certainement à faire une énorme connerie mais j'ose espérer que, quelle qu'en soit l'issue, ça le distraira suffisamment pour qu'il n'aille pas se mettre en danger.

Son ton indiqua clairement qu'il avait terminé et qu'il attendait leur verdict. Non sans surprise, Erwin arborait un sourire moqueur. Il échangea un long regard entendu avec la jolie rousse qui semblait sur le point de hurler de joie, un regard qui ressemblait étrangement à un affrontement. Finalement, Petra prit la parole en premier, en agitant un index menaçant sous le nez du blond.

\- Ne rêve pas. _Je_ serai son témoin au mariage. »

 _ **XXX**_

« - Vous êtes sûrs que les visites sont autorisées ? s'enquit Hannes d'une voix hésitante.

Légèrement en retrait, il suivait Eren, Mikasa, Armin et Levi à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital. A moitié dissimulé derrière l'énorme bouquet de roses qu'il transportait, Armin lui jeta un regard si lourd de sens que le professeur n'osa pas persister.

\- Rassurez-vous, intervint Mikasa. Nous nous sommes renseignés auprès des infirmiers, hier soir.

\- Mais vous étiez déjà parti, ajouta malicieusement Eren. Ça n'a sûrement rien à voir avec la jolie policière qui nous a interrogés, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bizarre, elle avait l'air de vous connaître…

Hannes s'étrangla d'embarras et fit mine de protester, mais seuls quelques bafouillages inintelligibles et teintés d'embarras leur parvinrent.

\- C'est là, indiqua le petit blond en se stoppant devant une porte. On devrait être les premiers, la mère de Jean n'arrivera que dans –

Alors qu'Armin avait la main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit et Annie Leonhardt sortit de la pièce. Si elle sembla surprise de tomber nez-à-nez avec eux, rien dans son comportement n'indiqua que la situation lui paraissait anormale. Elle offrit un léger sourire à son ami en le reconnaissant.

\- Il va bien, lui dit-elle d'une voix neutre. Je t'envoie un message dans la journée.

Sans un mot de plus, ni même un regard pour son professeur, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Levi, qui se tenait à la droite d'Eren, avait senti la tension se répandre dans le corps de son ami et l'agrippa au moment précis où celui-ci s'élançait vers la jeune fille.

\- Arrête ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix sévère en raffermissant sa prise sur le bras d'Eren.

Alors que celui-ci allait répliquer, il eut soudain l'air horrifié et se dégagea pour se précipiter dans la chambre de Jean. Tandis que Mikasa et Levi échangeaient un regard inquiet, la voix fatiguée mais amusée du blessé s'éleva depuis l'intérieur de la pièce :

\- Quel enthousiasme, Jaeger. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si pressé de me voir.

Le reste du groupe pénétra dans la pièce pour découvrir le jeune homme allongé dans son lit, le haut du corps légèrement relevé par une pile d'oreillers. En les voyant entrer, il se redressa davantage en grimaçant légèrement. Il avait les yeux cernés et le visage pâle mais, même si chacun de ses mouvements était empli de précaution, rien dans son attitude ne suggérait le moindre accablement.

\- Tu… tu vas bien ? bredouilla Eren en s'approchant du pied du lit, sur lequel il posa ses mains.

\- Déçu ?

\- Mais, Annie…

\- Ouais, elle est venue me voir. Bizarre, non ? Elle m'a demandé comment j'allais, si je pourrais venir à Paris… Elle m'a parlé de mon agression, aussi, continua-t-il en saluant chacun de ses visiteurs d'un sourire – sourire qui se teinta de surprise lorsqu'il avisa Levi.

\- Que voulait-elle savoir ? insista le jeune allemand.

\- Oh, des détails, répondit distraitement Jean, tandis que son regard se posait sur Amin pour ne plus en bouger. Si l'agresseur avait laissé son arme sur les lieux, si j'avais pu voir son visage…

\- Vous voyez ! s'exclama Eren. Elle veut s'assurer que son acolyte ne sera pas démasqué !

Cependant, plus personne ne prêtait attention à ses propos. Tandis que Hannes et Mikasa faisaient pudiquement semblant de s'intéresser au règlement intérieur affiché sur le mur, Armin s'approcha lentement du lit de Jean. Il prit le temps de déposer les fleurs dans le vase vide posé sur une petite table, sous le regard dévorant de son petit ami. Puis il prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers Jean.

\- Approche, souffla celui-ci en tendant la main.

Armin la saisit, en prenant garde à ne pas tirer sur le cathéter, et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. N'y tenant plus, il vint enfouir son visage dans le creux du cou de Jean, qui appuya sa tête contre la sienne.

\- Je te dois un manteau en laine, déclara le grand brun d'une voix timide.

Son petit ami laissa échapper un rire qui menaça de se transformer en sanglot et enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du plus grand, qui le berça lentement. Au bout de quelques instants, il finit par se redresser.

\- Tu n'as plus de rate, dit-il d'une voix humide en s'essuyant les yeux. Il va falloir que tu fasses attention maintenant, à chaque fois que tu feras un effort physique.

\- Le médecin a été très clair là-dessus, ne t'inquiète pas. Il a dit que je sortirai de l'hôpital demain, mais que je devrai rester une à deux semaines à la maison et sans bouger, pour être sûr de bien cicatriser.

\- Je vais rester avec toi, renchérit Armin. Je n'irai pas à Paris, ce n'est pas important, assura-t-il en ignorant le bruit d'étranglement indigné qui s'échappa de Hannes.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, rétorqua fermement Jean en caressant les mains du petit blond, qu'il tenait entre les siennes. Tu vas y aller, tu dois y aller pour tout un tas de raisons que je n'aurai pas besoin d'énumérer, parce que tu es si intelligent que tu les connais déjà.

Le jeune homme sourit en entendant son petit ami glousser et se tourna vers les autres.

\- Merci à vous d'être venus me voir. Je vais mieux, comme vous pouvez le constater.

Alors que Jean remerciait chaleureusement ses visiteurs, Eren ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son ami s'exprimait d'une façon étrangement posée, avec une maturité nouvelle. _Il a dû voir la mort de plus près qu'il ne veut bien nous l'admettre,_ soupçonna-t-il intérieurement.

\- … que dix points de suture, parce que l'entaille était profonde mais petite.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de l'agression, Jean ? demanda soudain Mikasa.

\- Pas du tout, avoua celui-ci d'un air navré. Vous le savez peut-être déjà, mais j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang à cause de l'hémorragie. Tellement à vrai dire, qu'il y a eu des problèmes d'irrigation de mon cerveau et je n'ai donc aucun souvenir de la journée d'hier.

\- Quel dommage, déplora Hannes d'un ton amer. Tu as dû voir le visage de l'agresseur très distinctement, toi.

\- De toute façon, nous ne le connaissions pas, rappela Eren.

\- Vous non, mais peut-être que Jean le connaissait.

\- Si je le recroise, peut-être que je le reconnaitrai, supposa Jean en haussant les épaules. Mais je ne pense pas, honnêtement. A mon avis, la police a raison et cette agression est un acte homophobe.

Il posa un regard tendre sur Armin.

\- Nous sommes tout le temps ensemble, quelqu'un a dû nous repérer.

Le petit blond ne répondit pas mais ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes.

\- Du calme, du calme, l'apaisa Jean. C'est pas un connard avec un couteau à beurre qui va me dissuader de continuer à te voir. Mais il faudra faire plus attention, à l'avenir. »

Mikasa approuva d'un hochement de tête appréciateur.

Ils tinrent compagnie à leur ami encore plusieurs heures. Hannes dut prendre congé rapidement, et fut remplacé par la mère de Jean qui pouponna allègrement son fils sous les protestations de ce dernier. D'autres de leurs amis se succédèrent, comme Sasha, Connie et Marco. Hanji passa rapidement, mais semblait surtout intéressée par l'opportunité de revoir l'infirmier amateur de _Gorillaz_ , comme en témoignait le T-shirt qu'elle arborait fièrement – _une espèce de parade nuptiale dégoutante_ , décréta Levi. Vint à son tour Erwin, qui, comme le voulait la tradition, offrit à Jean une corbeille de fruits composée de fruits exotiques qui suffirent à eux seuls à estimer le prix qu'avait dû coûter le présent – et Eren, comme à son habitude, étouffa le désagréable sentiment qu'il éprouvait toujours face à la froide cordialité d'Erwin.

Puis, à la surprise générale, Christa se présenta également, accompagnée de Reiner. Elle ne resta que le temps de s'assurer que Jean allait bien, et à la vue de sa blessure, pleura à chaudes larmes avec tant de sincérité que tout le monde en fut à la fois ému et déstabilisé. Il y avait un air d'accablement très prononcé sur le visage de la jeune fille, qu'Eren, en temps normal, aurait assimilé à une forme de culpabilité, s'il n'était pas question de Christa et de sa sensibilité exacerbée.

Lorsque vint pour eux l'heure de partir pour aller terminer leurs préparatifs, Jean prit Eren à part quelques instants.

« - S'il te plait, lui demanda-t-il, occupe-toi d'Armin. Assure-toi qu'il profite du voyage et qu'il ne rumine pas cette sale histoire. Je sais comment il est. S'il y pense trop, il va se persuader que c'est de sa faute parce qu'on nous a vus ensemble. Prenez soin de lui. »

 _ **XXX**_

Levi souffrait atrocement. La douleur enflammait chaque particule de son être, parcourait ses nerfs et paralysait le moindre de ses muscles. Elle était si forte qu'il n'avait pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour savoir que ses jambes étaient brisées, disloquées, et que la chaleur poisseuse qui l'enveloppait venait de son propre sang qui se répandait sur le sol. Mais si déchirante était cette souffrance, elle demeurait bien insignifiante en comparaison au désespoir qui engourdissait son corps.

Parce qu'à côté de lui, le garçon aux yeux verts était là et il agonisait aussi. Son tortionnaire adoré, celui qui portait les traits d'Eren, allongé près de lui, le dévisageait avec tout autant d'intensité, et ne le lâcha des yeux que pour se liquéfier d'horreur devant l'étendue de leurs blessures.

Levi avait tant de choses à dire et si peu de temps. Réunissant ses dernières forces, il appela son compagnon, mais à sa grande frustration, le sang battant à ses oreilles l'empêchait d'entendre le moindre des mots qu'il prononçait. Alors Levi devait se contenter de regarder le beau visage du jeune homme et la myriade d'émotions qui transparaissaient au-delà de la douleur, tandis qu'il lui parlait. La peur, le chagrin, les regrets et toujours, toujours cet amour surréaliste qui le bouleversait.

Il continuait de lui parler tandis que l'inconnu buvait ses mots. Et quand cela ne suffit plus, quand il fallut se résigner à mourir, il lui prit la main.

Encore une fois.

 _ **XXX**_

Levi faisait des cauchemars depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne pouvait s'en souvenir. Au fil des années, pour éviter d'ennuyer ses proches ou pour éviter que ses proches de l'ennuyassent, il avait appris à se maitriser et à rester impassible lorsque le phénomène se produisait. Aussi, lorsque le jeune homme reprit conscience, il se réveilla aussi calmement qu'après un rêve ordinaire.

Il papillonna légèrement des yeux, désorienté et embrumé par la chaleur qui l'enveloppait, irradiant de sa gauche. Le bruit sourd qui l'entourait complétait l'atmosphère feutrée qui régnait. Le jeune homme se redressa pour reprendre connaissance de son environnement et tout finit par lui revenir.

Il se trouvait en compagnie de ses amis et des élèves de l'institut de Trost, à bord du vol en direction de Paris. Il faisait nuit et la majorité des passagers dormaient, ce qui expliquait le silence et la faible luminosité. Quant à la chaleur, elle provenait du fait qu'il avait dormi la tête enfoncée dans le creux de l'épaule d'Eren, assis à côté de lui, et le visage collé à sa clavicule. Son compagnon, pour sa part, dormait toujours, la tête rejetée en arrière et la bouche grande ouverte. Son bras droit était drapé autour des épaules de Levi. Ce dernier s'esclaffa devant la position de son ami, et se frotta vigoureusement le visage, enivré par l'odeur de l'autre garçon.

Autour d'eux étaient dispersés les autres élèves. Mikasa et Armin étaient pelotonnés à la gauche d'Eren. Derrière se trouvaient Hanji, Connie et Sasha, et dans la rangée d'en face, Ymir et Marco. Levi se pencha pour regarder Petra, Erwin et Auruo, qu'il savait assis devant lui. Tout le monde semblait dormir à poings fermés. Il jeta un regard par la fenêtre au bord de laquelle il était placé. Nuit noire. Il devait être environ vingt-trois heures, et leur arrivée était imminente. Il se renfonça dans l'étreinte involontaire d'Eren, partagé entre le plaisir et le sentiment coupable d'être un profiteur malhonnête.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les lumières s'allumèrent brusquement tandis que le commandant de bord les informait que l'appareil amorçait sa descente et Eren ne tarda pas, à demi-réveillé, à bafouiller des excuses mortifiées en rougissant.

 _ **XXX**_

« - Je n'en reviens pas, souffla Armin, les yeux scintillants.

Le jeune homme fit plusieurs tours sur lui-même pour être sûr qu'aucun détail ne lui échappait.

\- Elle m'a toujours paru si loin, continua-t-il. A mes yeux, ce n'était qu'un paysage de carte postale que je ne verrais sûrement jamais. Et regarde, elle est juste là. _La Dame de Fer_. »

A côté de lui, Mikasa sourit doucement, enveloppée dans un large manteau en _tweed_ noir. Au rythme de sa respiration, elle créait des cercles de vapeur dans l'air froid de la nuit. Son regard, d'ordinaire impassible et solennel, était éveillé et plein d'émotions alors qu'elle regardait les voûtes, les lignes et les lumières de la Tour Eiffel. Jamais ses yeux n'avaient autant ressemblé à ceux d'un enfant. Les autres élèves, dispersés au pied de la tour, étaient si plongés dans sa contemplation qu'ils en étaient presque silencieux. Un peu en retrait, Hannes et les autres accompagnants mitraillaient leurs protégés de photographies.

Eren, tout sourire, regardait ses deux amis d'enfance se perdre dans la contemplation du légendaire symbole de l'identité française. A sa propre surprise, il se sentait vibrer d'une excitation débordante et d'une délicieuse anticipation à l'idée de leur séjour. Pourtant, jusque-là, la perspective de ce voyage ne l'avait enthousiasmé qu'au même titre que ne l'aurait fait n'importe quelle autre distraction. Mais alors que l'avion avait atterri à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle et qu'un bus les avaient conduits de façon totalement improvisée au pied de la tour, il avait pleinement saisi toutes les promesses qu'offrait leur périple.

Il allait pouvoir profiter de ses amis, si heureux de se retrouver dans cette ville, la plus belle ville du monde. Armin allait être extirpé pour quelques jours de son piètre quotidien rempli d'angoisse et des inquiétudes que lui causait l'agression de Jean. Et Mikasa, sa Mikasa. Sa chère sœur, toujours si désintéressée, toujours si peu concernée par son propre bonheur. Elle avait toujours voulu voir Paris, mais quelle importance pouvaient bien avoir ses propres désirs, à ses yeux qui ne voyaient que le bonheur des autres ? Elle allait pouvoir se recentrer sur elle-même et réaliser son rêve, ne fut-ce que pour quelques jours. Il y veillerait.

Mais surtout, surtout, il était en France. Il était chez Levi, sur son territoire, dans les premières pages de son histoire. Maintenant que son taciturne ami était chez lui, serait-il moins sur la défensive ? Lui ferait-il partager encore plus que ce qu'il lui avait déjà fait l'honneur de lui offrir ?

Eren voulait tout savoir, tout connaitre à propos de l'autre garçon. Il se réjouissait déjà chaque jour de la façon dont leur relation avait fleuri mais il voulait plus. Il voulait se tenir au même rang que Petra et Erwin, entrer dans le cercle sécurisé des amis que Levi ne délaisserait jamais.

L'objet de ses pensées se tenait de l'autre côté de la chaussée, séparé du reste du groupe et de ses amis habituels. Pris d'un élan d'affection, Eren s'élança pour aller le rejoindre.

 _ **XXX**_

De son côté, Levi, avait effectivement traversé la route et s'était éloigné jusque sur le Quai Branly, au bord de la Seine, pour avoir une meilleure vue. Il admirait l'édifice dans toute sa hauteur, pris de sentiments contradictoires.

Il savait que sa mère était tombée amoureuse de cet endroit au même titre qu'elle avait aimé l'homme qui l'y avait emmenée pour l'y abandonner. Il se demandait souvent quels espoirs et quels rêves elle avait placés dans cette ville avant qu'ils ne fussent brisés. A présent, tandis qu'il se tenait à son tour dans ce lieu emblématique, à défaut de comprendre tout cela, il comprenait au moins _pourquoi_ Paris.

Son regard fut attiré par Eren qui traversait à son tour la chaussée pour le rejoindre.

 _Ta mère était une idiote de fleur bleue_ , lui avait un jour dit Kenny. _Elle rêvait d'une déclaration d'amour au pied de la Tour Eiffel_. Soit. Il réaliserait ce rêve à sa place, ici et maintenant.

Lorsqu'Eren s'approcha de Levi, il fut presque intimidé par l'intensité du regard que son ami posa sur lui. Silencieux, il vint se placer à côté de lui et apprécia la vue. Au loin, il vit Armin et Mikasa rire de bon cœur en prenant des _selfie_ s dans lesquels ils essayaient de faire tenir à la fois leurs têtes et le monument, certainement pour les envoyer à Jean et à leur mère. Il gloussa légèrement et reporta son attention vers l'autre garçon, qu'il trouvait étrangement silencieux.

« - Je vais bien, Eren, le devança Levi au moment où il allait prendre la parole.

\- Tu fais une sacré tête, osa rétorquer son ami. Tu… tu n'es pas heureux d'être ici ?

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il finit par obtenir une réponse.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Il se tourna vers son interlocuteur, ses yeux reflétant les lumières qui les entouraient. Le col de son _sweat_ vert émeraude dépassait de son manteau, contrastant avec sa peau pâle. Eren avait toujours pensé que cette couleur lui allait à merveille.

Eren soupira intérieurement. Il avait espéré engager une conversation gaie mais l'autre garçon était visiblement d'humeur mélancolique. _Ressaisis-toi, Levi_ , songea-t-il. _Tu mérites mieux que ça._ Le jeune allemand sentait la frustration le tirailler à l'idée de voir le garçon gâcher de tels moments à ruminer ses idées sombres.

Sa propre impuissance l'énervait. Qu'aurait-il bien pu faire pour remonter le moral de Levi ? Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Lui dire qu'il était perpétuellement étourdi par sa beauté et que ce n'était qu'un détail à côté de tous les autres mérites qu'il lui trouvait. Il aurait voulu lui dire à quel point il le trouvait hors du commun, dévoué et bienveillant. Il avait envie d'embrasser ses lèvres bleuies par le froid. Il avait envie de glisser un doigt long de l'arrête de son nez, d'ébouriffer ses cheveux et d'enfouir son visage contre sa poitrine pour ne plus jamais avoir à penser à autre chose qu'à lui.

Malheureusement, il n'avait aucun doit de faire tout ça.

Levi se retourna pour contempler la Seine et les quais de l'autre rive, tandis qu'un bateau passait lentement devant eux. Des cris de joie leur parvinrent depuis l'autre côté.

\- Armin a l'air bien vivre l'absence de Jean, en fin de compte.

\- Oui, renchérit le jeune homme avec enthousiasme, il a l'air heureux d'être venu !

\- Et toi ?

Eren, légèrement surpris, fut néanmoins touché par l'attention de son interlocuteur.

\- Oui, bien sûr, je suis très content d'être là. Ce voyage va être génial. Mais pour tout t'avouer, je suis toujours heureux à partir du moment où ils sont avec moi.

Un sourire entendu se dessina sur les lèvres de Levi, comme s'il approuvait les propos qu'il entendait.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé comment vous avez rencontré Armin.

\- A l'école primaire. Il était toujours maltraité par les autres enfants – tu sais comment c'est, à cet âge-là. Quand Mikasa et moi sommes arrivés dans l'établissement, elle a commencé à prendre sa défense. Alors j'ai suivi le mouvement et nous sommes devenus amis. C'était il y a une douzaine d'années, déjà…

Le regard vague et attendri par les souvenirs qui lui revenaient, Eren se ressaisit et s'esclaffa légèrement.

\- En fait, on peut dire que c'est grâce à Mikasa, si notre amitié est devenue si forte. Son côté mère poule a dû –

\- Non.

\- Comment ? s'enquit Eren, intrigué, en se rapprochant de Levi.

Celui-ci le regarda un bref instant. Il le regarda dans les yeux sans vraiment le faire, puisqu'il sembla plutôt regarder plus loin, quelque chose à l'intérieur, et le jeune allemand rompit le contact visuel, désorienté. Il en était désormais certain. Quelque chose était différent, ce soir.

\- Ce n'est pas grâce à Mikasa, reprit Levi. C'est grâce à toi. C'est toi qui as fait ça. C'est toi qui as fondé cette famille. C'est bien plus profond que tu ne le crois. Ils sont tous les deux orphelins, n'est-ce pas ?

Le garçon acquiesça, pris au dépourvu. Levi commença à faire les cent pas, ne cherchant plus à cacher son agitation.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de grandir seul, Eren. Tu ne sais donc pas ce que tu représentes pour eux. Pendant toutes ces années, tu as été leur seul point de repère. C'est toi qui leur as donné le sentiment d'être voulus et aimés, au moment où ils n'avaient plus de parents pour le faire. Tu leur as donné l'impression d'être à leur place, et tu leur as montré que tout irait bien pour eux, même s'il leur était arrivé des choses terribles. C'est comme ça qu'on fait des adultes équilibrés et sains. Et c'est toi qui as fait la différence. Pas le grand-père d'Armin qui est à moitié déconnecté de la réalité, pas tes parents qui, avec tout le respect que je leur dois, sont visiblement démunis devant ce genre de choses. C'était juste toi.

Levi se retourna pour observer Mikasa et Armin qui étaient à présent assis sur un banc.

\- Ils n'ont jamais eu l'impression de prendre de la place pour rien ou de n'être chez eux nulle part.

\- Je…

\- Parce que tu es comme ça, Eren. Tu prends les gens comme ils sont et tu leur donnes le sentiment d'être légitimes. Si tu étais arrivé dans ma vie plus tôt, peut-être que je ne serais pas devenu comme je suis aujourd'hui.

Le sang du jeune allemand ne fit qu'un tour. Il attrapa son compagnon par les épaules et le stoppa pour le forcer à croiser son regard.

\- Tu es parfait comme tu es, Levi.

Levi ne répondit pas, mais ses pommettes prirent quelques couleurs. Il y eut un moment de silence. Eren avait le cœur serré. Il trouvait Levi étrangement mélancolique et même si son ami avait l'air calme, il percevait sa crainte. _Mais de quoi donc a-t-il si peur ?_ songea-t-il.

\- Il y a autre chose. Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? insista-t-il, mais son ami se contenta d'éviter la question en lui tournant le dos.

\- Je pense que tu me surestimes beaucoup, finit-il par dire. Je n'ai pas tous les mérites dont tu parles.

Eren se rapprocha du dos de Levi et l'enlaça, l'entravant comme une camisole de force.

\- Je suis désolé. J'aurais voulu être là pour toi. Moi ou n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais juste voulu que tu ne sois pas seul.

Sa voix se brisa, et il enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Levi. Il sentit son sursaut, mais aucun geste pour le repousser.

\- C'est injuste que tu aies eu à passer par là, que tu n'aies pas eu tout ce à quoi tu avais droit et que tu en sois venu à croire que tu ne le méritais pas… Et-et…

\- Calme-toi, l'interrompit Levi en caressant ses cheveux. Je ne disais pas ça pour que tu te mettes dans un état pareil. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais rien dit.

Il s'esclaffa avec incrédulité et s'éloigna légèrement d'Eren.

\- Je suis arrivé jusqu'ici aujourd'hui, j'ai des amis et – même si je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose – j'ai Kenny. J'aurais aimé t'avoir rencontré plus tôt, mais j'ai fait sans.

Le garçon aux yeux verts renifla bruyamment et tritura le bas de son manteau. Son regard fut attiré par un éclat argenté sur son poignet et une idée lui vint. Il saisit la main de Levi qui se laissa faire, intrigué.

\- Tiens, dit-il en passant sa gourmette au poignet de son interlocuteur.

C'était un beau bijou, au design asexué, et le nom de « Eren Jaeger » était inscrit sur la plaquette.

\- Voilà, commenta Eren. Comme ça, toi aussi, tu m'as un peu tout le temps avec toi, maintenant.

Levi sourit et serra furtivement la main de son ami pour le remercier.

\- Je vais retourner avec les autres, maintenant. Ne te jette pas dans la Seine, s'il te plait.

Alors que Levi regardait Eren s'apprêter à traverser la route pour s'éloigner de lui, il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il avait assisté à la même scène. Il se rappela sa promesse de ne plus laisser ses doutes et ses inhibitions régir sa vie, et surtout, il se rappela sa dure prise de conscience que rien n'était jamais définitivement acquis.

Rien ne pourrait lui assurer qu'il ne perdrait jamais Eren, s'il le contentait de profiter silencieusement et égoïstement de sa présence. Il n'y avait qu'une solution à ce problème.

\- Non, déclara-t-il abruptement, en s'avançant vers l'autre garçon d'un air déterminé.

\- Non ? s'inquiéta Eren. Tu n'en veux pas ?

Il attendit que le jeune allemand eut parcouru le reste de la distance qui les séparait pour lui répondre.

\- Si, rétorqua-t-il.

Sa voix menaçait de l'abandonner et il avait rarement eu aussi peur. Si le choix qu'il faisait s'avérait être le mauvais, il perdrait beaucoup plus qu'une simple amitié. Pourtant, s'il ne faisait rien, il aurait le sentiment d'être condamné à essayer d'étancher sa soif en mangeant.

\- Je vais le garder. Mais ce n'est pas assez. Je te veux tout entier, confessa-t-il amèrement.

Levi a l'impression d'être un étranger dans son propre corps lorsqu'il saisit Eren par la nuque pour l'embrasser avec ce qu'il définirait comme une sorte d'abandon désespéré. Les lèvres du jeune allemand sont froides et gercées, mais exhalent un souffle si chaud qu'il en a la chair de poule. Il se contente d'un simple contact, un baiser chaste et presque désolé, parce qu'il a conscience qu'il n'a jamais rien fait pour mériter ce privilège. Mais le goût mentholé qu'il récupère sur la bouche d'Eren lui fait vite comprendre qu'il pourrait tuer pour avoir l'occasion de recommencer. Ses yeux sont fermés pour que rien ne vienne perturber la plénitude qu'il ressent, le bonheur bouleversé d'effleurer tout ce qu'il désire, tout ce qui est si différent de lui et pourtant tellement mieux, tellement plus. Malheureusement, il ne peut pas ignorer l'absence de réaction de l'autre garçon. Cette apathie, elle lui parait plus cruelle que le plus violent des gestes de dégoût ou de rejet. Alors, il finit par le relâcher.

Embrasser Eren, décide Levi, est comme assister à la fin du monde. C'est ressentir la symbiose de toutes les vies et de toutes les choses que l'on a toujours connues, pour ensuite devoir affronter le néant et la mort de tout espoir. Et comme la fin du monde, ce n'est destiné à arriver qu'une fois.

Levi relâcha sa prise sur la nuque d'Eren et s'éloigna de façon à restaurer leurs sphères privées. Il regrettait déjà, sans vraiment regretter réellement. Il prit cependant bien soin de ne surtout pas tenter d'analyser les émotions qui se lisaient sur le visage de son ami.

Sans succès. Le jeune allemand avait cet air choqué des gens à qui la situation échappe complètement. En d'autres circonstances, Levi aurait presque pu en rire. En revanche, malgré cet air confus, les beaux yeux verts scintillaient d'un bouillonnement d'émotions qui n'avait rien de colérique ou de dégouté, si bien que Levi se sentit lui aussi égaré.

Puis, Eren lui sauta dessus.

Eren était légèrement plus grand que Levi, de quelques centimètres à peine, mais cela était suffisant pour faire de cette différence anatomique un sujet de taquineries pérenne au sein de leur groupe d'amis. Levi, lui, dominait par une force physique insoupçonnée et sûrement héritée de ses entrainements acharnés, un moyen de défense rendu indispensable par sa langue acérée génératrice d'ennuis.

Pourtant, lorsqu'Eren s'empara des hanches de Levi et poussa sans ménagement le garçon contre la rambarde du quai, aucune force au monde n'aurait pu l'arrêter. La Tour Eiffel aurait pu s'effondrer sans même qu'il ne le remarquât, parce que plus rien au monde n'avait d'importance en dehors du fait que Levi Ackerman venait de l'embrasser. Il venait de l'embrasser, lui, Eren. Parmi tous les individus qui faisaient partie de leur cercle social – Erwin le grand blond fils de noble, Petra la brillante petite rousse, Christa l'incarnation de la beauté – il l'avait choisi, _lui_. Il lui avait donné _cette_ importance, ouvert _cette_ porte qui lui offrait désormais tant de possibilités de faire évoluer leur relation, de créer un « eux ».

Alors, Eren embrassa Levi comme il n'avait jamais embrassé personne. C'était à la fois comme rentrer à la maison après un long voyage et comme gagner un défi impossible après d'innombrables échecs. Mais c'était aussi comme retrouver un objet précieux que l'on aurait égaré. La bouche de Levi était douce et recouverte d'un baume protecteur à l'odeur envoûtante. Ce baiser-là était autrement moins chaste que le précédent, et lorsque Levi tenta de reprendre sa respiration, Eren plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs pour l'empêcher de se dérober. Il lui arrivait souvent de rêver de Levi. Dans son sommeil ou lors d'inavouables vagabondages de son esprit durant les cours. Mais même le plus audacieux de ses fantasmes lui paraissait bien fade en comparaison de ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Levi, lui, avait du mal à appréhender rationnellement la situation. Ce qu'il ressentait allait beaucoup trop vite par rapport à ce que son cerveau assimilait. Le vif chagrin qui, quelques secondes auparavant, lui transperçait le cœur au point de lui couper la respiration avait disparu. L'odeur d'Eren était partout, son souffle enlaçait le sien et chaque parcelle de sa peau que le jeune allemand touchait se couvrait de chair de poule. Sa tête commença à tourner et des décharges électriques se propagèrent dans son bassin lorsqu'Eren délaissa son visage pour embrasser avidement son cou. Son esprit embrumé par l'amour et l'euphorie jugea cependant bon de calmer le jeu lorsqu'il sentit Eren glisser ses mains sous son pull. Gloussant – oui, _gloussant_ – il se redressa en soulevant Eren dans ses bras pour l'asseoir sur la fameuse rambarde contre laquelle il l'avait acculé.

Tout sourire, il le couva d'un regard adorateur avant de l'autoriser à caresser son visage du bout des doigts.

\- Est-ce que tu es réel ? souffla le jeune _Beta_ avec un désespoir qui n'était qu'à moitié simulé. Dis-moi que tu es réel.

\- Je crois que tu as beaucoup de choses à me dire, souffla-t-il en savourant les tendres administrations.

Eren hoqueta d'un air offusqué.

\- Je te demande pardon ? s'exclama-t-il. Si quelqu'un ici doit des explications, c'est bien toi !

\- Moi ? s'esclaffa Levi avec incrédulité, en ébouriffant les cheveux de son interlocuteur. Tu plaisantes ? Je n'ai fait que t'envoyer des signaux parfaitement clairs sur mes intentions.

\- Sans blague, se moqua Eren. Mes signaux à moi, même un aveugle les aurait vus.

\- Je pensais que tu te forçais à m'apprécier pour le concours, avoua Levi en retrouvant son sérieux.

\- Et moi, je pensais que je te faisais pitié.

\- Et moi, je pense que vous êtes tous les deux des idiots.

Ils se tournèrent à l'unisson vers Petra, qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux et les observait avec une exaspération affectueuse. Puis, s'adressant à Levi, elle ajouta :

\- Je cite : « Je n'ai aucun espoir à avoir avec Eren. »

\- Je le pensais vraiment, se défendit son ami, tandis qu'Eren lui embrassait la joue.

\- Dans ce cas, il faut vraiment qu'on parle, rétorqua celui-ci. Et qu'on t'achète des lunettes. »

 _ **XXX**_

Oui, bon, c'est vrai, j'aurais éventuellement pu vous prévenir que c'était genre LE chapitre que nous attendons (oui, y compris moi, j'ai cru qu'il verrait jamais le jour) depuis le début, mais bon, où est le fun si je fais ça ?

Alors ce chapitre je l'ai travaillé et retravaillé (et même republié pour le coup), il m'a torturée et nous nous détestons. Je le trouve vide, bizarre, on dirait qu'il n'y a pas de sentiments alors qu'il y en avait tellement que c'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai tant galéré à l'écrire. Peut-être que ce n'est qu'une impression parce que j'ai encore la tête enfoncée dedans, ou peut-être que c'est vraiment le cas. Alors je compte sur vous pour tout me dire. Du coup : questionnaire.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? D'abord au niveau des passages à l'hôpital : c'était réaliste ? (j'ai fait des recherches pour le truc de la rate, cette blessure existe vraiment). Qu'avez-vous pensé de Rico ? D'Annie ? D'Eren et Levi ? Ensuite qu'avez-vous pensé de Levi, puis séparément d'Eren, tout au long du chapitre ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'enchainement des actions et des scènes dans ce chapitre ? Et bien sûr qu'avez-vous pensez de la dernière partie ?

Je vous adore tous et on se voit très bientôt !


	13. NOTE IMPORTANTE

Bonjour tout le monde !

 **Ceci est une petite note très importante alors ne passez pas à côté !**

Comme vous le savez, j'ai publié le chapitre 11 récemment, mais je vous avais expliqué que je n'en étais pas contente du tout. C'est un sentiment qui ne m'a pas quittée ces derniers jours, et les petites critiques (justifiées) que j'ai trouvées dans une ou deux reviews ont achevé de me convaincre qu'il fallait que je refasse le chapitre, ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui. :)

 **Je viens donc de modifier le** **Chapitre 11 : Minuit à Paris** **pour mettre la nouvelle version.**

 **ATTENTION** , j'ai réécrit tout le chapitre à partir du moment où Armin regarde la Tour Eiffel en disant « Je n'en reviens pas ». Je vous conseille vraiment de tout relire à partir de ce moment, j'ai changé quasiment toutes les phrases et même l'action.

J'ai bien pris en compte ce que vous aviez dit car de toute façon je pensais la même chose.

Je suis vraiment désolée, ce n'est pas digne d'un auteur de faire ça. Je crois que j'avais tellement peur de rester sans publier que j'ai rushé la sortie d'un chapitre qui n'était pas prêt. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus laisser ce torchon dans cet état alors je l'ai refait, j'espère qu'il vous plaira plus et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)

 **Je vous remercie tous de me suivre et de commenter régulièrement. Je travaille sur le nouveau chapitre actuellement, alors à très vite j'espère !**

PS : Je suis sincèrement désolée pour les personnes qui ont cru recevoir une alerte pour un nouveau chapitre et qui vont être déçues, je m'excuse d'avance… Cela dit, le chapitre a tellement été modifié que ça en fait presque un nouveau, héhé.


	14. Une erreur du destin en ma faveur

**Disclaimer :** Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de l'écriture de cette fiction, si ce n'est un immense plaisir. Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à ce cher Hajime Isayama, et le scénario de cette fiction sort de ma tête. Il est donc un peu poussiéreux.

Bonjour à tous ! Oui, je suis encore vivante, et me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. J'aimerais pouvoir me confondre en excuses des délais que je vous ai fait subir cette fois-ci, c'est impardonnable, mais je n'ai pas le temps et je vais vous expliquer pourquoi. Mais tout d'abord je me justifie : je viens de finir une année de master avec un mémoire, et si je suis restée inactive pendant ces quatre derniers mois, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il m'était rigoureusement impossible de travailler sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que ce bon sang de mémoire. Je vous assure que même mes partiels sont passés largement au second plan. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas votre problème, mais vous avez le droit de savoir.

 **Maintenant, trois choses :**

\- Non, cette fiction ne sera pas abandonnée. Quatre mois de silence je vous assure, chez moi ce n'est rien.

\- Mon message est court, je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre individuellement aux reviews et je ne sais pas quand je vais publier le prochain chapitre, et j'en suis profondément désolée : la raison de ces trois faits est simple : **je suis en stage en Afrique équatoriale pour trois mois** donc jusqu'en juillet, et mon accès à internet sera du pur hasard. Je préfère poster tout de suite le chapitre que perdre du temps à répondre aux reviews. Si jamais ça marche encore après, je répondrai.

\- Dernière chose : je tiens néanmoins à remercier tous les lecteurs sans exception et les commentateurs encore plus, je ne serais rien sans vous, vos réactions et vos critiques. Mention spéciale à **Nyal27** pour avoir pris le temps de re-commenter mon chapitre refait et d'être si géniale. Et aussi un grand merci à **Easyan** qui a pris le temps de commenter chaque chapitre sorti, c'est tellement rare, toi je t'adore déjà, je te remercie infiniment et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout autant.

Ce chapitre a été une torture à écrire et je l'ai recommencé plusieurs fois. Soyez sans pitié mais pas trop quand même, petit questionnaire en bas, bonne lecture :

 **Chapitre 12 : Une erreur du destin en ma faveur.**

L'air béat et le sourire rêveur, Eren ouvrit la porte de la chambre en essayant d'être le plus silencieux possible. Même si, depuis le couloir, il percevait encore les rumeurs des conversations qui se tenaient dans les chambres, il savait qu'il était minuit passé et que certains élèves fatigués s'étaient couchés malgré l'excitation générale qui régnait dans l'établissement. En ce qui le concernait, l'idée-même de dormir lui paraissait absurde. Il venait tout juste de quitter Levi après avoir passé la dernière heure en sa compagnie, dans la chambre que le jeune homme partageait avec Erwin - le grand blond avait d'ailleurs eu la courtoisie de prétexter devoir aller parler aux professeurs pour leur laisser plus d'intimité.

Quelle soirée surréaliste il avait vécue, songea-t-il. Encore quelques heures auparavant, il n'était qu'Eren, le garçon lambda de la classe B qui rêvait secrètement des grands yeux noirs de son homologue (Ami ? Rival ? Confident ? Leur relation n'avait jamais pu et ne pourrait jamais tenir dans une seule case) de la classe A, Levi. Levi, le génie solitaire, le garçon charismatique et solennel, courageux et dévoué, l'individu brillant qu'il n'aurait jamais cru capable de voir en lui quoi que ce fût de plus qu'un copain un peu idiot. Puis, Levi l'avait maladroitement embrassé au pied de la Tour Eiffel, et à présent, il était Eren, celui qui avait le droit d'embrasser Levi, le droit de le toucher, le droit de lui dire ce que Levi voudrait sûrement entendre de lui seul, le droit de passer des heures à mémoriser le chef d'œuvre des traits de son visage sans avoir à culpabiliser de le faire, sans avoir à se cacher.

A leur arrivée à l'internat, une fois que les élèves avaient terminé de s'installer dans leurs chambres respectives et qu'il s'était de nouveau retrouvé seul avec Levi, il y avait eu un flottement, un moment de timidité hésitante entre eux. Leur historique n'était pas simple. Après la si féroce animosité qui les avait opposés avant de laisser place à une amitié sincère, il demeurait entre eux une pudeur, une crainte de l'autre et de ce qu'un rapprochement leur ferait risquer, qui rendait délicat la floraison de leur relation naissante. Alors ils avaient parlé, de tout et de rien, en prenant soin de ne pas évoquer leur situation, pour éviter d'avoir à mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ils avaient le temps. Pour le moment, tout était si fort, si confus et sans demi-mesure, qu'ils n'auraient pu que se brûler en essayant. Minute après minute, ils s'étaient détendus, apprenant lentement à apprivoiser l'autre sous cet angle nouveau. Cependant, il était tard et le retour d'Erwin avait sonné l'heure de prendre congé.

Eren se retrouvait donc à présent devant la porte de la chambre qu'il occupait avec Armin et la poussa sans faire de bruit. Son ami devait certainement déjà dormir, lui aussi. Pourtant, lorsque le jeune allemand pénétra dans la pièce, il eut la surprise de constater qu'il avait eu tort : le petit blond était assis en tailleur sur son lit, en face de son ordinateur portable, visiblement en pleine conversation avec Jean via Skype. Avant même d'avoir le temps de prononcer un mot, Eren perçut un mouvement sur sa gauche et sursauta en découvrant Mikasa allongée sur son lit, un quelconque magazine entre les mains.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? protesta-t-il à mi-voix. Tu as vu l'heure ?

\- C'est ce que j'allais te dire ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ?

Il fut dispensé de répondre par le cri de guerre que poussa la voix désincarnée de Jean à travers l'ordinateur.

\- HAHA ! Le voilà, le héros de la soirée ! Alors, champion, tu t'es jeté à l'eau ?

\- Il est déjà au courant, lui ? grommela Eren en branchant son téléphone portable au chargeur.

 _Trois messages de maman_ , nota-t-il distraitement.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû lui en parler ? s'inquiéta Armin en se redressant.

\- Que je le sache maintenant ou plus tard, quelle différence ? rétorqua de nouveau la voix de Jean. Racontez-moi plutôt comment vous l'avez convaincu !

\- En fait, c'est plutôt Levi qui a fait le premier pas, reprit Armin, avant de se recroqueviller de nouveau sous le regard noir d'Eren.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- On aurait dit que ça vous arrivait un peu… Malgré vous, intervint Mikasa. C'était assez bizarre à regarder.

\- Parce que vous nous avez regardés ?

\- Tout le monde vous a regardés, Eren.

\- Super… Je vais me doucher. »

Lorsqu'Eren sortit de la salle de bains une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Armin avait terminé sa conversation avec Jean et avait désormais le nez plongé dans la biographie de quelque scientifique.

« - Tu es vexé ? demanda-t-il timidement en le voyant s'approcher.

\- Pas du tout, répondit Eren, avec sincérité.

Il savait que les taquineries de ses amis étaient bienveillantes et il n'était de toute façon pas en mesure de se mettre en colère. Il se sentait ivre, comme sorti de son propre corps. Sa tête tournait légèrement et l'envie de rire le chatouillait en permanence.

\- Tu as l'air d'un idiot, commenta Mikasa.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, il s'assit à côté d'elle et saisit le magazine qu'elle avait délaissé au profit de son portable. Il se mit à feuilleter les pages d'un air absent, et finit par relever la tête en sentant les regards de ses deux amis peser sur lui. Mikasa et Armin étaient effectivement en train de le dévisager. Si sa sœur avait l'air songeur, son meilleur ami semblait au bord de l'hilarité.

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment ça, « quoi » ? répéta la jeune femme. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Eren ! s'exclamèrent-t-ils à l'unisson.

\- D'accord, d'accord, s'esclaffa-t-il en reposant le magazine, jugeant qu'il avait suffisamment attisé ses amis. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, vraiment. Nous étions amis et maintenant... nous sommes ensemble, c'est tout.

\- Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que j'ai eu un comportement qui l'a encouragé. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a pris mais je ne vais pas me plaindre.

Il y eut un court silence. Armin jeta un regard à Mikasa, qui acquiesça.

\- Nous sommes vraiment très heureux pour toi, Eren, s'exclama le petit blond d'une voix enjouée. Nous n'avons jamais douté que vous finiriez par vous trouver, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

\- J'ai encore du mal à y croire, souffla le jeune homme.

Armin gloussa, et Eren se tourna vers sa sœur, silencieuse. Il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. En la regardant droit dans les yeux, il devina aisément la source de ses troubles. Elle avait peur pour lui. Comme toujours.

\- Tu ne dis rien ?

\- Je n'ai rien à dire pour le moment, répondit-elle auprès quelques secondes. Je n'ai pas encore déterminé si cette évolution de votre relation était une bonne chose.

\- Comment ça ? rétorqua Eren en se redressant, sur la défensive. Tu penses qu'il se fiche de moi ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Il t'adore, ça crève les yeux. Mais ça reste Levi Ackerman. Il perd cinquante points de Q.I. dès qu'il s'approche de toi. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait encore aller inventer.

Eren se leva du lit pour aller enlacer sa sœur.

\- Tu t'inquiètes trop. Je suis un grand garçon, maintenant. Je peux me débrouiller seul. Ça va aller, tu verras.

Mikasa soupira, et finit par se détendre dans les bras de son frère.

\- Très bien, concéda-t-elle. Je te fais confiance.

Eren sourit.

\- Mais j'irai quand même lui dire deux mots. C'est mon rôle, que ça te plaise ou non. »

 _ **XXX**_

Quelques mètres plus loin, une conversation quasiment identique se tenait dans une autre chambre. En effet, à peine Eren eut-il quitté la chambre de Levi et d'Erwin qu'il fut remplacé par une Petra sautillante vêtue d'une chemise de nuit fleurie, qui vint s'asseoir contre Levi, et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

« - Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour voir la tête que tu aurais fait il y a encore deux mois, si tu avais su que ça se finirait comme ça, déclara-t-elle distraitement, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Je suis si contente… Eren va avoir une merveilleuse influence sur toi.

\- C'est déjà le cas, d'une certaine façon.

En face d'eux, Erwin s'esclaffa d'un air moqueur, sans relever les yeux de son ordinateur portable.

\- Mais regarde-toi donc, Levi. Tu deviens fleur bleue. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à fixer la date du mariage.

Le sourire de Levi perdit de son éclat, et son visage s'assombrit imperceptiblement.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule.

Poussant légèrement Petra, il se redressa pour faire face à ses deux amis.

\- Je vous conseille de ne pas trop vous y habituer. Ne vous imaginez pas que ça va s'éterniser.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Petra, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé. C'est moi qui suis allé vers lui ce soir, expliqua le brun en saisissant la main de son amie pour la rassurer. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Peut-être qu'il s'est laissé prendre par l'euphorie de l'effet de surprise, peut-être qu'il est curieux. Peut-être qu'il veut juste quelqu'un à câliner pendant quelques temps. Quoiqu'il en soit, à mon avis, ça va lui passer rapidement. Enfin, peu importe. J'ai rendu les armes, acheva-t-il avec un sourire navré. Je vais en profiter le temps que ça dure. On n'a qu'à dire que ce sera mon sursis.

\- Ne sois pas idiot, gronda Petra en s'éloignant de lui. Eren t'adore.

\- Ça ne change rien à ce que je viens de dire. Il existe des dizaines de façons d'aimer quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas certain qu'Eren ait la maturité nécessaire pour toutes les différencier. »

Erwin, pour sa part, ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de l'observer, songeur. Semblant réfléchir, semblant calculer. Comme toujours. Par moments, Levi se disait qu'il aurait donné cher pour savoir ce que son ami avait dans la tête.

 _ **XXX**_

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut atrocement douloureux pour tout le monde.

« - Ce n'est pas humain de réveiller quelqu'un au bout de cinq heures de sommeil ! gémit Eren lorsque l'alarme de son portable sonna, tandis qu'Armin bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Le petit blond fut le premier à trouver le courage de s'extirper d'entre ses draps. S'étirant de tout son long, il saisit son téléphone et envoya quelques rapides messages avant de s'approcher du bureau pour consulter le programme. Au bout de quelques secondes, il poussa une exclamation et fit volteface pour se précipiter sur son ami, toute trace de sommeil disparue de son visage.

\- C'est ce matin qu'on va voir Montmartre !

Grimpant sur le lit d'Eren, il se mit à lui sauter impitoyablement dessus.

\- Dépêche-toi, vite ! Si on n'arrive pas assez tôt, ce sera bourré de touristes et ça n'aura plus aucun intérêt !

\- Euh… Mais on est des touristes, non ? En plus, on sera bien une quarantaine de personnes…

Armin se stoppa un instant, l'air songeur. Puis il recommença à rebondir de plus belle.

\- Mais je ne veux pas être un touriste qui arrive à l'heure des touristes ! Je veux être un touriste qui ne se comporte pas comme un touriste !

\- Ça y est, j'ai mal au crâne. »

Lorsque tous les élèves de Trost furent réveillés et réunis dans la salle du réfectoire, le petit-déjeuner leur fut servi. Nulle trace des élèves français qui avaient encore une bonne heure de sommeil devant eux. Hanji, assise à côté de Mikasa, contemplait avec suspicion le morceau de pain recouvert de confiture que la brune était en train de manger.

\- C'est un peu bizarre, tout de même. C'est vraiment ça qu'ils mangent tous les matins ?

\- Tu n'as même pas essayé.

\- Je n'en ai pas très envie. Ça me rappelle ce qu'on peut parfois trouver à l'intérieur des intestins d'un crapaud-buffle quand on dissèque son... »

La vague d'exclamations dégoûtées qui s'éleva de la tablée la dissuada de finir sa phrase.

De l'autre côté de Mikasa, Eren guettait l'arrivée de Levi et de Petra, chargés de faire l'appel. D'une main, il envoyait distraitement un message à Jean pour lui assurer qu'Armin s'amusait et semblait de bonne humeur. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il aperçut les deux _Alpha_ rentrer dans la salle et se diriger dans leur direction. Levi fut stoppé dans son élan par Erwin qui l'interpella pour lui montrer les documents qu'il transportait. Pendant ce temps, Petra vint s'asseoir face à Mikasa.

« - Bonjour, tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton joyeux en saisissant une carafe d'eau fumante et un sachet de thé. Tout le monde est prêt ? Surtout, couvrez-vous bien ! Nous nous rendons sur le point culminant de Paris, il risque de faire assez froid !

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on se lève si tôt ? la questionna Connie, assis à côté d'elle. Tout sera fermé à cette heure-ci, non ?

\- La butte de Montmartre ne se limite pas à la visite de la basilique ou d'un musée. C'est un quartier avec une âme et une histoire. Les artistes de rue, les odeurs, les sons et les musiques… Tout commence dès le lever du jour. S'y rendre tôt est le meilleur moyen de saisir cette ambiance avant qu'elle ne soit altérée par la foule et les activités touristiques. Enfin, tu verras tout ça de tes propres yeux. De toute façon, la basilique est un site religieux. Elle est ouverte au public dès six heures du matin.

Tandis que Petra continuait de discuter avec Connie, Eren sentit une présence dans son dos et tourna la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Levi qui s'asseyait à côté de lui. Le brun ne lui prêta pas attention, toujours plongé dans sa conversation avec Erwin qui s'était placé à sa gauche. Les deux jeunes hommes s'entretenaient au-dessus de ce qui semblait être une carte du métro parisien. Eren décida de ne pas s'en mêler et se contenta de caresser furtivement la main droite de Levi, qui lui retourna instinctivement l'affection.

Les premiers rayons de soleil commençaient à filtrer une lumière froide à travers les baies vitrées du réfectoire, et les rumeurs des conversations augmentaient au fur et à mesure que les élèves s'extirpaient des dernières vapeurs de sommeil. En scrutant l'assistance, le jeune allemand aperçut Annie, qui prenait son petit-déjeuner seule au bout de l'une des tables. Un peu plus loin, Franz et Hannah se dévoraient mutuellement des yeux, assis en tête à tête, tandis que leurs tasses de café respectives refroidissaient. Juste en face de lui, Sasha tentait de détourner l'attention de Connie pour lui dérober ses madeleines.

Soudain, du coin de l'œil, Eren entrevit Christa arriver discrètement dans le dos de Petra pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. En tendant subrepticement l'oreille, le jeune homme parvint à saisir des bribes de ce qu'elle lui disait.

\- Pardonne-moi de te déranger si tôt, Petra. Mais je suis très inquiète. Ymir est sensée dormir dans la même chambre que moi mais… hier soir, j'ai eu beau l'attendre jusqu'à deux heures du matin, elle n'est jamais venue. Je ne sais pas où elle a dormi et je ne la vois nulle part ce matin… »

La rouquine sembla réfléchir quelques secondes à la meilleure façon de procéder, puis se leva de table et s'éloigna, Christa sur ses talons. Eren les suivit des yeux, jusqu'au moment où il sentit une main caresser son bras et un souffle sur sa joue. Se retournant, il se retrouva face à Levi qui avait visiblement terminé sa conversation avec Erwin et le regardait à présent, un demi-sourire aux lèvres et les nuances ébène de ses yeux illuminées par les rayons matinaux. Pour la première fois depuis leur réconciliation, Eren resta muet devant son ami, incapable de trouver ses mots ou de nommer ses émotions.

Son interlocuteur releva un sourcil, amusé. Autour d'eux, les gens ne semblaient pas leur prêter attention, à la vague exception de Mikasa qui leur jetait de temps à autre un furtif coup d'œil aiguisé. Armin, lui, avait le nez plongé dans son guide touristique.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es devenu timide pendant la nuit, Jaeger ? lui glissa le petit brun en se servant une tasse de thé fumante.

Cachée derrière cette anodine taquinerie, Eren perçut sans difficulté la muette interrogation, la question inquiète que Levi lui posait. Il réalisa que son compagnon était aussi intimidé et appréhensif que lui au regard de ce grand changement dans leur vie. Il musela son embarras et les mots devinrent plus faciles à trouver.

\- Non, il n'y a pas de raison, dit-il en saisissant une pomme dans la corbeille de fruit de la tablée. Tu es toujours le même crétin qu'avant.

Il attendit que Levi poussât un léger gloussement, et décida de faire changer la timidité de camp.

\- Sauf que maintenant, je peux faire ça.

Lorsque Levi releva des yeux intrigués vers lui, Eren lui saisit le menton pour l'embrasser à la vue et au su de tous les élèves présents.

\- Comme ça, tu te tais. »

Finis, les airs assurés et les piques moqueuses. La pudeur naturelle et l'humilité sentimentale du jeune homme transformèrent la terreur des _Alphas_ en une petite chose mortifiée que ses sentiments soient ainsi exposés à la vue de tous ; Levi était à présent aussi écarlate que la confiture de cerises qu'il avait commencé à étaler sur un morceau de pain.

Face à eux, Sasha manqua de recracher son jus d'orange sur Connie.

 _ **XXX**_

Tandis que le métro conduisait le groupe à travers la ville jusqu'à la butte de Montmartre, la plupart des élèves profitaient de la longueur du trajet pour somnoler quelques minutes supplémentaires. Armin continuait de lire son livre, debout au milieu de la rame. Mikasa, accrochée à la rampe verticale, semblait absorbée par les autres passagers du métro et rattrapait machinalement le petit blond dès que les brusques arrêts du train menaçaient de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Eren, assis entre Petra et Levi, dodelinait de la tête, à moitié endormi et emmitouflé dans son manteau kaki. Du coin de l'œil, il observait distraitement son entourage. Ses yeux se posèrent successivement sur Marco, qui avait le regard vague et des écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, Sasha, qui rirait aux éclats sur les genoux de Connie, et Hanji, qui grattait à l'aide d'une pince à épiler quelque immonde substance qu'elle avait trouvée sous son siège. Plus loin, il repéra Christa, assise à côté de Reiner, qui la dévorait des yeux.

Il avait finalement obtenu le fin mot de l'histoire de la mystérieuse disparition d'Ymir, juste avant de quitter l'internat. Il s'était avéré que la grande rousse avant passé la nuit dans la chambre de Reiner et de Berthold, à l'insu de tous et bien évidemment des professeurs. Si Eren devinait naturellement la raison qui l'avait poussée à fuir sa chambre commune avec Christa, il ne pouvait en revanche s'empêcher de souligner une incohérence dans le comportement de la jeune femme. En effet, pourquoi diable Ymir était-elle allée dormir – de son plein gré et au risque d'être punie, de surcroît – en compagnie de Reiner, le garçon qui lui avait, pour ainsi dire, officieusement « volé » Christa ?

Dans un premier temps, Eren avait été très intrigué par cette étrangeté, mais s'était très rapidement laissé distraire par l'objet de ses propres amours, qui, assis à côté de lui, semblait bouder tel un enfant, toujours vexé par la plaisanterie qu'il lui avait faite lors de petit-déjeuner. Amusé, le jeune allemand gloussa avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de son compagnon.

« - As-tu envoyé ne serait-ce qu'un seul message à Kenny depuis que nous sommes partis ? lui demanda-t-il, la voix étouffée par sa position.

\- Non.

\- Fais-le, Levi… c'est important.

\- Tu aurais tort de croire que Kenny attend un message de moi.

\- Non, c'est toi qui as tort de croire que –

Lorsque Levi tourna la tête pour voir ce qui avait interrompu Eren, il le trouva figé dans une posture alerte et suivit son regard pour finalement poser les yeux sur Annie. La froide blonde avait abordé Armin et discutait à présent avec lui. Elle se tenait plus près que ne l'aurait fait une simple amie, mais pas suffisamment pour attirer les soupçons de l'assistance. De temps en temps, la main de la jeune fille, qui se balançait entre eux, venait frôler celle de son interlocuteur. Les dents d'Eren grinçaient au même rythme.

\- Ça suffit, souffla Levi contre la jugulaire d'Eren, qui, à sa grande satisfaction, frissonna de tout son long. Laisse-les tranquille. De quoi as-tu peur ? Même s'il s'avère qu'elle lui fait ouvertement du charme, imagines-tu un seul instant qu'Armin va quitter Jean pour aller avec elle ? »

Pour éviter d'avoir à donner raison à son petit ami ( _Petit ami_. Le mot sonnait encore si étrangement…), car sa réflexion tombait sous le sens, il se contenta de lui mordre l'oreille.

Par la force des choses, ils finirent par atteindre la butte de Montmartre. Les rayons du soleil commençaient à peine à éclairer la colline et pourtant, Eren fut surpris du nombre de personnes qui arpentaient déjà les rues. Les habitants se mêlaient aux touristes, créant un fond sonore complexe au milieu duquel se distinguaient des dizaines de langues différentes, noyées parmi les bruits domestiques des commerçants qui ouvraient leurs boutiques ou des artistes qui installaient leurs ateliers éphémères. Ils étaient partout, ces dessinateurs de la rue, au bord des rues, sous les halles, aux terrasses des cafés et hélaient chaque personne qui passait. La période de Noël approchant, l'endroit se voyait encombré du marché de Noël et de ses multitudes de stands et d'échoppes débordantes de babioles et de décorations, dans une atmosphère engourdie par les effluves de vin chaud et de sucreries.

Les élèves se dispersèrent dans toutes les directions, au gré de leurs envies, et Eren tenta de repérer ses amis. Armin avait déjà disparu. Le jeune allemand se souvenait vaguement de l'avoir entendu parler d'une certaine Place du Tertre. Quant à Mikasa, Connie et Sasha l'entrainaient déjà vers le stand d'un dessinateur spécialisé dans les caricatures. Il décida donc d'accompagner Petra, qui souhaitait admirer la fameuse Basilique du Sacré Cœur.

« - Levi et Erwin y sont déjà, lui expliqua-t-elle tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'immense édifice. Erwin est chrétien, tu sais. Il aime se recueillir régulièrement.

Eren se contenta de hocher la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre. Sa propre famille était athée, et ne fêtait les dates religieuses que par mimétisme social et habitudes culturelles.

Silencieusement, il observa son amie. Dans l'air matinal, ses joues rosies rehaussaient son teint et sa bouche rouge exhalait de la buée au rythme de son souffle. Emmitouflée dans son épaisse veste crème, elle marchait aux côtés d'Eren de son allure à la fois distinguée et sereine. A ses yeux, les anges qui peuplaient les fresques religieuses de la basilique ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville. Toutefois, le jeune homme la trouva légèrement amaigrie et nota les soupçons de cernes sous ses yeux.

Remarquant son inspection, la jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui et le contempla, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Nous n'avons pas trop eu l'occasion de discuter depuis que nous sommes arrivés à Paris, toi et moi. Tu as été assez… occupé, n'est-ce pas, Eren ?

Elle rit de bon cœur en le voyant rougir et lui frotta le bras.

\- Je suis heureuse, tu sais. Pour vous, je veux dire. Ça me semblait si naturel, j'ai l'impression que le monde commence enfin à tourner à l'endroit. Levi est heureux aussi, ivre de joie. Trop, même, selon lui. Ça l'effraie mais je sais qu'il ne voudrait faire marche arrière pour rien au monde.

Elle prit le temps d'observer son expression, ses pommettes colorées et son sourire timide, avant de continuer.

\- Il reste tout de même Levi, avec son caractère et ses… fantômes. Désormais, tu risques de te retrouver dans des situations que tu n'avais pas encore connues, en tout cas pas sous cet angle-là. Je veux que tu saches que si un jour quelque chose ne va pas ou que tu te sens dépassé par les évènements, peu importe ce dont il s'agit, je serai là pour toi. Il te suffira de venir me parler.

\- Merci, Petra, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton solennel qui ne lui était pas familier.

Tandis qu'ils atteignaient un croisement de rue, la jeune fille le tira par la manche et ils empruntèrent la voie à leur droite. Soudain, Petra se stoppa et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Tu fais officiellement partie de notre famille, maintenant. Même si, à mes yeux, c'était le cas depuis le début.

Lorsqu'elle le serra dans ses bras, il répondit à son étreinte aussi fort qu'il put. Au risque de l'étouffer, au risque de lui faire mal. Il n'y aurait pas eu de mots assez forts pour exprimer son affection et sa reconnaissance et seule cette de poigne de fer lui semblait s'en rapprocher suffisamment.

\- C'est grâce à toi, Petra, reprit-il lorsqu'ils recommencèrent à marcher. Sans toi, j'aurais perdu espoir depuis longtemps.

Petra éclata de rire, alarmant un marchand qui disposait ses étalages de souvenirs devant la vitrine de sa boutique.

\- Je sais ! J'ai assuré le soutien psychologique des troupes ! Sans moi, vous seriez encore en train de dépérir dans vos coins ! Ah ! Tous mes efforts n'ont pas été vains. Mais ça n'a pas été facile, alors ce ne sera pas gratuit. En guise de paiement, je veux être le témoin de Levi à l'occasion de votre mariage. Si, si ! poursuivit-elle lorsque son ami commença à protester, mortifié. Hors de question que je cède ce privilège à Erwin.

A l'entente de ce nom, le jeune homme tiqua.

\- En parlant d'Erwin... Que pense-t-il de tout ça ? Je veux dire, Levi et moi. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il m'apprécie, tu sais. Il est toujours très cordial, ce n'est pas ça le problème. Mais parfois, je sens son regard sur moi, et il y a… quelque chose.

Petra sourit d'un air qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas au sujet d'Erwin, Eren. Il est comme ça avec tout le monde. Il est analytique, c'est tout. Engage la conversation la prochaine fois qu'il fera ça et tu verras que tout se passera bien. »

Eren décida de se laisser convaincre par le ton assuré de la rouquine et décida d'ignorer la petite ride soucieuse qui venait d'apparaître sur le front de la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le monument, ils le parcoururent de long en large, tentant d'en définir les courants et les éléments de construction, Petra s'amusant à tester les connaissances architecturales d'Eren. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer, Levi et Erwin en sortirent. Aussitôt, le petit brun entraîna son compagnon à l'écart.

« - Eloignons-nous. Petra adore l'architecture. C'est une passion, pour elle. Elle peut passer des heures devant la même façade d'un monument. Je comprendrais que tu ne partages pas ce centre d'intérêt.

Eren, qui jusque-là suivait docilement son ami, dégagea sa main de la sienne, sans pour autant cesser d'avancer. Il s'avança au niveau de Levi et posa sur lui un regard faussement empli de reproches.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu penses que je suis stupide, c'est ça ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Je crois que si. C'est toi-même qu'il l'a dit, non ? Je ne peux entrer dans un musée que « par erreur ».

Lui qui espérait taquiner Levi déchanta bien vite en le voyant pâlir à vue d'œil au souvenir de cette sombre histoire.

\- Je plaisantais, chuchota-t-il. N'en parlons plus.

Alors que son homologue ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, Eren décida de détourner son attention. Brusquement, il l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers la droite.

\- Viens, je veux voir le cimetière.

\- Il fermé au public. Il n'ouvre que le jour de la fête des morts.

\- Quel dommage, soupira le jeune allemand, déçu. Je voulais vraiment le voir. Une princesse est enterrée là-bas.

\- Tu vois, répondit doucement Levi. C'est une chose que je ne savais pas, alors que je suis né ici. Finalement, le plus bête de nous deux, c'est bien moi. »

Aux anges, Eren prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser.

 _ **XXX**_

Le reste de la journée suivit son cours, dans cette même nouvelle atmosphère feutrée, emplie d'espoirs et d'émotions étourdissantes. Après avoir exploré la butte de Montmartre, le groupe fit ses adieux au quartier du Moulin Rouge pour rejoindre le musée d'Orsay. Au fur et à mesure que la journée s'écoulait, Eren jonglait entre la compagnie de Petra, celle d'Armin et de Mikasa et celle de leurs amis mais finissait invariablement par revenir vers Levi. A la fin de l'après-midi, lorsque le moment arriva de retourner à l'internat, plus personne n'ignorait la nouvelle nature de leur relation. A leur grand embarras – en particulier celui de Levi, qui avait une réputation à tenir – mais aussi à leur grand amusement, leur idylle donna matière à mille ragots et à une vague d'hystérie. Des rumeurs commencèrent à courir, affirmant pour certaines que leur histoire durait depuis plusieurs mois déjà et que leurs déboires passés n'avaient servi que de couverture. D'autres chuchotaient qu'ils étaient déjà fiancés, d'autres encore affirmaient qu'il s'agissait d'une simple plaisanterie qui serait démentie à la fin du voyage. Cependant, en fin de compte, l'extrême majorité s'extasiait sur le « romantisme » de leur couple et de leur histoire, un adjectif qui laissait Eren agréablement rêveur, quoique confus.

« - C'est la mince frontière entre la haine et l'amour qui a été franchie, lui expliqua Armin lorsqu'il le questionna, le soir venu. Le genre de truc qui fait rêver, tu vois.

\- Euh… ouais ? »

Le dîner était terminé et Eren s'apprêtait à prendre sa douche mais avant cela, il souhaitait attendre le retour de sa sœur, disparue depuis une dizaine de minutes sans rien dire à personne. Il avait une vague idée de ce qu'elle était partie faire et cela était loin de le rassurer.

En effet, lorsque, plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et que Mikasa se glissa silencieusement dans la pièce, il n'eut pas besoin de prononcer le moindre mot pour savoir qu'un grand changement venait de se produire. Il était inscrit dans l'air, dans les yeux brillants de sa sœur et son air rêveur, presque détendu, une expression si rare sur son beau visage. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'Eren et fixa un point devant elle, songeuse.

« - Alors ? souffla-t-il.

Sans même bouger ou tourner les yeux vers lui, elle répondit :

\- Alors, il a fait ses preuves. »

Il savait qu'il n'en saurait pas plus et ne chercha même pas à insister. Mikasa, partie mettre Levi à l'épreuve de son jugement et de son instinct de protection, était revenue avec un secret.

 _ **XXX**_

Il était plus de vingt heures lorsque Levi reçut un message de Petra l'invitant à la rejoindre dans la salle commune. La sonnerie le fit sursauter, le tirant de sa rêverie, et il réalisa qu'il avait passé plus de quinze minutes à admirer le plafond, allongé sur son lit trop dur, l'esprit embrumé d'émotions. Le jeune homme se redressa sur ses coudes et jeta un œil à Erwin, qui, assis au bureau, lisait attentivement les prospectus qu'il avait récoltés au fur et à mesure de la journée écoulée.

Levi se redressa, enfila un sweatshirt, et après avoir informé le grand blond de sa destination, sortit dans le couloir pour rejoindre son amie. Partant vers la droite, il descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée.

Il s'agissait de la seconde nuit qu'ils passaient dans l'établissement, aussi parvint-il à trouver aisément son chemin. Comme prévu, ils logeaient dans l'internat d'un lycée situé près du centre-ville. Les locaux étaient un peu austères et la présence des élèves français agaçante, mais il devait reconnaître que c'était là la dernière de ses préoccupations. Ses pensées étaient constamment sollicitées ailleurs, jonglant être la joie d'être ici, les réflexions stratégiques liées au concours, s'aventurant comme elles l'avaient toujours fait dans zones plus sombres, mais revenant inexorablement vers ce qui était devenu leur centre de gravité : Eren. Levi devait le reconnaître, il ne faisait rien pour les en empêcher. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Penser au jeune allemand avait été une telle torture durant les derniers mois écoulés et était à présent si enivrant et si naturel que cela l'effrayait presque. Sa vie, depuis le début du voyage, était devenue plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été en quasiment dix-sept ans. Pourtant, Levi restait sur ses gardes. Malgré le regard épris dont Eren le couvait désormais en permanence, malgré chacun des gestes de tendresse dont il le gratifiait et dont lui-même mettait un point d'honneur à profiter, jusqu'au moindre baiser, jusqu'au moindre effleurement du bout des doigts, il n'arrivait pas à complètement y croire.

C'était une chance inouïe, un cadeau du destin d'aimer une personne, _la_ personne, et d'être aimé d'elle en retour. Mais Levi ne croyait pas au destin et surtout, Levi n'avait jamais eu de chance. Il avait la désagréable impression que tout ceci ne durerait guère, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une erreur qui eut été faite en sa faveur et qui serait rapidement rectifiée. Alors il en profitait, timidement, avec humilité et discrétion, comme un étudiant rase les murs en se réjouissant lorsque le propriétaire de son studio oublie de lui réclamer le loyer.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour couper court au chemin que prenaient ses réflexions. Il ne devait pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas y penser.

En passant dans le hall d'entrée, il surprit Reiner et Christa assis seuls sur un banc, légèrement dissimulés par l'obscurité. Si le rugbyman blond n'avait d'yeux que pour sa compagne, celle-ci, sans paraître réellement mal à l'aise, lui sembla plutôt… ennuyée. Il passa rapidement devant eux sans leur accorder plus d'attention. Les déboires amoureux de la classe B ne le concernaient pas.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la salle commune, il l'entrouvrit silencieusement et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. La salle, un grand espace chaleureux, était peuplée de groupuscules d'adolescents dispersés à ses quatre coins. La plupart était des élèves de l'institut de Trost, mais en examinant la scène, le jeune homme remarqua également plusieurs groupes de résidents de l'internat, des étudiants français qui observaient les étrangers avec une curiosité déguisée en nonchalance. Il finit par repérer Petra et Hanji, assises à l'angle d'une table. Pénétrant dans la pièce, il passa devant un groupe de garçons de la classe B qui jouaient aux cartes et s'approcha de ses amies.

Les deux comparses, assises côte à côte, étaient toutes les deux absorbées par l'ordinateur portable qui trônait en face d'elles, au milieu des emballages de bonbons et des bouteilles de soda. Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, Hanji se leva brusquement en rejetant sa chaise en arrière.

« - Halte-là ! s'écria-t-elle, faisant sursauter les français qui occupaient la table voisine et qui la regardèrent farouchement. Ne t'approche pas plus. Tu pues le bonheur et la niaiserie, c'est peut-être contagieux.

\- Mets-là en veilleuse, répliqua Levi entre ses dents serrées, embarrassé. Inutile de nous faire remarquer davantage qu'on ne l'est déjà avec ta dégaine. Tout le monde a compris que tu es folle, inutile d'en rajouter.

La jeune fille, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un large t-shirt d'un violet vif sur lequel on pouvait lire « I woke up like this » en lettres vertes et qui peinait à descendre jusqu'à la mi-hauteur de ses cuisses, le regarda comme s'il avait proféré une absurdité. Elle haussa les épaules et se rassit, croisant ses jambes affublées de chaussettes orange. A côté d'elle, Petra s'esclaffa.

\- Eren n'est pas avec toi ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Il prend sa douche, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Que faites-vous ?

\- Mon appareil photo est plein, je dois le vider sur mon ordinateur.

\- Déjà ?

\- On a fait beaucoup de choses, se justifia la rouquine. Regarde, ce sont celles d'aujourd'hui.

Elle tapota la chaise vide à sa droite, et il vint s'y asseoir, face au petit ordinateur portable qu'elle avait apporté.

Petra était visiblement en train de passer en revue les photographies qu'elle avait prises au musée d'Orsay, qu'ils avaient visité plus tôt dans la journée, ainsi que des galeries Lafayette. En faisant défiler le panorama, il se rendit vite compte qu'elle avait pris beaucoup plus de clichés de ses amis que des lieux qu'ils avaient découverts. La jeune fille fit rapidement défiler les images, sur lesquelles il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Erwin, Auruo et le reste de leur groupe, mais aussi Eren, Mikasa, Armin et leurs amis de la classe B.

\- C'était une bonne journée, commenta Petra en contemplant l'écran. Oh ! s'esclaffa-t-elle, regarde celle-ci !

Le cliché mettait en scène Eren, assis dans une position lascive aux pieds de l'une des statues qui se dressaient devant le musée d'Orsay. Il laissa un sourire attendri étirer ses lèvres. En revanche, la photo suivante le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle le mettait en scène devant les vitrines illuminées des galeries Lafayette, en train d'embrasser Eren, un peu à l'écart du reste du groupe. Ecarlate, il se hâta de faire défiler le cliché suivant.

\- J'ai dû prendre cette photo-là en cachette, avoua Petra. Les appareils n'étaient pas autorisés, là-bas.

\- Tu as bien fait, répondit distraitement Levi, les yeux rivés sur l'image.

Il s'agissait d'un portrait d'Eren, pris de profil dans l'une des galeries du musée d'Orsay. Le jeune allemand contemplait un tableau - _Les Raboteurs de parquet_ de Gustave Caillebotte, si la mémoire de Levi était bonne – l'air ébloui par la peinture. Il avait effectivement passé un long moment dans cette partie du musée, obnubilé par les techniques impressionnistes. _Comment c'est possible ?_ avait-il demandé à son petit ami. _On dirait une photo_. Cette partie des galeries se situait dans les étages, et la lumière qui filtrait à travers les grandes baies vitrées venait donner une teinte ambrée à ses cheveux et illuminer le vert de ses yeux.

\- Tu me passeras celle-là ? demanda-t-il à Petra.

\- Bien sûr.

Lorsque le cliché changea de nouveau, un gros plan d'Auruo apparut à l'écran. Ecarlate, la jolie rousse referma brusquement l'ordinateur.

\- Le reste est une surprise, s'exclama-t-elle, mortifiée. C'est nul, si vous les voyez toutes avant la fin du voyage !

Lorsqu'elle croisa les regards sceptiques de ses compagnons, elle baissa la tête.

\- C'est donc vrai, ce qu'on dit, commenta Hanji, en pianotant sur le clavier de son téléphone. Les cordonniers sont les plus mal chaussés.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ! » S'offusqua son amie, en lissant nerveusement le haut de son pyjama en satin beige.

Avec force stratégies de détournement, la rouquine parvint à rediriger la conversation vers des sujets moins épineux. Ils discutèrent vaguement du programme qui les attendait le lendemain et des éléments sur lesquels il serait judicieux de se concentrer par rapport à la thématique du concours. Ensuite, lorsque Levi eu le malheur d'évoquer le tête-à-tête qu'il avait interrompu entre Reiner et Christa, les deux jeunes filles le harcelèrent durant plusieurs minutes, avides de détails. La discussion revint cependant rapidement sérieuse tandis que Petra leur parlait du comportement d'Annie Leonhardt, que Levi lui avait demandé de surveiller durant le voyage. Comme il s'y attendait, elle les informa que la blonde hostile n'avait en rien changé d'attitude et que rien dans ses agissements ne justifiait de la soupçonner de quoi que ce fut. Elle savait par Mina Carolina qu'Annie se couchait et se levait en même temps que tout le monde, téléphonait chaque soir à sa mère pour lui parler du voyage et continuait de fréquenter occasionnellement Reiner et Berthold comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Soudain, tandis que la conversation dérivait peu à peu vers le sujet ardent de l'agression de Jean, Hanji, qui était silencieuse depuis plusieurs minutes, les yeux fixés sur un point lointain, se leva brutalement en affirmant avoir repéré un élève français en train de regarder un film du réalisateur Pier Paolo Pasolini.

« - Et alors ? demanda Levi, confus.

\- « Et alors » ? Tu te fiches de moi ?! vociféra la brune en bondissant d'indignation. Tout le monde sait que le seul grand maître du cinéma gore est Herschell Lewis ! Pasolini n'est qu'un amateur qui récolte tout le mérite et dont les films ne servent qu'à dégoûter les pré-ados téméraires ! Excusez-moi, le devoir m'appelle.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'individu en question.

\- Elle va le terroriser, commenta Petra.

\- Bon débarras.

Profitant de ce moment de calme et d'intimité avec son amie de toujours, Levi se risqua à aborder le sujet qui le préoccupait depuis déjà plusieurs heures.

\- Eren m'a dit qu'il ne te trouvait pas très en forme. Que quelque chose semblait te tracasser.

Petra ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant chercher ses mots. Le regard vague, elle observa Hanji faire fuir de la salle le pauvre garçon amateur de films du fameux Pasolini. Mais au moment où elle allait lui répondre, Eren entra en trombe dans la salle, les cheveux mouillés et vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging. Il se dirigea droit sur eux, et sans préambule, déclara :

\- Armin vient de recevoir un message. Ils ont retrouvé l'agresseur de Jean.

Tous deux hoquetèrent de surprise, leur propre conversation complètement oubliée.

\- C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! s'exclama Petra. Tout le monde va pouvoir être rassuré. J'espère que sa punition sera sans pitié !

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire de le punir. Il est mort. »

 _ **XXX**_

Voilà voilà, petit questionnaire :

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre en général ? De la relation entre Levi et Eren ? De Mikasa et Armin ? Que pensez-vous de cette histoire avec Christa et surtout Ymir ? Et Annie ? Avez-vous une idée du secret de Mikasa ? Pour les éventuels Parisiens qui lisent, ai-je massacré Montmartre ou ça va ? Et que pensez-vous du dénouement de ce chapitre ?

Question bonus : avez-vous envie de tuer l'auteur pour ses perpétuels retards et irrégularités ?

Je vous adore tous et vous êtes géniaux, à trèèèèèès bientôt je l'espère.


	15. Malade d'amour

**Disclaimer :** Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de l'écriture de cette fiction, si ce n'est un immense plaisir. Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à ce cher Hajime Isayama, et le scénario de cette fiction sort de ma tête. Il est donc un peu poussiéreux.

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que je suis à présent revenue en France après ce merveilleux voyage et que je vais donc pouvoir recommencer à écrire. Voici donc le nouveau chapitre que je vous propose. Je vais tenter de répondre aux reviews ce soir, mais je suis épuisée donc je ne promets rien. Ce chapitre a été assez horrible à écrire et j'ai vraiment très peur de vos réactions, mais bon, qui vivra verra !

Veuillez noter qu'à partir de maintenant, je vais avoir une bêta lectrice ! Ma chère **Erizu-sama** , qui prendra sûrement son poste à partir du prochain chapitre, si elle l'accepte.

Pour ceux qui les suivent, je risque également de reprendre rapidement mes traductions du Hobbit.

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour les délais que j'entretiens depuis quelques temps, je vais me ressaisir. J'ai constaté au dernier chapitre que j'avais perdu une partie de mon lectorat, en tout cas une partie de mon lectorat qui poste des reviews, mais je suppose que c'est mérité. Je vais changer ça.

Petite note et questionnaire en bas de page, excellente lecture à vous tous !

 **Chapitre 13 : Malade d'amour.**

 _ **XXX**_

Petite fille, Petra avait été amoureuse de Levi. Le brun taciturne était le premier ami qu'elle s'était fait en arrivant à Tokyo, dans la petite école primaire huppée du quartier de Trost, après que sa famille eut quitté l'Ecosse. Enfant calme et solitaire, presque sinistre, qui ne s'était jusqu'à présent laissé approcher que par Farlan et Isabel, il lui était pourtant resté, à cette époque, encore suffisamment de la tendre innocence propre aux enfants pour répondre aux timides invitations à copiner qu'elle lui avait adressées. Aussi, Petra avait très rapidement été adoptée par Levi et Farlan. Etonnement, c'était Isabel, pourtant très extravertie, qui avait été la plus réticente à l'accueillir dans les premiers temps et qui avait jalousement tenté de la tenir à l'écart de Levi, craignant qu'elle ne s'attire le favoritisme du minuscule brun. Ils en riaient encore en y repensant. Quoiqu'il en soit, la petite fille qu'elle avait été avait éprouvé dès le début leur amitié cette affection asexuée et inconsciente qui pousse les petits, dès la maternelle, à dire « tu es mon amoureux » sans même savoir ce que cela signifie. Ces prémices de sentiments avaient donné vie à un béguin peut-être un peu plus consistant, sinon tout aussi sincère, qui avait perduré jusqu'à leur entrée au collège.

Puis, Petra avait eu cet âge où l'on commence à sexualiser les petites filles, où l'on commence à porter sur elles ce regard qu'elles ne comprennent même pas et à exercer sur leur corps comme dans leur tête une pression nocive pour les contraindre à rentrer dans les dictats communément admis du « genre féminin ». Cet amour de jeunesse mourut dès qu'elle fut en mesure de comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait et tout le chemin qu'elle avait à parcourir avant de prendre le risque d'aimer. Elle reconnut alors Levi comme le précieux ami, le frère qu'il avait, en fin de compte, toujours été pour elle.

Ensuite, lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés en classe de quatrième, à l'âge de treize ans, Petra avait perdu ce que Levi n'avait jamais eu : l'insouciance. L'insouciance qui lui avait toujours permis de dormir chaque nuit sans crainte ni angoisse, d'appréhender chaque nouveauté dans sa vie avec enthousiasme et excitation et de développer un optimisme à toute épreuve. Petra, jusque-là, n'avait jamais eu à se soucier de quoi que ce fut d'autre que ce qui composait sa petite vie de préadolescente – l'école, ses copains et chaque nouvel album des _Red Hot Chili Peppers_. Puis la puberté les avait frappés de plein fouet. Elle avait sonné la destruction de toutes les certitudes et tous les repères connus jusque-là et la remise en question de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu considérer comme acquis. Tout comme cette affreuse impression d'être écorchés à vif, exposés à toutes les douleurs du monde.

Si Petra avait vécu cette période difficile avec le plus de dignité possible, épaulée par les membres de sa famille, Levi avait, lui, perdu le seul repère qu'il n'eut jamais eu : lui-même. Elle devinait que Levi ne se reconnaissait plus et devait se sentir comme un étranger dans un corps qui le trahissait. Mais surtout, Levi, par nature remarquablement intelligent et désormais averti monde qui les entourait, avait peu à peu pris conscience des injustices et des préjudices dont il avait été victime toute sa vie. L'indifférence des autres face à ce qu'il avait enduré entretenait une haine froide qui se développait lentement en lui, et la sempiternelle conscience de tout ce qui « aurait pu être », de tous ces « et si », le rongeait tout entier. Nulle trace de cette souffrance ne transparaissait dans ses résultats scolaires, toujours impeccables, toujours les meilleurs. Pas de réel problème de comportement, non plus. Levi ne créait jamais de complications à moins d'y être poussé, ce qui restait exceptionnel, puisqu'il avait toujours su se faire respecter. Les gens qu'il devait parfois remettre à leur place ne demandaient généralement pas « sinon quoi ? », ce qui était, selon Petra, très avisé de leur part.

Non, les signes de la descente aux enfers de Levi se manifestaient lorsque personne n'était là pour les interpréter.

Aussi, Petra n'avait réalisé à quel point son ami allait mal que le soir où un illustre inconnu avait débarqué chez elle aux petites heures du matin, alors que ses parents voyageaient en Europe. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte, l'individu s'était engouffré dans l'entrée en trainant derrière lui un Levi furieux au visage ensanglanté qu'il avait fallu tirer à l'intérieur de la maison et maintenir de force sur une chaise de la cuisine. « Ce n'est pas son sang. Il n'est pas blessé mais il est complètement ivre. » avait été la seule phrase prononcée par l'étranger, un grand blond qui, bien qu'ayant visiblement leur âge, mesurait au moins une tête de plus qu'eux. Quand Petra avait terminé de nettoyer et examiner son ami, il avait repris la parole pour éclairer sa lanterne. « Il a fichu une sacrée raclée à trois mecs du côté de Shiganshina. Il se défend bien, mais s'il continue de se comporter comme ça chaque soir, il va attirer l'attention de plus fort que lui et je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Ça fait un moment que je le surveille ». Ce fut ainsi que Petra fit la connaissance d'Erwin Smith. Passé le premier choc de la révélation des débauches nocturnes de Levi, la jeune fille apprit plus tard que le petit brun avait en réalité simplement cherché – et réussi - à intimider une petite bande de voyous qui en avait après Farlan, mais Erwin avait effectivement soulevé un élément crucial en mentionnant la violence du comportement de Levi, qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connue jusque-là.

Dès lors, toutes ses tentatives de communiquer avec Levi s'étaient soldées par un échec. Le garçon refusait tout ce qu'elle souhaitait lui offrir et dont il avait pourtant cruellement besoin soutien, écoute, aide et réconfort. Le jour, il se comportait de façon parfaitement irréprochable sous tous rapports mais la nuit, il devenait un étranger dont elle préférait ignorer les frasques, se contentant de savoir qu'elles impliquaient souvent alcool, bagarres et mauvaises fréquentations. Petra avait senti son ami filer comme de la fumée entre ses doigts, et avait désespéré de pouvoir arranger la situation. C'est à cette époque qu'elle découvrit le point de non-retour de la perte de l'innocence : avoir peur du lendemain.

Puis, trois mois après cette rencontre peu fortuite, Erwin était arrivé dans leur collège et tout avait changé. Le grand blond, aussitôt intégré et populaire, avait pris place au sein de la vie associative du lycée et gagné le respect de ses camarades. Son influence grandissante eut été en mesure de le faire copiner avec n'importe qui, et pourtant, à la surprise générale, il était rapidement devenu inséparable de Levi. Un étrange paradoxe rythmait leur relation, tout en lui conférant un équilibre. Solitude et sociabilité, austérité et diplomatie, nuit et jour. En revanche, toujours une confiance dure comme la pierre. Levi avait trouvé dans son amitié avec Erwin quelque chose que Petra avait été incapable de lui donner, quelque chose qui semblait l'apaiser. Il ne fut plus jamais l'enfant un peu roublard qui conservait un certain enthousiasme de vivre mais il était de nouveau entier.

Petra, à sa grande honte, avait souffert de ce rapprochement. Elle avait naturellement été très reconnaissante envers Erwin pour l'aide apportée à Levi et l'avait dès lors considéré comme son ami, mais en secret, se sentait délaissée et inutile. Elle avait alors décidé, pour se changer les idées, de tenter de familiariser avec un autre nouveau venu bien moins intégré, resté dans l'ombre d'Erwin. Il s'appelait Auruo Bossard.

Pas de coup de foudre ni de grands débuts de comédie romantique. Auruo n'était pas un très beau garçon et manquait d'assurance pour compenser ce fait. C'était un garçon timide, sujet à la jalousie et maladroit dans ses relations. Cependant, quand il parlait, ses histoires étaient les plus passionnantes que Petra eut jamais entendues et une lueur d'intelligence brillait dans ses yeux. Auruo était passionné d'histoire mais il ne se contentait pas de la raconter. Il la faisait _revivre_. Et surtout, il était d'une grande loyauté. Avec lui, Petra, n'avait jamais l'impression de ne pas être _assez_. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait eu le sentiment d'être exactement l'amie rêvée. Aussi, tout doucement, sans faire attention, elle avait retrouvé ce vieil ami : l'amour. Et il avait beaucoup changé. Plus d'innocence ou de naïveté, d'enthousiasme frénétique. Il était profond, serein et solidement enraciné. Tout en nuances, claires de toute la tendresse et de la complicité, sombres des désirs et des choses cachées. Elle avait lentement appris à vivre avec et à le laisser grandir paisiblement de côté. Elle savait que viendrait le jour où elle saurait quoi faire. Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle chérissait l'espoir vigoureux que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

Puis, au bout de quelques mois, Levi avait commencé à entrevoir le bout du tunnel. Il lui était revenu. Guéri ? Elle n'en savait rien. Changé ? Du tout au tout. Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, il l'avait regardée en la voyant vraiment. Ils avaient eu une longue discussion, ponctuée d'excuses, de larmes et d'étreintes maladroites, et décidé ensemble de ne plus jamais laisser quoi que ce fut se mettre en travers de leur amitié. Le groupe s'était alors agrandi, accueillant les nouveaux membres en son sein, et Auruo avait fait la connaissance de Levi. Cette fois-ci, un coup de foudre avant bel et bien eu lieu. Auruo avait littéralement élevé Levi au rang de divinité, l'adulant, bénissant chacun de ses gestes et chacune de ses paroles. Il voyait en lui un modèle, une perfection, et avait commencé à chercher à lui ressembler, se modelant progressivement à son image. Et au fur et à mesure de cette métamorphose, Petra perdait celui qu'elle aimait.

Maintenant, Petra est fatiguée. Par le passé, elle a toujours su ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle voyait tant de possibilités, rêvait à tant de choses… Son amour ne craignait ni le temps ni les aléas du quotidien et elle le pensait invulnérable. A présent, Petra ne sait plus. Auruo s'efforce à tuer l'homme qu'il est pour en devenir un autre, tuant en même temps son amour, leur amour. C'est à peine s'il la regarde encore, replié sur ses lubies et son éternel manque de confiance. Petra souhaitait être patiente, pensait qu'un jour il se sentirait prêt à l'aimer, mais elle en a assez d'attendre. Elle regarde autour d'elle, voit les autres qui s'aiment, voit leur quotidien chaleureux, leurs certitudes, leurs espoirs partagés et elle se demande. A présent que Levi et Eren se sont trouvés, tout comme Jean et Armin l'ont fait avant eux, elle observe dans leur vie tout ce que l'amour a changé, tout ce que l'amour a construit. Alors, elle souhaite passer à autre chose. Passer à quelque chose, tout simplement. Petra est quelqu'un de dévoué et d'altruiste. Elle n'a jamais vraiment eu de revendications mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ressent au fond d'elle la conviction profonde de mériter _mieux_.

 _ **XXX**_

« - Que sait-on de plus ?

\- Je vous ai déjà dit tout ce que je sais, Monsieur. On a retrouvé le corps du gars dans les égouts, ce sont les agents d'entretien qui ont prévenu la police. Quant à l'arme, elle était dans une poubelle de station de métro. Elle a été trouvée par un agent d'entretien, elle porte ses empreintes digitales et correspond à celle utilisée lors de l'agression de Jean. On ne sait rien de ce type à part que les dealers et la petite racaille de Tokyo le connaissent sous le pseudonyme de Berwick.

Hannes acquiesça, songeur. Par-dessus son épaule, il jeta un regard inquiet à Armin, assis sur son lit, encadré de Mikasa et de Marco. Pendant que ce dernier couvait le petit blond comme une mère poule, la jeune femme échangeait avec la mère de Jean à l'aide du portable d'Armin. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Levi, Petra et Erwin discutaient à voix basse, l'air sérieux.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Armin avait reçu un appel d'une Mme Kirschtein fébrile lui informant que les forces de police venaient de retrouver le corps sans vie d'un individu rapidement identifié comme susceptible d'être l'agresseur de Jean. Aussitôt, Eren avait confié son ami légèrement choqué à Mikasa pour courir prévenir leurs amis et les professeurs accompagnants. Tout ce petit monde était à présent rassemblé dans la chambre des deux garçons, et tandis le jeune allemand s'évertuait à expliquer le peu qu'il savait aux autres, Mikasa avait pris le relais de la conversation avec la mère de Jean.

\- Je vais bien, répéta Armin pour la cinquième fois en sentant les regards peser sur lui.

\- Cette histoire n'a pas de sens, commenta Hanji, appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Il faut attendre d'en savoir plus », répondit Hannes en s'asseyant à côté de Mikasa, dans l'espoir de capter des bribes de paroles.

L'heure du couvre-feu était déjà passée depuis un moment, mais personne n'avait dans l'idée de dormir avant d'en apprendre davantage. La chambre était pleine à craquer, sans compter que Connie, Sasha et Christa faisaient des allers-retours réguliers pour se tenir au courant. Fidèle à elle-même, cette dernière avait apporté du thé, certainement récupéré aux cuisines. Ymir s'était également montrée, prenant garde à ne pas tomber nez à nez avec la petite blonde.

Eren se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'à s'asseoir au sol et patienta, la tête entre les mains. De temps à autre, son regard dérivait vers Levi, toujours occupé avec Petra et Erwin. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'il était absorbé par la contemplation de son compagnon, il entrevit tout de même du coin de l'œil une silhouette fine se tenir dans le couloir, au bord de l'ouverture de la porte, comme pour écouter les conversations de la pièce. Dès qu'il releva la tête, elle tourna les talons et fila. Avisant des cheveux blonds, Eren pensa d'abord à Christa, avant de comprendre subitement.

Sautant sur ses pieds, il s'apprêtait à se ruer à la poursuite de l'intruse mais lorsqu'il sentit les regards soupçonneux combinés de Levi et Mikasa sur lui, il décida de feindre l'innocence et sortit calmement, les mains dans les poches. Une fois à l'extérieur, il s'élança en direction des chambres allouées aux filles. Il y fit chou blanc et ne tomba que sur Mina Carolina allongée sur son lit, lisant un livre. Revenant sur ses pas, il arpenta le quartier des garçons, l'air le plus naturel possible. Alors qu'il allait renoncer, il passa devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Reiner et Berthold et un simple coup d'œil hasardeux à l'intérieur le fit se stopper abruptement. Reculant pour se fondre dans l'obscurité, il observa.

Annie allait et venait nerveusement au milieu de la pièce. Son téléphone coincé entre l'oreille et l'épaule, elle parlait à voix basse tout en prenant des notes sur un morceau de papier. Tendant l'oreille, le jeune homme intercepta quelques mots :

« - On sait quelque chose de plus qu'eux ? Un nom ? Les dernières courses ?

Il y eut un instant de silence et lorsqu'elle passa dans son champ de vision, il entrevit les traits de son visage se durcir.

\- Je me fiche de tout ça. Débrouille-toi. Trouve les papiers avant la police, sers-toi du réseau.

Nouveau silence.

\- Quoi ? Mmh. Intéressant.

La jeune fille écrivit frénétiquement quelque chose sur le morceau de papier et Eren se pencha en avant. Il était si absorbé par ce qui se déroulait à l'intérieur de la pièce qu'il ne sentit qu'au dernier moment la présence qui se rapprochait dans son dos. Une main se posa brusquement sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter :

\- Que fais-tu ici, Eren ?

La voix éternellement amicale et enjouée de Reiner eut quelque chose de glaçant lorsque le jeune allemand se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le grand blond. Son visage était froid, et l'espace d'un instant, Eren entrevit quelque chose dans ses yeux, une lueur dangereuse, aiguisée, un air de prédateur qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Soudain, avant même qu'il n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour mentir, une voix posée s'éleva :

\- Ne le touche pas.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour aviser Levi, qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, les mains dans les poches. Son attitude nonchalante était trahie par l'expression de son visage. Il en émanait une hostilité telle qu'Eren n'avait encore jamais observée chez lui. La mise en garde était claire, la menace était transparente, la réaction fut immédiate : Reiner lâcha lentement l'épaule d'Eren et lorsque ce dernier se tourna vers lui, il était redevenu le Reiner sympathique respirant la jovialité.

\- Ha ha ! Regarde où je viens de trouver ton Roméo. Fais attention, Levi ! Si tu le laisses s'aventurer trop loin tout seul, qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver…

Puis, assénant une brusque bourrade à Eren, il ajouta :

\- Je plaisante, mon gars.

Sur ces mots, il pénétra à l'intérieur de la chambre, en refermant la porte derrière lui. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Levi se détendit.

\- Je ne suis pas certain qu'il plaisantait, déclara lentement le jeune homme.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fichais ici ? vociféra Levi en s'approchant pour l'attraper par le bras.

Il le poussa le long du couloir, le faisant protester vaguement.

\- En fait, tu aimes avoir des problèmes c'est ça ? Si tu ne te fourres pas dans les ennuis assez souvent, ça te déprime ?

\- Tu te souviens du jour où tu m'as dit qu'Annie avait de mauvaises fréquentations ? demanda Eren, en ignorant les sarcasmes de son compagnon. Qu'est-ce que tu entendais par-là ?

Levi tressaillit un instant, puis se remit à le pousser de plus belle en direction de sa chambre.

\- Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'Annie maintenant, tu as compris ?

\- Mais…

\- Ne pose plus de questions. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau de la porte et retrouvèrent Mikasa qui les attendait, Levi quitta Eren et se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à voix basse, ce à quoi elle répondit par un hochement de tête, l'air très sérieux. De son côté, Eren sentit une pointe d'agacement lui pincer les nerfs. Ces deux-là semblaient avoir trouvé un terrain d'entente : le traiter comme un enfant.

Lorsque tout le monde fut plus ou moins présent, la jeune fille prit la parole pour restituer les informations obtenues par la mère de Jean.

« - On ne peut pas affirmer avec certitude que ce soit lui l'agresseur de Jean, mais des éléments comme l'arme utilisée et l'absence d'alibi tendent à le confirmer, déclara-t-elle. Quant à la raison de sa mort, on suppose qu'il a agi sous les ordres d'une autre personne, qui avait peut-être même recours au chantage. Il aura eu des remords, et aura voulu se dénoncer à la police, mais le commanditaire de l'agression l'a fait taire de façon radicale. C'est un peu étrange, mais c'est la piste privilégiée pour le moment.

En fin de compte, tout le monde dut se contenter de ces maigres ébauches d'explications et l'assemblée se dispersa progressivement. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Eren se tourna vers Armin, allongé sur son lit.

\- Ça va aller ? lui demanda-t-il en le scrutant, soucieux.

Le petit blond, qui fixait le plafond, l'air songeur, baissa les yeux sur lui.

\- Oui. C'est juste que… cette nouvelle ne me réjouit pas du tout. Personne n'aurait dû mourir pour cette histoire et j'ai le sentiment que celui qui a perdu la vie n'est même pas le vrai responsable. »

 _ **XXX**_

Le lendemain matin, Petra fut la première levée et se chargea de circuler dans les chambres des élèves pour juger de leur stade d'éveil. Lorsqu'elle fut assurée que tout le monde était allé prendre son petit-déjeuner, elle s'autorisa à rejoindre ses amis pour prendre une tasse de thé et grignoter un morceau de croissant.

Assise en milieu de table, elle promena un regard bienveillant sur l'ensemble des élèves. L'ambiance paraissait au beau fixe et la journée s'annonçait sympathique : le groupe allait passer la journée à explorer le quartier du Marais, une zone très prisée et très animée de la ville.

En face d'elle, Armin était absorbé par la lecture de son guide touristique. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas trop affecté par les troublantes nouvelles de la veille et avait pu discuter avec Jean après son réveil.

« - Il y a quelque chose que tu souhaiterais voir en particulier aujourd'hui, Armin ? lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Le petit blond leva les yeux vers elle, enjoué.

\- Je sais que ce quartier est parsemé d'hôtels particuliers. J'ai toujours eu envie de les voir. Le musée Carnavalet a l'air bien, aussi. Il porte sur la thématique de l'histoire française.

\- Est-ce qu'il y aura une exposition sur les tortures du Moyen-Age ? intervint subitement Hanji en mordant dans une banane.

\- Euh… je ne crois pas, non, répondit Armin d'un air déstabilisé, en jetant un regard incertain à Petra.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de lui répondre, tu sais », fit remarquer Levi, assis à côté de Petra, en remuant nonchalamment sa tasse de café.

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le quartier du Marais, les professeurs donnèrent aux élèves l'autorisation de se disperser et de profiter des lieux durant quelques heures.

D'un commun accord, le groupe décida de commencer par la visite du musée Carnavalet, vivement encouragé par Armin. Il s'agissait d'un classique musée d'histoire de taille relativement petite mais néanmoins agréable à explorer. Il s'avéra que parmi les collections figurait bel et bien une exposition sur le Moyen-Age, mais rien qui s'apparenta à des instruments de torture, au grand désarroi d'Hanji.

Tandis qu'elle visitait la partie dédiée à la collection de mobilier, Petra aperçut Eren qui, seul, contemplait une reconstitution de la chambre de Marcel Proust. Elle se dirigea vers lui, prête à le héler, mais s'interrompit lorsque Levi entra à son tour et s'approcha du jeune allemand. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué sa présence. Silencieusement, un peu honteuse mais étrangement fascinée, elle observa son ami s'approcher d'Eren et passer un bras autour de sa taille, le serrant contre lui. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, Eren émit un petit rire, puis Levi l'embrassa. Ils se stoppèrent au bout de quelques secondes, et firent mine de lire les panneaux explicatifs de l'exposition, mais l'illusion d'être seuls les enhardissait et au bout d'un instant, la main d'Eren, qui enlaçait les hanches de Levi, se glissa subrepticement sous la veste de ce dernier, qui s'esclaffa à son tour. Petra ne put que détourner les yeux, mortifiée, lorsque ses deux amis recommencèrent à s'embrasser, cette fois-ci de manière beaucoup plus entreprenante.

Eren et Levi passaient leur temps à s'embrasser, à se toucher, à s'aimer du regard. Ils avaient, naturellement, la pudeur de ne pas imposer ce spectacle à leurs amis et se montraient réservés en public mais en les observant attentivement, on surprenait à coup sûr les infimes gestes de tendresse qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, quels que soient le moment, l'endroit ou l'occasion. A force de les regarder, Petra avait appris leurs petites préférences et leurs habitudes. Elle savait que lorsqu'ils se donnaient la main, c'était toujours de l'initiative de Levi. Comme pour prouver à Eren qu'il n'avait pas honte, ou alors, au contraire, pour le marquer comme sien. Difficile à dire. Quant à Eren, c'était très souvent lui qui avait l'audace d'embrasser Levi en public. Et il le faisait souvent. Pour la moindre raison, parfois même juste parce que l'idée lui traversait l'esprit, juste parce qu'il avait désormais la possibilité de le faire.

Quand Petra les surprenait, elle en avait du baume au cœur. Elle se réjouissait pour eux et espérait assister à ce genre de scènes encore très longtemps. Parfois, dans des moments de faiblesse, elle les enviait. Enviait Levi d'avoir finalement obtenu ce qu'il voulait en dépit de toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises, enviait Eren d'avoir volé un cœur aussi amoureux et dévoué.

Chassant ses pensées douces-amères, elle tourna les talons pour leur laisser un peu plus d'intimité. Elle n'abandonna cependant pas ses projets : en effet, Petra s'était levée le matin-même avec une idée bien précise en tête. Elle souhaitait arracher à Levi et Eren le secret qui les avait emmenés à se trouver malgré la complexité de leur relation et leurs insécurités respectives, malgré toutes les barrières qui s'étaient dressées entre eux. Dans les réponses qu'ils lui allaient lui donner se trouverait peut-être la solution au mal dont souffrait Auruo.

Finalement, l'occasion de parler avec Eren se présenta à la fin du repas, en début d'après-midi, lorsque le reste du groupe les abandonna à la terrasse d'un café pour acheter des souvenirs. Tandis que le jeune allemand regardait leurs amis partir, une tasse de café à la main, elle engagea la conversation.

« - Eren…

Il se tourna vers elle, tout sourire, ses grands yeux verts illuminés par la clarté d'une journée d'hiver ensoleillée.

\- Oui ?

Peu habitué à la voir chercher ses mots, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tout va bien, Petra ?

\- Oui. Je… voudrais te demander quelque chose, simplement.

\- Bien sûr, je t'écoute.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, il l'observait, l'air vaguement inquiet. Elle s'éclaircit la voix, puis demanda, d'un ton faussement léger :

\- Tu aimes depuis Levi depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondit-il automatiquement.

\- Comment l'as-tu su ?

Il sembla réfléchir tandis que son visage s'éclairait au souvenir du miraculeux développement de sa relation avec Levi.

\- Eh bien… Je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu venir. Ça m'a frappé de plein fouet, un jour, et je me suis retrouvé devant le fait accompli…C'était à Londres. On avait passé la journée ensemble avec Mika, Armin et Erwin. Le soir venu, lorsqu'on s'est séparé, je me suis rendu compte qu'il me manquait. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris.

Devant son air incrédule, il se résigna à ajouter :

\- Avec l'aide d'Armin. Un peu.

\- Et à ce moment-là, qu'as-tu pensé ? Qu'as-tu décidé de faire ?

Sous couvert de la simple curiosité, les questions de Petra n'avaient rien de hasardeux. Elle recherchait la confirmation de ce qu'elle soupçonnait. Eren, lui, émit un petit rire mélancolique.

\- A l'époque, j'ai pensé qu'il ne voudrait jamais de moi. Je veux dire, tu l'as bien regardé ? Il est tellement…

Le jeune homme ne sembla pas trouver de mot approprié pour décrire ce que Levi était mais ses yeux rêveurs et son expression d'adoration parlèrent pour lui.

 _Bingo_ , dans la tête de la jeune fille. Elle venait de mettre le doigt sur un point commun entre Eren et Auruo.

\- Pourtant, c'était réciproque. Tu ne t'en es pas douté une seconde ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je n'essayais même pas d'y voir quoi que ce soit. Nous nous étions rapprochés et son amitié me suffisait.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis reprit :

\- Non, en fait non. Ça ne me suffisait pas. Mais je m'en contentais, je m'estimais heureux d'être devenu aussi proche de lui.

Petra but une gorgée de café, contrariée de ne pas entendre ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Il y a bien dû y avoir des signes, non ?

\- …Vers la fin, peut-être, finit-il par admettre, d'une voix basse, comme un secret. Même si je préférais… ne pas trop y penser.

\- Alors pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ? insista-t-elle en se redressant sèchement.

Elle regretta aussitôt son ton agressif qui fit sursauter son ami mais elle avait besoin de comprendre. Il lui fallait savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de quelqu'un pour causer un tel aveuglement.

\- Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. J'avais trop à perdre.

\- Mais aussi tellement à gagner !

Eren finit par perdre patience.

\- Pourquoi m'accables-tu de reproches ? Tu sais comment est Levi ! Qu'il éprouve des sentiments était une chose, rien ne m'assurait qu'il avait l'intention de les écouter. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était prêt.

\- Mais il l'était.

Alors qu'il allait renchérir de plus belle, le jeune allemand s'interrompit brusquement, avant de sourire avec indulgence.

\- Je pense que tu n'es pas vraiment en train de parler de Levi … n'est pas ? »

Fort heureusement pour elle, Petra fut dispensée de répondre par Sasha et Connie qui les hélèrent depuis le bout de la rue, les bras chargées de leur butin. Cependant, au regard vert inquisiteur qui pesait sur elle, elle sut que ce n'était là que partie remise.

 _ **XXX**_

Tout en sortant de sa douche, le soir venu, Petra repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son ami. Elle y voyait désormais plus clair, lui sembla-t-il. Levi et Eren avaient souffert du même syndrome, du même frein le sentiment d'être indigne de l'autre. Une similitude avec le cas d'Auruo, certes à un degré bien moindre.

Elle saisit son peigne et entreprit de démêler ses cheveux mouillés, tandis qu'un autre genre de nœuds se formait dans sa tête.

Présentée comme cela, leur relation n'aurait eu aucune chance d'évoluer. Elle le savait d'expérience. Mais l'un des deux s'était montré plus courageux. Là où Eren avait été stoppé par la peur, c'était Levi qui avait trouvé le courage de se déclarer. Il lui fallait désormais comprendre comment.

Lorsqu'elle se fut vêtue d'une robe en laine, Petra quitta sa chambre et rejoignit celle que Levi partageait avec Erwin. Elle frappa machinalement à la porte, puis entra. Son ami était assis sur son lit, visiblement en train de parler au téléphone. Pour lui laisser plus d'intimité, elle lui tourna le dos et fit mine de s'intéresser aux magasines posés sur le bureau. Malgré ces précautions, le ton embarrassé de Levi et le contenu de ses propos lui firent rapidement comprendre que ce dernier discutait avec son oncle.

 _Une première_ , songea-t-elle. Elle attendit un instant, puis la conversation s'acheva.

« - Ok. Ouais, merci. A bientôt. Ouais… toi aussi.

Reposant son téléphone sur le lit, Levi leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Quoi ? fit-il, renfrogné devant le sourire malicieux de Petra.

\- Tu prends des nouvelles de Kenny, maintenant ?

\- C'est lui qui a pris de mes nouvelles, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

\- C'est Eren qui t'a convaincu de faire ça.

Le jeune homme de répondit pas, puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question. Il se leva de son lit et vint s'asseoir sur le bureau, croisant ses mains devant lui.

\- En parlant d'Eren, commença-t-il.

Elle prit place sur le lit, surprise mais attentive.

\- Il m'a parlé de toi, l'autre soir. Il te trouve déprimée depuis que nous sommes ici.

Il hésita, puis poursuivit :

\- Je vois bien que quelque chose te préoccupe, moi aussi.

Un silence indiqua à Petra qu'il attendait qu'elle réponde.

\- Je…

\- Petra, l'interrompit Levi.

Il sauta du bureau et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Tendrement, il lui caressa la joue du revers de la main.

\- Ecoute. Je veux que tu saches que tu ne dois surtout pas te sentir exclue par le fait qu'Eren et moi soyons désormais ensemble. Des choses vont changer, bien sûr, mais… tu fais partie de notre groupe et nous ne voulons pas que tu t'éloignes de nous parce que tu ne te sens plus à ta place. Il y aura toujours une place pour toi dans ma vie, Petra. Personne ne peut la prendre.

La jeune fille éclata en sanglots. La pression des responsabilités et la solitude ressentie depuis le début du voyage avaient fini par avoir raison de sa façade souriante et elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de Levi pour cacher ses larmes. Tandis qu'elle pleurait, il la réconforta comme lui seul en avait le secret. Il l'enserra de ses bras et la berça, écartant délicatement les mèches rousses de son visage. Les remords transpiraient de chacun de ses traits.

\- Je suis désolé, _Petrachka_ , que tu te sois sentie mise à l'écart… J'aurais dû faire plus attention à toi.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, finit-elle par dire, la voix enrouée. C'était ta lune de miel.

Il s'esclaffa légèrement, puis embrassa son front. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Petra prit finalement la parole.

\- Levi…

\- Mmh ?

\- Comment est-ce que tu as su que tu étais amoureux d'Eren ?

Levi se redressa, surpris, tandis qu'elle l'observait, l'air appréhensif. Il se doutait évidemment de la raison d'une telle curiosité : Petra était perdue dans sa relation avec Auruo, et cherchait à mettre de l'ordre dans ses émotions. Cependant, il réalisa qu'il ne lui en avait jamais réellement parlé.

\- Je le savais depuis le début.

\- Comment ça ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, plongé dans sa réflexion.

\- Ça n'a pas été une prise de conscience subite. Je l'ai vu arriver.

Peu à peu, son regard se troubla.

\- C'était un peu effrayant, je dois dire. Au début, c'étaient des émotions qui ne portaient pas de nom. Puis ça a commencé à grandir et c'est vite devenu de l'amour. J'ai essayé de lutter, mais c'était peine perdue. On ne lutte pas contre ça. C'est comme une maladie incurable. Ça se développe lentement, tu sais que c'est là et que ça te fait souffrir, mais tu ne peux rien faire pour l'enlever.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, troublé.

\- Et tu es juste resté sans rien faire.

\- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?

\- Que tu ailles vers lui.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait, non ?

\- Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ?

Le visage de Levi s'assombrit encore, en proie à de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Pourquoi aurait-il voulu de moi ? Je n'avais fait que lui pourrir la vie depuis son arrivée à Trost. Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi il acceptait mon amitié, alors de l'amour...

\- Mais finalement, tu l'as quand même fait. Tu t'es jeté à l'eau. Pourquoi ?

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Il y a eu l'accident. Je suis passé si près de le perdre, Petra… J'ai réalisé que malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous, il était là, avec moi, et qu'il ne me haïssait pas. Je devais saisir cette chance, cette infime possibilité. Il fallait qu'Eren sache, peu importe ce qu'il allait en dire. Les non-dits sont trop douloureux. C'est égoïste, je sais. Mais l'amour est égoïste, non ?

Petra n'osa pas répondre, honteuse d'avoir fait ressasser d'aussi éprouvants souvenirs à son ami.

\- J'ai posé les mêmes questions à Eren, tout à l'heure.

Levi se redressa brusquement.

\- Ah ! Euh… et il t'a répondu ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas quand ni comment il était tombé amoureux de toi. Qu'il avait déjà eu un pied dedans bien avant de s'en apercevoir. Mais qu'il se souvenait à la perfection quand est-ce qu'il l'avait compris.

A son grand amusement, Levi rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il attendit qu'elle poursuive, suspendu à ses lèvres.

\- C'était pendant le voyage à Londres. Il a dit que ça l'avait percuté en pleine figure, comme un poids-lourd.

\- C'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à être odieux avec lui, souffla le garçon, bouleversé.

\- Il n'avait pas l'intention de te dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'aurait rien fait si tu n'avais pas pris d'initiative.

\- Comment le blâmer ? J'ai été si horrible…

\- A vrai dire, il avait commencé à comprendre la teneur de tes sentiments mais il craignait que tu aies peur et que tu le repousses.

A sa grande surprise, le jeune homme éclata de rire.

\- Quel idiot, s'esclaffa-t-il avec tendresse.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux des idiots, rétorqua froidement Petra.

Le visage de Levi se décomposa.

\- Regardez le temps que vous avez perdu. Que ce serait-il passé s'il n'y avait pas eu l'accident ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que vous auriez juste pu… vous rater ?

Elle se leva et arpenta la pièce, en colère.

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Vous n'aurez pas éternellement des coups de chance de ce type. Si vous ne basez votre relation que sur ça, c'est perdu d'avance.

\- Tu as tort, répondit Levi, dont l'agacement grandissait peu à peu. L'amour fait douter de tout, fait tout remettre en question. Ça prend du temps, c'est normal. Et des fois, deux personnes compatibles se ratent, et ratent le bel avenir qui les attendait. C'est la dure réalité, c'est comme ça. Même amoureux, on ne peut pas changer ce que l'on est.

\- Justement ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix exaspérée. Je ne doute de rien du tout, moi ! Ni de moi-même, ni de lui. Ce n'est pas ce que je ressens. Qu'est-ce que je ressens alors, Levi ? Je ne comprends pas. Et le garçon de tes rêves, alors ?

\- Le garçon de mes rêves ? Que vient-il faire là-dedans ?

\- Tu… tu l'aimes, non ?

Levi dévisagea Petra, abasourdi. Son amie avait l'air si bouleversé qu'il commença à réellement s'inquiéter.

\- Petra, enfin… Le garçon de mes rêves n'est… qu'un rêve. Il est comme un ami imaginaire ou une espèce d'ange gardien, pour moi. J'y tiens beaucoup mais… je ne l'aime pas comme une vraie personne. Ce n'est pas comparable.

Son amie ne répondit pas, le visage fermé.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça, Petra ?

Petra se redressa, et dans un soupir, enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de Levi.

\- Je ne veux plus en parler. S'il te plaît. »

Malgré la détresse évidente de la jeune fille, Levi respecta sa requête et changea de sujet. A défaut de pouvoir l'aider à déchiffrer ses émotions, il entreprit de lui remonter le moral en la distrayant à grands renforts de sucreries et de vidéos de chats trouvées sur Internet, si bien que la jolie rousse finit par retrouver une partie de sa bonne humeur.

Au bout d'un moment, Petra, mentalement épuisée, prit congé de lui. Alors qu'il s'était allongé et ruminait sa perturbante entrevue avec elle, on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Eren qui se faufila à l'intérieur de la pièce et vint s'asseoir au bord de son lit. Heureux, Levi savoura le baiser que le jeune allemand déposa sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier s'assit adossé au mur, les jambes de son compagnon sur ses genoux.

« - J'ai croisé Petra dans le couloir. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien du tout.

Levi lui jeta un regard triste, avant de lui relater la conversation qu'il avait eue avec la jeune fille.

\- J'ai essayé de l'aider, mais je crois que j'ai empiré la situation. Petra est perdue. Elle est piégée par ses sentiments dans une relation qui n'existe même pas. Jusqu'à présent, elle était certaine de ce qu'elle ressentait et de ce qu'Auruo ressentait aussi. Mais elle a eu trop de déceptions.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Auruo est incapable de faire le premier pas. A ses yeux, Petra est une sorte de créature divine et lui-même un misérable insecte rampant qui a l'audace folle de l'aimer. Il est totalement aveugle aux preuves pourtant très concrètes des sentiments qu'elle a pour lui. Elle lui a laissé du temps mais rien n'y fait. Au contraire, la situation empire. Voilà plus de quatre ans que ça dure, et Petra est si désorientée par son attitude qu'elle a commencé à douter de lui et de ce qu'il ressent. S'il continue sur cette voie et qu'il ne se ressaisit pas très vite, elle va finir par commencer à douter de ses propres sentiments.

\- Mais elle sait comment il est, nous le savons tous. Si j'ai bien compris, elle nous reproche à chacun d'avoir douté de l'autre et de ne pas avoir eu le courage de faire le premier pas. Pourquoi ne le fait-elle pas, elle, si elle est si sûre de la situation ?

Levi ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir à côté d'Eren, qui profita de sa plus haute taille pour reposer sa tête sur la sienne.

\- Elle l'a déjà fait. A la sortie du collège. Pendant un temps, il a était question qu'Auruo déménage et n'étudie pas à Trost. Alors, elle s'est jetée à l'eau.

Le visage d'Eren se décomposa peu à peu de compassion en comprenant.

\- Il l'a rejetée..?

\- Oui.

\- Mais c'est idiot ! s'indigna-t-il en se redressant brusquement.

\- C'est Auruo, rectifia Levi en tirant l'épaule d'Eren pour qu'il replace sa tête contre la sienne. Il a pensé que Petra commettait une erreur et que même si ce n'était pas le cas, elle finirait par se lasser de lui. Et que lorsqu'elle le quitterait, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

\- Tout ça va beaucoup trop loin.

Levi resta silencieux.

\- Quoi ? souffla Eren.

\- Il a préféré renoncer à un bonheur plutôt que de risquer d'en être privé après y avoir pris goût. C'est une affaire de choix. Et je le comprends.

Si Eren brûlait d'exprimer son désaccord et d'inciter Levi à développer cette vision qu'il semblait partager avec Auruo, il préféra ne pas insister pour le moment, de peur de le braquer.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Levi, Petra ne prendra plus d'initiative. Tout repose entre les mains d'Auruo, maintenant.

\- C'est mal parti, grogna Eren.

Il jeta un œil à son compagnon, qui semblait songeur.

\- Cette histoire risque de mal finir, c'est ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en soupirant. J'ai appris à ne pas sous-estimer la capacité d'Auruo à tout foutre par terre, alors je m'attends à tout. Mais tout ça ne nous concerne pas. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est la soutenir.

Lassé, il se laissa glissa contre le mur et s'allongea.

\- Nous l'avons un peu trop laissée de côté, depuis le début du voyage.

D'humeur audacieuse, Eren se bascula en avant et vint se placer à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

\- Seraient-ce des réclamations ? Est-ce que tu en aurais assez d'être seul avec moi ?

Levi émit un faible gloussement.

\- Demain, tu passeras un moment avec Armin et Mikasa. Si je continue à t'accaparer, elle va finir par me tuer.

A ces mots, le jeune allemand se remémora l'étrange comportement que sa sœur avait eu, l'autre soir.

\- Elle est venue te parler n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'a pas été trop brutale ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Levi.

\- C'est un secret entre elle et moi.

\- Tu complotes dans mon dos avec ma jolie sœur populaire ? Dois-je m'inquiéter ?

\- Et pourquoi devrais-tu t'inquiéter ? le taquina-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas… Elle plait à tout le monde, alors pourquoi pas à toi ?

Levi éclata de rire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit-il en tendant la main pour caresser la joue d'Eren. Je les préfère idiots et un peu moins plantureux, ajouta-il en laissant sa main glisser le long de son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine. Entre autres différences anatomiques…

Aussitôt, l'atmosphère changea. Eren se pencha en avant et s'empara de la bouche de l'autre garçon. Lorsque la main de ce dernier s'aventura plus bas et vint flatter son ventre, il hoqueta et approfondit le baiser. En dessous de lui, Levi lui paraissait brûlant, irradiant de chaleur. Il sentit un bras lui enserrer la taille, et des doigts passèrent furtivement sous son pull pour caresser le bas de son dos, laissant des traînées de flammes sur leur passage. Inconsciemment, il appuya son bassin contre celui de Levi, qui sursauta et lui agrippa les fesses. Pris de court, Eren s'écarta brusquement.

\- OK, ça suffit, déclara-t-il, le souffle court, avec un léger rire embarrassé.

\- Je… désolé, bredouilla Levi, mortifié, en lâchant immédiatement de son partenaire.

\- Ça va... Tu m'as surpris, c'est tout.

Il se pencha derechef et embrassa chastement le petit brun, avant de sauter du lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bains. Ce faisant, il jeta un regard espiègle par-dessus son épaule.

\- Mais tu devrais faire attention. On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais réveiller un animal difficile à dresser… »

Il sourit en entendant Levi s'esclaffer et disparut dans la pièce attenante. Une fois hors de vue, sa façade confiante s'ébranla. Il s'assit au sol et passa ses mains dans sa chevelure, tenant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur, et espérant atténuer la très gênante protubérance qui déformait son pantalon.

Complètement désorienté, il tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et dans ses émotions.

Il aimait Levi avec tout ce que cela impliquait : il lui vouait une affection infinie, une tendresse immense et souhaitait son bonheur plus que tout au monde, mais ressentait également une puissante attirance physique pour le petit brun. Chaque particule de son être avait toujours hurlé de désir pour Levi. Dès le début, avant même que ne naisse l'amour, la simple vue de son corps, le simple effluve de son parfum ou le son de sa voix lui avaient toujours fait cet effet. Il mourrait d'envie d'apprendre par cœur chaque parcelle de son corps, de le pousser à l'extase, de l'avoir pour lui seul et d'en abuser. Une émotion bestiale et possessive dont il avait presque honte, qui dénotait de sa douceur habituelle. Inavouable, mais persistante.

Il avait eu le loisir de constater que ce désir était réciproque : il avait vu le feu dans les yeux de Levi, senti l'empressement de ses gestes et la manifestation charnelle de son plaisir contre son bassin. Mais était-ce aussi violent pour Levi que pour lui ?

A ses yeux, l'amour physique dans leur relation ne se présentait pas comme une option, mais comme une évidence : ils y viendraient, naturellement, inexorablement attirés l'un par l'autre. Mais quand ? Et comment allait-ce se passer ? Il était novice, pas ignare. Il savait comment le sexe entre hommes se déroulait. Cependant, des milliers de questions lui restaient sans réponse. Des détails qui lui échappaient, des incertitudes qui l'inquiétaient. La crainte de l'inconnu, aussi, bien malgré lui. Et l'angoissant sentiment d'être seul face à cette nouvelle étape de sa vie.

Que pensait Levi de tout ça ? Comment envisageait-il tout cela entre eux ? Pouvait-il lui en parler ? Non, il avait bien trop peur. Et s'il le trouvait ridicule ? S'il était plus expérimenté que lui et lui demandait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas lui offrir, pas encore ? Jusque-là, il s'était comporté comme un prince, mais il s'agissait d'une facette de son petit ami à laquelle il ne connaissait rien.

Il resta un moment dans la salle de bains, pris entre deux feux : celui du désir, celui qui veut tout prendre et tout donner, celui qui ne veut pas perdre le combat, qui veut dominer, posséder, aimer et le feu de la peur, un feu glacé qui ronge les entrailles et qui paralyse les gestes.

Il réalisa qu'il venait de mettre un pied dans un monde auquel il ne connaissait rien. Un monde effrayant, intimidant, angoissant mais bien trop attirant pour songer à faire demi-tour. Il allait donc lui falloir un guide.

 _ **XXX**_

Petra était appuyée contre le bord de sa fenêtre, et regardait la tranquille vie nocturne qui animait les rues. La nuit, les gens paraissaient plus calmes, hors du cadre ordinaire du travail. Elle les observait déambuler sous les décorations de Noël, rejoignant leurs amis dans les bars ou profitant des boutiques encore ouvertes.

En l'absence d'Hanji, sortie rejoindre Sasha et Connie, elle se retrouvait seule et en profitait pour réfléchir aux évènements récents, et en particulier à sa conversation avec Levi. Elle regrettait d'avoir affolé ses deux amis et de les avoir fait culpabiliser de passer autant de temps en tête à tête, mais cela avait été un mal nécessaire qui lui avait au moins permis de confirmer une chose : Levi n'avait commencé à envisager d'avouer ses sentiments à Eren qu'à partir du moment où il avait failli le perdre. C'était la prise de conscience de tout ce qui pouvait leur arriver chaque jour, c'était cette peur viscérale qui lui avait donné le courage de prendre les devants.

Petra se demanda comment Auruo réagirait face à une telle pression.

Elle soupira, puis leva la tête pour observer les quelques étoiles que l'on pouvait à peine distinguer à travers le ciel d'hiver et la pollution urbaine.

La jeune fille commençait à être fatiguée de cette situation. Elle en avait assez de se débattre pour sauver une histoire d'amour qui semblait déjà morte d'avance, au nom de sentiments mis entre parenthèses depuis trop longtemps. Auruo ne changerait pas. Quelque chose lui manquait il y avait comme un vide dans son cœur, un questionnement, qui rendait son amour douloureux et toxique. Tant qu'il ne règlerait pas ce problème, cette faille qui l'empoisonnait de l'intérieur, il n'aurait jamais réellement de place pour quelqu'un dans sa vie et n'accepterait jamais vraiment l'amour d'une autre personne. Pas même le sien. Elle attendait après des chimères depuis trop longtemps.

Tous les petits stratagèmes réfléchis, toute l'énergie dépensée pour trouver un moyen de piéger son ami lui parurent soudain ridicules. A force de se démener pour dévier par tous les moyens la direction que leur histoire semblait vouloir prendre, elle allait finir par faire du mal à quelqu'un. Et il en était parfaitement hors de question.

A partir de ce soir, elle allait commencer le deuil de son amour. Pour libérer Auruo de cette pression mais également pour se libérer elle-même. Elle allait tirer des leçons des erreurs qu'elle avait commises et profiter de celles retenues en observant les bémols de Levi et d'Eren. _Une si jolie histoire d'amour_ , songea-t-elle, _si pleine de victoires et de faux pas_.

Si elle avait appris une chose sur l'amour depuis sa rencontre avec Auruo, c'est qu'il était sensé ressembler à des ailes, pas à des chaînes.

Plus tard, tandis qu'elle se rendait dans la salle commune pour vérifier que tous les élèves étaient couchés, elle tomba nez à nez avec un élève français qui manqua de la percuter. C'était un jeune homme brun, un peu plus grand qu'elle. Malgré sa coiffure ridicule, il avait un visage avenant qui lui parut familier. Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire, puis se souvint : il s'agissait de l'un des garçons que Hanji avait terrorisés en les sermonnant sur leurs goûts en matière de films d'horreur, quelques soirs auparavant.

Il la scruta un instant, avant de lui sourire.

« - Bonsoir, la salua-t-il dans un anglais incertain mais enjoué. Je m'appelle Marlow. Et toi ? »

 _ **XXX**_

Et voilà ! Alors :

Beaucoup d'idées différentes/opposées/complémentaires dans ce chapitre, en particulier sur le thème de l'amour. Ce sont les opinions de mes personnages, pas forcément les miennes, d'acc ? :) Par exemple, à mes yeux, Petra et Levi disent de grosses bêtises. Je tenais à le préciser.

Je suis navrée pour les fans inconditionnels du ereri, ce chapitre était vachement axé sur Petra. Mais ça fait partie de l'histoire.

J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu. Petit questionnaire :

Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'introduction de ce chapitre ? De la back story de Levi/petra/erwin ?

Qu'avez-vous pensé du personnage de Petra dans ce chapitre ? De ses relations avec les autres personnages comme Levi et Eren ?

Qu'avez-vous pensé d'Annie ? De la mort du gars ? Avez-vous des théories ?

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre en général ? Ennuyeux ? Important ? Des remarques ?

Qu'avez-vous pensé de la scène de la fin entre Levi et Eren ? Ça commence à sentir le citron, haha ? (Je suis novice en scènes matures, soyez prévenus) Et de la fin du chapitre ?

Pour finir, petit sondage : quel personnage préférez-vous dans ma fic ?

Gros bisous et à bientôt !


	16. L'ami de mon ami

**Disclaimer :** Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de l'écriture de cette fiction, si ce n'est un immense plaisir. Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à ce cher Hajime Isayama, et le scénario de cette fiction sort de ma tête. Il est donc un peu poussiéreux.

Bonjour ! Hé hé, qui aurait cru que ça passait aussi vite, dix mois… ? Pas moi… Malgré mon incommensurable retard que certains ont dû apparenter à un abandon, je reviens aujourd'hui présenter mon nouveau chapitre de « La théorie des âmes sœurs » en espérant qu'il y aura encore quelqu'un ici pour le lire. Comme d'habitude, je vais jurer que c'était la dernière fois que je trainais autant et comme d'habitude, il se passera probablement des semaines avant que je ne publie la prochaine update. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que le Master 2, c'est dur, et que je n'ai vraiment pas pu faire autrement. Quoiqu'il en soit, je refuse d'abandonner cette fiction. Ça devrait aller mieux à partir de maintenant.

Alors voilà, Star Twins est de retour, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes encore au moins quelques-uns à être intéressés par cette histoire. A propos de ce chapitre : il s'y passe des choses importantes mais peu d'actions concrètes, rien de mieux pour se remettre dans le bain. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Pour ceux qui veulent relire la fic, n'hésitez pas : j'ai récemment édité tous les chapitres pour corriger les fautes et certains passages ont été modifiés (sans que cela change l'intrigue, bien sûr). Pour les autres, voilà un petit mémo de ce qui se passe dans cette fic : souvenez-vous, Eren, Mikasa et Armin sont partis en voyage en France, à Paris, voyage au cours duquel Levi a finalement décidé d'être honnête avec Eren et de lui avouer ses sentiments. Alors que nos deux petits gars se retrouvent enfin ensemble, on apprend que l'agresseur de Jean a été retrouvé assassiné et le comportement d'Annie est plus qu'étrange, selon Eren. De son côté, Petra a pris l'importante décision de ne plus attendre après Auruo et de se tourner de l'avant. (Achievement unlocked : résumé pourri)

Voilà voilà, je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes et puis je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Oh et pour reprendre les bonnes habitudes : petit questionnaire en fin de chapitre !

Njwg1515 : Salut toi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est déjà très gentil à toi d'avoir laissé une review et ça m'a fait plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ma Petra. Tu vas la retrouver dans ce chapitre si tu lis encore mon histoire.

L'ecarlate : Ha ha, merci d'avoir signalé ta présence ! Ça fait plaisir un peu de variété dans le public. J'espère que l'histoire te plaît !

 **Chapitre 14 : L'ami de mon ami**

A l'approche de Noël, l'intérieur de la cathédrale Notre-Dame se voyait traditionnellement orné d'une spectaculaire crèche de Noël longue de plusieurs mètres, qui constituait l'un des attraits touristiques phares de cette période de l'année.

Chanceux de voyager à Paris en décembre, les élèves de Trost réclamèrent avec force minauderies une sortie nocturne jusqu'à l'édifice pour aller la contempler. Le voyage touchant à sa fin, et les dépenses allouées au séjour s'étant révélées moins hautes que le budget prévu, les organisateurs cédèrent de bonne grâce.

Ainsi, le soir-même, après le dîner, le groupe emprunta le métro et sortit à la station de l'hôtel de ville pour rejoindre la cathédrale. Il faisait déjà nuit depuis un long moment mais les rues illuminées de décorations festives ne désengorgeaient pas, malgré la froideur de la soirée.

« - Maman veut absolument qu'on lui prenne des photos, informa Mikasa en pianotant sur son téléphone, tandis qu'ils approchaient de l'entrée.

\- Si nous arrivons à entrer », grommela Eren à côté d'elle.

Il promena un regard maussade le long de la file d'attente qui serpentait jusqu'aux portes et poussa un soupir en avisant les opérations de contrôle qui ralentissaient sa progression.

Derrière lui, Armin épluchait soigneusement la page de son guide consacrée à l'édifice et Christa lisait par-dessus son bras. Il était de plus en plus rare que la jeune fille leur fît l'honneur de sa présence, mais devant l'absence d'Ymir, elle semblait avoir décidé de passer la soirée avec eux. Devant Eren, Levi discutait avec Erwin et les termes « circuit court » et « ampère » le dissuadèrent de s'intéresser à leur conversation. En tête de leur groupe, Petra attendait patiemment en fredonnant, un roman entre les mains, et sortait régulièrement son téléphone pour répondre aux messages qu'elle recevait. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle semblait de bien meilleure humeur que lors des jours précédents. Le jeune homme se retourna et ses yeux se posèrent sur Auruo, en compagnie de Gunther et d'Erd. L'expression sinistre, il fixait le sol, des écouteurs profondément enfoncés dans ses oreilles. _Il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que Petra a enduré ces derniers jours_ , vociféra mentalement Eren. Dans un grognement hostile, il se détourna et reprit sa position initiale.

Sa pauvre amie Petra, qui, tout en souffrant d'être délaissée de ses amis, avait enduré en silence les tourments de son chagrin d'amour ravivé par l'idylle qu'il connaissait avec Levi. Puis, subitement, après quelques jours d'évident mal-être, tout s'était subitement évaporé et Petra avait simplement retrouvé le sourire sans que qui que ce fut ne put dire comment ni pourquoi. _Elle a dû prendre une décision par rapport à Auruo_ , lui avait confié Levi le matin-même, durant le petit déjeuner. _Ce sont les résolutions prises sur un coup de tête qui sont parfois les plus efficaces_. _Je ne connais pas encore la nature de son choix, mais c'est notre devoir de la soutenir. Sans pour autant mettre Auruo à l'écart,_ avait-il ajouté, l'air sévère, à son attention. Bien que loin de porter Auruo dans son cœur, Eren ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec son compagnon, et de ce fait, compatissait pour Levi et la position délicate dans laquelle cette fâcheuse situation le mettait, ainsi partagé entre ses deux amis.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Eren fendit la foule dans la semi-obscurité de la cathédrale, tentant désespérément de se rapprocher de l'attraction lumineuse autour de laquelle les touristes s'agglutinaient par dizaines, comme des mouches sur le rebord d'un pot de miel. L'endroit était bruyant, la chaleur lourde et l'atmosphère pâteuse, gâchée par les flashes incessants des appareils. Tout cela était bien loin de l'ambiance festive et recueillie à laquelle s'était attendu Eren. Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, un son de cloche retentit et à son entente, un banc d'individus se détacha du reste de la foule pour se diriger vers la nef : un office allait débuter.

Bien plus libre de ses mouvements, Eren rejoignit aussitôt sa sœur et tous deux se rapprochèrent de l'installation. Le jeune allemand dut le reconnaître, la maquette était ravissante. Tout un petit monde s'étendait devant lui, scintillant d'une multitude de petites lumières et s'animant de toutes parts au travers des mouvements de petites figurines. A ses côtés, les autres élèves de Trost contemplaient l'œuvre, tout aussi admiratifs.

Absorbé par la reproduction d'un petit pêcheur qui élevait et replongeait inlassablement son poisson dans un véritable cours d'eau miniature, le jeune homme se pencha en avant pour l'observer de plus près.

« - Regarde ceux-là, lui glissa Mikasa en lui saisissant l'épaule.

De son doigt, elle désigna trois petites figurines colorées à l'écart des autres, sur les hauteurs de la maquette.

\- Les rois mages, devina Eren en souriant.

Promenant son regard sur le centre du village, il avisa un minuscule marchand d'étoffes aux cheveux noirs qui allait et venait mécaniquement derrière son échoppe.

\- Regarde celui-là, on dirait Levi ! » s'esclaffa-t-il en sortant son téléphone pour prendre la figurine en photo.

Alors qu'il cherchait Levi du regard pour le taquiner, il repéra son petit ami en peu en retrait de la foule, du côté du point d'information. Il discutait avec un individu qui faisait visiblement partie du personnel de maintenance et semblait très absorbé par la conversation. Haussant les épaules, Eren reporta son attention sur la maquette.

Lorsque le jeune allemand eut terminé d'examiner l'ensemble des reconstitutions qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux – et que sa sœur eut fini d'en photographier chaque centimètre carré – il décida de s'extirper de la masse de touristes qui s'était rapidement reconstituée autour de la crèche et à l'intérieur de laquelle il menaçait d'étouffer.

Cherchant de la compagnie, il promena son regard sur la foule. Tandis qu'Armin avait rejoint Mikasa, Christa se tenait à présent à nouveau en compagnie de Reiner et observait l'office. Connie, Sasha et Hanji, de leur côté, visitaient les chapelles. Quant à Petra, il ne la vit nulle part. Refusant de déranger Levi au milieu de sa conversation, Eren se résigna à continuer la visite seul, et grimpa à l'étage. Arrivé au dernier palier, il finit par se retrouver sur les hauts balcons de la cathédrale, au niveau des premières toitures.

Dès qu'il eut un pied dehors, il fut saisi par le froid hivernal mordant qui le glaça jusqu'aux os, accentué par les courants d'air de l'altitude. Une sensation paralysante et désagréable, mais lorsqu'il s'approcha des remparts, la vue qui s'offrit à lui lui fit momentanément oublier sa condition. Paris s'étendait devant lui, élégante, illuminée. Les emblématiques monuments perçaient les lignes continues des habitations, et les lumières des fêtes de fin d'année apportaient couleurs et chaleur au manteau de la nuit.

Pris dans sa contemplation, Eren ne sentit la présence d'une personne se rapprocher dans son dos que lorsqu'elle se mit soudainement à parler :

« - Pas trop laid, comme vue, n'est-ce pas ?

Violemment tiré de ses pensées, le jeune allemand sursauta avant de se tourner pour tomber nez à nez avec Erwin. Le grand blond se tenait à côté de lui, légèrement en retrait, les mains dans les poches, et contemplait lui aussi le panorama qui s'étendait devant eux. Aussitôt, Eren ressentit malgré lui cette méfiance instinctive que le jeune homme lui avait toujours inspirée.

\- C'est cool, ouais, répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

\- Tu es déjà venu ?

\- Jamais.

Le silence se rétablit. Alors qu'Erwin profitait de la vue, le sourire aux lèvres, Eren l'observait du coin de l'œil, tendu.

Avec ses ascendances américaines et sa nationalité anglaise, Erwin avait tout de l'occidental pure souche. Grande carrure, cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, et une certaine noblesse dans le port de tête et dans les traits du visage qui lui attirait instinctivement la considération des autres. Passée la première impression, sa personnalité calme et avisée ainsi que son sens des responsabilités faisaient de lui un individu respecté et admiré de tous. Erwin Smith était populaire et le fait qu'il fût ami avec des roublards du type de Levi donnait à sa personne une profondeur et une part de mystère des plus intrigantes. Aussi, le jeune allemand éprouvait une certaine culpabilité de ressentir cette animosité envers son camarade. Le grand blond était apprécié à sa juste valeur et jamais il n'avait entendu parler de lui en mauvais termes. Au contraire, il n'avait pu que constater à plusieurs reprises sa maturité et sa bienveillance. Pourtant, malgré tout, une petite voix dans sa tête criait méfiance dès que les yeux d'un bleu froid se posaient sur lui.

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé, toi et moi, depuis que Levi et toi avez commencé à sortir ensemble.

 _Nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé tout court_ , était le sous-entendu en suspens dans ses paroles.

\- Eh bien, ça ne fait que quelques jours, répondit le jeune allemand en souriant.

Erwin se contenta de sourire.

\- Quoi, tu veux me faire le briefing du meilleur ami protecteur ? ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Non, pas du tout. Je ne pense pas que tu seras l'élément problématique de cette relation.

Eren tiqua aussitôt. Erwin parlait de problèmes comme s'il allait inévitablement s'en produire. Malgré lui, il devait reconnaître que le grand blond avait raison. L'instabilité, si elle venait, ne viendrait pas de lui.

Comme pris de remords, son homologue ajouta :

\- Mais il fera des efforts, pour toi. Il en fait déjà beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondit Eren en se détendant légèrement, rassuré de la tournure de la conversation. Il en fait beaucoup, je le vois. Levi est… je sais combien ça lui coûte de se laisser approcher et de s'ouvrir aux autres. Je sais comme c'est terrifiant pour lui et tout ce qui ça implique. Il fait constamment des progrès et il a beaucoup évolué depuis notre rencontre. Il est merveilleux, pour ça. Mais…

Il marqua une pause, puis reprit.

\- Je sens malgré tout qu'il a peur et qu'il n'a pas confiance. J'ai beau tout faire pour le rassurer et pour lui prouver qu'il a fait le bon choix et que tout ira bien, et que… et que j-je m'arracherais les yeux pour lui, rien n'y fait. C'est comme s'il refusait de l'admettre.

A sa grande surprise, Erwin éclata de rire.

\- Ha ! Bienvenue au club, Eren ! Je vois que tu commences à découvrir tout ce que cela implique, quand on fait le choix d'aimer une personne qui ne s'aime pas elle-même. C'est déroutant, n'est-ce pas ?

Eren resta abasourdi de la justesse avec laquelle son homologue avait résumé sa situation sur un ton qui trahissait l'habitude. Les mots d'Erwin étaient si pleins d'exactitude qu'il ne sut museler sa curiosité. S'appuyant contre le rebord en pierre, il leva un regard analytique vers le grand blond :

\- Tu connais Levi depuis longtemps, pas vrai?

\- Pas depuis aussi longtemps que Petra, mais effectivement, notre rencontre commence à dater.

\- Pourtant, j'ai parfois l'impression que tu le connais encore mieux qu'elle, avoua le jeune allemand comme on lâche une bombe.

La réaction d'Erwin fut étrange. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, l'air à la fois flatté et gêné. Finalement, il dissimula son embarras en imitant Eren et en s'appuyant sur la rambarde avec une apparente nonchalance.

\- Notre relation est… particulière.

\- Est-ce que Levi a des relations normales ?

Le jeune homme s'esclaffa et le silence se rétablit. Au bout de quelques secondes, il jeta un bref regard à Eren, qui l'observait intensément, dans l'expectative. Il résista encore un moment, puis se résigna dans un soupir.

\- J'ai fait la connaissance de Levi lorsque nous étions au collège. Nous devions avoir quatorze ou quinze ans, je ne sais plus. J'ai emménagé à Trost en cours d'année, et intégré le même collège que lui et Petra dans la foulée.

\- Mais tu le connaissais déjà, à ce moment-là, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances. Un peu avant le déménagement, je vivais dans un autre district, et ma mère, qui comme tu le sais travaille dans la police, avait une zone de patrouille assez étendue. Cela incluait les quartiers de Stohess, une partie de China Town, et Shiganshina.

\- Shiganshina ?

\- Oui. C'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré Levi.

Eren regarda son homologue, étonné. Ainsi, Levi était déjà venu dans son quartier avant de le connaître. Etait-ce possible qu'ils se fussent déjà rencontrés par le passé ?

\- Que faisait-il à Shiganshina ?

Ce fut au tour d'Erwin de poser sur Eren un regard à la fois distant et pénétrant, qui exprimait silencieusement ce qu'Eren identifia comme une sorte de mépris poli. Au bout de quelques secondes, il pensa comprendre le silence de son interlocuteur.

\- Ecoute, tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter ça, assura Eren, secrètement blessé. C'est entre toi et lui, et si ça concerne des… des éléments de sa vie privée que je ne connais pas, je –

\- Non, le coupa Erwin d'un ton étrange. Il n'y a rien que tu ne saches pas déjà.

Il se redressa, et reprit :

\- Pendant un certain temps, Levi a beaucoup fréquenté le quartier de Shiganshina, le soir après les cours. Pour tout te dire, il cherchait quelqu'un. Il avait découvert dans des archives qu'une famille nommée « Ackerman » possédait une maison là-bas. Il pensait être sur la piste de membres de sa famille maternelle.

\- Oh, souffla Eren.

\- A cette époque, j'accompagnais souvent ma mère au commissariat et il m'arrivait même de la suivre en patrouille. Un soir, elle réglait un problème de tapage nocturne qui avait tourné en bagarre, du côté de Higashi-Iru, tu vois ? Et j'ai dû rester dans la voiture. De là où ma mère s'était garée, j'ai vu quelqu'un tenter de s'introduire dans une propriété condamnée.

\- C'était Levi ?

 _Qui d'autre ferait ça ?_ songea-t-il affectueusement.

\- Tu as compris, sourit Erwin. Je l'ai pris sur le fait, et c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes connus. Au début, j'avoue l'avoir pris pour un voyou qui cherchait à cambrioler la maison, et notre première interaction a été assez sportive, glissa-t-il à Eren qui s'esclaffa. Le malentendu a rapidement été dissipé, bien sûr. Puis nous nous sommes recroisés plusieurs fois, par hasard, et nous avons fini par familiariser avant que j'intègre son établissement à Trost.

\- Mais… Et la maison ? Et les gens du nom d'Ackermann qu'il cherchait ? Comment est-ce que ça s'est fini ?

Un voile de tristesse passa devant les yeux d'Erwin.

\- Une fausse piste. La maison était à l'abandon et les propriétaires n'avaient aucun lien de sang avec Levi. De toute façon, il s'est avéré qu'ils étaient morts depuis plusieurs années. Un règlement de compte, apparemment.

 _Les parents de Mikasa_ , pensa aussitôt Eren, et un frisson glacial lui parcourut le dos.

\- La suite, tu la connais. Nous avons tous été admis au lycée de Trost, Levi, les autres et moi. Nous avons peu à peu formé un groupe d'amis assez soudé et rien n'a vraiment changé depuis. Du moins, reprit-il, amusé, en se tournant vers Eren, c'était le cas jusqu'au mois de septembre, avant que tu ne débarques dans nos vies comme un conquérant.

Il asséna une tape amicale dans le dos du jeune allemand qui en eut le souffle coupé, avant de redevenir peu à peu stoïque.

\- Et à présent, nous voilà, soupira-t-il. Tous ensemble, en passe d'obtenir notre diplôme et de continuer nos routes.

Ses yeux fixèrent un point, au loin. La Tour Eiffel, peut-être.

\- Levi a tant changé en l'espace de quelques années… Et pourtant, quelque part, il est resté exactement le même que le soir de notre première rencontre, quand je l'ai surpris à casser le carreau de cette fenêtre.

Le jeune allemand écoutait attentivement les confidences de son interlocuteur, tentant de déchiffrer, à travers chaque trémolo de sa voix, les émotions qui se cachaient derrières les mots.

\- Tu l'as beaucoup aidé, n'est-ce pas ?

Il réprima un mouvement de recul lorsqu'Erwin posa de nouveau sur lui ce regard d'apparence cordiale mais où une once de mépris transparaissait. Cependant, cette fois-ci, une forme de douceur vint l'atténuer.

\- Levi était sans repère et ne savait pas où étaient les limites. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un les lui montre.

\- Les limites à quoi ? s'enquit Eren, troublé.

\- A tout. La frontière entre la colère légitime et la violence gratuite, entre être victime et être coupable. Il lui fallait juste trouver l'équilibre et je l'y ai aidé du mieux que j'ai pu.

\- Tu as aidé qui ?

Au son de la nouvelle voix, les deux camarades se retournèrent dans un même sursaut et tombèrent sur Levi qui les observait de son habituel regard neutre. Emmitouflé dans son blouson, il soufflait des volutes de buée et sa peau pâle se colorait au niveau de ses joues d'un rouge un peu plus vif à chaque bourrasque de vent qui venait écarter les mèches ébène de son visage. Enamouré, Eren oublia momentanément tous les tracas qui le taraudaient.

\- Nous allons bientôt repartir, déclara le petit brun. Si vous voulez des souvenirs, c'est maintenant.

\- On te rejoint, assura Eren.

L'espace d'un instant, Levi resta immobile, fixant son Erwin d'un œil perçant, les prémices d'une interrogation sur les lèvres, mais sembla se résigner et tourna lentement les talons pour redescendre les escaliers. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, le jeune allemand se tourna vers Erwin qui l'observait, dans l'expectative.

\- Je suis content que Levi ait un ami comme toi pour veiller sur lui, déclara-t-il abruptement. Tu es toujours si responsable et mature, ça tempère son caractère à la con.

Erwin éclata de rire, et Eren commença à songer, certes avec réticence, que son a priori sur Erwin était peut-être réellement infondé.

\- Je suppose que ça vient de ma mère.

\- Ta mère est toujours flic ?

\- Oui. Elle intervient surtout du côté de Trost, maintenant.

\- Elle enquête sur l'agression de Jean, non ?

\- Voilà donc ce que Levi ne devait pas entendre, s'esclaffa Erwin.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, s'empressa de rétorquer Eren, rougissant.

Il hésita un instant, avant de reprendre :

\- Ecoute, Erwin. Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler.

Contre toute attente, Erwin écouta attentivement tandis qu'il relatait les évènements survenus le fameux soir où il avait été surpris par Reiner en train d'espionner Annie.

\- Tu es certain de ce que tu as entendu ? Elle a réellement parlé de trouver quelque chose avant la police ?

\- Absolument.

\- Et donc, tu penses que c'est en rapport avec l'agression de Jean ?

\- Ça ne fait aucun doute ! Elle écoutait notre conversation avec la mère de Jean lorsqu'elle a téléphoné, et je suis à peu près sûr qu'elle nous a aussi espionnés à l'hôpital, après l'agression.

Erwin ne répondit pas, songeur.

\- Ce sont de grosses accusations basées sur de maigres pistes, Eren.

\- Je sais ça ! s'exclama Eren.

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il reprit plus calmement :

\- J'en ai bien conscience. Mais tu es forcé d'admettre que leurs attitudes sont suspectes. Personne ne me prend au sérieux, Erwin, mais imagine un instant que j'ai raison ? Je ne te demande pas de me croire ou de me soutenir, je voudrais juste que les personnes qui enquêtent là-dessus soient au courant de ça. C'est le genre de détail qui importe, non ? Tout le monde me donne l'impression d'être stupide…

\- Tu ne l'es pas, Eren, répondit sérieusement le grand blond. Tu as eu raison de te confier à moi et je te promets d'en parler à ma mère. Même s'il elle n'en fera rien dans l'immédiat, elle sera avertie de cette… possibilité.

\- Merci, souffla le jeune allemand.

Souriant, son interlocuteur le gratifia d'une accolade avant de s'éloigner en direction des escaliers.

\- Descendons. Nous avons suffisamment fait attendre Levi. Je n'ai pas très envie qu'il revienne nous chercher par la peau du cou. »

Lorsqu'ils redescendirent, la majorité du groupe s'était réunie à l'extérieur, sur le parvis de la cathédrale, et se préparait à retourner à l'internat.

\- Nous n'attendons plus que Connie et Sasha qui sont dans la boutique de souvenirs, les informa Petra. Je vais aller leur dire de se dépêcher. »

Une fois les retardataires rappelés à l'ordre, les étudiants s'engagèrent sur le chemin du retour à la pension. Ils choisirent volontairement de ne pas prendre le métro pour pouvoir marcher plus longtemps et profiter du panorama nocturne.

Au fond de la longue file d'élèves babillant joyeusement, Eren et ses amis échangeaient avec entrain leur ressenti de la journée. Tandis que Mikasa et Marco se montraient leurs photos respectives, Armin discutait avec Hanji et Sasha et Connie entretenaient Petra sur le sujet du programme du lendemain. Eren marchait seul derrière tout ce petit monde, l'esprit baignant sereinement dans cette chaleureuse ambiance. Alors qu'il contemplait les bateaux-mouches glisser silencieusement sur la Seine illuminée, il sentit une main froide se glisser dans le sienne. Surpris, il se tourna et découvrit Levi, qui venait de le rejoindre au fond du groupe. Le petit brun, visiblement réchauffé par la marche, arborait des joues encore plus rosées que lors de la visite de la cathédrale. La délicate pigmentation contrastait avec la pâleur naturelle de son visage, évoquant à Eren le teint d'une poupée de porcelaine. Un commentaire qu'il se garda bien de faire à voix haute. Levi leva à son tour ses yeux vers lui et, avisant son regard tendre, lui offrit l'un de ses rares sourires. Ne résistant pas au charme de cette vision, Eren passa impulsivement un bras autour des épaules de son compagnon et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« - On ne s'est pas beaucoup vus aujourd'hui, toi et moi, fit remarquer Eren d'une voix boudeuse.

\- Il faut aussi que tu profites de ta sœur et d'Armin, Eren, le réprimanda doucement son compagnon. De mon côté, j'ai passé un peu de temps avec Petra.

\- As-tu passé une bonne journée ?

\- Fatigante. La tienne ?

Après une légère hésitation, Levi reprit :

\- Ça a été, avec Erwin ? Vous êtes restés un moment là-haut, tous les deux.

Retenant de justesse un sourire narquois, Eren comprit que son petit ami cherchait à deviner le sujet de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le grand blond.

\- Oui. C'est quelqu'un de bien, en fait.

\- Tu en doutais ? s'esclaffa Levi, incrédule.

Lâchant brièvement la main du petit brun lorsqu'un lampadaire se dressa entre eux, Eren chercha ses mots. Quand la main de Levi revint enlacer la sienne, il caressa de son pouce les phalanges froides.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste qu'il me paraissait… un peu froid. Distant.

Son homologue sourit avec amertume.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te promets que ce n'est pas contre toi personnellement. C'est plutôt de ma faute. Il se peut que je lui aie donné par le passé des… raisons de s'inquiéter.

\- Comment ça ? S'inquiéter de quoi ? s'enquit Eren, surpris.

\- Rien que tu aies besoin de savoir.

Le jeune allemand poussa un râle de frustration, agacé – mais résigné – par les cachoteries du garçon. Relevant le menton d'un air fier, il décida de bouder son petit ami.

\- De quoi avez-vous discuté ? demanda celui-ci, sans prêter attention à son caprice.

\- « Rien que tu aies besoin de savoir ».

Soupirant d'un air amusé, Levi lui pinça les fesses, l'obligeant à détourner la tête pour dissimuler le sourire qui menaçait de lui échapper. Pour se faire pardonner, il lui embrassa la mâchoire, le seul endroit qu'il pouvait atteindre sans qu'Eren eût à se pencher. La marque d'affection entraina la capitulation immédiate de la partie opposée.

\- Tout est prêt pour ce soir ? demanda Eren, après avoir lâché la main de Levi pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Oui, je pense que c'est bon. J'ai briefé tout le monde et nous avons acheté le nécessaire. Ça va lui faire plaisir, tu verras. Elle en a bien besoin.

\- Et… est-ce qu'Auruo va venir ?

Le visage de Levi se renfrogna légèrement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais rien. Je le lui ai proposé, advienne ce qui pourra.

Le jeune homme préféra réorienter la conversation, flairant la sensibilité du sujet.

\- J'espère que notre cadeau lui plaira. Si ça ne lui plaît pas, je lui dirai que c'était ton idée. »

Levi lui pinça de nouveau les fesses et il éclata de rire.

 _ **XXX**_

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de faire l'appel et qu'elle se fut assurée que tous les élèves étaient revenus à l'internat à bon port, Petra alla en informer les professeurs avant de monter à l'étage des chambres. Traversant le brouhaha des élèves qui investissaient les dortoirs dans un capharnaüm de conversations, de rires et de bousculades, la jeune fille rejoignit la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Hanji, visiblement absente. Elle s'assit sur le lit pour retirer ses chaussures et soupira, satisfaite, en repensant à sa journée. Cela avait été une bonne journée, assez paisible, rythmée par la visite du Panthéon et celle du centre Pompidou. Petra avait passé le plus clair de son temps en compagnie d'Erd et de Gunther, des présences familières qu'elle avait trop laissées de côté depuis le début du voyage et que retrouver lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. A l'heure du déjeuner, ils avaient rejoint Levi et Eren ainsi que leurs autres compagnons pour déjeuner ensemble dans une brasserie de quartier. Voir les deux groupes d'amis réunis en toute cordialité était un tableau chaleureux auquel elle prenait rapidement goût et elle espérait que ce genre de rassemblement continuerait d'avoir lieu après leur retour au Japon. En effet, les nouvelles relations qui se liaient doucement mais sûrement entre les deux classes n'avaient pas échappé à sa vigilance.

Hanji formait désormais avec Connie et Sasha un trio de choc en matière de plaisanteries douteuses, de ragots infondés et de curiosité déplacée. Une combinaison redoutée de tous – et en particulier de Levi. Erwin et Armin, quant à eux, s'engageaient facilement dans des conversations d'un sérieux qui frôlait parfois le philosophique, interactions qui pouvaient parfois _réellement_ s'éterniser, au point que Jean en aurait sûrement été jaloux, eut-il été présent. Cependant, la combinaison la plus improbable restait sans nul doute Mikasa et Erd qui, de leur côté, avaient trouvé dans leur passion commune, le sport, un sujet d'entente cordiale. Il leur arrivait, occasionnellement, de passer de longs moments à échanger sur le sujet, s'apprenant leurs techniques, partageant les valeurs de leurs disciplines respectives, confrontant leurs expertises.

Seul Auruo restait à l'écart, semblant refuser de nouer des liens avec qui que ce fût. D'ordinaire, Petra se chargeait de l'intégrer aux dynamiques de groupe. Cependant, un malaise subsistait entre eux depuis le début du voyage, dont elle se savait responsable, et ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis plusieurs jours. Auruo n'était pas idiot. Il avait dû comprendre qu'il était à l'origine du chagrin de Petra et avait réagi avec les seules armes à sa disposition : la fuite et le déni. Mais comment le lui reprocher ?

Désormais, elle n'avait plus le cœur à perdre son temps et gâcher son plaisir avec ces histoires. Le voyage touchait à sa fin et le lendemain serait leur dernière journée en France avant le retour prévu le jour suivant à la première heure. Elle comptait en profiter pleinement.

La jeune fille regarda sa montre : il était vingt-et-une heures. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bains et prit une douche rapide, attendant le retour d'Hanji pour rejoindre les garçons. Lorsqu'elle sortit, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle avait reçu un message de Levi lui demandant de le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Après avoir séché ses cheveux, la jeune fille enfila un pantalon de jogging et un vieux débardeur à l'effigie des _Maaron 5_ avant de sortir de la chambre et de s'engager dans les escaliers. Une fois arrivée à l'étage des garçons, elle tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme qu'elle reconnut avec plaisir : il s'agissait de Marlow, le français qui l'avait timidement mais courageusement abordée le soir de sa grande prise de résolution concernant sa vie sentimentale. Il sortait visiblement de la douche, lui aussi.

« - Bonsoir Petra, la salua-t-il avec son accent prononcé, en tirant d'un air embarrassé sur son t-shirt jaune qui jurait avec le short bleu qu'il portait. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à la rencontrer là.

Le soir de leur rencontre, ils avaient beaucoup discuté, de tout et de rien. Passés les premiers instants de timidité, ils avaient rapidement familiarisé, parlant d'eux et de leurs amis, démolissant les clichés de leurs pays respectifs, comparant leurs modes de vie pour en déterminer les similitudes et les différences. Auruo ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit de toute la soirée.

Pourtant, Marlow était semblable à Auruo. C'était un jeune homme maladroit, pas très beau et pas très assuré, mais contrairement à l'autre garçon, il émanait de lui un enthousiasme et une positivité très rafraichissants, un côté « _ce n'est pas grave_ » qui fascinait Petra. De ce qu'elle avait pu constater, son nouvel ami était très amusant et optimiste dans sa façon de se comporter et de voir les choses. Ce qui jurait avec le comportement abattu et défaitiste d'Auruo.

Petra éprouvait un sentiment très tendre pour le garçon. Elle lui était reconnaissante de s'intéresser à elle exactement au moment où elle en avait besoin. Il incarnait le vent de nouveauté et de changement qu'elle cherchait à insuffler dans son existence, en plus de lui offrir une nouvelle amitié aux couleurs d'exotisme et d'horizons différents. Quant à sa façon de la contempler du coin de l'œil, bien que peu subtile, elle agissait comme un baume sur son estime d'elle-même.

\- J'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée, déclara-t-il. J'ai rencontré ton amie bizarre dans la salle commune, celle avec les lunettes. Elle m'a dit que vous aviez visité le Panthéon.

\- Oui, répondit Petra en souriant, c'était formidable ! Demain, nous irons à Versailles. Tu y as déjà été, toi ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. C'est chouette, tu verras.

\- Tu dis qu'Hanji est dans la salle commune ?

\- Oui. Elle m'a raconté ce que vous aviez fait aujourd'hui et j'ai essayé de discuter avec elle, mais j'ai préféré partir quand elle a commencé à vouloir connaître mon opinion à propos de la vivisection sur les êtres humains. La dernière fois que j'avais entendu ça, c'était dans un film d'horreur.

Petra retint un gloussement et tenta de conserver un air neutre, craignant de dérouter le jeune homme qui n'avait visiblement jamais été confronté à un individu du type d'Hanji. Alors qu'elle allait changer de sujet, il reprit la parole, dansant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- En fait, j'étais venu chercher un paquet de cartes. Je vais jouer au poker avec mes amis. Tu… tu veux venir ?

Surprise, elle hésita avant de répondre.

\- Allez, insista-t-il en souriant. Ça ne les gênera pas ! Ils ne mordent pas, tu sais.

\- Je ne sais pas jouer au poker, objecta-t-elle.

\- Je t'apprendrai.

Elle songea un instant à décliner l'offre – car fatiguée, car intimidée par la présence d'étrangers, car désireuse d'aller rejoindre ses propres amis – et se trouva si tristement prévisible qu'elle décida finalement d'accepter.

\- Je dois aller voir mes amis, d'abord. Ensuite, j'essaierai de voir si je peux vous rejoindre. Vous serez dans la salle commune, c'est cela ?

\- Oui, voilà, affirma-t-il en hochant la tête.

\- Très bien. Alors à toute à l'heure, peut-être ! le salua-t-elle.

\- A tout à l'heure, j'espère ! »

Il lui fit un petit signe de la main alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans le couloir.

Souriant malgré elle après avoir pris congé de Marlow, elle alla frapper à la porte de Levi. Comme personne n'ouvrait après un moment, elle réitéra son geste avant de se décider à entrouvrir la porte. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité.

« - Levi ? demanda-t-elle. Tu es là ?

Dès qu'elle fit un pas à l'intérieur, les lumières s'allumèrent brusquement, révélant la présence d'un certain nombre de personnes qui s'étaient stratégiquement dissimulées dans la pénombre

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! s'exclamèrent simultanément les complotistes en sortant de leurs cachettes.

Petra, abasourdie, regarda Hanji et Erwin bondir de derrière son lit tandis que Mikasa et Armin s'extirpaient d'en dessous de celui de Hanji. Au même moment, Eren, Erd et Ginther surgirent de la salle de bains pour l'assaillir de confettis multicolores. Se retournant, elle avisa Levi, plaqué contre le mur, et éclata de rire.

Passé l'effet de surprise qui la laissa sans voix, Petra, aux anges, se laissa bien volontiers enlacer par Levi tandis que les autres se rassemblaient autour d'elle. Près du bureau recouvert de sucreries et de paquets cadeaux, Erwin commença à allumer les bougies disposées sur un ensemble de pâtisseries.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû, finit-elle par timidement déclarer au milieu de toute l'agitation, la gorge nouée d'émotion.

Une vague de protestations fit taire ses inquiétudes.

\- Estime-toi heureuse qu'on ne t'ait pas fait le coup demain soir, quand il y aura tout le monde ! plaisanta Gunther tandis qu'elle l'embrassait sur la joue.

Tandis que la petite rousse mettait un point d'honneur à remercier tout le monde à tour de rôle, Erwin termina d'allumer les bougies et l'assemblée ne tarda pas à réclamer qu'elle vînt les souffler.

\- N'oublie pas de faire un vœu, ma jolie Petra, murmura Eren en l'enlaçant avant de la pousser au milieu du groupe où elle s'assit en face de son gâteau d'anniversaire improvisé.

Lorsqu'elle eut éteint les petites flammes d'un souffle, ses amis l'applaudirent vigoureusement et les conversations reprirent de plus belle.

\- C'est tellement gentil… Comment avez-vous fait tout ça dans mon dos sans que je ne m'en aperçoive ? demanda-t-elle à Eren, qui croquait dans un éclair au café.

\- Nous avons nos ressources, répondit mystérieusement Levi.

\- Nous avons envoyé Connie et Sasha faire les courses en cachette après la visite de Notre Dame, expliqua le jeune allemand en articulant difficilement. Pour les soudoyer, on les a autorisés à prélever une commission sur les achats.

Petra s'esclaffa tandis que Mikasa, exaspérée, tendait une serviette en papier à son frère.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, la jeune fille se retrouva de nouveau assise au milieu du groupe qui exigea d'elle qu'elle ouvrît ses cadeaux. S'exécutant, non sans un immense embarras, elle saisit le premier paquet posé devant elle. Il s'agissait d'une petite boîte offerte par Erd et Gunther, qui s'avéra contenir une bouteille de parfum. Elle les remercia chaleureusement avant d'ouvrir le deuxième paquet, qui dissimulait un beau bracelet en argent de la part d'Erwin, qu'elle s'embrassa à son tour. Ainsi, elle ouvrit successivement tous les présents que lui avaient fait ses amis, s'extasiant à chaque fois sur le contenu des paquets et leur répétant inlassablement qu'ils en avaient trop fait. Mikasa lui avait offert une copie sans cadre d'un tableau qu'elle avait beaucoup aimé au musée d'Orsay et Armin un recueil de poésie relié en cuir. Lorsque vint le tour du cadeau d'Hanji, elle le referma aussitôt après l'avoir ouvert, écarlate, dissimulant un ensemble de sous-vêtements en dentelle. Pour terminer, Levi lui tendit un sac en papier dont elle sortit une élégante robe aux motifs de marinière, rayée de bleu foncé et de blanc.

\- C'est de notre part à tous les deux, précisa le jeune homme en désignant Eren du menton.

\- Vous faites des cadeaux en couple ? commenta Hanji, affalée sur son lit. Vous êtes tellement… mariés.

Levi lui jeta un coussin à la figure. A la demande générale, Petra s'isola dans la salle de bains pour essayer la robe. Elle se déshabilla et l'enfila, sans parvenir à remonter la fermeture qui longeait son dos. Elle entrouvrit la porte et chercha du regard une aide potentielle.

Assise près du bureau, Mikasa observait silencieusement ses amis en train de discuter, un verre à la main. Auparavant, Petra aurait pensé que la jeune fille s'ennuyait mais elle commençait à croire que regarder les autres s'amuser était la conception que Mikasa se faisait du divertissement.

\- Mikasa, appela-t-elle doucement.

La brune se tourna vers elle et la rejoignit lorsqu'elle lui fit signe.

\- Pourrais-tu m'aider à la fermer, s'il-te-plaît ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Silencieusement, Mikasa saisit les pans de sa robe et les rapprocha pour permettre à la fermeture de glisser sans accroc. Petra réprima un frisson lorsque les doigts de sa camarade effleurèrent le bas de sa nuque.

 _Bizarre_ , songea-t-elle. _Nouveau_.

\- Et voilà, signala Mikasa en reculant d'un pas.

\- Merci.

La petite rousse fit plusieurs fois le tour sur elle-même, satisfaite.

\- Comment est-ce que tu la trouves ?

\- Elle te va très bien. J'aimerais être aussi jolie que toi, Petra.

Petra ne répondit rien, prise au dépourvu par ce commentaire sorti de nulle part. L'idée-même que Mikasa puisse envier quelqu'un pour sa beauté lui paraissait risible. _Se pourrait-il qu'elle ne se rende pas compte...?_ s'interrogea-telle. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'eût pu trouver la manière adéquate de lui retourner sa gentillesse, la jeune fille tourna les talons et quitta la salle de bains.

Lorsqu'elle sortit montrer le résultat à ses amis, ils prirent un malin plaisir à la siffler et à l'applaudir comme un mannequin sur un podium, avec tant d'enthousiasme et de décibels que Hannes ne tarda pas à venir voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la chambre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Il est déjà vingt-deux heures passées ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Vous faites un défilé, ou quoi ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces confettis ?

Hannes étant Hannes, ils parvinrent facilement– certes à grands renforts de pâtisseries – à le convaincre de s'asseoir avec eux pour discuter, toutes réprimandes oubliées. Tandis qu'Erwin, Mikasa et Armin l'entretenaient au sujet du voyage, Petra, de nouveau changée, vint s'asseoir entre Levi et Eren, qu'elle embrassa tous les deux avec affection.

\- Merci pour ce soir. Je… je crois que j'en avais besoin.

\- Ne nous remercie pas pour ça, Petra, grogna Levi. Nous sommes tes amis, nous sommes là pour ça.

\- Dans ce cas, comptez sur moi pour vous rendre la pareille, répliqua-t-elle malicieusement en finissant son verre de soda. Eren, tu apprécieras peut-être de savoir que l'anniversaire de Levi est le vingt-cinq décembre. J'espère que tu accepteras de comploter avec moi comme tu l'as fait avec lui !

\- Tu es né le jour de Noël ? s'extasia Eren en regardant Levi par-dessus Petra. J'ai toujours su que tu avais quelque chose de divin.

Le petit brun rougit mais pinça néanmoins le nez de son compagnon en guise de représailles.

\- Peu importe, déclara-t-il. Tout ce qui compte aujourd'hui, c'est toi, Petra. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Je vais bien. Mieux, en tout cas, assura-t-elle et il suffit à Levi de la regarder dans les yeux pour savoir qu'elle disait la vérité. Je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiétés comme ça. J'en ai vraiment honte, j'ai dû vous gâcher le voyage…

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, la rassura-t-il en lui prenant la main. Nous sommes soulagés de constater que tu as trouvé une solution à ton problème... Tu as trouvé une solution à ton problème, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton appréhensif.

\- Oui, répondit Petra en gloussant. J'avais simplement besoin de faire le point. Je m'excuse d'avoir choisi un tel moment pour le faire mais le fait de vous voir ensemble m'a fait réaliser que ma… situation ne me convenait plus.

Réfléchissant à ses mots, elle lâcha Levi pour joindre ses mains, les tordant sous l'effet de la concentration.

\- D'abord, je me suis apitoyée sur mon sort. Je me demandais pourquoi je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir autant de chance que vous et… aussi pourquoi je ne pouvais pas être tombée sur quelqu'un qui aurait été capable de m'aimer comme une personne normale. C'est bête et méchant, et je m'en veux, mais c'est ce que j'ai pensé. J'ai tourné en rond autour de cette idée pendant des heures et des heures, avant de réaliser que ça ne tenait qu'à moi de mettre un terme à tout ça. De me reprendre en main et de faire en sorte de trouver le genre de relation que je veux, vous voyez ? Comme vous l'avez fait, à votre façon. Je suis désolée d'avoir été si dure avec vous, d'ailleurs. Quand je vous ai vus vous embrasser comme dans une scène de cinéma sur ce quai – c'est ce que vous avez fait, ne rougis pas Eren – tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est que vous aviez droit à un dénouement positif sans jamais avoir été très honnêtes à propos de vos sentiments, contrairement à moi. J'ai trop tendance à oublier tout ce qui s'est passé avant que vous en arriviez là : tous les efforts que vous avez dû faire et tous les obstacles que vous avez dû abattre pour arriver à changer la nature de votre relation. C'est plus courageux que de simplement dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime, quelque part.

Elle se tut, attendant leur réaction avec appréhension.

\- Tu as beaucoup grandi, Petra, en l'espace de quelques jours, se contenta de dire Levi.

\- Merci, répondit-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Et donc… Avec Auruo, c'est terminé ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

\- Pour le moment, oui. Disons que je n'attends plus rien de lui.

\- Tant mieux, rétorqua Eren. Ce crétin…

\- Non, Eren… S'il-te-plaît. Tu ne connais pas Auruo… Il a de bonnes excuses. Je te demande d'être indulgent avec lui, d'accord ? Cette histoire a dû être encore plus éprouvante pour lui. Fais-le pour moi.

Le jeune allemand grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible mais finit par acquiescer. Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, un glapissement aigu retentit de l'autre côté de la pièce, les faisant se tourner tous les trois vers le groupuscule agglutiné autour d'un Hannes mortifié.

\- Je le savais ! cria Hanji en pointant son professeur du doigt, les règles de politesse complètement oubliées. La jolie flic est votre ex !

Hannes, le visage cramoisi, se releva brusquement.

\- Bon allez, ça suffit ! Je vous rappelle qu'à la base, j'étais venu vous engueuler ! Il est tard et j'ai été plus qu'indulgent, extinction des feux immédiate. Demain, la journée sera longue. »

Emportant dignement les restes de gâteaux, le professeur leur ordonna de nettoyer la chambre et d'aller se coucher rapidement. Ils s'attelèrent donc à la tâche, balayant les confettis et jetant les emballages de cadeaux et de nourriture. Finalement, lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils prirent congé les uns des autres non sans avoir été remerciés et embrassés une dernière fois par Petra.

Lorsque Petra et Hanji se furent couchées et que cette dernière eut commencé à ronfler, la petite rousse resta éveillée dans son lit, repensant avec satisfaction à la soirée qu'elle venait de passer. Soudain, elle se remémora la proposition de Marlow. Il n'était pas encore minuit, peut-être serait-il encore dans la salle commune, prêt à lui apprendre à jouer au poker. _Quelle meilleure façon de terminer la soirée ?_ songea-t-elle en se redressant pour enfiler des chaussettes. Elle n'hésita qu'un instant.

Petra sortit silencieusement de sa chambre et rejoignit donc son nouvel ami à l'étage supérieur. La compagnie de Marlow lui parut aussi agréable que lors de leurs rencontres précédentes, les mots tout aussi faciles à trouver, les minutes tout aussi rapidement écoulées. Les camarades du jeune homme se montrèrent courtois avec elle et férocement déterminés à lui apprendre les bases du jeu, si bien que même lorsqu'elle prit congé d'eux sans avoir retenu ne serait-ce qu'une seule règle, elle eut tout de même le sentiment d'avoir gagné quelque chose. Elle partit se coucher aux environs d'une heure du matin, regrettant déjà le manque de sommeil qui la handicaperait le lendemain matin.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre, Hanji ne dormait pas. Elle était assise sur son lit et pianotait sur son téléphone. Alors qu'elle allait la questionner, Petra remarqua un bouquet de fleurs posé sur sa table de nuit. De beaux camélias roses accompagnés d'une petite carte. Fatalement, sa gorge se resserra. _C'est toujours quand on n'attend plus rien,_ pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Hanji ne posa pas de questions. Elle se contenta de préciser :

« - Je peux les jeter, si tu veux.

Petra soupira.

\- Non. »

 _ **XXX**_

Et nous y voilà !

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Qu'avez-vous à dire sur les personnages et les évolutions dans les relations ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de la conversation entre Erwin et Eren ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ma petite Petra ? Et Marlow ? Et Levi ? Vous en avez peut-être marre de l'arc sur le voyage en France, non ? Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier qui en traite et peut-être même pas en entier. Y a-t-il des détails qui vous ont intrigués ? Oh et pour satisfaire ma curiosité : comment interprétez-vous le titre de ce chapitre ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot ne serait-ce que pour me dire ce que vous êtes devenus depuis tout ce temps. Je vous dis à très bientôt !


	17. Les cinq dames de Levi

**Disclaimer :** Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de l'écriture de cette fiction, si ce n'est un immense plaisir. Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à ce cher Hajime Isayama, et le scénario de cette fiction sort de ma tête. Il est donc un peu poussiéreux.

Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis, j'ai essayé de faire un effort : me revoici au bout de deux mois et demi de délai avec un nouveau chapitre. For your consideration : la dernière fois, c'était dix ! De plus, j'ai une excuse (je veux dire, une de plus que d'habitude…) : un **one-shot** que j'ai sorti au mois de mai pour un défi du collectif No Name, sur le fandom de **Boku no Hero Academia**. Ça m'a demandé pas mal de boulot pour un truc aussi court, vu qu'il y avait des thèmes à respecter. D'ailleurs si certains d'entre vous suivent ce manga/animé, n'hésitez pas à aller le lire ! Ouais, ouais, je fais ma pub, au calme. Vous avez l'habitude.

Voilà, voilà, c'est donc avec plaisir que je partage ce chapitre quinze avec vous. C'est clairement un beau bébé : plus de 12 000 mots, le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit pour LTDAS et j'ai dû l'amputer de deux gros passages sinon il aurait pu atteindre les 20 000. Je suis désolée s'il y en a pour qui ça fait trop, mais je ne pouvais pas faire le découpage à un autre endroit sans flinguer le rythme. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il n'a pas été facile à écrire mais il y a des passages où je me suis vraiment éclatée.

Comme d'habitude, je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire et de commenter le chapitre précédent. J'ai été assez surprise du nombre de reviews alors que j'avais fait la morte pendant quasiment un an, alors je vous en suis très reconnaissante !

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, réponses aux anonymes et on se retrouve en bas !

 **Neko :** Salut Neko ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu mon histoire et laissé une review, je te souhaite la bienvenue et j'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi !

 **Chapitre 15 : Les cinq dames de Levi**

« - Eren, je ne doute pas du fait que Levi est très agréable à regarder mais je te prie de prêter un peu plus attention à ce que dit notre guide.

Une vague de pouffements parcourut le groupe d'adolescents agglutinés autour de la professionnelle – une petite française aux épaisses boucles brunes – et Eren sursauta légèrement, tiré de sa torpeur contemplative, le visage coloré d'un léger rougissement qui trahissait sa culpabilité. Ignorant dignement l'œil acéré de sa sœur, le jeune allemand jeta un regard outré à Hannes avant de reporter son attention sur la sympathique jeune femme qui les guidait à travers les méandres du château depuis déjà plus d'une heure.

À côté de lui, Levi s'esclaffa discrètement.

\- A présent, vous remarquerez quatre illustrations symétriquement peintes aux angles du plafond. Elles représentent les quatre continents et datent de l'époque de…

Réveillés aux aurores pour profiter pleinement de leur dernière journée parisienne, les étudiants de Trost avaient embarqué dans un bus qui les avait conduits à Versailles pour visiter l'illustre palais du Roi Soleil. Impressionnant édifice, sculpté dans le luxe et le raffinement, chargé d'histoire, d'anecdotes – et de touristes venus du monde entier, cette population que rien ne décourage jamais, pas même les quelques petits degrés que le thermomètre affichait alors. Une guide française les avait accueillis et avait entrepris de leur faire visiter le site tout en leur retraçant son historique complet, n'omettant aucun des évènements – si insignifiant fut-il – qui avaient marqué les dalles de marbre et les opulentes tapisseries.

Impressionnant édifice, certes, mais Eren commençait à considérer qu'il avait eu son content de dorures et d'escaliers volumineux pour un certain temps. Ils se situaient actuellement dans l'une des nombreuses pièces qui composaient les appartements du Roi – le Salon d'Apollon, plus précisément, et la visite ne tarderait pas à toucher à sa fin. Tandis que leur accompagnatrice leur expliquait patiemment les successifs usages qui avaient été faits de la pièce à travers les époques, depuis la chambre à coucher jusqu'à la salle de danse, il laissa échapper un soupir. La suite de dates et de noms dont elle les abreuvait était d'un soporifisme notable et le jeune homme comptait les minutes.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Le château de Versailles n'est pas assez prestigieux à ton goût ?

Il jeta un regard à son compagnon qui l'observait, l'ombre de la moquerie sur les lèvres.

\- Je trouve que les baraques de riches se ressemblent toutes, expliqua-t-il à voix basse. Même dans leurs crises d'excentricité, ils étaient tristement identiques.

Tandis que le groupe commençait à changer de pièce, Levi reprit la parole :

\- Ce sont les courants architecturaux qui veulent ça, expliqua-t-il en observant le plafond richement orné, la tête penchée en arrière. C'est normal qu'il y ait des similitudes et des grandes règles esthétiques. Je pense que la suite devrait te plaire.

\- La suite ? »

Le petit brun se contenta de lui sourire, avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et de suivre le reste du groupe, qui s'égrenait lentement au travers d'épaisses portes ouvragées pour rejoindre la pièce suivante. Les deux garçons cédèrent le passage à Mikasa qui leur jeta un regard sévère, armée de son appareil photo, puis à Petra et Erwin, qui se partageaient un plan du site dans lequel ils avaient tous les deux le nez plongé, avançant à l'aveuglette. En tête de groupe, Armin monopolisait la guide qui semblait cependant bien loin de s'en plaindre, certainement trop heureuse de pouvoir converser avec un individu de moins de vingt ans qui ne fût pas un parfait imbécile.

Le Salon de la Guerre était le nom de la pièce qu'ils découvrirent de l'autre côté des portes. Pour l'heure occupé par quelques visiteurs qui l'arpentaient, le nez en l'air, il s'agissait d'un espace légèrement plus exigu que le reste des appartements royaux mais qui ne s'en trouvait pas moins richement décoré. Les murs étaient recouverts de reliefs en dorures qui criaient l'ostentation. Selon les dires de leur accompagnatrice, l'endroit tenait son nom des fresques qui représentaient les victoires et les exploits guerriers du Roi. L'utilité de cette pièce avait avant tout été d'ordre esthétique. _Parle-moi d'égocentrisme_ , songea Eren.

Les étudiants ne restèrent dans la salle que quelques minutes avant de poursuivre leur visite. Lorsqu'il traversa de nouvelles portes, Eren étouffa une exclamation.

« - Voici la Galerie des Glaces, déclara la guide d'une voix posée mais retentissante, tandis que les élèves se resserraient derechef autour d'elle. Elle a été construite à partir de 1678 a été achevée en 1684. L'objectif était d'éblouir les visiteurs qui découvraient le palais. Mission accomplie, n'est-ce pas ? En y prêtant attention, vous remarquerez que l'on retrouve les caractéristiques du courant baroque, notamment…

Eren, effectivement impressionné, fit plusieurs fois le tour sur lui-même pour assimiler l'ensemble du décor tout en prêtant une oreille distraite aux explications. Décorée avec une richesse qui lui parut plus raffinée que dans les autres pièces, la galerie se distinguait du reste du palais par l'ensemble de miroirs savamment disposés symétriquement aux fenêtres, qui donnait une illusion d'espace et une luminosité remarquable.

\- Alors ? lui glissa Levi, qui s'était de nouveau rapproché de lui.

Il se tourna vers lui.

\- On achète ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Le petit brun s'esclaffa avant de reporter son attention sur la guide. Tandis qu'elle leur expliquait les évènements principaux qui avaient marqué les lieux, Eren jeta un œil à ses amis. Armin, Mikasa et Petra se tenaient côte à côte, absorbés par les explications. Un peu plus loin, au milieu des élèves de la classe _Beta_ , Erwin était en compagnie de Gunther et d'Erd. Ils avaient l'air tout aussi concentré. Soudain, semblant sentir le poids de son regard, Erwin releva les yeux vers lui. Embarrassé, Eren lui adressa un sourire innocent. Contre toute attente, le grand blond lui répondit par un signe cordial de la main.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les explications de la médiatrice prirent fin.

\- Je vous remercie de votre attention, les congratula-t-elle. C'est toujours un plaisir de s'occuper d'un groupe aussi sage et intéressé que le vôtre. Je vais rester ici encore un peu, pour répondre aux éventuelles questions. Vous êtes bien évidemment libres de continuer la visite seuls et de revenir en arrière. La boutique de souvenirs se situe au rez-de-chaussée.

Sur ces mots, elle leur souhaita une bonne fin de séjour et prit congé d'eux, aussitôt remplacée par leurs professeurs qui leur indiquèrent l'heure et le lieu du regroupement pour le départ.

\- Cela vous laisse une vingtaine de minutes, déclara Hannes. Ne soyez pas en retard. »

 _Pourquoi ça ?_ s'interrogea Eren. _Nous n'avons rien d'autre de prévu avant ce soir_. Haussant les épaules, il avisa Levi qui se promenait lentement le long de la Galerie, observant les peintures. Il progressait de sa démarche confiante, les mains croisées dans le dos. Ce jour-là, les températures étaient clémentes pour un mois de décembre et Levi s'était contenté de s'habiller d'une épaisse veste bleu marine qui lui donnait presque l'air d'un noble. Saisissant l'occasion, il se rapprocha de lui tout en sortant son appareil photo de sa sacoche. Lorsqu'il eut atteint son niveau, il profita d'un vide dans le flux de visiteurs et émit un petit sifflement à l'attention de son compagnon. Intrigué, Levi tourna la tête vers lui et il le photographia aussitôt.

« - Je pense que les fresques murales sont plus intéressantes à photographier, grommela-t-il lorsqu'Eren le rejoignit.

\- Pas moi, répliqua Eren avant de sourire lorsque Levi se détourna, gêné. Viens, je voudrais voir les appartements de la Reine. »

Les deux garçons jetèrent un œil à leur plan et rejoignirent l'aile opposée à celle des appartements du Roi. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans les appartements de la Reine et se promenèrent au gré des successives pièces chargées d'ornements et de mobilier prestigieux. La foule des visiteurs se faisait de plus en plus clairsemée au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de la galerie, l'attraction principale du monument. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent quasiment seuls, croisant régulièrement un touriste absorbé par la lecture d'un panneau d'information ou un petit groupe déambulant dans les étages. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la chambre de la Reine, Eren émit derechef un petit sifflement admiratif devant l'agencement de la pièce.

Levi déplia son prospectus et le lut attentivement, tandis que le jeune allemand faisait lentement le tour de la chambre. Les dorures et les tons crème dominaient, présents partout : sur les murs, au plafond et sur le mobilier. La décoration des meubles, le détail des fresques, la broderie du linge, le grand lit à baldaquin, tout était « trop ». Trop précieux, trop beau, trop sophistiqué et Eren en avait mal aux yeux.

Lorsqu'il revint à côté de son compagnon, face au lit, il était songeur. Il se demandait si autant de luxe et de commodités avaient suffi aux femmes qui s'étaient relayées dans cette chambre pour contrebalancer le fait de n'être qu'une encombrante nécessité dans la vie de leurs époux et une négligence dans leurs cœurs. Il doutait que toutes les matérialités du monde pussent compenser le fardeau de passer une vie à s'asseoir dans l'ombre du Roi, exposée aux humiliations de ses fresques et aux mesquineries de la Cour.

Lorsqu'il fit part de ses réflexions à Levi, celui-ci lui répondit d'un air distrait, toujours absorbé par sa lecture :

« - C'était si normal, à l'époque. Je ne pense même pas qu'elles se posaient la question. Les mariages étaient avant tout politiques, ça devait être un honneur pour elles de servir les intérêts de leur pays ou de leur famille.

Eren émit un petit rire ironique.

\- Pas de place pour le romantisme, c'est ça ? Alors qu'ils étaient si friands des scandales et des péripéties passionnelles. Même le Roi avait des favorites. C'est d'une hypocrisie…

\- Je ne trouve franchement pas que ça ait tant changé.

\- Tant de cynisme, Levi, se moqua le jeune allemand en lui jetant un regard narquois.

Pour toute réponse, le petit brun lui frappa le bras de sa brochure avant de la rouvrir, tombant sur un portrait du Roi Soleil. Il observa un moment le visage noble encadré d'une abondante perruque, pensif.

\- Tu crois que cet homme était capable d'aimer, toi ?

La question était rhétorique mais Eren choisit de tout de même d'y répondre.

\- Je pense que oui. C'est propre à la nature humaine, non ? A moins d'être un psychotique ou quelque chose du genre…

Profitant du fait que son compagnon semblait l'écouter attentivement, il décida d'utiliser ce qu'il avait récemment appris en fréquentant la bibliothèque de Trost (où Armin le trainait régulièrement de force mais ce n'était pas un détail important) pour pavoiser devant Levi.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a la réputation d'avoir été un sacré coureur, concéda-t-il en s'approchant du sofa surmonté d'un miroir. Cependant, il a sincèrement aimé la plupart de ses maîtresses – il n'y a que la Reine qui est restée sur la touche, la pauvre. En fait, certains théoriciens avancent même la théorie selon laquelle il a eu le cœur brisé très jeune et que c'est ce qui l'aurait rendu aussi émotionnellement… dévergondé.

\- Développe.

Se retournant, Eren rejoignit de nouveau son petit ami et jubila en apercevant la petite flamme d'intérêt briller dans les yeux noirs, se réjouissant de l'attention qu'il lui portait.

\- Quand il avait dix-huit ans, Louis XIV manqua de mourir du typhus. Alors que tout le monde le croyait condamné, une petite noble – Marie quelque chose, je ne sais plus – pleura à son chevet avec tellement de sincérité qu'il en tomba amoureux. Ce sont leurs parents, la Reine et le Cardinal, qui se sont opposés à cette relation et qui les ont séparés de force avant que le roi épouse Marie Thérèse d'Autriche. Cette mésaventure aurait signé la déchéance amoureuse du Roi, qui par la suite collectionna les maîtresses aux dépens de sa propre femme.

Un touriste, grand blond moustachu d'âge moyen, pénétra dans la pièce et la traversa sans s'arrêter, tenant son plan à bout de bras. Ils le suivirent du regard, agacés de cette intrusion dans leur intimité, jusqu'à ce qu'il eût disparu.

\- Certains affirment que s'il avait pu épouser cette fille, rien n'aurait été pareil. La face du monde en aurait été changé, un peu comme avec le nez de Cléopâtre, tu vois ? Il n'aurait peut-être pas rencontré les maîtresses qui ont eu tant d'influence sur lui.

Se rapprochant du petit brun, il effleura se main de la sienne.

\- Tout ça pour l'amour, n'est-ce pas ? s'amusa-t-il. Et on ose dire que le romantisme, c'est quelque chose de futile.

\- Tu appelles ça de l'amour, toi ? rétorqua Levi. Moi aussi, je la connais, cette histoire : tu oublies que Marie était capricieuse et calculatrice. Le Roi se faisait manipuler par elle.

Eren soupira intérieurement. Raté, pour la tentative d'impressionner Levi.

\- A vrai dire, si on devait parler d'un seul véritable amour de Louis XIV, ce serait Madame de Maintenon. Il l'a rencontrée parce qu'elle s'occupait de ses enfants illégitimes. Elle les aimait plus que leur mère biologique et sa gentillesse a touché le Roi. Après la mort de la Reine, ils se sont mariés en secret et elle a été sa dernière compagne. Il n'a plus eu de maîtresses après ça. Mais là encore, tout n'a pas été rose. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, le Roi était devenu aigri et désagréable. Elle a bien failli le fuir plusieurs fois et la Cour a vu leur relation d'un très mauvais œil.

Le sourire qu'Eren arborait perdit lentement de sa verve. Leur conversation, qui avait pourtant débuté en toute légèreté, prenait une tournure inquiétante. Il voulut tenter de reprendre le contrôle de la situation mais Levi ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Même sincère, son amour n'aura été rien de plus qu'un poison. Je ne vois pas qui en aurait voulu sans que ça soit intéressé, ou alors cette femme était vraiment une _sainte_.

Sur ces mots, il lança un regard très appuyé à Eren. Le jeune allemand ne parvint pas à comprendre le message qu'il y avait à déchiffrer et commit l'erreur de perdre patience. Au fond de lui, une angoisse sourde répondait comme un écho au ton amer de Levi. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il saisit le menton de Levi d'une main pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais qu'il va bien falloir qu'on finisse par en parler, n'est-ce pas ?

\- De quoi donc ? répliqua sèchement le petit brun en se dégageant de sa poigne.

\- De ça ! De ton pessimisme dès qu'il est question de… ce genre de chose.

Il ne prononça pas le mot « amour », n'osa pas le faire.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé, enfin ? Nous ne tombons décidément pas d'accord, c'est un fait. Mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir sur quel pied danser avec toi.

Comme son compagnon croisait les bras et s'obstinait à rester silencieux, il insista, d'un ton autoritaire :

\- Nous sortons ensemble, Levi. Il n'est pas question que la seule différence qu'il y ait par rapport à avant soit que je suis désormais libre de te rouler une pelle sans que tu m'envoies à l'hôpital. Parle-moi, s'il te plait…

\- Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien à discuter à ce sujet, le coupa froidement Levi.

Eren paniqua lorsque l'autre garçon, à présent franchement énervé, lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner. Aussi décida-t-il de changer de tactique, comprenant que la colère ne fonctionnerait pas. Il se précipita à la suite de Levi et le saisit par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, le visage figé dans l'expression d'indifférence qu'Eren abhorrait.

\- Tu…tu ne me fais pas confiance ? lui demanda-t-il d'une petite voix en laissant sa main glisser le long de son bras pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Je ne veux pas qu'on commence déjà à se disputer… Tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout ce qui te ronge, Levi.

Comme il l'espérait, le masque se craquela : les traits de son visage se radoucirent et ses yeux se teintèrent d'affection. Le Levi apprivoisé lui faisait de nouveau face. Lentement, le petit brun leva la main pour caresser sa joue.

\- Il suffirait d'une seconde, dit-il d'une voix incertaine.

Il semblait se parler à lui-même.

\- Quoi ? souffla Eren, confus.

\- Cesse d'insister, s'il te plaît.

\- Mais –

\- Il y a des choses que je veux garder pour moi. Tout le monde a des secrets. Tu dois apprendre à accepter ça Eren, expliqua-t-il fermement, sans cesser ses administrations.

Contrarié et déçu, Eren agrippa son compagnon par la nuque et l'embrassa sans douceur. Malgré l'agressivité évidente, Levi lui répondit avec ferveur.

\- Tu es injuste, lui reprocha-t-il entre deux baisers. Je ne demande pas à tout savoir mais tu ne me dis rien.

\- Tu trouves que je ne te dis rien ? s'offusqua Levi en embrassant son cou.

Lorsqu'Eren passa ses bras autour de sa taille, le petit brun sembla reprendre contact avec la réalité et détourna la tête pour refuser le nouveau baiser qu'Eren venait réclamer.

\- Nous sommes dans l'un des monuments les plus fréquentés du monde, arrête !

\- Ne change pas de sujet, grogna Eren en le rapprochant davantage. Pour ta gouverne, toutes les informations remontant à plus de dix ans ne comptent pas.

\- Tu triches, l'accusa-t-il.

Son souffle chaud contre la peau de sa gorge lui donna la chair de poule.

\- Non, c'est toi qui triches. Je remets simplement les compteurs à zéro.

Pour l'empêcher de rétorquer, le jeune allemand assaillit de nouveau la bouche de Levi, qui n'émit qu'une faible résistance avant de pousser un soupir d'abandon. Inconsciemment, ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains gagnant en hardiesse dans leurs vagabondages tandis que leurs respirations s'accéléraient. Alors qu'Eren caressait la langue de Levi de la sienne, savourant les doigts qui fourrageaient dans ses cheveux, un brusque hoquet de surprise se fit entendre. Sursautant violement, ils s'écartèrent aussitôt d'un bon mètre avant de se tourner vers le nouveau venu. Les deux garçons poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en avisant Auruo dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le jeune homme, visiblement très embarrassé, fuyait leur regard et se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. Devant sa gêne manifeste, Eren éclata ouvertement de rire.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? le questionna sèchement Levi en donnant un coup de coude à son homologue.

\- Désolé ! Je voulais pas, je ne pensais pas… s'empressa de balbutier le grand brun mais un simple regard de son ami le fit écourter. Il faut partir, le bus nous attend. Vous faites partie des derniers.

Tandis qu'ils suivaient Auruo le long des couloirs en direction de la sortie, dans un silence pesant, Eren ne put se retenir de s'amuser aux dépens de l'austère garçon.

\- Ça va aller, Auruo ? commença-t-il d'un ton malicieux. Tu n'es pas trop choqué ? Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, surprendre ton précieux Levi entre les griffes de –

\- Eren ! s'exclama Levi, qui peinait à présent à dissimuler son embarras. Ne lui réponds pas, Auru –

\- Levi fait ce qu'il veut, l'interrompit le grand brun à la surprise générale. Il n'a pas besoin d'être protégé. Il n'est pas une fragile petite vierge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » se délecta Eren, encaissant sans réagir la tape que son petit ami lui infligea à l'arrière de la tête.

Intérieurement hilare, il savoura son coup de maître : il n'aurait su dire lequel de ses deux homologues avait l'air le plus gêné.

 _ **XXX**_

Levi se détourna du paysage plat qui défilait devant ses yeux – vaste étendue champêtre occasionnellement agrémentée d'éoliennes, d'arbres épars et de quelques pâtés de maisons lointains – pour reporter son attention sur Petra. Assise à côté de lui, la jeune fille dormait du sommeil de l'innocent, la tête appuyée contre son épaule. Son sac, posé sur ses genoux, se balançait légèrement au rythme des mouvements du bus qui filait le long de l'autoroute. Levi sourit et réajusta la position de son amie avant de laisser sa tête reposer contre la sienne. Au fond du véhicule, un groupe d'élèves particulièrement bruyants avait investi les deux dernières rangées et y faisait régner une véritable cohue. Parmi les cris, les exclamations et les rires qui parvenaient jusqu'à ses oreilles, le petit brun distinguait sans peine la voix d'Eren, nécessairement de la partie.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que son petit ami était certainement en train de jouer la coqueluche d'un rassemblement de _Betas_ sans cervelle qui rigolaient instinctivement au moindre de ses mots. Il soupira, perpétuellement fasciné par cette différence entre leurs personnalités. Non pas qu'elle fût la seule.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard à Mikasa, assise en face d'eux avec Armin, qui lançait des coups d'œil agacés derrière elle lorsque le niveau de décibels de l'auditoire de son frère dépassait le seuil de sa tolérance. Elle avait beau être une _Beta_ elle aussi, elle faisait au moins preuve d'un certain savoir vivre.

Bien qu'Eren et lui-même eussent pris soin de ne pas se séparer fâchés, une tension subsistait entre eux, dans la continuité de tous les différents qui les avaient toujours opposés. Il en serait certainement toujours ainsi : ils n'étaient pas pareils. Ils portaient sur le monde un regard sensiblement opposé. Cependant, le dispute de la matinée-même n'avait pas été causée par cette dualité. C'était un reproche concret qu'Eren lui avait fait. Aussi, Levi avait décidé de s'éloigner de lui pour la journée, à la fois pour le laisser respirer et pour se donner le temps de réfléchir à la situation. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait passé le trajet à faire, tentant de se mettre à la place de son compagnon pour mieux comprendre sa frustration, évaluant les solutions à ses problèmes et mesurant les différents enjeux qu'impliquerait un changement d'attitude de sa part. Malgré qu'il eût conscience de la légitimité des sentiments d'Eren, il entretenait bien malgré lui une certaine rancœur à son égard : Eren lui demandait ouvertement de se comporter à l'encontre de sa nature profonde. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas anticipé, bien au contraire. Cela n'en demeurait pas moins effrayant.

Alors qu'il progressait péniblement – pour ne pas dire nullement – dans son introspection, un détail attira peu à peu son attention. Il était treize heures passées et cela faisait à présent quasiment une heure qu'ils roulaient. Il commençait à trouver le trajet long : la distance qui les séparait de Paris n'était pas sensée être si longue et le trafic était aussi fluide qu'à l'aller. Autour de lui, les autres élèves ne semblaient pas y prêter attention mais lui-même avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le bus sortit de l'autoroute et s'engagea sur une route nationale le long d'une vallée où il traversa régulièrement des communes de petite taille. À l'avant, les professeurs commençaient à s'agiter, indiquant une arrivée à destination imminente. Levi réveilla Petra avec précaution, la poussant jusqu'à ce qu'elle papillonnât des yeux.

« - Que… ? fit la jeune fille en s'étirant tant bien que mal dans l'espace exigu.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va comme ça ? » la questionna-t-il avec méfiance.

La petite rousse, à présent complètement réveillée, se contenta de hausser les épaules malgré son air coupable et presque désolé. La rumeur des conversations s'amplifia : les étudiants commençaient également à se poser des questions. Levi, lui, n'appréciait pas du tout ce qu'augurait le silence de Petra. En lisant les panneaux sur le bord de la route, il eut progressivement des sueurs froides. Il avait une vague idée de l'endroit où ils se rendaient à leur insu.

Au bout de quelques instants, Hannes se leva et s'adressa à eux d'une voix forte :

« - Rassemblez vos affaires et tenez-vous prêts à descendre. Ne laissez rien de valeur dans le bus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, monsieur ? demanda une élève _Alpha_.

\- Eh bien… Comme c'est la fin du voyage et que vous avez tous eu un comportement exemplaire, nous avons décidé de vous faire une surprise pour vous remercier.

Les craintes de Levi ne tardèrent pas à se confirmer : la route déboucha bientôt au milieu d'une immense zone d'activités. _Non…,_ supplia-t-il intérieurement, mais tout y était : les parkings à perte de vue sur lesquels des touristes se déplaçaient en masse vers les entrées de plusieurs parcs, les gigantesques zones résidentielles et complexes hôteliers, les décors à l'américaine, la rumeur des cris et des bruits de foule. Au loin, il ne put qu'apercevoir les extrémités des attractions sorties tout droit des enfers, les tours du château rose cruellement reconnaissable et partout, absolument partout, la silhouette de cette infâme souris anthropomorphe….

\- Alors voilà : bienvenue à Disneyland Paris ! »

En proie à une euphorie collective, les adolescents descendirent précipitamment du véhicule pour se rassembler à l'extérieur. _Très bien_ , songea Levi en se levant lentement de son siège. _Tu as quatre secondes pour trouver un moyen de te casser une jambe avant d'atteindre l'extérieur._ Malheureusement pour lui, Petra le saisit par le bras et le traina impitoyablement derrière elle pour aller rejoindre les autres. Les professeurs parvinrent à maintenir le calme au sein du groupe le temps de distribuer un billet à chaque élève en leur expliquant qu'ils étaient valables pour l'après-midi, à la fin de laquelle ils seraient supposés se réunir au même endroit. Sur ces mots, les étudiants commencèrent à se déplacer vers l'entrée du parc d'attraction, où une longue file d'attente était déjà formée. Levi soupira de soulagement, reconnaissant de ce sursis supplémentaire qui lui était accordé, avant de grincer des dents lorsque Petra cria à l'attention de l'ensemble des élèves :

« - Nous avons une réservation en ligne, inutile de faire la queue ! Passez par le guichet réservé aux groupes. »

Alors que le groupe de jeunes pénétrait dans l'enceinte du parc et s'approchait du guichet d'entrée, le petit brun suivit dignement le mouvement, serrant le ticket dans sa main moite. Petra et Erwin étaient occupés à gérer les entrées, tandis qu'Eren et ses amis étaient plus loin, à l'avant du groupe. Il aperçut son petit ami se retourner et lui lancer un regard concerné mais l'ignora, concentré sur sa situation immédiate. Soudain, au moment où il se résignait à tendre son billet à l'hôtesse, une main le saisit par le bras et le tira en arrière. Le jeune homme fit instinctivement volteface en se dégageant, prêt à se défendre. Cependant, il se figea en avisant Mikasa. La jeune fille le regarda d'un air indifférent avant de lui attraper de nouveau le bras pour continuer de le tirer vers la sortie.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il, pris au dépourvu, tandis qu'elle l'entraînait à l'extérieur du parc.

\- Quoi ? Tu tiens vraiment à entrer là-dedans ?

Comme il ne répondait rien, elle se retourna pour lui sourire.

\- Moi non plus, en réalité. Alors suis-moi, j'ai une meilleure idée.

\- Mais Eren va…

\- Eren peut survivre quelques heures sans toi, non ?

\- C'est toi qui dis ça ? rétorqua Levi. Et honnêtement, parfois, je me pose la question.

Mikasa s'esclaffa légèrement avant d'accélérer son allure. Elle relâcha le bras de Levi qui continua de la suivre, intrigué.

\- Il y a plusieurs parcs dans ce _resort_ , lui expliqua-t-elle lorsqu'il l'eut rattrapée. Ils sont assez différents, on peut y trouver autre chose que des manèges. Là-bas, indiqua-t-elle en pointant une autre entrée du doigt, il y a surtout des visites et des expositions. Ça devrait nous correspondre un peu plus.

Rapidement, ils slalomèrent entre les touristes dispersés sur le carrefour central pour rejoindre l'entrée. En pénétrant dans l'enceinte de ce nouveau parc, Levi leva les yeux et lut « _Walt Disney Studios_ ».

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ? se décida à demander Levi tandis qu'ils patientaient dans la file d'attente.

Mikasa, qui était occupée à déchiffrer le plan du site, lui répondit sans même lever les yeux :

\- Tu as le vertige, non ? Tu n'aimes donc pas spécialement être soulevé à des dizaines de mètres du sol et propulsé dans tous les sens à grande allure.

\- Comment sais-tu ça ? l'interrogea-t-il d'un ton un peu brusque, embarrassé.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille leva les yeux quelques secondes. Une infime lueur de malice allumait son regard.

\- Eren me dit beaucoup de choses. Et Eren parle beaucoup de toi. Ces deux faits superposés, il y avait peu de chances pour que je ne le sache pas. »

Levi ne trouva rien à répliquer. Lorsque vint leur tour, ils présentèrent leurs tickets et purent accéder au parc. Une fois à l'intérieur, le jeune homme se tourna vers Mikasa, dans l'expectative, mais celle-ci s'éloignait déjà le long de l'allée principale. Il la suivit silencieusement, de plus en plus confus. Les deux adolescents évoluèrent au milieu des bâtiments et des attractions diverses. L'endroit était moins peuplé qu'en avait eu l'air le parc principal mais il demeurait tout de même difficile de se déplacer sans frôler quelqu'un ou se faire marcher sur le pied.

Finalement, ils atteignirent un restaurant de style diner américain. Mikasa se tourna vers lui. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et pénétra à sa suite dans l'établissement. Les lieux étaient relativement calmes et la chaleur ambiante fut la bienvenue, réveillant leurs membres progressivement engourdis par le froid. Des fragrances de sucre, de friture et de café flottaient dans l'air. Ils s'assirent face à face, dans un compartiment près des fenêtres et attendirent d'être remarqués par un serveur.

Le silence s'installa aussitôt et dura quelques minutes. Dire que Levi était troublé était un euphémisme. Tout en jaugeant les passants par la fenêtre, il jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil à la jeune fille en face de lui. Il ne comprenait pas la situation. Certes, Mikasa et lui étaient désormais liés par une profonde confiance, une promesse formelle faite à la faveur de la pleine lune et du bruit des voitures, ce soir-là sur le toit du pensionnat parisien. Un accord vite passé, un engagement mûrement réfléchi. Il n'avait cependant pas compris que cela impliquerait une relation amicale ni même cordiale. Pourtant, Mikasa était bien là, avec lui, au lieu d'être avec son frère et ses amis. Assise sur la banquette en similicuir façon années soixante, les jambes croisées et les mains posées sur les genoux, elle était occupée à regarder une famille de touristes en train de déjeuner à la table voisine. Les deux parents – des Européens, peut-être des Néerlandais - étaient tous deux encombrés d'un enfant en bas âge assis sur leurs genoux et s'appliquaient à leur faire manger ce qui semblait avoir autrefois été des crêpes à la confiture – et dont la quasi-totalité de la garniture était à présent étalée sur leurs figures joufflues. Le beau portrait lisse d'une famille heureuse par une belle journée qui laisserait, à n'y pas manquer, de précieux souvenirs dans les mémoires. Mikasa les observait discrètement, tournant à peine la tête vers eux mais il pouvait tout de même distinguer le reflet de l'envie dans son regard. C'était une minuscule flamme qui faisait luire ses yeux, une sorte de jalousie fascinée. Levi comprenait. Il savait qu'il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir le même regard.

Souhaitant la faire parler, il opta pour la subtilité et brisa le silence :

« - De la foule, du vomi et de l'altitude, énuméra-t-il d'un ton dégoûté. Y a-t-il pire endroit sur Terre ?

Tirée de ses pensées, la jeune fille esquissa un sourire et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille pour se donner contenance. Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, un serveur se présenta devant eux. Ils passèrent rapidement commande, un thé pour Mikasa et un café pour lui.

\- Je n'aime pas ça non plus, avoua-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau seuls. Réjouis-toi, nous avons pu nous échapper. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que les heures passent.

Levi sortit son téléphone portable et le déverrouilla. Il était à peine quatorze heures. Eren lui avait envoyé un message : « _t'es où !?_ ». Il posa l'appareil sur la table avec l'intention de répondre en quittant le café. Il soupira.

\- On va voir le temps passer.

\- Je te laisse décider de ce que tu veux faire, répondit la jeune fille en tendant la main pour saisir l'une des brochures disposées sur la table. Tu veux partir de ton côté ?

\- Pas forcément.

Il le pensait vraiment. Mikasa sourit en dépliant le prospectus.

\- Très bien. On peut rester ici et enchainer les cafés ou bien aller visiter les studios. Ou alors, on peut parler de ta dispute avec mon frère, déclara-t-elle d'un ton léger. À toi de voir.

Levi n'essaya même pas de nier ou de jouer les ignorants. Eren était un livre ouvert et avait dû mettre la puce à l'oreille de sa sœur. De plus, elle lui laissait manifestement le choix et lui proposait de rester à l'écart. Ce tact lui donnait envie de s'aventurer sur le chemin qu'elle lui indiquait et pendant un instant, il réfléchit à la possibilité de se confier à elle. Il était conscient que personne dans son entourage n'était aussi bien placé qu'elle pour appréhender la situation. Il décida néanmoins de la tester, juste pour être sûr qu'ils se comprenaient.

\- Tu ne préfèrerais pas plutôt parler de ça avec Eren ?

\- Non mais peut-être que toi, tu préfèrerais en parler avec Erwin.

Elle souriait mais son regard perçant disait « _pas de ça avec moi_ ».

\- D'accord, répondit-il dans un souffle, l'ombre d'un rire dans la voix.

Ils se comprenaient. Et lui, il comprenait que Mikasa était dangereusement perspicace.

Leur commande arriva à ce moment précis et Levi mit ces quelques secondes à profit pour réfléchir. Lorsqu'il fut servi, il prit le temps de boire une gorgée de café. Il était bas-de-gamme et pas assez chaud. Un long silence suivit. Mikasa trempa son sachet de thé dans l'eau fumante de sa tasse, patiente. Elle semblait avoir compris qu'il se préparait psychologiquement.

\- Il veut que je me confie à lui, confessa-t-il au bout d'un moment, d'une voix faible mais posée. Il aimerait que je lui parle plus de moi et de ma vie. Comme si j'allais l'aider à mettre encore plus facilement le doigt sur ce qui ne va pas chez moi.

Mikasa lâcha la ficelle du sachet et croisa ses mains sur la table. Elle avait la même expression que l'infirmière du lycée : une cordialité neutre, pour ne pas déstabiliser.

\- C'est donc ça, devina-t-elle. Le fond du problème, ce n'est pas le simple fait de t'ouvrir à lui. C'est ce que tu vas lui révéler.

\- Si tu savais ce que j'ai à révéler, tu comprendrais.

\- Quoi, tu as tué quelqu'un ?

\- Non.

\- Lui, oui.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, rétorqua-t-il, en balayant la main d'un geste agacé. Je vois où tu veux en venir mais… là n'est pas la question. Ce n'est pas tant ce que j'ai fait que ce que je suis. Mikasa, je ne t'apprends rien : Eren m'idéalise beaucoup.

Il guetta une réaction, en vain. Le visage de son interlocutrice demeura impassible.

\- Je suis une personne austère et pessimiste et le contact humain me fait fuir. C'est tout le contraire de lui et je ne suis pas sûr que nos façons de voir les choses soient compatibles à long terme. Je crains une forte désillusion au fur et à mesure qu'il en apprendra sur moi.

Sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge et il parvint à le dissimuler en faisant mine de tousser. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de café.

\- Ce qui va se passer est presque écrit d'avance : avec le temps qui passe, j'aurai moins de charme à ses yeux, je serai moins intéressant, moins exceptionnel. Mes défauts et mes lacunes vont lui apparaître de plus en plus clairement. Il finira par penser que je ne suis qu'un gars maussade, qui n'a rien de plus que les autres, au contraire : même pas le mérite d'être sympathique, et qui est plus arrogant qu'il ne peut se le permettre. Et franchement pas si beau que ça, au final.

Cette fois-ci, il ne put masquer le tremblement de sa voix et émit un petit rire pour garder la face.

\- De fil en aiguille, il se rendra compte qu'en fait, il mérite mieux que moi – et peut aisément avoir mieux. Je vais accumuler les torts et il finira par partir.

Comme Mikasa ne réagissait pas tout de suite, il craignit un instant d'avoir été si convaincant qu'elle commençait à remettre en question sa relation avec Eren, voire à revenir sur sa bénédiction.

\- Levi, tu as un vrai problème d'estime. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Son visage se ferma probablement à une telle vitesse qu'elle rebroussa immédiatement chemin, flairant le terrain miné.

\- Je pense que tu prends trop Eren pour un idiot, reprit-elle. Il sait ce qui s'est passé, il connaît tes torts et les siens. Il est assez intelligent pour décider de ce qu'il mérite et surtout de ce qu'il veut. S'il a décidé que ce serait toi, il faut que tu lui fasses confiance. Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne lui fais pas confiance. Je ne doute pas de lui ni de sa bienveillance… mais je doute de sa maturité émotionnelle. C'est différent.

\- Ça, c'est un prétexte bien pratique. J'ai remarqué que tu aimes beaucoup te cacher derrière. C'est peut-être vrai – et encore, je ne suis pas sûre d'être d'accord avec toi – mais ce n'est pas ça qui t'effraie au point que tu acceptes de me parler. Il y a autre chose.

Levi se raidit, silencieux. Elle lui laissa quelques secondes pour encaisser le coup.

\- Levi, insista-t-elle mais c'était peine perdue.

Il refusait d'en dire plus. Refusait de parler de sa peur viscérale de perdre tout ce qu'Eren impliquait, sa hantise que tout redevînt comme avant. Avant Eren. Oui, _avant Eren_ le terrifiait. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait en face de lui une compagne d'infortune aguerrie qui avait franchi les mêmes obstacles que lui. Les beaux yeux noirs perçaient, creusaient, jaugeaient et Levi se sentait nu. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne trouvât.

\- Bien, admettons. Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour remédier à ça, si tu ne veux pas être honnête avec lui ? Tu vas le quitter ?

Le jeune homme émit un petit rire jaune, comme s'il n'en revenait pas d'entendre une chose aussi bête. Il posa ses mains sur la table et se pencha vers elle, soutenant son regard.

\- Je vais m'accrocher à lui comme un naufragé et prier désespérément pour que ça dure le plus longtemps possible.

Son ton était volontairement dur, presque menaçant. Il la mettait au défi de le contredire. Mikasa but une gorgée de thé, l'air surpris. Elle ne s'attendait manifestement pas à tant d'honnêteté mais semblait l'apprécier.

\- Je ne vais rien faire, Mikasa, reprit-il plus calmement. J'ai juste… J'ai peur, parce que je vois le problème mais pas lui. Je ne peux donc rien faire pour y remédier tant qu'il est temps.

La jeune fille s'esclaffa, alarmant leurs voisins. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait rire et ce tableau inhabituel le prit au dépourvu. Elle avait un rire assez clair, plus aigu qu'il ne l'eût soupçonné et charmant.

\- Ça t'amuse ? demanda-t-il, atterré.

\- Oui ! répondit-elle sans hésitation. J'étais comme toi, au début. C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression de me revoir il y a dix ans. Moi aussi, j'avais peur que tout disparaisse. J'en faisais des cauchemars la nuit, ça a duré des années. Ecoute, Levi…

Il se redressa pour lui signifier son attention. Elle avait le même regard que le soir où elle s'était rendue chez lui pour régler l'affaire des tags. Le regard de celle qui fera ce qu'il faut.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens. Nous sommes semblables, ne l'oublie pas. Il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas me cacher, même si je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur d'essayer. Et Eren, il sait aussi. Parce qu'il est doué pour tout ça, je sais que tu l'as remarqué, inutile de nier. Tu l'as même remarqué dès le début et tu avais peur de lui à cause ça.

Vaincu, Levi rendit les armes. Il pianota nerveusement des ongles sur la table, cherchant ses mots.

\- Je ne pouvais pas dire non.

\- Non à qui ?

\- A Eren. Quand j'ai compris que ça allait se passer comme ça entre lui et moi, expliqua-t-il presque malgré lui, j'aurais dû faire demi-tour pour me préserver, parce que c'est nouveau et effrayant et qu'il y a de grandes chances que ça finisse très mal. Pourtant, quand j'ai entrevu cette possibilité, j'ai sauté dessus sans réfléchir. Je me suis laissé entraîner dans cette histoire parce que… je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je veux dire, c'était _lui_ , qui voulait bien de _moi_. Moi, Mikasa ! Si tu savais comme je…

A son grand damne, il se sentit rougir et s'interrompit.

\- Ça aurait été comme refuser une bouteille d'eau au milieu du désert. Je savais que ce serait la merde mais je ne pouvais pas dire non… je ne pouvais pas. Je ne suis pas infaillible.

\- Tout ça m'a l'air plutôt positif, non ?

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qui arrive quand on retire sa bouteille d'eau à un vagabond perdu dans le désert ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- Il meurt.

\- Pourquoi Eren te… retirerait-il cette bouteille d'eau ?

\- Pour la donner à quelqu'un d'autre. Ou parce qu'il trouve que je la gaspille.

Levi sentait la panique poindre. Il avait ouvert les vannes du barrage qui calfeutrait ses angoisses et à présent, il ne savait pas comment les refermer. La jeune fille sirota son de thé, impitoyable. Elle voyait très clair dans son jeu, il le devinait. Quant à lui, il n'avait plus la force de se cacher.

A quoi bon mentir ? Elle savait déjà tout. La moindre de ses craintes, chacune de ses interrogations. À coup sûr, elle avait eu exactement les mêmes. Après tout, Mikasa avait tout perdu, comme lui. Leurs vies avaient eu le même relent d'injustice, de gâchis et de sursis interminable. Elle avait certainement connu l'impression sordide d'être laissée pour compte, abandonnée par la société : et quand son monde s'était effondré, elle avait probablement lu dans le regard indifférent des autres que son malheur n'était rien et que la Terre ne s'était arrêtée de tourner que pour elle. Puis Eren était arrivé dans sa vie comme dans celle de Levi, les yeux verts comme un salut puis un trésor à protéger à tout prix. Mikasa devait avoir éprouvé le même sentiment d'avoir récupéré sa vie. Elle aussi était probablement prête à tuer pour Eren et devait régulièrement se demander si c'était réciproque, et ce qu'elle deviendrait s'il l'abandonnait.

 _Elle a les réponses à mes questions_ , songea-t-il en la scrutant. _Elle a une longueur d'avance sur moi._

Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait et surtout, ce qu'il redoutait. Elle guettait sûrement, comme lui, les ombres qui revenaient dès qu'Eren n'était pas près d'elle. Elle avait dû rester sur ses gardes pendant des années, sans s'autoriser à trop y croire. Juste comme lui.

\- Toi aussi, tu te dis que… si tu fermes les yeux trop longtemps, ça va te filer entre les doigts ?

Lorsqu'il eut posé la question, il entendit distinctement le léger soubresaut de surprise dans la respiration de Mikasa.

\- La première année, finit-elle par avouer, je me relevais toutes les nuits pour vérifier qu'il était bien dans son lit. Il fallait que je sois sûre que c'était réel.

Un ange passa, tandis que chacun d'eux assimilait ce qui venait d'être dit.

\- J'ai été complètement fou de m'embarquer là-dedans, s'accabla-t-il en se frottant le visage avec les deux mains. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il m'abandonne et… rien qu'à l'idée de me retrouver de nouveau seul, avec ce silence, ce…

\- Ce froid… acheva Mikasa d'un ton absent, serrant ses mains autour de la tasse.

Le petit brun acquiesça.

\- Comment j'ai pu me mettre en danger à ce point ? s'esclaffa-t-il sans joie. Pauvre idiot.

A sa grande horreur, ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Ses mains tremblaient, il était terrifié.

\- Arrête. Tout de suite.

Quand il leva la tête vers elle, ses yeux luisaient également. Il savait que chacun de ses mots faisaient écho à ses propres doutes, quelque part tout au fond d'elle. Alors qu'il allait s'excuser, Mikasa se pencha et saisit la main de Levi, le laissant sans voix. Elle la serra, fort.

\- Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un comme Eren dans nos vies, Levi, affirma-t-elle à mi-voix. Nous avons besoin de la joie de vivre et de la lumière qu'il porte en lui, pour contrebalancer le… le sang et les horreurs qu'il y a dans notre passé.

Comme une larme, une seule, échappait au jeune homme, elle acheva :

\- Il n'y a pas à réfléchir plus loin que ça.

Elle ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes. Levi ne fit aucun geste pour se dégager. Puis elle renifla, s'essuya les yeux du revers de la manche et s'enquit :

\- Tu n'as jamais l'impression qu'il te… réchauffe ?

Il hésita un instant.

\- Si.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et il lui répondit par le regard le plus doux dont il était capable. Il se scrutèrent un moment, savourant cette extrême complicité qui était née entre eux. Levi soupira.

\- Je n'étais pas prêt à être aimé...

Elle resserra ses doigts autour des siens.

\- Ça va aller. Je ne l'étais pas non plus.

Levi sourit et se redressa énergiquement pour se ressaisir, tandis qu'elle lâchait sa main. Il saisit sa tasse et la termina.

\- Ce café est dégueulasse », commenta-t-il.

Mikasa éclata de rire.

Ils quittèrent le café une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Entre temps, la famille de la table d'à côté était déjà partie. Ils s'étaient levés en laissant un chantier derrière eux, leur collation terminée. Quand ils étaient passés devant eux pour aller payer, Levi avait distinctement remarqué le père dévorer Mikasa des yeux, l'air hébété. Il tenait sa petite fille frétillante dans ses bras. Levi avait eu envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure.

Ils sortirent de l'établissement avec l'intention d'aller immédiatement se réfugier dans un autre bâtiment et jetèrent leur dévolu sur la visite des studios. C'était une promenade en tram à travers les entrepôts du parc qui dura une heure et ils se surprirent à être intéressés, plongés dans l'univers étranger de la réalisation. Après cela, Mikasa proposa à Levi de visiter l'exposition dédiée aux techniques d'animation, ce qu'il accepta de bon gré. Ils écoutèrent distraitement les explications du guide et à la fin du parcours, ils s'attardèrent dans les ateliers interactifs où Levi rendit sa camarade hilare en tentant maladroitement de créer une animation de leurs amis. « On dirait que Jean a la tête remplie d'hélium, s'était-elle esclaffée en pointant son œuvre du doigt. Oh, et Hanji a une jambe plus longue que l'autre, non ? »

Contre toute attente, les deux adolescents passèrent un excellent après-midi. Les heures défilèrent sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçussent, trop absorbés qu'ils étaient à vagabonder dans le parc, se moquer des touristes et converser avec une liberté nouvelle, s'apprivoisant lentement. Pour clôturer l'après-midi, ils s'achetèrent une barbe à papa et la partagèrent, assis sur un banc. En regardant son téléphone, Levi se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas répondu au SMS d'Eren : il avait à présent quinze messages non lus ainsi que neuf appels manqués. En arrachant des morceaux de coton rose du bâtonnet que lui tendait Mikasa, il prépara soigneusement les excuses qu'il fournirait pour apaiser les lamentations insurgées de son petit ami affolé.

Levi fut de bonne humeur tout le reste de l'après-midi, même lorsque vint l'heure de rejoindre le point de départ près du bus et que les complications commencèrent : il ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure quand Hannes s'allia avec Eren et Petra pour les sermonner et que les professeurs menacèrent de faire pleuvoir les heures de retenue. C'était sans importance : il avait lui aussi une alliée de taille.

 _ **XXX**_

Eren s'enjoignit d'ignorer Levi lorsque le jeune homme lui pinça le bras pour la troisième fois. Laissant échapper un soupir d'agacement, il se décala de quelques centimètres sur le banc pour s'éloigner de lui. Tandis que son petit ami l'imitait et revenait se coller à lui pour le simple plaisir de l'asticoter davantage, il retint de justesse un sourire.

Il n'était pas vraiment en colère. La disparition subite de Levi durant l'après-midi ne l'avait pas affolé outre mesure à partir de l'instant où il avait su que Mikasa était avec lui : il ne peut rien arriver de très grave en présence de Mikasa. Il savait également que son compagnon avait simplement fui son enfer personnel de hauteurs vertigineuses et d'acrobaties barbares – il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, bien qu'il se fût demandé à plusieurs reprises ce qui avait bien pu pousser sa sœur à chaperonner le petit brun. Il s'agissait certainement d'une façon de lui signifier sa bienveillance ou du moins son acceptation.

Pour sa part, il avait donc passé un excellent après-midi en compagnie d'Armin et de ses autres amis. En plein hiver et en jour de semaine, ils avaient été épargnés par la foule et en mesure de profiter plus que de raison des divertissements qu'offrait le parc Disneyland, à un tel point qu'il peinait à rester éveillé depuis que les vingt-heures avaient été sonnées. La journée avait d'ailleurs été l'occasion de familiariser avec Erd et Gunther qu'il ne connaissait pas beaucoup. Deux garçons très sympathiques. Gunther semblait d'un naturel plutôt calme qu'Eren appréciait beaucoup. Erd lui avait paru plus affirmé mais tout aussi avenant. Il avait seulement commis l'erreur de le provoquer dans un duel de simulateur de vol spatial.

Eren avait néanmoins décidé de faire mine d'être furieux contre Levi, refusant de lui adresser la parole depuis leur remontée dans le bus et tenant bon jusqu'à présent. Son objectif était de lui faire passer un message : des limites existaient et il n'était pas dans son intérêt de trop se croire en terrain conquis, pas plus qu'il n'aurait été avisé de sa part de s'amuser à lui faire ce genre de fantaisie trop souvent. Eren était aussi d'humeur étrangement agitée et se sentait poussé par un agressif désir d'attention. Mais ça, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

Ils se trouvaient dans le réfectoire de l'internat et il était vingt-deux heures passées. Pour le dernier soir, les professeurs et le personnel de l'établissement leur avaient organisé un dernier repas en compagnie des élèves français. Les longues tables avaient été dégagées sur les côtés et garnies d'un copieux buffet, pour faire place à une piste de danse improvisée. Le repas terminé, une foule d'adolescents se trémoussait timidement dans la semi obscurité, au son de musiques populaires. Aucun enseignant n'était présent pour les surveiller : Eren avait vu Hannes s'éclipser avec une bouteille de vin plus d'une heure auparavant.

En observant depuis sa place cette masse de bras et de jambes en train de se mouvoir sur la piste, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'un certain nombre d'étudiants de Trost avaient familiarisé avec les français. De l'autre côté de la table, Connie et Sasha discutaient avec une paire de jeunes filles sur un ton manifestement très enjoué. Sur la piste de danse, Petra était en compagnie de ce français répondant au prénom de Marlow et tentait visiblement de lui apprendre à danser. Eren l'entendait rire de là où il était assis. En tournant la tête, il repéra Auruo attablé lui aussi, près d'Erd et Gunther. Le grand garçon dévisageait le partenaire de la rouquine, les traits figés dans une expression de jalousie désespérée qui faisait presque pitié. Le jeune allemand aurait voulu éprouver de la sympathie pour lui mais son chagrin malhonnête ne l'atteignait pas vraiment.

« - Ne le regarde pas comme ça. Tu n'aimerais pas être à sa place, crois-moi.

Eren prit bien soin d'afficher un air profondément importuné, avant de répondre d'un ton agacé :

\- Je ne crois pas avoir fini de te faire la tête.

Du coin de l'œil, il devina le sourire de Levi s'élargir.

\- Et arrête de me pincer ! Je ne suis pas disposé à te parler.

\- Voyez-vous cela…

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, une jeune fille s'approcha d'eux. C'était l'une des étudiants français, une jolie brune au teint mat et aux yeux bleus. Vêtue d'une robe prune, elle arborait un sourire confiant et son nez aquilin apportait de la prestance à son visage.

\- Bonsoir, les salua-t-elle en français. Tu danses ? ajouta-t-elle dans un anglais impeccable, à l'attention de Levi.

\- Trop mal pour une fille comme toi, répondit Levi d'un ton agréable.

Eren émit un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- Tu peux difficilement être plus mauvais que moi. On pourrait apprendre ensemble.

\- Je suis tenté d'accepter… répondit Levi en jetant un regard malicieux à son voisin. C'est vrai que je me sens délaissé depuis le début de la soirée.

La française émit un petit gloussement, se rapprochant du brun.

\- Ta petite amie te délaisse ? Quelle grosse erreur de sa part.

\- Non, je suis juste là, informa Eren en faisant distraitement tournoyer le fond de son gobelet.

Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise.

\- Oh, pardon... ! s'exclama-t-elle en reculant.

Après les avoir observés pendant quelques secondes, elle leur sourit de nouveau et tourna les talons.

\- Vous êtes mignons, déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant. Deux pour le prix d'un, ça me va aussi, vous savez. À plus tard, qui sait…

Eren la regarda partir, estomaqué.

\- C'est donc vrai, ce qu'on dit sur les français… commenta-t-il.

Levi s'esclaffa.

\- Non, elle ne le pensait pas. C'était juste pour nous faire savoir que… ça ne la choque pas.

\- Tu as l'air de bien la comprendre, rétorqua Eren en lui jetant un regard condescendant. Tu n'as qu'à aller la rejoindre. Ça te fera un sans-faute pour la journée, après m'avoir envoyé promener puis carrément abandonné.

Son compagnon laissa échapper un nouveau rire. Le vil manipulateur, il devait trouver la situation hilarante. Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux un instant, absorbés par le spectacle de leurs camarades en train de danser. Reiner passa devant eux, trainant par la main une Christa à l'enthousiasme modéré. Un laps de temps plus tard, ce fut au tour d'Ymir de frôler les jambes d'Eren pour contourner la piste. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie du réfectoire, certainement pour aller se coucher.

\- J'aimerais me faire pardonner, lui glissa Levi au bout d'un moment, à mi-voix.

\- Vas-y, je t'en prie, répondit-il du tac au tac, sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux.

\- J'ai bien peur de pas pouvoir faire ça ici.

Eren lui concéda un coup d'œil moqueur.

\- Oh... eh bien, dommage pour toi. Je suis très bien ici, moi.

A la faveur de la pénombre festive, il sentit le poids de Levi se rapprocher discrètement, puis sa silhouette chaude contre lui.

\- Allez… chuchota-t-il assez près de son oreille pour être entendu. Cette soirée est chiante comme la pluie, de toute façon. Allons nous coucher.

Lorsque le cerveau du jeune homme eut assimilé ce que son petit ami venait de lui dire, il sursauta et se tourna franchement vers lui, abasourdi.

\- Ne-nous coucher ? » répéta-t-il nerveusement, redoutant de comprendre l'allusion.

Levi se leva et se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil, avant de s'éloigner pour quitter la salle. Eren résista à la tentation de le suivre durant approximativement trois minutes, le temps de finir son verre et de s'assurer que personne n'avait remarqué leur manège. Au milieu de la foule, il repéra Mikasa, qui dansait avec Marco.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Levi serait certainement dans sa chambre, en train de l'attendre. Lorsque les portes battantes se refermèrent derrière lui, le silence s'installa dans le couloir obscur. Une vague d'appréhension lui tordit brusquement les intestins tandis qu'il montait les escaliers, un mélange d'excitation et de peur. Qu'est-ce que son compagnon avait en tête ? Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt. Néanmoins, cette présence vorace tapie au fond de lui le poussait, une fois encore, à céder à son appétit. Une fois arrivé dans le couloir des garçons, il frappa à la porte de la chambre. Lorsqu'une voix lui répondit, il ouvrit la porte.

A sa grande surprise, Levi n'était pas seul. Appuyé contre le bureau, les bras croisés, le petit brun faisait face à Erwin, qui était assis sur son lit. Eren avait manifestement interrompu leur conversation. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Levi s'approcha de lui. Il crut percevoir un léger agacement dans sa gestuelle.

« - Accorde-moi dix minutes, s'il te plaît, lui glissa-t-il d'un air tendu.

\- Bien sûr », répondit le jeune allemand en jetant un regard intrigué à Erwin. Celui-ci se contenta de lui sourire en faisant un geste rassurant de la main.

Il se détendit. S'il y avait un problème, Erwin saurait gérer la situation. Il refermant la porte derrière lui en tirant la langue à Levi avant de se diriger vers celle qu'il partageait avec Armin. Lorsqu'il entra, son ami était couché sur son lit, occupé à discuter avec Jean via Skype. Eren prit une douche rapide et se brossa les dents, puis enfila un t-shirt blanc et un pantalon de jogging gris. Une fois changé, il fit un signe de la main à Armin qui lui répondit distraitement et quitta la pièce.

Lorsque Levi lui ouvrit de nouveau sa porte, Erwin était parti. Le jeune homme s'était également changé et portait un short noir ainsi que le sweat vert émeraude qu'Eren affectionnait tant. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, aucun des deux n'osant prendre la parole. Durant quelques secondes, il songea à lui demander ce qui s'était passé avec Erwin mais renonça. Levi ne lui aurait pas répondu, de toute façon.

« - Tu ne vas pas me laisser entrer ? finit-il par plaisanter face à l'oisiveté de son compagnon.

\- Si, répondit précipitamment Levi en reculant, viens.

La pièce était impeccablement rangée. Les vêtements étaient parfaitement pliés dans les étagères – ceux d'Eren étaient restés roulés en boule au fond de sa valise – le linge sale avait été trié, le bureau était ordonné. On avait tiré les épais rideaux et seule la lampe de chevet était allumée, éclairant la pièce d'une lumière tamisée.

Le jeune allemand reporta son attention sur le petit brun : encore confiant et joueur quelques minutes auparavant, il lui semblait à présent incertain, voire intimidé. Devant cette attitude inhabituelle, Eren sentit sa propre nervosité grandir en réponse à celle de son petit ami.

Subitement, Levi le prit par le bras et le tira pour s'asseoir avec lui sur le lit. Et ne fit aucun geste supplémentaire. Il fuyait son regard, les mains se tordant d'agitation. Il évoquait à Eren le comportement d'un enfant que l'on somme d'avouer sa bêtise. Ne supportant plus le silence pesant, il lui saisit le visage et l'embrassa doucement. Comme Levi lui répondait de bon gré et que le sentiment d'anticipation le rendait entreprenant, le baiser gagna en intensité jusqu'au moment où Levi le repoussa :

\- Attends, attends, souffla-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre appuyée sur le torse d'Eren pour le tenir à distance.

\- Quoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais te faire pardonner…le taquina ce dernier.

Levi s'esclaffa.

\- Oui, c'était pour t'attirer ici. Ça a été efficace.

\- Tu m'aurais manipulé ? s'offusqua faussement Eren.

Se penchant en avant, il l'embrassa de nouveau, tandis que ses mains remontaient lentement le long de ses cuisses pour venir enlacer sa taille.

\- Ecoute… J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, reprit le jeune homme, soudain sérieux.

\- Oh, fit distraitement Eren en continuant ses caresses, délaissant sa bouche au profit de ses joues.

\- Oui, poursuivit-il malgré la distraction.

Il dut néanmoins faire une pause lorsque son compagnon s'égara le long de sa gorge.

\- E-enfin... Ta sœur m'a beaucoup aidé à réfléchir.

Eren stoppa immédiatement ses administrations.

\- Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

Il craignait le pire.

\- Peu importe.

\- Levi… soupira Eren en s'écartant.

Il voyait déjà leur dispute du matin-même se répéter. C'était à croire que Levi ne l'écoutait même pas quand il parlait. Lassé d'avance, il fit mine de se lever. Levi le surprit cependant en lui prenant les mains pour le retenir.

\- Attends. C'est justement à ce propos. J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu as dit ce matin.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

Le jeune homme se rassit, le cœur battant, prêt à l'écouter. Ce qu'il avait à dire était manifestement très important – et douloureux, à juger par son expression de détresse – mais il essaya néanmoins de ne pas trop espérer.

\- Eren, j'ai du mal avec ce genre de choses, commença prudemment Levi.

A l'entente de ces mots, une hypothèse s'imposa dans l'esprit d'Eren, si effrayante qu'il crut un instant qu'il allait en être malade. Il se tut, paralysé par la peur.

\- Je n'aime pas parler de moi et je garde beaucoup de choses cachées. Il y a une multitude de raisons qui m'ont poussé à devenir comme ça et… Eren, ça va ? Tu es tout pâle, d'un seul coup.

Il sentit à peine une main caresser sa joue.

\- Tu es en train de me quitter ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Les yeux de Levi s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il laissa échapper un petit rire, lui assenant une tape sur la cuisse.

\- Mais non, andouille.

Eren sentit le soulagement déferler en lui, libérant sa respiration et détendant ses muscles crispés. Il se frotta le visage d'un geste absent.

\- Ok, souffla-t-il, légèrement étourdi. Ne me fais plus ça, s'il te plait.

Avec un regard tendre, le petit brun attira l'une de ses mains à son visage et l'embrassa.

\- Reprends, je t'en prie.

\- Je disais donc qu'il y a une multitude de raisons qui m'ont poussé à devenir comme je suis et le fait est que je ne changerai pas facilement. Je suis comme ça. Je me sens en danger quand j'en dis trop à mon sujet.

\- Je sais, souffla Eren. Je suis désolé.

Il avait eu si peur, l'espace de quelques secondes, qu'il se sentait prêt à toutes les concessions du monde. Il ne contrarierait plus Levi de la soirée, c'était certain. De plus, il avait malgré tout conscience de l'épreuve qu'il lui imposait et se sentait coupable de faire peser cette pression sur lui.

\- Levi, voulut-il expliquer, cherchant ses mots. Je… Je déteste l'idée de te faire souffrir. Mais je fais ça pour nous et surtout pour toi, il faut que tu le saches. Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, ça ne peut pas marcher et -

\- Je sais, le coupa-t-il en posant une main sur sa figure. Tais-toi, si tu m'interromps je vais me dégonfler. Je sais déjà tout ça, Eren, lui assura-t-il d'un ton plus doux. C'est juste que c'est plus fort que moi mais j'ai décidé de faire un effort. Je veux dire…encore plus que d'habitude. Parce que j'ai beau retourner ça dans tous les sens, le plus grand danger que je peux courir c'est de te perdre.

Le cœur d'Eren manqua un battement. Ivre d'émotion, il attrapa Levi et le tira vers lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Le petit brun passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, soupirant lorsqu'Eren glissa ses mains sous son sweat et lui caressa le dos. Sa peau était très chaude, douce pour celle d'un garçon, songea-t-il distraitement. Dans un élan d'ardeur, il le poussa et le coucha sur le lit.

\- Attends, attends Eren ! s'esclaffa Levi mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter, pas après ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Il le maintint otage de son affection, traçant une ligne de baisers le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou. Son odeur était plus forte à cet endroit. C'était un parfum qui lui était propre, un mélange de thé et de savon lié à ses effluves corporels, qu'Eren adorait. Son compagnon poussa un gémissement sourd lorsqu'il suça la jonction de sa gorge et de son épaule. Soudain, Levi lui chatouilla l'estomac, le faire bondir en arrière, hilare.

\- Fourbe ! Ma seule faiblesse…

Ils restent allongés sur le lit, entrelacés. Eren plaça sa tête sur le torse de Levi et se laissa bercer par le rythme de sa respiration.

\- Comme c'est très difficile pour moi, finit par reprendre celui-ci, j'ai essayé de mettre au point une espèce de… système. Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter mais je pense que ça va te plaire.

Tendant le bras par-dessus Eren, Levi saisit un jeu de carte posé sur la table de chevet, à côté de la lampe.

\- Ah d'accord ! s'exclama Eren. On va jouer au strip-poker, c'est ça ?

Il ricana lorsque Levi le frappa avec la petite boîte cartonnée. Avec précaution, il l'ouvrit et prit les cartes en mains. Il entreprit ensuite de les trier, retirant quatre cartes du paquet avant de le remettre dans son emballage. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il reposa le jeu et montra les cartes à Eren qui tendait le cou, curieux. Il s'agissait des quatre dames. Intrigué, il leva les yeux vers son compagnon.

\- Ces quatre cartes vont te servir de…monnaie, en quelque sorte. Tu vas les prendre. Tu m'en donneras une à chaque fois que tu auras quelque chose de très personnel à me demander et je te promets de… coopérer.

Jubilant, Eren tendit la main pour les saisir mais Levi les éloigna d'un coup sec.

\- Minute. Je te vois venir, avec tes gros sabots. Il y a des conditions.

Le jeune allemand grogna et se laissa retomber sur le lit. Levi lui présenta la première carte, la dame de carreau.

\- Avec celle-ci, expliqua-t-il, tu pourras me poser une question sur mon passé. Une seule Eren, et pas du genre « raconte-moi ton passé ».

\- Radin, commenta Eren, mais il s'empressa d'attraper la carte lorsqu'il la lui tendit.

Il la tint devant lui et la regarda comme on regarde un trésor.

\- Celle-ci, poursuivit Levi en levant la dame de trèfle, te permettra de rencontrer une personne de mon entourage de… longue date, que tu ne connais pas. Pas Kenny, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter lorsque qu'il le vit ouvrir la bouche. Le but n'est pas de te faire fuir.

\- Eren saisit la carte et la fixa un moment, réfléchissant aux différentes possibilités et à ce qu'il pouvait y gagner. Un sourire naquit lentement sur ses lèvres.

\- Je regrette déjà, soupira Levi.

\- La suivante, réclama-t-il.

Le petit brun lui tendit silencieusement la dame de cœur.

\- A quoi sert-elle ? demanda-t-il après l'avoir ajoutée à son butin et à sa grande surprise, Levi rougit légèrement.

\- D'accord… Je crois que j'ai compris mais j'aimerais être sûr.

\- Tu as bien compris.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Dis-le, souffla-t-il, taquin.

\- Cette carte, comme tu l'as parfaitement deviné, m'obligera à parler de mes sentiments si tu me le demandes, martela le petit brun, maquillant sa gêne en agacement.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. T'obliger.

Levi caressa les cheveux qui lui effleuraient le menton.

\- Je sais, répondit-il. Ça me force simplement à aller jusqu'au bout. C'est moi qui ai choisi de faire tout ça, tu ne m'obliges à rien.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Les doigts de Levi n'avaient pas cessé leurs caresses dans ses cheveux, massant son crâne d'un rythme lent qui rappela à Eren l'heure qu'il était et à quel point la journée l'avait épuisé.

\- Et la dernière carte ? s'enquit-il en étouffant un bâillement.

Le visage de Levi s'assombrit légèrement. Du bout des doigts, il lui offrit la dame de pique.

\- Si tu me la donnes, je te dirai la vérité sur une chose ou un fait à propos duquel je t'ai menti.

\- Tu m'as déjà menti ? demanda Eren d'un ton d'apparence neutre, le regard fixé au plafond.

\- Ça fait partie de mes nombreux mérites, oui, avoua Levi d'une voix faible.

Eren ne répondit que d'un hochement de la tête, assimilant l'information. Bien qu'une partie de son esprit fût déjà en train de s'affoler à essayer de déceler ce qui avait pu être un mensonge parmi toutes les choses que Levi lui eut jamais dites – et abandonnât rapidement, autant chercher du vrai dans le discours d'un politicien – il n'était pas plus inquiet que cela. Il avait lui aussi déjà menti à Levi, après tout, et doutait beaucoup que les mensonges du petit brun eussent été proférés avec l'intention de lui faire du mal.

\- Voilà ce que je suis prêt à te donner pour le moment, souffla Levi.

Eren se souleva légèrement et entreprit de se retourner pour se repositionner sur le ventre, à moitié couché sur son compagnon. Il croisa les mains sur la poitrine du plus petit et posa son menton dessus, scrutant les orbes onyx. Il comprenait la stratégie de Levi : ce système de cartes devait lui assurer un semblant de maîtrise sur ce qu'il choisissait de révéler. Le fait d'avoir décidé des règles lui apportait un minimum de contrôle sur la situation. Eren ne s'en voyait pas incommodé. Si son petit ami avait besoin de ce pouvoir, il était prêt à le lui céder, au moins pour le moment. Au contraire, il était profondément reconnaissant. Tout au fond de lui, une petite voix lui demandait, narquoise : _aurais-tu eu la force d'en faire autant à sa place ?_

Au bout d'un instant, Levi assena une pichenette sur son nez, le tirant de ses pensées.

\- Un conseil : ne les gaspille pas. Ça me demande un effort considérable, alors il va se passer un long moment avant que je ne t'en donne d'autres.

\- Tu as réfléchi à tout ça pour moi ? souffla Eren en se pelotonnant contre lui. Tu es génial.

Le petit brun se contenta de sourire et laissa quelques secondes passer, puis murmura :

\- Reste.

\- Quoi ?

\- Cette nuit. Reste avec moi.

Eren avait fait trois tours de _Space Mountain_ , cet après-midi même. Une plaisanterie, en comparaison avec les acrobaties que son estomac fit à ce moment-là.

\- Mais… Et Erwin ?

\- Erwin ne dormira pas ici ce soir.

\- D'accord…répondit-il lentement Eren, intrigué.

Levi le dévisagea un instant, semblant l'analyser.

\- Si tu ne veux pas, je …

\- Si ! répondit-il un peu trop vite et un peu trop fort au goût de sa dignité.

Ils prirent place sous les couvertures, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le petit lit. Une fois installés, Eren éteignit la lampe de chevet et ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans l'obscurité : seule la faible lumière des appareils électroniques en charge lui permettait de distinguer la silhouette de Levi. L'étage était silencieux. Ses oreilles ne percevaient qu'un son, celui de la respiration légère de son compagnon. Son parfum était partout : dans les draps, sur leurs vêtements, l'enveloppant dans un cocon devenu familier. Il en avait la tête qui tournait. Subitement, le petit brun se redressa en position assise.

\- Je vais crever de chaud, murmura-t-il en retirant son sweat.

Il portait un t-shirt en dessous mais l'espace d'une seconde, Eren entrevit son torse blanc. Levi se rallongea sur le côté, face à lui. Il le contempla un instant, de son regard profond et pénétrant. Lentement, le jeune homme tendit le bras et caressa sa joue du revers de la main. Eren posa la sienne par-dessus, accentuant le contact.

\- Je peux te perdre en une seconde, chuchota Levi. Il suffirait que tu comprennes à quel point tu mérites mieux que moi.

Eren bascula sur le dos et fixa le plafond, les mains croisées sur le ventre. Au bout d'un moment, il demanda :

\- C'était le sujet de ta conversation avec ma sœur ?

\- Entre autres.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a trouvé les bons mots pour te faire comprendre à quel point tu te trompes ?

Levi sourit.

\- Elle s'est bien débrouillée. Ce n'est pas ta sœur pour rien.

Eren émit un petit rire.

\- Elle est forte, oui. Mais je pense que je peux faire mieux qu'elle.

Il tourna la tête vers Levi. À l'extérieur, il était serein, détendu, confiant. À l'extérieur, il tremblait d'appréhension, la gorge nouée et le cœur au bord de l'explosion.

\- Je t'aime, Levi. Tu m'as jeté ce que tu avais de pire à la figure et ça n'a pas suffi à me faire fuir. J'ai simplement creusé pour trouver le meilleur et maintenant que c'est fait, il n'y a rien qui pourrait te rendre moins parfait à mes yeux. »

Levi, qui fixait un point légèrement à sa droite, mit un certain temps à réagir, si bien qu'Eren crut un instant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Puis le petit brun vint se blottir contre lui, l'enlaçant étroitement, et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Ils ne parlèrent plus, après cela. Eren lui caressa longuement le dos d'un geste lent, embrassant régulièrement ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce que les larmes silencieuses de son compagnon se tarissent et qu'il finît par s'endormir.

 _ **XXX**_

Voilà ! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

J'ai clairement pris des risques avec les personnages de Levi et Mikasa mais je pense que ça tient de debout et de toute manière je tenais beaucoup à cette évolution entre eux. Comme vous vous en doutez, il y a des choses que vous ne savez pas mais c'est normal, ce n'est pas un oubli. J'avais également peur de faire un Levi trop ramolli mais bon c'est le contexte qui m'y oblige et c'est pas comme s'il le faisait à chaque chapitre. Il va se ressaisir, notre garçon.

Petit questionnaire :

La longueur du chapitre vous a-t-elle convenu ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce qui s'y passe et du déroulement des actions ? Qu'avez-vous pensé du personnage de Mikasa dans ce chapitre ? Et celui de Levi ? Qu'est-ce que l'évolution de leur relation vous inspire-t-elle ? Et notre Eren alors, il gère ou pas ? Y a-t-il d'autres choses qui vous ont mis la puce à l'oreille ou que vous aimeriez évoquer ? Et l'histoire des cartes ?

Deux petites précisions :

\- pour les cartes, j'ai essayé de les attribuer en fonction des différentes significations qu'elles ont eues au cours de l'histoire mais ce sont des interprétations très, **très** libres.

\- quand Mikasa jalouse la famille dans le café : ne vous méprenez pas, elle adore la famille Jaeger et ne se considère pas sans foyer. Elle envie surtout leur insouciance et leur enfance « préservée ». C'est Levi, qui lui, envie l'aspect famille (et encore avec un regard très critique).

Je ne sais pas quand paraîtra le prochain chapitre mais je vais encore faire de mon mieux. On en a fini avec l'arc de Paris, à partir de maintenant retour au Japon. D'ici là, portez-vous bien !


End file.
